Semantik
by StellaSnape111
Summary: - Händigen Sie Ihren Zauberstab aus. Er wird zerbrochen werden und von diesem Tag an werden Sie aus der Zauberwelt verbannt. - Severus muss mit seinem Leben ohne Magie zurechtkommen. Eine Geschichte über das Muggelsein, wohlgesinnte Nachbarn, wohlgesinnte Schüler und Linguistik. - Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!
1. Satz

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio). Viel Spaß!_

 _._

 _Semantik ist die Lehre von der Bedeutung von Wörtern, Phrasen und Sätzen. Bei semantischen Analysen wird stets versucht, den Fokus auf die konventionelle Bedeutung von Wörtern zu legen anstelle der vom Sprecher gewünschten Bedeutung der Worte in einer speziellen Situation. Dieser fachliche Bedeutungsansatz unterstreicht das Objektive und das Allgemeine. Es vermeidet das Subjektive und das Lokale. Linguistische Semantik beschäftigt sich mit der konventionellen Bedeutung übermittelt durch die Nutzung von Worten und Sätzen einer Sprache._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Der runzlige Zauberer mit den buschigen Augenbrauen starrte Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser, ehemaliger Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, an. Es hatte eine Abstimmung gegeben. Es war alles mehr oder weniger demokratisch abgelaufen und während die Helden des Lichts, darunter das neu ernannte Goldene Trio, alle mehr oder weniger gut von ihm sprachen, seine Tapferkeit priesen, schien es das alte und hochgeschätzte Zaubergamot nicht zu beeindrucken. Diese kleine Gestalt in schwarz, dachten die Meisten von ihnen, die gerade und stolz in der Mitte des riesengroßen dunklen Raums saß, umgeben von ihnen, hatte ihren ehemaligen Großmeister getötet. Der gegenwärtige Großmeister, der runzlige Zauberer mit den buschigen Augenbrauen, war eine sehr alte Person mit dem Namen Adalbert Tremlett, der die Zeit während Lord Voldemorts Herrschaft in Norwegen verbracht hatte, weit weg vom Krieg. Diese eine Person räusperte sich und da er immer noch versuchte einen Weg in Severus Snapes Geist zu finden, wusste er, dass er gegen die Wünsche der meisten anderen Hexen und Zauberer im Zaubergamot gehen musste, die wollten, dass diese einsame dunkle Figur den Kuss des Dementors bekam. Er konnte das diesem Mann nicht antun und daher entschied er schnell, sich dem Rest zu widersetzen.

Aber Strafe musste sein und auf diese Weise könnte er imstande sein, das Zaubergamot zu besänftigen.

„Ihre Strafe, Severus Tobias Snape..." sagte Adalbert Tremlett langsam. „Händigen Sie Ihren Zauberstab aus. Er wird zerbrochen werden und von diesem Tag an werden Sie aus der Zauberwelt verbannt. Jeglicher Wiedereintritt in unsere Welt wird den Kuss des Dementors zur Folge haben!" Er musste den letzten Teil laut rufen. Es war idiotisch, einen solch hellen Kopf und einen solch mutigen Mann zu verlieren, aber es war besser, als ihn seelenlos in einem dunklen Loch in Askaban verrotten zu lassen. Aber er konnte kein Zauberer sein. Er hatte eine Sünde begangen, er musste bestraft werden. „Sie werden überwacht werden, ganz wie ein minderjähriger Zauberer. Irgendein Gebrauch von Magie und Sie werden den Kuss bekommen. Nun händigen Sie ihn aus und dann ... verschwinden sie einfach."

Der dunkle, einsame Mann schien Schuhe aus Blei zu tragen und machte einen schwachen Eindruck, als er vorwärts schlurfte, seine Augen niedergeschlagen. Er holte einen wunderschönen Zauberstab aus dunklem Holz aus den Falten seiner Roben hervor und gab ihn widerstrebend einem Gerichtsschreiber, welcher ihn wiederum dem Großmeister mit einer überschwänglichen Geste überreichte.

Es war das sonderbarste Geräusch, wie widerwillig knarrende Zweige, wie Holz, das nicht zerbrochen werden wollte, und das Geräusch des Zerbrechens ließ eine lange Zeit auf sich warten, aber da war es schließlich. Ein Knacken und Severus Snapes Zauberstab war nicht mehr.

.

Obwohl niemand außer dem Zaubergamot beim Urteilspruch erlaubt war, waren zwei Personen unter einem Tarnumhang auf der obersten, leeren Besuchertribüne versteckt. Es war einengend unter dem Tarnumhang und die Luft war so stickig, dass es vielleicht möglich war, sie mit einem Messer zu schneiden, doch die beiden jungen Menschen, die sich dort versteckten, hörten mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Können die das machen?" fragte die Frau.

„Es ist unfair," murmelte der Mann.

„Das meine ich. Können die das machen?" zischte die Frau.

„Ich nehme es an," antwortete der Mann.

„Kannst du nicht jemanden fragen? Können wir es nicht ändern?"

„Er hat Glück, dass er doch nicht den Kuss bekommen hat," murmelte der Mann wütend. „Das hat Arthur gesagt."

„Aber er ist ein Held," kreischte die Frau. Leise. So leise wie man kreischen konnte.

„Ich denke, sie sehen ihn eher als Mörder," sagte der Mann finster.

„Lächerlich."

„Genau."

.

Es schien beinahe ironisch, dachte Severus Snape, ganz neuer Muggel, dass er aus dem Zauberministerium direkt ins Muggel London von einem seiner ehemaligen Schüler, Michael Singh, ein Hufflepuff, der mehr Nachsitzstunden für geschmolzene Kessel bekommen hatte als jeder anderer, hinausgeführt wurde. Es war wahrhaft ironisch, dachte Severus Snape, dass dieser Michael Singh immer noch unter seinem festen Blick zitterte. Und er hatte keine Kraft welcher Art auch immer mehr. Er war vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt worden für seine Taten, für die begangenen Sünden, für all seine Vergehen. Er hatte Glück, dass er noch lebte, er hatte Glück, den Rest seiner verkrüppelten Seele noch zu besitzen. Und dann stand er dort. Auf einer kleinen Straße, ein wenig abseits von der Charing Cross Road. Wenn er diese Straße entlangging, würde er auf der Shaftesbury Avenue auskommen. Und von dort aus konnte er leicht seinen Weg in Richtung Piccadilly Circus finden. Mit den fünfzig Pfund, die das Ministerium ihm gnädigerweise gegeben hatte. Vermutlich wollten sie nicht, dass er irgendwo in der Mitte Englands strandete. Hätten sie gewusst, dass er so vorausschauend gewesen war und sein gesamtes Geld aus Gringotts geholt, in Pfund umgetauscht hatte und dass es im Inneren seiner Matratze in Spinner's End versteckt war, wären sie wohl nicht so gnädig gewesen. Aber er könnte die U-Bahn von Piccadilly Circus aus nehmen, dann den Zug in Richtung Norden von Euston oder St Pancras. Wenn er bis zu seinem schäbigen Haus in Spinner's End kam, würde es ihm gutgehen. Das Geld dort würde reichen, bis er einen Plan hatte.

Er brauchte einen Plan.

Sein komplettes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Er hatte vermutet, den Kuss zu erhalten. Oder zumindest hatte er erwartet, den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban zu verbringen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aus der Zauberwelt verstoßen zu werden. Er hatte nicht erwartet frei zu sein.

Frei. Er wusste nicht, was das bedeutete. Und jetzt war er frei – was auch immer das bedeutete – ohne einen Zauberstab. Ohne die Befähigung Magie zu benutzen. Zum Muggel gemacht und das schien beinahe, beinahe wie poetische Gerechtigkeit. Zu dem gemacht, wovon die Menschen, die Allgemeinheit, dachten, dass er so dagegen wäre. Er musste zugeben, dass es noch nicht bei ihm angekommen war. Und nach den beinahe sechs Monaten, die er in Askaban verbracht hatte, war es wundervoll, einfach nur die schmutzige, versmogte Londoner Luft einzuatmen. Severus Snape ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und sah hoch in den Himmel, die gräulichen Wolken rasten vorüber, ein paar Regentropfen fielen auf sein Gesicht. Er war hungrig und durstig, aber er hatte diese gewundenen Gedanken im Kopf, die zurück und vor und wieder zurück rasten. An diesem Morgen war sein Kopf klar gewesen in seiner Zelle in Askaban. Er hatte gewusst, dass er bestenfalls sterben würde. Schlimmstenfalls würde er Schlimmeres als den Tod erleiden. Sechs Monate, in denen er Zeit gehabt hatte, über die Wirkungen eines Dementorenkusses nachzudenken, und obwohl sie nicht mehr als Gefängniswachen gehalten wurden, waren sie immer noch dort, in der Nähe, gehalten, um Küsse durchzuführen. In manchen Nächten war er imstande gewesen, sie zu fühlen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die überwältige Verzweiflung in ihm selbst gewesen.

Er hatte niemals damit gerechnet, zu überleben, und von dem, was er wusste, war er am Rande des Todes gewesen und hatte an die Tür des Todes während etwa drei Wochen geklopft. Drei Wochen, während denen Heilhexen und –zauberer im St Mungos für sein Leben gekämpft hatten, nur um wieder nach sechs weiteren Wochen Genesungszeit nach Askaban geschickt zu werden. Sie hätten, hatte er so oft gedacht, ihn einfach sterben lassen sollen. Es hätte der magischen Bevölkerung des Vereinigten Königreichs eine Menge Kosten erspart. Das übermäßig lange Gerichtsverfahren. Sein verlängerter Aufenthalt in Askaban und jetzt die fünfzig Pfund.

Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er die Erleichterung nicht verleugnen, die er spürte, als der Regen auf sein Gesicht und sein fettiges Haar fiel, und es kümmerte ihn nicht einmal, dass er seine alten Roben trug, diejenigen, in denen er gefunden worden war, und diejenigen, die nur geringfügig ausgebessert worden waren. Er hatte andere Anziehsachen zu Hause. Alte Kleidung seines Vaters, aber trotzdem Kleidung. Er konnte seine Roben jetzt nicht einfach verwandeln. Er konnte nicht einfach apparieren. Er würde sich wirklich vorsehen müssen, würde sichergehen müssen, nicht einfach Tränke zu brauen und nicht ausversehen zauberstablose Magie anzuwenden. Sie würden es bemerken. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Oder vielleicht war sein Gehirn zu durcheinander durch diese unerwartete Wende der Ereignisse, um zu denken.

Er hatte begonnen, die Shafesbury Avenue langsam entlangzulaufen, schwarze Taxis und andere Autos rasten vorüber, einige andere Fußgänger überholten ihn und er kümmerte sich nicht um seine Kleidung, als der Regen stärker wurde. Und das war London. Menschen konnten sich eigentümlich in London anziehen und damit davonkommen. Und zu Hause hatte er die alten Anziehsachen seines Vaters. Er würde dort vorerst bleiben müssen, bis er seine Gedanken sortiert hatte. Bis er wusste, was er tun sollte.

All die Gedanken – keine Einnahmequellen ohne Magie, keine Möglichkeit Geld zu verdienen – wurden beiseite geschoben, als er ein Ticket für die U-Bahn kaufte und plötzlich von Menschen umgeben war, sehr vielen Menschen. Er musste sich auf seine Atmung konzentrieren, er wusste genau, dass eine Menschenmenge immer Ärger bedeuten konnte – und er hatte keine Art von Verteidigung, keinen Zauberstab. Er vermisste ihn, sein Ärmel war leer, seine Tasche war leer. Er fühlte sich fast nackt und er stellte fest, dass er in der Mitte einer Menschenmenge, in der Mitte von sehr vielen Menschen, Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen Schritt auf der Treppe zu finden und er blieb ganz links außen, sich beinahe am Geländer festklammernd. Er traute sich nicht, es anzufassen – aber es war dort und er wusste, dass es dort war. Etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, wenn er es brauchte. Und er folgte der Menschenmenge, versuchte zu atmen und fühlte, wie er in die U-Bahn gezogen wurde.

.

Das Haus sah genauso aus, jedoch hatte er das letzte Mal, dass er hier reingekommen war, das letzte Mal, dass er hier rausgegangen war, unzählige Bannzauber hinzugefügt. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab nun. Er konnte sein eigenes Haus nicht betreten. Nicht auf die normale Weise. Dennoch hoffte er, dass das Haus ihn immer noch erkannte, und so ging er um das Haus herum zur Rückseite und starrte für viele, viele Minuten das Fensterglas an und einen Moment lang machte er sich Gedanken, dann formte er langsam eine Faust und seine Hand zerbrach das Glas. Nichts geschah außer dem Zerschlagen des Glases, seine Hand blutete und schmerzte, eine kleine Scherbe Glas steckte zwischen seinen Knöcheln. Er zog es zuerst heraus, bevor er seine Hand vorsichtig nach innen steckte und den Knauf drehte. Er fühlte absolut keine Banne gegenwärtig. Nichts. Vielleicht waren sie gefallen, als sie seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen hatten, vielleicht waren sie immer noch da und er konnte sie nicht fühlen. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er konnte sein eigenes Haus betreten. Er konnte reinkommen und realisierte, dass es sich ein wenig wie sein zu Hause anfühlte.

Die dunkle und bedrückende Atmosphäre ignorierend, ging er direkt zur Dusche, zog sich aus und entschied, dass er den alten Kamin wieder anmachen würde – um seine Klamotten zu verbrennen. Er gehörte nicht länger in einen schwarzen Gehrock und er gehörte nicht länger in Roben. Er gehörte in Muggelkleidung. Nicht, dass es schon bei ihm angekommen wäre. Er war zurück in seinem schäbigen alten Heim. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als hätte sich etwas geändert – abgesehen von seiner blutenden, schmerzenden Hand und der Tatsache, dass er keine Tränke in seinem Haus aufbewahrt hatte. Nicht, dass er sie womöglich nutzen könnte.

Es war nichts in seinem Kühlschrank, er hatte keine Pflaster im Haus. Er brauchte eine Dusche, er musste in die Geschäfte gehen, er musste herausfinden, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Wenn es ein Leben ohne Magie gab.

.


	2. Merkmale

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio). Viel Spaß!_

.

Semantische Merkmale:

 _Eine Komponente (semantisches Merkmal, Sem) kann so allgemein sein wie ‚Lebewesen'. Wir können die Komponente dann dazu benutzen, um einen Teil der Bedeutung von Wörtern als entweder plus (+) oder minus (-) das Merkmal zu beschreiben. So wird das Merkmal zu +lebendig (= ein Lebewesen kennzeichnend) oder –lebendig (= kein Lebewesen kennzeichnend). Dieses Verfahren ist eine Möglichkeit, Bedeutungen mit semantischen Merkmalen zu analysieren. Merkmale wie zum Beispiel +lebendig, -lebendig; +Mensch, -Mensch; +männlich, -männlich können als die grundliegenden Merkmale gesehen werden, die in die Bedeutungsdifferenzierung eines jeden Wortes einer Sprache von jedem anderen Wort involviert sind. […] Durch eine Komponentenanalyse wie diese kann man sagen, dass zumindest ein Teil des Wortes ‚boy' (Junge) im Englischen die Komponenten (+Mensch, +männlich, -Erwachsener) beinhaltet._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Das Wasser in der Dusche war kalt gewesen. Es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, wirklich nicht, aber er hatte sich ein wenig Wärme nach der ganzen Kälte der Züge und der Eiseskälte in seinem eigenen Zuhause gewünscht. Zitternd hatte er den ganzen Schmutz und Dreck und Schmuddel aus Askaban und den Zügen weggespült. Er war sauber, trug Unterwäsche, die grauer als der Himmel draußen war, und Socken mit mehr Löchern als Stoff. Er hatte die Hosen seines Vaters anprobiert, jedoch waren sie an seiner dünnen, mageren, knöchrigen Gestalt wieder heruntergerutscht und er hatte keinen Zauberstab, um die Größe zu ändern, keine Magie, um sie anzupassen. Er hatte einen Gürtel in dem alten, stinkenden Schrank gefunden und hatte ihn sich umgebunden, hatte die Hose an sich festgezurrt. Eine entsetzliche bräunliche Farbe, die Farbe von wochenaltem Blut. Das Shirt war nicht besser, es roch nach Mottenkugeln und altem Holz und war senfgelb. Es war ein riesiges Shirt, der Bauch seines Vaters, aufgebläht von zu viel Ale und Lagerbier und Gin, hätte in es reingepasst – zwei Mal. Ein Knopf fehlte ebenfalls, aber da es unten war und da Severus das Shirt in die viel zu große Hose gestopft hatte, konnte es niemand sehen.

In einem Moment der Klarheit entschied er, dass er Kleidung kaufen müsste, egal, was für Kleidung, jedoch verging dieser Moment der Klarheit bald, als seine Augen sein altes Bett in seinem alten Raum erblickten. Niemand hatte in ihm geschlafen, seitdem er aus Hogwarts im letzten Sommer zurückgekehrt war. Nicht einmal Wurmschwanz. Niemand. Es gab keine Laken, nur ein nacktes Kissen und eine alte, zerlumpte Bettdecke, aber in dem Moment, als seine Klarheit wieder verschwunden war, sah es wie der bequemste Gegenstand in der Welt aus und er konnte dem Drang, sich hineinzulegen, nicht widerstehen. Er streckte seine Füße ein wenig. Essen konnte warten, Schlaf – konnte nicht.

.

Hermine war umgeben von Leuten, plappernden, lauten, geräuschvollen Leuten. Sie jedoch, genauso wie der junge Mann, der neben ihr saß, war leise. Sie hatte keine Lust zu reden, sie hatte keine Lust zuzuhören. Das Bild von Snapes zerbrechendem Zauberstab sowie die undurchdringliche Maske der Neutralität auf dem Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Professors wollten ihren Kopf nicht verlassen. Und es schien, als ob Harry Potter, der junge Mann neben ihr, genau dieselben Gefühle hatte. Sie brauchte nur ihre Augen schließen und sah in ihrem inneren Auge, wie der Mann fortgeführt wurde. Immer noch stolz, immer noch ungeheuerlich aufrecht, immer noch ein wenig steif, obwohl er doch soeben, wenige Momente zuvor, im Grunde genommen alles, was er war, was jemals gewesen war, verloren hatte.

Das Geplapper der Familie Weasley konnte diese Bilder nicht verjagen, der Duft von Essen auf dem Tisch, Essen im Überfluss, wühlte ihren Magen auf und ließ ihre Bauchspeicheldrüse Überstunden leisten. Sie fühlte das stechende Gefühl von Säure, die Löcher in ihre Magenwand brannte.

„Entschuldigt mich," flüsterte sie und verließ den Tisch so leise wie sie nur konnte, doch Harry, ihr Freund, war ihr direkt auf den Fersen. Sehr wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich genauso wie sie und hatte mit diesem Ausgang nicht gerechnet. Der Allerletzte der Todesser-Prozesse. Der allerletzte Urteilsspruch und sie beide hatten eine leichte Strafe für Severus erwartet, sie hatten beide damit gerechnet, dass er zur rechten Zeit als der Held, der er auch gewesen war, bejubelt würde. Aber nichts von alledem.

„Wir müssen etwas tun," sagte Harry, der langsam neben ihr herlief und aufpasste, nicht auf irgendwelche Gartengnome zu treten.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Hermine mit müder Stimme. „Aber was?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn zunächst finden und dann können wir, ich weiß nicht, es muss einen Weg geben, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das hier falsch ist. Wissen sie nicht, wie viele Zaubersprüche er erfunden hat? Was er getan hat?"

Sie seufzte erschöpft. „Es ist das Zaubergamot. Dieser Tremlett Mensch war nicht da, als alles passiert ist. Und Kingsley ist wahrscheinlich froh, dass er weg ist."

„Warum sollte er das sein?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber jetzt müssen sie sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern. Wenn er freigelassen worden wäre, wäre die Frage aufgekommen, wie man mit ihm umgehen solle, wie... Ach, vergiss es, Harry, ich rede Quatsch. Ich weiß nicht. Es scheint einfach so unfair zu sein," sagte sie, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht, rieb ihre Augen. „Können wir irgendetwas tun?"

„Ich werde mit Arthur und Kingsley reden. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Hermine," sagte Harry leise. „Aber..."

„Aber?" fragte Hermine, schwang ihren Zauberstab und trocknete eine Stelle des Rasens, wärmte es ebenfalls und setzte sich.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es funktionieren wird. Sie waren ziemlich streng, was die Todesser betrifft."

„Nicht bei allen. Malfoy?" entgegnete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Malfoy ist ein ... mit mehr Geld als der ganze Rest der Zauberwelt zusammen genommen. Er zählt nicht. Er würde nur eine Verwarnung bekommen, wenn Merlin selbst töten würde."

„Aber..."

„Hermine, so ist es eben. Wir dachten alle, es würde sich ändern, aber offenbar ändern Kriege die Weltstruktur nicht. Oder nicht wirklich. Es ist unfair."

„Es ist unfair," sagte Hermine finster.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und zauberte einen weiteren Flecken Gras trocken und warm. Es war mild für Anfang Dezember, aber es hatte nun schon wochenlang geregnet. Er setzte sich, nahm Hermine in den Arm und ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen. „Apropos unfair," begann er zögernd, „was ist mit..."

„Ach, rede doch nicht über Ron," schnaubte Hermine und stieß ihm in die Rippen. „Es ist nicht unfair. „Es war einfach kein Funke mehr übrig, als wir uns eingestehen konnten, dass wir zusammen sein wollten. Wenn er sich im vierten oder fünften Jahr zusammengerauft hätte, wären wir womöglich immer noch zusammen, aber es war einfach zu spät. Zumindest hat er vor mir realisiert, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte."

„Muss das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass er etwas vor dir realisiert hat," schnaubte er.

„Harry, wirklich, es ist in Ordnung..."

„Und du sagst das nicht einfach nur so und regst dich über die Snape Sache auf, weil du zum ersten Mal wieder im Fuchsbau bist, seitdem ihr beinahe zusammengekommen wärt?"

„Ich rege mich über die Ungerechtigkeit der Snape Sache auf, weil es unfair und unlogisch und einfach komplett, absolut blöd ist. Ich meine, es war völlig irrational.

„Weil du die Einzige warst, die während der Feiern nach dem Fall Voldemorts geweint hat."

„Wir hätten alle weinen sollen. Ich habe nicht wegen Ron geweint und das weißt du. Hör auf, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen. Sechs Monate. Naja, eigentlich sieben. Und du siehst mich nicht durchdrehen, weil er irgendein anderes Mädchen zum Abendessen mit seiner Familie mitgebracht hat."

„Hmpf. Das werden sie denken, nachdem du so abgehauen bist."

„Ich bin so abgehauen," argumentierte sie, „weil ich das Zerbrechen von Snapes Zauberstab wieder und wieder gesehen habe. Und wie er weggeführt wurde. Es ist so abscheulich."

„Jep, du hast Recht," antwortete Harry und legte seinen Kopf zärtlich auf Hermines. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, um ihm zu helfen, Mine. Willst du über Nacht bleiben?"

„Keine Ginny?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, nicht heute Nacht."

„Dann werde ich heute Nacht hier bleiben," erwiderte Hermine sanft lächelnd.

.

Severus stand mit grummelndem Magen vor dem Bett seiner Eltern. Sein Geld war darin Es war dort mit Magie reingesteckt worden und nun hatte er keinen Zauberstab, mit dem er es wieder herauskriegen konnte. Es war in der Matratze und es bestand keine andere Möglichkeit als die Matratze aufzuschlitzen. Aber andererseits hatte er gut in seinem alten, antiken Bett geschlafen und er hatte keine Lust, in dem Bett zu schlafen, in dem er während seiner letzten furchtbaren Tage in diesem Haus geschlafen hatte – als Wurmschwanz draußen im Kohlenschuppen geschlafen hatte.

Es hatte damals so viel Sinn ergeben, sein ganzes Geld dort drinnen zu verstecken – niemand konnte es finden und er hatte gedacht, dass es, im Falle seines Untergangs (welchen er damals als gegeben hingenommen hatte), auf diese Weise sicherlich nicht dem Zaubereiministerium in die Hände fallen würde. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie sein gesamtes Vermögen und Eigentum bekamen. Es war ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen – und das war es, offensichtlich, noch. Er hatte geduscht, er fühlte sich zumindest ein klein wenig erfrischt nach seinem drei Stunden langem Nickerchen und jetzt brauchte er ein Messer. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

Langsam, mit schmerzenden Gliedern, Askaban immer noch in seinen Knochen, stieg er die Treppe herunter, hatte seine alten, abgewetzten Stiefel oben gelassen und dennoch knarrte die alte, abgenutzte, hölzerne Treppe bei jedem Schritt. Er hatte die die depressive, bedrückende, dunkle Atmosphäre des Hauses, in dem er aufgewachsen war, ignoriert; doch nun, dass seine Augen offen waren, nun, dass sein Kopf klarer war, nun, dass er etwas vom Horror aus Askaban und vom Prozess ausgeschlafen hatte, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal in mindestens fünfundzwanzig Jahren, wie verkommen das Haus war. Wie dunkel es war, wie wenig Licht durch die schmutzigen Fenster hereinkam und wie viel Licht von den dunklen Möbeln verschluckt wurde. Von den Bücherstapeln überall. Von den magischen Büchern. Von Büchern über Magie. Bücher, die ihm nicht mehr helfen würden. Bücher, die er nicht mehr sehen wollte. Bücher, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Doch sein Magen knurrte und er brauchte zuerst Geld. Er brauchte das Geld aus der Matratze und er brauchte es bald. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn er einen Zauberstab hätte. Wenn er Magie benutzen könnte. Wenn er doch bloß ein Messer finden würde, das scharf genug war. In der Küchenschublade waren Messer, ja, und er zog eins heraus, das eine, das am wenigsten stumpf zu sein schien, und ging langsam zurück nach oben, starrte ein weiteres Mal die ergrauende Matratze an. Warum war alles in diesem Haus dunkel oder grau? Alles, was er jetzt besaß – dunkel oder grau? Es war nicht wichtig. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt waren die farbigen Stücke Papier im Inneren der Matratze wichtig und er attackierte brutal das schwere, steife Material, durchbrach es keuchend, erschöpft. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig nach seinem Aufenthalt im Gefängnis. Er stach auf die Matratze ein, er schlitzte, er schnitt, er fluchte lautlos. Er musste tiefer hineinkommen. Er hatte gewollt, dass sein Geld sicher vor dem Zauberervolk war. Hatte eher gewollt, dass alles weggeschmissen wurde oder dass es in der Matratze verrottete, aber jetzt konnte er an es nicht herankommen.

Er gelangte jedoch zu dem Stapel Geldscheine nach langen, verschwitzten Minuten. Es waren um die 12 540 £ dort drin. Es würde genügen – obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie teuer Sachen in dieser Welt waren. Er war seit 1974 nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen. Nicht in einem Muggelgeschäft. Aber er nahm, nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, 3 Fünfzig Pfund Scheine und stopfte sie in seine Taschen. Er wusste, da war ein Geschäft am Ende der Lancaster Close. Nicht weit entfernt. Es war eines dieser großen und er würde dort hinlaufen müssen. Und zurück. Würde um die 20 Minuten in eine Richtung dauern, schätzte er. Aber er brauchte Essen. Er brauchte Pflaster für seine Hand – die während seiner Attacke auf die Matratze wieder angefangen hatte zu bluten. Er brauchte – er war sich nicht sicher. Das letzte Mal, als er einkaufen gewesen war, war im Jahre 1974. Mit seiner Mutter.

Trotzdem würde er losgehen müssen und er hatte einen alten Regenmantel im Schrank gefunden. Er war lang und er wusste, objektiv, dass er wie jemand aussah, der auf der Straße lebte, aber vielleicht gab es ein wenig Kleidung in dem riesengroßen Laden. Er bezweifelte dies, aber dann würde er ein paar Anziehsachen auf einem anderen Wege finden müssen. In einem anderen Laden. Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte. Essen kam zuerst. Der Rest später. Alles andere später.

Ein Schlüssel lag auf dem kleinen Tisch im Flur und er nahm ihn und falls jemand durch die zerbrochene Scheibe hinten einbrechen mocht, konnten sie gerne alles mitnehmen, sogar den alten Fernseher. Und all seine Bücher. Er würde sie sowieso später verbrennen. Es nützte nichts, etwas zu besitzen, was er nicht ertragen konnte, täglich zu sehen. Genauso wie etwas zu besitzen, das er nie wieder benutzen konnte. Und sie würden ein gutes Feuer machen. Es würde ihn für eine Weile warm halten. Und danach konnte er einige dieser bedrückenden Möbelstücke verbrennen. Wärme war wichtiger. Der Winter hatte gerade erst begonnen. Essen und Wärme. Nur die wesentlichen Dinge. Die benötigte er.

.

Hermine saß und unterhielt sich mit Harry bei einer Flasche von Elfen hergestelltem Wein. Er, so wie sie, konnte Severus Snape nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Und sogar jetzt, in der sauberen, gemütlichen Atmosphäre des Grimmauldplatzes, erschauderte sie, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er den Raum dort verlassen hatte. Sie wussten nicht, wohin er gegangen war und wie sie das Urteil ändern konnten. Vielleicht hatte es keinen Zweck. Vielleicht gab es eine Zeit zum Aufgeben, so wie sie damals .R. aufgegeben hatte. Das Zaubergamot war ein hochgeschätztes Gremium, sein Urteil war rechtskräftig. Es war die ultimative Entscheidungsinstanz.

Aber vielleicht würde das sein Leben vereinfachen. Vielleicht könnten sie ihn finden und ihm helfen, sich zurechtzufinden. Ihm helfen, einen Job zu finden, ihm im Alltag helfen.

Sie saß auf dem Plüschteppich gegenüber von Harry, ihre Lider waren schwer. „Wir müssen ihn finden, Harry," lallte Hermine.

„Werden wir," lallte er in Erwiderung. „Mehr Wein?"

„Nein. Aber wir werden ihm helfen müssen, Harry. Er hat uns so oft gerettet."

„Das werden wir. Und das hat er. Das hat er wirklich."

.

Die hellen Lichter hatten seine Augen schmerzen lassen und die Gerüche hatten ihn überwältigt und die Taschen waren schwer und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sie leichter zu machen. Seine Arme taten enorm weh, als er schließlich nach Hause kam, und er hatte keine Art von Schmerzmedikamenten gekauft, nur Pflaster und Konserven, die ihm bekannt waren, und ein wenig Brot, ein wenig Butter. Überraschenderweise hatte es dort Kleidung gegeben. Massenhaft Kleidung und er hatte sich einfach zwei Shirts, ein Paar Jeans, Socken, Unterwäsche ausgesucht. Weiße Unterwäsche, schwarze Socken, blaue Jeans, blaue Shirts. Er würde vorerst damit auskommen. Solange er herausfand, wie die alte Waschmaschine funktionierte. Was bedeutete, bemerkte er schließlich, dass er einen weiteren Ausflug zum Markt unternehmen musste, um Waschpulver zu kaufen.

Severus fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das erstmals lernen musste, sich selbst zu versorgen. Er hatte schon Wäsche gewaschen – er musste sich nur daran erinnern. Und das Erinnern würde schon bald beginnen – Okklumentik war schließlich Magie und er konnte nichts verdrängen.

Aber vielleicht, wenn er durch all die schlechten Erinnerungen watete, würde er imstande sein, sich daran zu erinnern, wie man die Waschmaschine bediente und wie man die Basics kochte.

.


	3. Produktivität

_A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Leider habe ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht vor, eine kurze Geschichte zu übersetzen - ein Projekt nach dem anderen. Jedoch wird es hier regelmäßig weitergehen. Ich wünsche euch f_ _rohe Festtage!_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Produktivität:

 _Es ist ein Merkmal aller Sprachen, dass neuartige Äußerungen kontinuierlich geschaffen werden. Ein Kind, das eine Sprache lernt, ist insbesondere aktiv darin, Äußerungen zu formen und zu produzieren, die er oder sie noch nie zuvor gehört hat. Bei Erwachsenen entstehen neue Situationen oder es müssen neue Objekte beschrieben werden, sodass die Sprecher ihre linguistischen Ressourcen manipulieren, um neue Ausdrücke und neue Sätze zu produzieren. Die Eigenschaft der menschlichen Sprache wird als Produktivität (oder ‚Kreativität' oder ‚Offenheit') bezeichnet. Es ist ein Sprachaspekt, der mit der Tatsache verbunden ist, dass die potenzielle Zahl von Äußerungen in jeder menschlichen Sprache unendlich ist._

(nach Yule 1985)

.

Severus Snape starrte lange und fest den kalten und leeren Kamin an. Er hatte Erinnerungen an diesen Kamin und nichts, um diese zurückzuhalten. Sein Geist schwamm in diesen Tagen der Vergangenheit, als er vor ihm gesessen hatte, um das Kältegefühl aus seinen jungen Knochen nach einem Tag draußen zu bekommen, oder als er vor ihm gesessen hatte, als es genauso kalt gewesen war wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Die Nische, in der er sich versteckt hatte, wenn sich seine Eltern stritten, war ebenfalls nicht weit entfernt. Er war sicher, dass, wenn jemand genau hinschaute, man eine bleibende Delle dort sehen konnte, wo sich sein kindlicher Körper eng gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Er sah nicht genau hin. Er war komplett auf den Kamin fokussiert, auf den wackeligen Stuhl, den er in der Küche gefunden hatte, und die Streichhölzer, die er gekauft hatte, sowie den Bücherstapel, den er nach seiner luxuriösen Mahlzeit bestehend aus lauwarmen Bohnen auf hartem verbranntem Toast ins Wohnzimmer getragen hatte. Er traute sich nicht auf die Titel zu gucken. Er wollte die Titel nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht über die Tatsache nachdenken, dass der Großteil seines Einkommens für diese Bücher ausgegeben wurde. Er wollte nicht über die Schätze nachdenken, die auf diesen dünnen Seiten versteckt waren. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie zu sehen, und er konnte es erst recht nicht ertragen, über sie nachzudenken. Darüber nachzudenken, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatten, wie viel Trost sie ihm gespendet hatten, dass sie gelegentlich seine einzige Gesellschaft gewesen waren. Er konnte es nicht.

Mit seinem Fuß in den brandneuen Socken trat er den Stuhl und wie durch ein Wunder fiel ein Bein endlich ab. Ein weiterer Tritt und der Stuhl war in Stücken. Stücke, die er vorsichtig im Kamin aufschichtete. Er warf seine Bücher hinein, konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu bringen, sie anzusehen, und zündete ein Streichholz an einer offenen Seite von einem anderen Buch an, sah zu, wie es in der Hitze zu schrumpfen begann, wie es sich in züngelnde Flammen verwandelte, wie das Buch von der wachsenden Flamme verzehrt zu werden schien. Dieses Buch, und er sah es flüchtig, definitiv _Zaubertrankkunst im Wandel der Zeiten_ , legte er behutsam oben auf den Rest im Kamin und drehte sich dann weg. Er konnte nicht zusehen.

Er drehte sich weg, verließ das Wohnzimmer, hoffte mit seinem ganzen Leben, dass all dies Feuer fangen würde, dass er es nicht erneut anzünden müsste, dass es einfach brennen würde, und ging in die Küche. Es roch immer noch nach verbranntem Toast und lauwarmen Bohnen und er fühlte etwas in sich brodeln. Etwas, dass er seit der ersten Nacht, als er nach Askaban gebracht wurde, gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital weggeschleppt hatten. Es brodelte, brannte, toste. Es war eine Sturzflut und alles, was er machen konnte, war ihr Ende abzuwarten. Es gab nichts, was er machen konnte, keine Okklumentik, die er anwenden konnte. Er fühlte sich wirr, als würde er neben sich stehen, fühlte sich beinahe, als ob er sich zusah. Sich zusehend, wie er in seltsam zusammenpassender, seltsam sitzender, genügend seltsamer Muggelkleidung in der Küche wütete, wie seine Füße, seine Fäuste, seine Arme, seine Beine um sich schlugen und alles in ihrer Reichweite zerstörten. Ein weiterer wackeliger Stuhl verlor seine Beine und flog durch die kleine Küche, der Küchentische wurde gegen die Wand geworfen, ein anderer Stuhl fiel gegen den Ofen, Töpfe und Pfannen krachten auf den Boden, Fliesen zerbrachen unter ihnen.

Er sah sich selbst zu, er hörte sich schreien und weinen und Kehllaute machen, auf die Tiere stolz wären, und er wünschte, er wünschte, er hätte seinen Zauberstab oder seine Okklumentik oder irgendetwas überhaupt. Oder... Er wünschte, er wäre tot.

.

„Hermine?" sagte jemand, rüttelte sie an der Schulter und sie versuchte ihre Augen blinzelnd zu öffnen, versuchte die Massen von wuscheligem, unkooperativem Haar aus ihrem Gesicht zu schieben.

„Mpfhglr," antwortete sie und gab ihr Bestes, um Wörter zu formen – oder um zu sehen, wie er sie weckte.

„Ich habe mit Kingsley gesprochen, Hermine," sagte dieser Jemand – und ihr Kopf registrierte langsam, sehr langsam, die Worte. Harry. Severus Snape. Verlust von Zauberstab und Magie.

„Was?" Sie setzte sich auf und schob ihr Haar beharrlich nach hinten.

„Ich habe mit Kingsley gesprochen," wiederholte Harry langsam.

„Ja, ja," antwortete sie ungeduldig, „und?"

„Und," er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, „es scheint, jemand war übereifrig und jemand... Kingsley hält es für möglich, dass es einer der Malfoys war, aber es liegt eine Art Bann auf Snape. Er ist unumkehrbar, deswegen wurde er verboten, und es alte Magie, von daher..."

„Komm zum Punkt," blaffte sie.

„Snape ist mit einer Art Zauber belegt. Eher ein Fluch, würde ich sagen, oder ein Bann. Naja, ein..."

„Hör schon mit der Semantik auf, was haben sie gemacht? Was ist passiert? Was hat Kingsley gesagt?" rief sie.

„Severus Snape kann nicht zaubern. Er ist im Grunde genommen nicht mehr magisch und wenn er sich wirklich anstrengt, diesen Bann, Fluch, Zauberspruch, was auch immer zu durchbrechen, wird er sterben, oder wenn es jemand Anderes probiert übrigens auch. Es ist wie ein überentwickelter unbrechbarer Schwur. Kingsley fand die ganze Angelegenheit genauso lächerlich wie wir..."

„Er... was?" Sie hasste es so aufgeweckt zu werden. Sie hasste es, schlechte Neuigkeiten als Allererstes morgens zu bekommen.

„Er kann keine Magie mehr benutzen. Jemand muss wie wir auch im Gerichtssaal gewesen sein oder es war einer von Malfoys Lakaien im Zaubergamot. Sie wissen, dass er nicht mit ihm belegt war, als er in den Gerichtssaal gebracht wurde. Du weißt, sie kontrollieren jetzt auf Vielsafttrank und so ein Zeug und auf Flüche und Banne und Zaubersprüche und er war mit nichts belegt. Aber Kingsley hat nach Snape gesehen..."

„Kann er das machen?" unterbrach Hermine.

„Offenbar," seufzte Harry, „und er ist im Grunde ein Squib. Nein, ein Muggel. Oder ein Halbmuggel. Oder was auch immer die..."

„Du liebst Semantik heute sehr," kreischte sie. „Was hat er vor zu tun?"

„Das ist die Sache. Er kann nichts unternehmen. Er kann es nicht. Wenn er versucht den Squib-Fluch aufzuheben – so hat er es genannt -, dann wird Snape sterben. Wenn Snape versucht, ihn zu brechen, wird Snape sterben. Die Überwachung ist nun überflüssig, da er eigentlich, wenn er Magie benutzt, sterben wird."

Hermine ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „Wer erfindet sowas?"

„Kingsley weiß es nicht. Aber es ist alte Magie, so viel hat er gesagt. Es wurde vermutlich genutzt, um Feinde in der Zeit von Merlin oder irgendwann anders zu bekämpfen. Es gibt nichts, was irgendjemand machen kann. Und es ist ein dunkler Fluch und alles, was wir momentan tun können, ist Snape mit einem Zauberspruch, der ihn vielleicht nicht tötet, prüfen und rausfinden, wer es getan hat. Aber wir wissen nicht, ob es funktionieren wird. Er ist... Es ist..."

„Hoffnungslos," murmelte sie. „Er kann seine Magie nicht wiederbekommen."

„Nein," Harry legte sich auf das Bett, das sie regelmäßig im Grimmauldplatz belegte und starrte, so sehr wie sie, an die Decke. „Und was noch schlimmer ist, jeder Schutzzauber, den er installiert hat, ist weg. Er hat anscheinend zehntausende Schichten zu Hogwarts hinzugefügt und alle sind gestern verschwunden. Niemand hatte sie zuvor bemerkt, da sie raffiniert waren und... naja, Kingsley sagte, dass McGonagall noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben so aufgebracht war."

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich um, damit sie Harry ansehen konnte. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Hier sind wir, hier bist du und hier ist sie und ihr alle sagt aus, es gibt Denkarien, es gibt Veritaserum, und trotzdem wird sein Zauberstab zerbrochen."

„Hermine, das Urteil ist jetzt egal. Kingsley sagte, er hätte es aufgehoben, hätte ein oder zwei Monate gewartet, damit sich die Aufmerksamkeit legt, und hätte ihn wieder zurückgebracht, hätte ihm einen neuen Zauberstab gegeben. Aber das ist jetzt nicht möglich. Hunderte von Menschen sind vorm Ministerium und protestieren für Snape. Aber wenn wir ihn zurückbringen... ein Zauberstab würde es nur noch schlimmer machen."

„Er ist wirklich ein Muggel."

„Ja," seufzte er und öffnete seine Arme weit, als Hermine sich an ihn herankuschelte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich seit dem Kriegsende und trotzdem, wenn Ginny sie so sehen würde, würde ihr Gesicht rot anlaufen und sie würde wieder anfangen zu schreien. Sie war der eifersüchtige Typ. Nicht, dass es etwas gab, worauf sie eifersüchtig sein musste. Zumindest nicht, was sie betraf. Sie war alleine glücklich, sie war glücklich, obwohl sie auch Harry hatte, der sie ständig umarmte und sie sich ankuscheln ließ. Aber sie waren Freunde. Streng beste Freunde. Zudem vermutete Hermine, dass die Sache mit Ginny, vielleicht, ihren Weg gegangen war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber da war ein Moment gewesen, als sie vorgestern Abend ausgegangen waren und Harrys Augen aufgeleuchtet hatten. Bei dem Anblick eines, naja, eines Muggelmannes. Mann im Sinne von männlich. Sie war sich natürlich nicht sicher, überhaupt nicht, aber es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen sie gedacht hatte, dass er die männliche Figur mehr zu schätzen schien als die weibliche. Und... naja, sie ging gegen all das, was sie war, und all ihre Instinkte und ihr Innerstes an, aber sie fragte nicht nach. Sie behielt ihre Gedanken für sich. Das war die eine Sache, die er ihr erzählen müsste. Und das sie nicht aus ihm herausgepresst hatte.

Trotzdem genoss sie es, mit ihm zu kuscheln. Er war warm und vertraut und einfach nur Harry. Die Person, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte, trotz seines Temperaments und Heldenkomplexes.

„Warum, habe ich so lange geschlafen? Oder bist du früh aufgestanden?" fragte sie auf einmal.

„Ich konnte gar nicht schlafen. Und du hast viel mehr Elfenwein getrunken als ich," gluckste er und es vibrierte gegen ihre Wange. „Du hast gesungen, als ich dich hier hochgebracht habe."

„Schon wieder?" stöhnte sie. „Was ist mit Snapes Zaubertränken?"

„Nee," sagte er. „Naja, er könnte Zaubertränke brauen, aber sie wären nicht magisch. Sie wären eher wie Kräutertee oder ekelhaft riechende und schmeckende Pampe."

„Er wird sich umbringen," sagte Hermine düster. „Harry, was kann er nur machen?"

„Das werden wir herausfinden. Früher oder später. Tante Petunia war sehr zuvorkommend, als ich sie gefragt habe, wo sie früher wohnten. Es ist erstaunlich, dass du nur deinen Zauberstab zücken musst und diese Frau singt wie ein Vogel. Und besser als du," grinste er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe.

.

Er war auf den Boden gefallen oder hatte sich dort hingesetzt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Oder vielleicht hatte eine der Auswirkungen, etwas gegen etwas anderes zu schmeißen, ihm das letzte Bisschen Stärke genommen. Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber er wusste, dass er auf dem Boden war und sein ganzer Körper von der, naja, Ertüchtigung. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig. Askaban hatte ihm seine ganze Kraft gekostet. Doch zumindest hatte er gerade viel mehr Holz zum Verbrennen produziert. Diesen Winter würde er nicht schnell frieren. Nicht, dass er eine Jacke hatte, abgesehen von dem alten Regenmantel und vielleicht eine alte Jacke seines Vaters. Aber das erinnerte ihn in seinem benommenen Zustand auf dem Küchenboden daran, dass er dagegen auch etwas unternehmen müsste. So schnell, wie er konnte, was überhaupt nicht schnell war, erhob er sich von den dreckigen Fliesen und stapfte langsam die Treppe hoch.

Er sammelte alle Anziehsachen seines Vaters in seinen Armen – etwas, das er schon vor Jahren hätte machen sollen – und nahm die Roben, die er 17 Jahre lang getragen hatte, und begab sich wieder nach unten. Das was Training. Er würde Bewegung schon allein durch seine Unfähigkeit, Dinge herbeizuzaubern, bekommen. Dadurch, dass er sie holen musste. Dadurch, dass er laufen musste anstatt zu apparieren. Dadurch, dass ... es war nicht wichtig. Es gab viele Dinge zu erledigen bevor er über den Verlust seiner Magie nachdenken konnte. Er brauchte ...

Das Wichtigste zuerst.

Das Feuer hatte offensichtlich geklappt und brannte sich schön durch die einstigen Beine des wackeligen Stuhls. Die Bücher waren alle weg, nicht einmal ein Einband war übrig und er schmiss schnell ein anderes Bein des Stuhls hinein und, zuerst, die Anziehsachen seines Vaters. Er wollte sie weghaben. Er wollte sich nicht an die Blicke einiger Leute – der meisten Leute – erinnern, die an ihm vorbeigegangen waren, als er einkaufen gegangen war. Sie hatten diesen bemitleidenswerten Blick in ihren Augen und er hatte sich gefühlt, als wollten manche von ihnen zu ihm gehen und ihm Geld geben oder als dächten sie vielleicht, dass er ein Obdachloser war. Und vielleicht war er das auch. Dieses Haus fühlte sich nicht wie sein Zuhause an.

Aber – er hatte keine andere Wahl als es zumindest bewohnbar zu machen. Er würde in seinem alten Zimmer schlafen können, so wie er es bereits in der vergangenen Nacht und dem Nickerchen davor gemacht hatte. Er würde das ehemalige Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern ausräumen und er würde alle Möbel verbrennen. Es hatte wenig Sinn, mit etwas anderem zu heizen, wenn diese Dinge ohnehin wegmussten. Er brauchte Farbe an den Wänden und er musste putzen. Er musste dringend putzen.

Hauselfen waren wunderbare Kreaturen gewesen. Sie waren wunderbare Kreaturen. Sie liebten es zu putzen und sie liebten es, Wäsche zu waschen und zu spülen und all die Hausarbeiten zu erledigen, die er nun bewältigen musste. Aber es konnte nicht aufgeschoben werden. Er hatte ein gutes Frühstück bestehend aus lauwarmen Bohnen auf verbranntem Toast gehabt (so wie auch sein Tee gewesen war) und er hatte ein Feuer angezündet und nun musste er die nächste Sache auf seine Prioritätenliste angehen.

Das Fenster sah aus, als wäre es seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr geputzt worden und er erinnerte sich entfernt daran, dass der Teppich eine freundlichere Farbe hatte. Nicht, dass er eine freundlichere Farbe wollte – er wollte einfach den Schmutz weghaben. Er wollte, dass dies nicht annähernd aussah wie das alte Haus ausgesehen hatte. Und er wusste nicht einmal warum, nun, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass die Realisierung, dass er hier bleiben musste, langsam in sein leeres, vollgestopftes Gehirn tropfte. Er konnte sonst nirgendwo hin, hatte keine andere Wahl. Musste in dieser Bruchbude leben und wenn er in dieser Bruchbude leben musste, dann sollte ihn diese Bruchbude besser nicht an diesen furchtbaren Sommer erinnern, als er den einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der dazu geführt hatte, dass er in diesem Moment an diesem Ort war. Er wollte, dass nichts anderes dort ihn daran erinnerte, dass diese geistlose Kreatur, die halb Mann, halb Ratte war, dort gewesen war. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass dies der Ort war, wo er seine elende Kindheit verbracht hatte und er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass dies der Ort war, wo seine Mutter sich selbst aufgegeben hatte, nachdem sein Vater davongelaufen war.

Das musste sich ändern. Er war dazu gezwungen, sich zu ändern, also sollte sich diese Bruchbude besser auch mit ihm ändern.

Im Wohnzimmer war es heiß und er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als seine Ärmel hochzukrempeln, seine Augen vermieden entschieden die beschädigte Haut auf seinem Unterarm und er begann, mit einer riesigen Schüssel gefüllt mit Seifenwasser, die er in der Küche gefunden hatte, den Schmutz von den Fenstern abzuwaschen. Dreck, der sich dort über 20 Jahre lang angesammelt hatte.

Es war ihm egal, dass sein Shirt etwas abbekam und er hatte keine Idee, ob das, was er gerade tat, in irgendeiner Form oder Art richtig war, aber er tat es. Dieses dumme, alberne Fensterputzen lenkte ihn von anderen Sachen ab. Seine Erinnerungen sprudelten direkt unter der Oberfläche und er wusste, dass sie in irgendeinem Moment, in dem er nichts tat, durchbrechen würden, sein Gehirn infizieren würden, seine Gedanken befallen würden. Er würde dadurch Galle in seinem Mund schmecken und er war lieber umgeben vom sauren Geruch der Fensterputzsachen als dem Gallengeschmack.

Er schrubbte energisch und bemerkte nicht, dass das Fenster im Nebenhaus geöffnet wurde und die alte Mrs Callaghan ihren Kopf herausstreckte, missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte und einen Gruß in seine Richtung rief. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, den Dreck wegzukratzen, die schlimmen Dinge, die in diesem Haus passiert waren. War zu beschäftigt damit, sich nicht zu erinnern.

.


	4. Gesichtsbedrohender Akt

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Gesichtsbeschützender Akt / Gesichtsbedrohender Akt:

 _Wenn man etwas sagt, das eine Bedrohung für das Selbstbild einer anderen Person darstellt, wird dies ein gesichtsbedrohender Akt genannt. Wenn man zum Beispiel einen direkten Sprechakt nutzt, um jemanden zu befehlen, etwas zu tun (Gib mir dieses Blatt!),_

 _verhält man sich, als hätte man selbst mehr soziale Macht als die andere Person. Wenn man die soziale Macht in Wirklichkeit nicht hat, vollzieht man einen gesichtsbedrohenden Akt. Ein indirekter Sprechakt in Form einer Frage (Könntest du mir dieses Blatt bitte geben?) entfernt die Annahme von sozialer Macht. Man erscheint die Fähigkeit zu erfragen. Dies macht die Bitte weniger bedrohlich in Bezug auf das Selbstwertgefühl der anderen Person. Wann immer man etwas sagt, das die mögliche Bedrohung für das Gesicht eines anderen vermindert, wird dies ein gesichtsbeschützender Akt genannt._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Er brauchte drei Tage und fünf Abstecher zum Supermarkt, aber dann ähnelte das Haus endlich einem Haus und nicht einer Müllhalde oder einer Bruchbude. Alle Möbelstücke waren in Teile zerlegt, entweder durch rasende Wutanfälle oder durch die bloße Arbeit einer Axt und eines Hammers, die er in dem alten Keller gefunden hatte. Es war nichts übrig außer dem Bett in seinem alten Kinderzimmer und dem kleinen Schrank, in dem seine Kleidung war, sowie die Sachen in der Küche. Das Wohnzimmer war komplett leer bis auf den übriggebliebenen Bücherstapel, den er brauchte, um das Feuer anzufachen, und die Holzstapel, die einst Möbel gewesen waren. Die Farben an der Wand waren verschieden, dunkler dort, wo keine Möbelstücke gestanden hatten, ein wenig heller dort, wo die Schränke gewesen waren. Aber alles war gelb-bräunlich. Er hatte es niemals zuvor bemerkt, aber es gab offenbar noch Spuren der tausenden Zigaretten, die sein Vater in diesem Haus geraucht hatte. Er brauchte Tapeten oder Wandfarbe. Und Möbel.

Der Teppich war gereinigt worden, der Staub war weg, er hatte das Haus stundenlang gelüftet und er hatte es geschafft, eine Dose Spaghetti aufzuwärmen, und er hatte nur etwa die Hälfte davon verbrannt, während der Rest kalt blieb. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er die genaue Temperatur kannte, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, aber er nicht dasselbe mit einem einfachen Herd machen konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er alles gegessen. Er aß immer alles, was er gekocht hatte, oder aufgewärmt hatte. Oder was er zumindest versucht hatte. Er fühlte sich andauernd hungrig, sein Magen knurrte fortwährend und wollte immer mehr. Er trank viele Liter Wasser jeden Tag, durstig und hungrig. Und er saß stets vor dem Feuer im Wohnzimmer mit seinen halbverbrannten, halbkalten Mahlzeiten. Er hatte keine Stühle übrig und ihm war immer kalt. Außerdem ließ ihn das Starren in die Flammen vergessen, oder ließ ihn sich zumindest nicht erinnern. In den vier Nächten, die er dort verbracht hatte, in den vier Nächten, seitdem er aus Askaban herausgelassen wurde, war er während drei schreiend aufgewacht. In allen außer der ersten. Er konnte sich immer an seine Träume erinnern, wusste immer, wovon geträumt hatte, aber anstatt sich mit ihnen aufzuhalten, anstatt über sie nachzudenken, stand er für gewöhnlich auf – mitten in der Nacht – und ging noch etwas putzen. Das Badezimmer war makellos. Die Küche war makellos, trotz des einen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Topfs und den gesprungenen Fliesen auf dem Boden. Das Wohnzimmer, abgesehen von der gelb-bräunlichen Färbung der Wände, war makellos, der Flur war makellos. Der leere Raum, einst das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, war makellos, sein ehemaliges Kinderzimmer war makellos. Er konnte mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass keine einzige Spinne in seinem Haus lebte – abgesehen vom Keller -, aber dass er vorsichtig um die 37 Spinnen aller Arten gefangen hatte und sie nach draußen getragen und dort, in dem kleinen Garten, freigelassen hatte.

Farbe und Garten, das war als Nächstes an der Reihe. Aber er konnte sich nicht sehr gut um seinen Garten mitten in der Nacht kümmern. Er konnte mitten in der Nacht streichen, also würde er, dachte er, zum Laden kurz bevor Geschäftsschluss gehen, was ihn erschöpfen würde, sodass er schlafen gehen könnte und er vielleicht so ausgepowert war, dass er die ganze Nacht durchschlief, und wenn er das nicht tat, könnte er nachts streichen. Jetzt, wo es noch hell war, würde er den Garten angehen. Das Gras war so hoch, dass er sich darin verlorengehen könnte – und es sah aus, als hätte sich niemand jemals darum gekümmert (obwohl er ganz sicher wusste, dass seine Mutter einen kleinen Kräutergarten dort draußen gehabt hatte, vor langer Zeit, als sie noch halbnormal gewesen war).

Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er mit diesem kleinen Fleck Grün draußen machen würde, aber er wusste, dass er sich beschäftigen musste. Und was war besser, um seine Hände davon abzuhalten, sich durch die Haare zu fahren, und seinen Geist davon herumzuwandern, als Unkraut zu jäten und Gras zu mähen?

Er hatte ein weiteres Paar Hosen im Supermarkt gefunden, schwerer Stoff, die Art, die Bauarbeiter trugen, und er trug sie, wenn er putzte, zusammen mit einem schwarzen Pullover, den er gefunden hatte und der reduziert gewesen war und der nur ein wenig zu groß und dessen Ärmel nur ein wenig zu kurz waren. Die Sonne schien an diesem Tag, diesem kalten, hellen Tag, und daher zog er ein Shirt unter dem Pullover an und machte sich mit einer Schere und einer Sichel, die er im Keller gefunden hatte, auf den Weg nach draußen. Die kalte Luft traf seine Lunge gnadenlos und seine Finger froren am griff der Sichel fest, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung dieser Tage, dass das Arbeiten und Bewegen einen direkt aufwärmte.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals eine Sichel benutzt zu haben und so sah er sie sich zuerst an, ließ die Gedanken über ihre logische Benutzung sein Gehirn einnehmen, zwang sich dazu, darüber angestrengt nachzudenken, während er die Schere auf den Boden legte. Nach einem Augenblick schwang er sie – und trotz ihres Alters und der Tatsache, dass sie im Keller zum Verrosten gestanden hatte, schnitt sie das Gras leicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich beträchtlich.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen die Erfahrung gemacht, wie, naja, befriedigend es war zu sehen, wie ein einstig schmutziger, schmuddeliger Spiegel poliert wurde, bis er alles perfekt reflektierte (und wie befriedigend es war, ihn anschließend mit seiner Faust zu zertrümmern), oder wie man sich in einen fast zufriedenen Zustand versetzen konnte bei dem Anblick eines ganzen möbelfreien Wohnzimmers. Er verstand Arbeit. Er hatte sie schon selbst erlebt. Die vorbeirauschenden Momente, wenn er wusste, dass er etwas mit seinen eigenen Händen erreicht hatte.

Und das war noch besser. Wo hohes Gras einen Moment zuvor gewesen war, waren nun – nur Grasstoppeln. Man konnte einfach hinüberlaufen und er schwang seine Sichel wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Er kam ins Schwitzen und er krempelte die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch, dann die seines Shirts, als er die Sichel wieder und wieder und wieder schwang.

Bis kein Gras mehr übrig war. Er konnte den früheren Kräutergarten seiner Mutter erspähen, er konnte sie vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, tief kauernd und seinem kleinen Ich die Eigenschaften von der Steinblume, deren Anbau verboten war, erklärend. Er konnte es in seinem Kopf wiedergeben, hatte sie in Zaubertränken immer wieder verwendet – und dann stoppte er sich. Er konnte darüber nicht nachdenken. Sich auf seine Sichel lehnend, schloss er seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Er konnte nicht über Zaubertränke und über seine Mutter und über Kräutergärten nachdenken. Er würde nichts anpflanzen. Oder wenn gezwungen, dann würde er Gemüse anbauen. Kartoffeln, Erbsen. Keine Kürbisse. Tomaten. Alles, was er roh essen konnte und nicht aufwärmen musste. Aber keine Kräuter. Keine Kräuter und keine Pflanzen mit magischen Eigenschaften. Er konnte nicht.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er musste eine Beschäftigung finden.

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee, mein Junge?" hörte er auf einmal, sein Kopf drehte sich, wirbelte herum, seine Augen waren einen Moment lang unkoordiniert. Langsam sah er ein Gesicht. Ein altes Gesicht. Graues Haar auf einem Oberkopf zusammengefasst, grünliche Augen, Falten rings um ihren Mund und ihre Augen und – das ganze Gesicht. Ein lächelnder Mund. Eine Tasse Tee in faltigen, mit Altersflecken übersäten Händen. Er erinnerte sich an sie. Mrs Callaghan. Unmittelbare Nachbarin. Und er hatte gedacht, dass alle weggezogen waren. Hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Aber vielleicht war er innerlich zu beschäftigt, um alle anderen wahrzunehmen.

„Du bist Severus, oder?" fragte sie. „Du warst hier letztes Jahr, aber wir haben uns kaum gesehen, richtig?" fuhr sie fort. „Du siehst genauso wie deine Mutter aus, möge sie in Frieden ruhen," sagte sie, „nicht ein bisschen wie dein Vater, außer diese Nase."

Severus räusperte sich. Es schien beinahe, als hätte er vergessen, wie man sprach. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er einen ganzen Satz gesprochen hatte. Bevor er nach Askaban gegangen war. So viel war sicher.

„Bitte schön. Trink den Tee," sagte Mrs Callaghan und winkte ihn näher herbei mit ihrem von Arthritis befallenen Finger. „Ich habe ihn nicht vergiftet."

Benebelt, umgeben von etwas, das sich wie dichter Nebel anfühlte, hob er seine Sichel auf und lief zu der kleinen Mauer, die seinen Garten von ihrem trennte. Die kleine Mauer, an die sich die alte Frau lehnte und auf die sie die dampfend heiße Tasse Tee gestellt hatte. Man konnte es in der kalten Luft riechen. Roch nach Bergamotte und himmlisch. Er sah sie an und räusperte sich.

„Dankeschön," sagte er und erkannte seine Stimme nicht direkt. Er hatte sie eine lange Zeit nicht benutzt. Sie war eingerostet und heiser und alt.

Die alte Frau lächelte ihn an, ihr rechter, oberer Eckzahn fehlte. „Ich habe ihn bei Aldi gekauft. Es ist ihre Eigenmarke," fuhr sie fort, mit einem nur sehr leichten irischen Singsang in ihrem Ton.

Er nahm einen Schluck der duftenden, wärmenden Flüssigkeit und starrte in den dichten Nebel, den sie vor seinen Augen erzeugte. Er erlaubte den Erinnerungen, sein Gehirn zu überfluten. Ja, Mrs Callaghan. Sie war da gewesen, seitdem er denken konnte. Sie war immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen, hatte stets ein liebes Wort für ihn gehabt, wenn er bei einem Streit seiner Eltern rausgerannt war. Und sie war immer noch da. Sollte jetzt um die 80 sein, aber war anscheinend immer noch ziemlich fit.

„Dankeschön," sagte er erneut, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Bist du jetzt gekommen, um zu bleiben?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja," murmelte er in seinen Tee.

„Ah, das ist großartig," lächelte sie erneut. „Und du lebst alleine? Keine Ehefrau? Keine Freundin?"

Er starrte die Frau an. Er hatte sie so nicht in Erinnerung – so neugierig. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. „Alleine," hörte er sich auf einmal sagen, und sie lächelte.

„Armer Junge," sagte sie. „Ich habe nachts Geräusche im Haus gehört und sah dich Fenster putzen. Männer putzen keine Fenster, lieber Junge. Du hättest mir Bescheid sagen sollen. Ich habe ein Regal, das aufgehängt werden muss, und das hättest du erledigen können, während ich deine Fenster geputzt hätte.

Severus starrte. Und nahm nur einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir am richtigen Ort sind?" fragte Hermine und sah sich argwöhnisch um. Es war eine dieser toten, nordenglischen Städte, in denen niemand mehr zu leben schien. Es gab eine Reihe Häuser und daneben eine weitere Reihe Häuser. Und noch eine.

„Ja, es ist die richtige Adresse," antwortete Harry und zog an ihrem Arm. „Das ist das Haus," er deutete auf das Haus am Ende der Häuserreihe. „Dort wohnt er. Da ist sogar der Geruch des Flusses, den Tante Petunia beschrieben hat. Und ich denke," seine Stimme wurde leise bis er flüsterte, „meine Mum hat dort hinten gewohnt."

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir später dorthin gehen," Hermine lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie sanft.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Willst du oder soll ich?" Er deutete auf die Türklingel.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Mach du es."

„Hör mal," sagte Harry plötzlich. „Kannst du das hören?"

Zuerst wollte sie ihren Kopf schütteln, doch dann war da etwas. Eine Stimme. Eine Stimme, die sich anhörte wie, nein, zwei Stimmen. Eine, die wie eine Frau klang, mit einem weichen irischen Akzent, und die andere Stimme war - zweifellos – Snape. In diesem Moment war sich Hermine nicht sicher, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie wusste, dass sie störten. Sie mischten sich ein. Sie hatten hier im Grunde nichts verloren. Sie hatten sich niemals mit Snape verstanden. Aber irgendetwas hatte sie dazu gebracht herzukommen. Etwas hatte sie beide dazu gebracht, ihn sehen zu wollen. Nicht, um sich hämisch zu freuen – sondern, um zu helfen.

Doch ein Teil ihres Gehirns befahl ihr zu verschwinden. Er würde es nicht begrüßen, sie zu sehen, ganz im Gegenteil vermutlich ...

„Du kannst auch meinen Rasen mähen und ich werde für dich kochen," hörte sie, das Irische nun stärker und durch ein Lachen akzentuiert. „Ich habe verbrannte Bohnen in den letzten Tagen gerochen. Und du siehst noch dünner aus, als deine Mutter jemals ausgesehen hat. Du brauchst gutes Essen."

Sie sah Harry verdutzt an, doch er nickte nur und zog sie schnell ums Haus herum. „Harry, wir können nicht ..."

„Er wird niemals die Tür öffnen," zischte Harry.

„Ich kann für mich selbst sorgen, Mrs Callaghan," hörten sie eine Stimme, die auffallend wie Snape klang. Bis hin zur verletzenden Bemerkung und dem gemeinen Ton.

Man hörte ein leichtes Seufzen. „Dann werde ich dir etwas hinüberbringen."

Und dann sah sie ihn.

Die alte Frau mit dem irischen Akzent entdeckte sie zuerst und ihr Lächeln verschwand unmittelbar von ihren Lippen.

„Du hast niemals erzählt, dass du Kinder hast," sagte sie anklagend und stieß ihre Finger in seine zu dünnen Rippen. Er wirbelte sofort herum und sein Gesicht, ausgemergelt und müde, erblasste noch mehr. Sein Blick wurde hart bei ihrem Anblick und Harry und Hermine wollten nichts mehr in diesem Moment, als um ihr Leben zu rennen.

.


	5. Kohärenz

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Kohärenz:

 _Der Schlüssel zum Konzept der Kohärenz ist nicht etwas, das in der Sprache existiert, sondern etwas, das in Menschen existiert. Es sind Menschen, die verstehen, was sie lesen und hören. Sie versuchen zu einer Interpretation zu gelangen, die mit ihrer Erfahrung, wie die Welt ist, übereinstimmt. Gewiss ist unsere Fähigkeit zu verstehen, was wir lesen, wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Teil dieser allgemeinen Fähigkeit, die wir besitzen, um das, was wir in der Welt wahrnehmen oder erleben, zu verstehen. […] Man wäre zwingenderweise in einen Prozess involviert, viele Lücken, die in einem Text existieren, zu füllen. Man müsste sinnvolle Verbindungen erstellen, die tatsächlich nicht mit Wörtern und Sätzen ausgedrückt werden. Dieser Prozess ist nicht darauf beschränkt, ‚seltsame' Texte zu versuchen zu verstehen. Auf irgendeine Weise scheint er in unsere Interpretation aller Diskurse involviert zu sein. Er ist sicher in der Interpretation einer zwanglosen Konversation vorhanden._

 _Wir sind konstant an Gesprächsinteraktionen beteiligt, bei denen ein großer Teil von dem, was gemeint wird, genau genommen im Gesagten nicht präsent ist. Vielleicht ist es die Leichtigkeit, mit der wir üblicherweise unsere gegenseitigen Intentionen antizipieren, die diesen ganzen komplexen Prozess nicht so bemerkenswert erscheinen lässt._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

„Das sind nicht meine Kinder," Severus Snape fand seine Stimme wieder. „Ich habe sie noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen," fügte er in Richtung Mrs Callaghan hinzu, drehte dann sein Gesicht zu Potter und Granger. „Verschwindet von meinem Grundstück," schnauzte er.

„Aber Professor Snape, wir sind gekommen..." Potter machte einen Schritt nach vorne, aber wurde von Granger zurückgehalten.

„Sie scheinen dich zu kennen," kicherte Mrs Callaghan. „Professor, also?"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er London verlassen hatte, seitdem er hierher gekommen war, hatte er keinen Plan, er kannte den nächsten Schritt nicht und das verunsicherte ihn komischerweise. Er hatte sich absolut nicht danach gesehnt, die beiden zu sehen – und er wusste nicht, was er Mrs Callaghan sagen sollte, und so machte er es sich leicht.

Die fast leere Tasse auf die kleine Mauer, die ihn von Mrs Callaghan trennte, stellend und einmal nickend, drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und verschwand in seinem Haus. Er war nicht länger ein Teil dieser Welt, und er hatte gesehen, wie Potters Zauberstab hinten aus seiner Jeans herausragte.

„Professor Snape!" hörte er Granger rufen, doch er schloss lediglich seine Tür fest, die Sichel immer noch in seiner Hand und ging weiter in Richtung Keller. Die Sichel zurück im Keller, und seine Pläne, Farbe zu kaufen, waren den Bach heruntergegangen.

Erneut durchfluteten Erinnerungen sein Gehirn. Tage- und nächtelanges Beobachten von Potter und seinen zwei kleinen Freunden. Wie er – sie – alle retten wollte. Wie Granger Sachen zu ihrer Mission machte. Wie der arme kleine Bod mit seinen Ohren gezuckt hatte und sich bei ihm beschwert hatte, dass Kleidungsstücke im ganzen Schloss verteilt waren. Er vermisste die kleine Elfe mit den glitzernden gelben Augen, der ihn zu mögen schien.

Nein, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Sachen zu vermissen. Er musste sein Leben wieder auf Kurs bringen. Er musste diese Farbe kaufen. Er musste streichen. Aber vielleicht sollte er zuerst essen. Abendessen, und er hatte immer noch etwa drei Stunden, bis die Geschäfte schlossen. Er sehnte sich nicht danach, sie zu sehen. Also würde er warten. Er würde sich eine Mahlzeit aufwärmen und dann nachsehen, ob sie immer noch dort draußen waren – soweit er sie sehen konnte. Dann konnte er seine Farbe holen. Ja, so würde er es machen.

.

„Verdammt genial," murmelte Harry sarkastisch, während sie sich langsam dem durchdringenden Blick von Snapes Nachbarin entzogen.

„Naja, was hast du erwartet?" schnaubte Hermine, „Dass er uns hereinbitten würde, uns eine Tasse Tee machen und uns umarmen und sagen würde, dass er sich freut uns zu sehen?"

„Du hast zugestimmt, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, ihn zu besuchen," argumentierte er hitzig.

„Ja, ich habe zugestimmt, aber es war eine dumme Idee. Wir haben es nicht durchgedacht. Und wir hätten nicht einfach so hereinplatzen sollen. Ich meine, wir sind in seinen Garten getrampelt."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was sollen wir dann machen?"

„Ehm," antwortete sie. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt dabei belassen. Vielleicht hätten wir eine weitere Woche warten sollen, ihm ein wenig mehr Zeit geben sollen, um sich der Situation anzupassen."

„Also gehen wir nach Hause?"

Hermine zog eine Schulter hoch, dann nickte sie langsam. „Ja. Es bringt nichts hierzubleiben. Er wird uns nicht sprechen." Ehrlicherweise hatte sie nicht die Absicht, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie konnte ihr Zuhause jetzt nicht leiden – jetzt, wo es nur das Haus ihrer Eltern war. Jetzt, wo ihre Eltern nur ein einziges Mal nach Hause gekommen waren, seitdem sie ihre Gedächtnisse wiederhergestellt hatte, jetzt, wo sie beschlossen hatten, vorerst in Australien zu bleiben, Freunde dort gefunden hatten, wunderbare Jobs dort gefunden hatten, das Wetter und die Leute mochten. Aber sie konnte das Haus nicht verkaufen – nicht, solange sie nicht sicher war, was sie mit ihrer Zukunft machen wollte, nachdem sie die UTZ-Prüfungen abgelegt hatte. Sie würde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sie bereitete sich selbst darauf vor, mit ein wenig Hilfe der Schulleiterin und freien Zugang zur Bibliothek in Hogwarts. Und momentan würde ihr altes Zimmer in dem ehemaligen Haus ihrer Eltern genügen. Nicht, dass es jemanden beschäftigte, ob sie bei Harry wohnte, nicht, dass es jemanden kümmerte, ob sie tagelang mit niemanden sprach wenn Harry mit seinem Aurorenausbildung beschäftigt war. Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie hatte Bücher und sie hatte noch einiges zu tun.

Und jetzt hatte sie die Aufgabe, zumindest sicherzugehen, dass Snape wusste, dass er nicht einmal versuchen sollte, Magie zu benutzen. Das war alles, was sie wollte. Aber es würde weniger auffällig sein, wenn sie wartete, dass er schließlich aus seinem Haus herauskam. Sie konnte es mit Desillusionierungszaubern, Wärmezaubern und einer desillusionierten Thermoskanne mit heißem Tee schaffen. Sie würde mit Harry wegapparieren und dann würde sie zurückkehren. Vielleicht würde er sein Haus verlassen – und wenn nicht, könnte sie immer noch am nächsten Tag zurückkommen. Und irgendwann in der Zukunft würde er sein Haus verlassen müssen. Und ihn auf der Straße zu treffen war unendlich besser als zu probieren, sein Haus zu betreten. Höflicher. Neutraler.

Sie lächelte Harry an. „Es wird einen anderen Weg geben," murmelte sie fröhlich. „Vielleicht wird er eine Eule zulassen, wenn du ihm eine schickst?"

Er lächelte zurück und umarmte sie. „Vielleicht werde ich das machen. Ich muss ihm immer noch richtig danken. Willst du übernachten?"

„Keine Ginny?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Nicht heute Nacht," er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, ich auch nicht, denke ich. Ich muss lernen und habe einen Arzttermin morgen," flunkerte sie.

„Arzt?" fragte er alarmiert.

„Nur die übliche, weibliche Kontrolle, die man gelegentlich machen muss," grinste sie, als er errötete, und küsste seine Wange. „Wir werden uns aber bald sprechen. Und lass mich wissen, wenn du diese Eule schickst."

.

Er hatte sie hinter der Ecke verschwinden sehen und dann war dort nichts mehr. Sie waren davongegangen, waren vermutlich disappariert, aber Severus Snape hatte eine Sache in seinem früheren Leben gelernt – traue nie irgendetwas. Er brauchte Vorhänge, nachdem er die letzten verbrannt hatte, aber der Supermarkt hatte keine. Zumindest hatte er keine gefunden.

Und vielleicht könnte er einen Buchladen finden. Er wagte es nicht einmal, ein anderes auch nur zu öffnen, doch er vermisste es zu lesen. Als er seine Erinnerungen durchwühlte, als er sie sein Gehirn wieder überfluten ließ, erschienen Bilder von ihm, wie er diese Bücher las, wie er Fachzeitschriften las, im Bett las, auf seinem Sofa las, am Tisch im Lehrerzimmer las, wann auch immer es möglich war las, seitdem er dazu in der Lage war. Und vielleicht könnten einige Romane oder irgendetwas anderes ihm helfen zu vergessen.

Er würde streichen – nein, zuerst würde er nachsehen, ob diese zwei idiotischen Gryffindors gegangen waren, dann würde er losgehen und Farbe kaufen. Würde entweder kommende Nacht oder am Morgen darauf streichen und dann, nach mehr Essen, würde er die Stadt erkunden. Was davon übrig war. Und nur, wenn das schief ging, würde er Mrs Callaghan fragen. Es klang wie ein guter Plan. Klang wie etwas, womit er seinen Geist für die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden beschäftigen konnte, als er einfach nur in die Flammen starrte, sein Bücherstapel vielleicht nun um ein Drittel reduziert, er versuchte, den Toast (dieses Mal nicht verbrannt) mit Marmelade zu essen. Deshalb hatte er diese Putzanfälle, verstand er nun.

Er hatte einfach nichts zu tun, außer das Haus zu reparieren. Er hatte nichts, womit er seine Zeit verbringen konnte. Es hatte Zeitschriften und einige Taschenbücher im Supermarkt gegeben, erinnerte er sich. Und er würde ein oder zwei kaufen. Und wenn er zwanzig Mal auf dem Rückweg nach Hause stoppen musste, weil es bestimmt schwierig sein würde, die Farbe zu tragen. Es war ihm egal. Ein Buch, irgendein Buch würde genügen. Oder vielleicht nicht, weil er sonst nie anfangen würde zu streichen.

Nein – er konnte sich zügeln. Farbe, dann Buch. Aber beides gleichzeitig zu kaufen, würde ihm die Mühe eines weiteren Abstechers zum Supermarkt ersparen.

Er saß und starrte – hörte, zum ersten Mal, seitdem er nach Spinner's End zurückgekehrt war, Mrs Callaghan's Fernseher durch die Wand. Er wunderte sich – war er niemals aufmerksam gewesen oder hatte sie davor nie Fernsehen geguckt? Sein eigener, uralter Fernsehapparat war kaputt. Er war das Opfer einer seiner, naja, Launen geworden und er hatte, wie er sich erinnerte, seinen Fuß durch ihn getreten. Es schien so weit weg und dennoch war es nur ein wenig mehr als einen Tag her.

Alles schien in dem Moment weit weg. Er schloss seine Augen kurz und bereute es unmittelbar.

Da waren mehr Augenblicke, mehr Bilder. Lucius und Draco, die ihn beide am Abend vor dem Urteilsspruch besuchten. Zuerst Lucius, der ihn bat, Draco nichts zu sagen, dann Draco, der ihn bat, Lucius nichts zu sagen. Beide wünschten ihm Glück und versprachen ihm Hilfe, wie auch immer sein Urteilsspruch ausging. Er schnaubte. Nun, dass er ein bescheidener Muggel war, würden sie wahrscheinlich eher kommen, um ihn umzubringen als ihm zu helfen. Nein, er war unfair und das war ihm bewusst. Sie waren beide die Phase, Muggel als eine Art Sport zu töten, hinter sich. Draco hatte noch nicht einmal das Spiel gespielt. Nicht willentlich. Und Lucius, Lucius tat immer das, was er als am besten für seine Familie ansah. Mit einem einfachen Muggel befreundet sein – mit jemandem, der aus der Gesellschaft verstoßen war, ein Aussätziger, ein Verbannter – dies war nicht das Beste für die noble Familie Malfoy.

Er würde sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nie wieder sehen. Er würde die meisten von ihnen sowieso nie wieder sehen. Noch mehr Leute, noch mehr Augenblicke, noch mehr Bilder in seinem Kopf. Ausgerechnet Potter war gekommen, um ihn zu sehen. Potter und Granger. Vermutlich aus reiner Schadenfreude, vermutlich, um ihm ihre Hilfe aufzudrängen. Um ihn dazu zu zwingen. Granger wollte wahrscheinlich um seine Bücher betteln.

Oh, er konnte sie jetzt vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Deutlich. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich zu den Büchern gelaufen, hätte sich auf sie geschmissen, bevor er ein weiteres an die Flammen verfüttern konnte. Und vielleicht, wenn er in einer menschlichen Stimmung gewesen wäre, was er niemals war, hätte er ihr sie gegeben. Nein, wem machte er etwas vor? Er brauchte diese Bücher, um das Feuer morgens zu entfachen. Er konnte sie unmöglich weggeben.

Diese Leute, seine ehemaligen Kollegen, seine ehemaligen Schüler, all die in Hogsmeade, all die in der Winkelgasse – für sie war er gestorben. Er war mehr als vom Dementor geküsst. Er war einfach nicht existent. Und nun lag es an ihm zu entscheiden, was zu tun war.

So wie er es sah, als er den tanzenden Flammen zusah, gelb und orange und rot glühend, konnte er es sich aussuchen. Er könnte dem Ende seines Daseins nachtrauern und als ein Schatten seiner selbst leben, trauernd, da er tatsächlich alles verloren hatte, was ihn fast sein ganzes Leben hindurch definiert hatte. Oder – er konnte wieder neu anfangen. Er könnte neu starten, frisch, mit Nachbarn, die sich nicht wirklich an ihn erinnerten, in einer Stadt, die sich nicht an ihn zu erinnern schien und an die er sich nicht zu erinnern schien und mit einer neuen Lebensbestimmung. Vielleicht, dachte er, wenn er diese Möglichkeit wählen sollte, dann gäbe es neue Sachen zu lernen. Bücher zu lesen über Themen, über die er nie zuvor nachgedacht hatte. Muggelphilosophie, -Religion, -Medizin. Nein, nicht Medizin. Das könnte nahe an Kräuter und Heilmittel und Tränke kommen. Und davon wollte er sich fernhalten. Muggelliteratur. Vielleicht könnte er neue Dinge lernen. Wenn er diese Option wählte.

Aber – wunderte er sich und schmiss ein Tischbein in die Flammen – was nützte es, das Haus zu renovieren, zu streichen, Gras zu mähen, all die Möbel zu zerstören, wenn er beabsichtigte, wie die leere Hülle eines Mannes zu leben? Er hätte es genauso gut so lassen können, wie es war. Hätte aufhören können, zu essen und zu trinken, wenn er beabsichtigt hätte, es einfach zu ignorieren, dass er nun ein Muggel war. Aber er war ständig hungrig. Er war hungrig und durstig und er sehnte sich, in diesem Moment, nach Schokolade. Reichhaltige, cremige Schokolade. Etwas, das er jahrelang nicht mehr gegessen hatte. Er könnte welche kaufen, wenn er die Farbe kaufte. Es würde ihm mit seiner Stärke auf dem Rückweg helfen.

Oder vielleicht könnte er einen dieser Wagen nehmen. Aber das würde ihn noch mehr wie einen Obdachlosen aussehen lassen. Er würde darüber nachdenken müssen. Er würde denken müssen.

.

Sie wartete, ein wenig besorgt, dass der Dampf, der von der Plastikteetasse, die sie sich aus der Thermoskanne eingegossen hatte, gesehen werden konnte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Es war früh dunkel geworden – schließlich war es Dezember und sie war unglaublich froh, dass sie ihren Wärmezauber alle paar Minuten erneuern konnte und dass sie sich warm angezogen hatte.

In Snapes Haus brannte Licht, es kam von einer nackten Glühbirne an der Decke und von dem vertrauten Flackern eines brennenden Feuers. Er lief im Haus herum. Sie konnte ihn sehen. Der ehemalige Spion, so unbekümmert, dass er gesehen werden könnte. Sie beschloss, noch eine weitere halbe Stunde zu warten, als sie ihn in eine Jacke schlüpfen und das Licht ausgehen sah.

Es war nach zehn. Nach zehn und er ging jetzt hinaus? Sie wusste, dass es vergeblich war, sich bis zu dieser Uhrzeit draußen vor seinem Haus zu platzieren – doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht so war. Eine Sekunde später hatte sie ihren Mund verbrannt, während sie den Tee hinunterschluckte und die Thermoskanne schrumpfte und in ihre Tasche schob, kam er aus dem Haus, sah sich sorgsam um und begann zu laufen. Schnell. Nicht so schnell und nicht so entschlossen, wie er es während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts getan hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz schnell. Sie folgte ihm – und wieder fühlte sie sich komplett falsch, da sie ihm folgte. Was tat sie? Es war dunkel und sie war desillusioniert und er wollte sie nicht sehen.

Oh, aber sie musste ihm sagen, dass er nicht versuchen durfte, den Fluch selbst zu durchbrechen. Dass er niemanden den Fluch durchbrechen lassen durfte.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und legte den Desillusionierungszauber ab, stopfte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Tasche und hob den Schweigezauber, den sie obendrein hinzugefügt hatte, auf.

„Entschuldigung," sagte sie langsam und er stoppte. Stoppte und drehte sich um – mit einem Stöhnen. Plötzlich lagen seine Augen auf ihr und obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war und die Straßenlaterne über ihnen flackerte, wusste sie, dass er genau in sie hereinblicken konnte. Dieser Mann brauchte keine Okklumentik, um jemanden spüren zu lassen, dass er alles, was in einem selbst vorging, sehen konnte. „Ich weiß, Sie wollen mich nicht sehen und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich gekommen bin, um Sie zu sehen. Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht, aber auf Ihnen liegt ein Fluch. Es ist nicht nur der, ehm, Bann vom Ministerium. Sie können keine Magie benutzen…"

„Miss Granger," sagte er auf einmal. „Ich denke, ich habe mich heute Nachmittag klar ausgedrückt, dass ich absolut kein Verlangen danach habe, weder Sie noch Ihren Freund Mr Potter zu sehen." Er drehte sich um und ging davon.

„Professor Snape, das ist ernst zu nehmen," sie beeilte sich, um mit ihm mitzuhalten. „Jemand hat Sie mit einem Fluch belegt. Er ist sehr alt. Wenn Sie versuchen, ihn zu durchbrechen, werden Sie sterben."

„Und bitte sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger," er stoppte abrupt und starrte sie an, „warum würde das einen Unterschied für Sie machen?"

„Weil…" er hatte begonnen sich wieder zu bewegen und sie folgte ihm schnell. Sie konnte keinen Grund aufzählen, oder sie konnte… „Sie sollen es wissen. Weil Sie nicht sterben sollen. Sie verdienen es nicht zu sterben."

Snape schnaubte, aber sagte nichts, sondern ging weiter.

„Professor Snape…" rief sie und er stoppte erneut. Stoppte so abrupt, dass sie mit ihm zusammenstieß, gegen seine Brust rannte, fast konnte sie fühlen, wie seine Rippen ihn stachen. Sein Finger war zwischen ihren Augen. „Miss Granger," sagte Snape und es lang eine Drohung in seiner Stimme. Nicht, mit dem man leichtfertig umgehen sollte, wie sie wusste. „Nur, weil ich nicht die Erlaubnis habe, Magie zu benutzen, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich keine anderen Möglichkeiten habe, Sie zu verletzen, wenn Sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen." Seine andere Hand hob sich und kam gefährlich nah an ihren Hals. „Das würde mir gar nichts ausmachen."

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück, etwas verängstigt, wie sie sich selbst eingestand.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Granger, und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Sie schluckte krampfhaft, nickte und apparierte ohne sich umzusehen.

.


	6. Kategorien

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Kategorien/Prototypentheorie I:

 _Wenn Kategorien analytisch beschrieben werden, betrachteten die meisten Denktraditionen die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Kategorie als ein digitales, alles-oder-nichts Phänomen. Das bedeutet, dass viele Arbeiten in der Philosophie, Psychologie, Linguistik und Anthropologie annehmen, dass Kategorien logisch begrenzte Entitäten sind, in denen Zugehörigkeit dadurch definiert wird, dass ein Item eine einfache Reihe von entscheidenden Merkmalen besitzt, in denen alle Beispiele, die diese entscheidenden Attribute besitzen, ein kompletten und gleichen Grad der Zugehörigkeit haben._

 _Im Gegensatz dazu wurde kürzlich argumentiert […], dass einige natürliche Kategorien analog sind und daher logisch repräsentiert werden müssen, auf eine Weise, die ihre analoge Struktur widerspiegelt._

(nach Rosch und Mervis, 1975)

.

Eleanor Callaghan hatte viele Sachen in ihrem Leben gesehen. Geboren direkt nach dem Ende des Großen Krieges, der Krieg, der alle Kriege beenden sollte (was sich, natürlich, als komplett falsch herausstellte), war sie ihrem Ehemann später nach England gefolgt. Sie hatte fünf Kinder geboren, hatte 14 Enkelkinder und erwartete ihren ersten Urenkel. Sie sah ihre Kinder nicht oft, sie waren alle in den Süden weggezogen, einer nach Schottland. Sie vermisste ihre Familie, insbesondere nachdem ihr Ehemann gestorben war, doch sie war zu praktisch veranlagt, um dieser Tatsache nachzutrauern. Sie wusste, dass sie nur in einen Zug steigen musste und sie wäre in jedem ihrer Häuser für ein paar Tage willkommen. Auf der anderen Seite war Weihnachten bald und das war die Zeit, in der sie alle ihr ins Haus schneien würden. Und das war in Ordnung. Sie hatte ihre Routine. Sie ging regelmäßig in die Kirche, traf ihre Freunde aus der Kirche, und nun schien es, als hätte sie eine weitere Aufgabe. Der arme Junge nebenan. Sie war nicht sicher, wo er gewesen war, aber die beiden Kleinen hatten ihn Professor genannt. Also war er vielleicht ein Lehrer gewesen. Höchstwahrscheinlich. Sie würde ihn fragen. Den armen Jungen.

Das war die zweite Nacht, in der sie von einem wilden, animalischen Schrei aufgeweckt wurde. So laut, so herzzerreißend. Es hörte sich nun zum zweiten Mal an, als ob der arme Junge litt. Und sie litt mit ihm. Wahrhaft. Sie war nun zwei Mal mitten in der Nacht geweckt worden. Um kurz nach zwei in der vorherigen Nacht und jetzt, als sie nach ihrer Brille tastete und das Licht anschaltete, sah sie deutlich, dass es kurz nach drei war. Nicht dass sie sowieso viel Schlaf bekam, sie war daran gewöhnt, wenig zu schlafen, aber durch diesen Schrei, nun, spürte sie Leid. Er tat ihr Leid. Dieser Junge hatte niemanden über, die arme Mutter tot in ihrem Gram und der Vater irgendwo. Das Mädchen, zu dem er ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis gehabt hatte, als sie jung waren, war gestorben – das hatte sie mitbekommen. Aber das war geschehen, nachdem die Evans gestorben waren und nachdem ihre Schwester, dieses Mädchen mit dem Pferdegesicht, weggegangen war.

Alle waren fortgegangen. Und nun war Severus zurück und sie würde es zu ihrer Aufgabe machen, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Und das begann jetzt. Ja, es war 03:14 Uhr morgens, aber niemand konnte so schnell wieder einschlafen, nachdem man von etwas, das sie für einen furchtbaren, beängstigenden Alptraum hielt, geweckt wurde. Zumindest klang es so. Konnte nichts anderes sein. Er hörte sich schrecklich verängstigt an, sogar durch die dünne Wand. Sie wickelte ihren dicken, burgunderroten Morgenmantel um sich und schob ihre Füße in ihre warmen Hausschuhe. Sie musste es probieren, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war. So schnell wie sie es mit ihren schmerzenden Gelenken konnte, stieg sie die Treppe hinab und setzte das Teewasser direkt auf. Eine Tasse Tee, das half immer. Auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war. Er würde nicht schlafen.

Nein, er schlief wirklich nicht. Sie hörte ihn nebenan hin- und herschlurfen und sie hörte etwas herunterfallen.

Sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie durch den Garten gehen sollte, an seine Hintertür klopfen sollte, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie über die kleine Mauer klettern musste und sie fühlte sich dazu definitiv nicht in der Form. Also griff sie nach zwei Tassen, stellte sie auf ein Tablett, fügte Zucker und Milch hinzu und die Teekanne, die sie gefüllt hatte. Sie musste es probieren. Und niemand konnte sie sowieso die Straße um diese Uhrzeit überqueren sehen.

.

Er war von seinem markdurchdringenden Schrei geweckt worden. Er hasste, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Kopf vor der Schlafenszeit zu leeren. Und er hasste, dass er keine Chance hatte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er wollte nicht schlafen und die Schlange wiedersehen. Wollte Dumbledores Worte nicht hören. Wollte all diese Dinge, die zurückkamen, um ihn nachts zu verfolgen, nicht sehen. Er konnte sie tagsüber beiseiteschieben, wenn er sich beschäftigte. Aber nicht, wenn er im Schlaf wehrlos war. Da hatte er keine Wahl. Er schlurfte langsam herunter zum Wohnzimmer, in das er bereits die Farbe und alle Sachen, die er zum Streichen brauchte, gelegt hatte. Er hätte in dem Moment gerne eine Tasse gehabt, aber er hatte keinen. Hatte ihn schon wieder vergessen. Aber er hatte ein Buch. Er hatte eine Zeitschrift und eine Zeitung. Etwas zu lesen. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er Wände streichen, auch wenn es ihm leichter gefallen wäre, wenn er eine Tasse Tee gehabt hätte.

Erstaunlich – wirklich, wie Mrs Callaghan ihm einfach eine gegeben hatte. Sie hatte geredet, ohne Vorurteil. Und wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass das vorgekommen war?

Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht denken. Abwesend hob er den Schraubenzieher auf, den er brauchte, um die Farbdose aufzubekommen, und er rutschte ihm aus den Fingern, fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Er murrte und hob ihn auf, öffnete die Farbdose und starrte das leuchtende Weiß, das er ausgesucht hatte, an. Vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl, aber es wirkte so unschuldig und so neu. Wie ein Neuanfang. Es passte.

Und man sah direkt einen Unterschied, als der Farbroller die Wand zum ersten Mal berührte. Als dort ein kleiner Streifen von leuchtendem Weiß auf dem gelblichen Braun, der früheren Farbe der Wände, war.

Severus gefiel es.

Was ihm nicht gefiel, war das Geräusch, das er gerade gehört hatte. Es hatte sich seltsamerweise wie ein Klopfen angehört. Und dann noch ein Klopfen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Severus?" hörte er von draußen. „Hier ist Mrs Callaghan."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Was das ein Witz? Warum sollte jemand um fast halb vier Uhr morgens wach sein? Und woher wusste sie, dass er wach war? Oh – die fehlenden Vorhänge und das auf die Straße scheinende Licht. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er nicht wach war. Er war wach. Die gesamte Straße konnte ihn streichen sehen. Vorhänge. Er brauchte Vorhänge.

Und bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, war er in den Flur gegangen und hatte die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Sie war es. Die alte Frau. Seine Nachbarin. Es könnte sein – dieser Gedanke ging ihm kurz durch den Kopf –, dass das nicht Mrs Callaghan war. Dass das jemand war, der sich für sie ausgab. Jemand, der gekommen war, um ihn zu töten.

Und wenn auch, dachte er dann. Es war egal. Er hatte nicht, womit er kämpfen konnte, er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen. Er war der sprichwörtlich hilflose Muggel. Er war einfach zu töten. Das ideale Opfer. Hatte der Dunkle Lord nicht immer über sie gelacht? Die wehrlosen Muggel?

Naja – jetzt war er einer von ihnen und er sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner unmittelbaren Nachbarin.

„Ich habe dich gehört," sagte sie sanft, der Singsang in ihrer Stimme ein wenig offensichtlicher, doch sie griff nicht zu dem starken irischen Akzent, den sie zuvor genutzt hatte.

„Offenbar," sagte er gedehnt, dann fiel sein Blick auf das Tablett, das sie mit ihren alten Händen trug. Auf den Morgenmantel, den sie anhatte. Auf ihre Füße in Hausschuhen und aus irgendeinem Grund öffnete er die Tür weiter. Etwas veranlasste ihn dazu, seine Tür für die alte Frau zu öffnen, die hier, in dieser Straße, länger als er gelebt hatte.

„Ich habe dir Tee mitgebracht," erklärte sie. „Habe gedacht, wir könnten uns eine Tasse teilen."

Severus war sprachlos. Was antwortete jemand auf so etwas? Es wäre unglaublich unhöflich, sie einfach wegzuschicken, es wäre beinahe verantwortungslos, sie zurück nach Hause zu schicken, ohne sie sich ein wenig aufwärmen zu lassen. Und ein Feuer hatte er angezündet.

Oh, aber es gab keine Möbel mehr. Es gab nur magische Bücher. Magische Bücher, die er verbrannte – er konnte sie es nicht sehen lassen. Aber diese alte Frau drängte sich bloß durch.

„Du streichst! Mitten in der Nacht!" rief sie, als sie einfach so ins Wohnzimmer stürmte. „Und es gibt keine Möbel! Renovierst du?"

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich war es überdeutlich, dass er ‚renovierte'. Oder dass er all die Sachen loswurde, die diesen Ort zugemüllt hatten.

Sie drückte ihm das Tablett in die Hände und lächelte. „Ich kann mich nicht wie früher beugen. Ich nehme an, du hast einen Stuhl überbehalten?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf nach einem Moment. „Ich..."

„Naja, manchmal braucht man ein bisschen Veränderung," lächelte sie.

„Ja," antwortete er und auf ihre Geste hin stellte er das Tablett auf dem Boden ab und bevor er realisierte, was er da tat, goss er zwei Tassen mit dampfend heißem, duftendem Tee ein. Sobald der Duft seine Nase erreichte, schloss er seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Genau das, was er gewollt hatte.

„Ich bin jetzt nicht neugierig. Aber..."

Severus sah zu ihr von der Stelle aus, wo er auf dem Boden hockte. Sah in ihre grünlichen Augen und wurde zurück in seine Kindheit katapultiert. Die Zeiten, als seine Mutter ihn hatte draußen spielen lassen an einem Sonntag und einige der Frauen von der Kirche zurückkamen, Mrs Callaghan unter ihnen. Sie hatten ihm immer Süßigkeiten gegeben und waren stets nett zu ihm gewesen. Oden hatten ihn bemitleidet. Er war heute nicht sicher, aber damals – es war schön gewesen.

„Läufst du vor etwas davon?" fragte sie sanft und nahm ihm eine der Tassen ab.

Tat er das? Nein, er war rausgeschmissen worden. Er war nicht davongelaufen. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen zu akzeptieren, was auch immer das weise und allmächtige auf Lager für ihn hatte. Und das hatte er. Er war nicht davongelaufen. Aber wie konnte er Mrs Callaghan erklären, dass die Leute, für die er so hart gekämpft hatte, die Leute, für die er beinahe sein Leben verloren hatte, um sie zu beschützen, ihn nur als Mörder gesehen hatten, als jemand, dem es Freude bereitete, Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu foltern, jemand, der andere hatte davonkommen lassen, als sie Schüler, Kinder in ihrer Obhut mit Folterzaubern quälten? Er wollte etwas sagen. Diese alte Frau hatte sich ihm gegenüber nur freundlich verhalten. Diese alte Frau war mitten in der Nacht herübergekommen, um ihm Tee zu bringen. Diese alte Frau lächelte ihn an, wie es niemand getan hatte, seitdem seine Mutter – und ihr Geist – anderswohin gegangen waren.

Letztendlich entschied er sich für eine halbe Lüge. „Ich wurde von meinem Arbeitgeber entlassen," sagte er bloß.

„Oh. Naja," antwortete sie. „Und du warst Lehrer?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?" schnauzte er schnell. Zu schnell.

„Die beiden Kleinen haben das gesagt," lächelte sie und tätschelte auf einmal seine Wange. Er kauerte auf dem Boden, während sie, die kleine Frau, die sie war, dort stand – und die Dreistigkeit besaß, seine Wange zu tätscheln. Wie lange es her war, seitdem... Es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken.

„Ja, ich war Lehrer," sagte er tonlos und es schien ihr zu genügen. Es schien ihr wirklich zu genügen. Sie tätschelte immer noch seine Wange und ließ dann die Rückseite ihrer Finger seine Wange hoch- und runterfahren. Hoch und wieder runter.

„Gottes Wege sind unergründlich, mein Junge. Man weiß nicht, was er für dich geplant hat oder warum du gefeuert wurdest. Aber gut, dass du nach Hause gekommen bist."

Er war erschrocken und verwundert und bemühte sich sehr, sich nicht in die Berührung zu schmiegen. Jemand berührte ihn. Freiwillig. Seine Wange wurde gestreichelt und er wollte nicht mehr in diesem Moment als... er wusste nicht, was er tun wollte. Vielleicht sich in ihre Arme werfen und weinen, vielleicht ihre Hand wegschieben und sie rauswerfen. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

„Ich möchte, dass du morgen um 12 herüberkommst. Ich werde eine gute Rindfleischpastete machen. Deine Mama hat immer erzählt, dass du sie liebst. Und ich will kein Nein hören, mein Junge. Du brauchst Essen und mein Regal muss aufgehängt werden," sagte sie streng. Und ihre Hand war immer noch – auf seiner Wange. „Und streich nicht jetzt," fügte sie hinzu und zeigte auf den weißen Strich an der Wand. „Du hast am Morgen noch genug Zeit dafür."

Severus ertappte sich dabei, wie er nickte. Er nickte einfach und wusste nicht, was passiert war und falls dies irgendeine Art von Trick war, irgendein Zauberer, der vorgab Mrs Callaghan zu sein, irgendein Zauberer, der ihn mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der ihn stumm machte. Irgendein Zauberer, der jetzt nett zu ihm war, in Form von Mrs Callaghan, und der ihn am nächsten Tag töten würde, kaltblütig. Er war sich nicht sicher. Es war ihm egal.

Rindfleischpastete.

„Nimm den Tee mit nach oben. Er wird dir beim Schlafen helfen," lächelte sie und beugte sich, als sie ihre Hand von seiner Wange nahm und ihm behutsam, sanft, überraschenderweise einen Kuss auf seine Wange drückte. „Eileen hätte gewollt, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. Und das werde ich," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und richtete sich dann auf. „Bring die Teekanne morgen mit, wenn du rüberkommst."

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er wieder nickte. Einfach nur nickte.

.

Es war, was man von ihr erwartete. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, ihn zum Mittagessen einzuladen. Ein gutes Mittagessen. Ein Mittagessen, das seinen Magen füllen würde und ein Mittagessen, das ihn glücklich machen würde. Und das, wiederum, würde sie glücklich machen.

Er hatte sich in die Berührung geschmiegt. Er hatte seine Augen ganz kurz geschlossen und hatte es genossen, dass sie seine Wange gestreichelt hatte. Er hatte sogar leise geseufzt, als sie seine stoppelige Wange geküsst hatte.

Oh, Eleanor Callaghan hatte viele Sachen gesehen – aber einen Mann, der sich so nach jeglicher Art von Zuneigung sehnte, hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Und sie würde ihr Bestes geben, um ihn zu mästen.

.

Hermine wusste, dass sie albern gewesen war. Snape würde sie niemals verletzen. Er hatte so viele Gelegenheiten während ihrer Schulzeit gehabt und er hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal verflucht. Er hatte es nicht einmal versucht. Er hatte nie etwas getan. Sie verwettete ihr Leben darauf, dass sie hätte versuchen können, ihn mit Sectumsempra zu verzaubern und alles, was er getan hätte, wäre ein Expelliarmus zu benutzen. Nichts weiter. Er war kein Monster und trotzdem hatte sie getan, was so viele andere Leute in der Zauberwelt taten.

Sie hatte ihn als ein Monster gesehen. Ein Monster war er nicht. Er war gegangen wie es eine normale Person tun würde, in warmer Kleidung und mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen. Und sie hatte ihn komplett falsch eingeschätzt. Hatte es von Anfang an so getan. Er war niemand, der Hilfe wollte. Er wollte dies alleine schaffen.

Aber sie schwor, in diesem Moment, als sie noch in ihrem Bett lag, in diesem Moment, als sie nicht wusste, ob sie eine Tasse Tee wollte oder nicht, dass sie ihn unterstützen würde. Auf jede Art und Weise, in der sie das konnte ohne gesehen zu werden – selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie Draco Malfoy kontaktieren müsste – oder seinen Vater. Dieser Mann tat ihr leid. Dieser arme, einsame, müde, dünne Mann.

Und sie würde Harry sagen müssen, dass er einen Brief mit der Muggelpost schicken sollte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er es begrüßen würde, eine Eule zu bekommen.

.

Das Wohnzimmer leuchtete hell. In makellosem Weiß. Es sah neu aus, es sah aus, als hätte niemand zuvor darin gelebt. Es sah aus, als... er würde den Teppich herausreißen müssen. Vielleicht Holzboden, dann wäre es perfekt.

Natürlich hatte er nicht auf Mrs Callaghan gehört. Natürlich hatte er gestrichen, so leise wie er konnte. Natürlich war er fertig geworden.

Aber natürlich würde er zum Mittagessen hinübergehen. Er würde mit dieser älteren, verrückten Frau essen. Er würde mit der Person essen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Sachen auszusprechen, die er niemals in Betracht gezogen hatte, jemandem zu erzählen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Aber er hatte noch Zeit, dachte er, als er auf dem Boden saß, Toast (nicht verbrannt) aß und die Zeitung las, die er tags zuvor gekauft hatte. Offenbar war Ihre Majestät die Queen nicht zufrieden mit der einen oder der anderen Sache. Er würde einiges nachholen müssen, doch anscheinend tat eine frühere Schwiegertochter Sachen und sie war damit nicht zufrieden. Konnte nicht Diana sein – das war sogar in die Zauberwelt durchgedrungen, dass sie gestorben war. Die andere vielleicht. Oh, aber die Queen machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. Sie hatte den Hang dazu, dachte er. Konnte sich an nichts anderes erinnern – nicht mal aus seinen Kindestagen.

Severus nahm einen Schluck Wasser, als er ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür hörte, und er hoffte, gegen seinen Willen, dass es Mrs Callaghan mit einer Tasse Tee war.

Er dachte nicht nach, als er aufstand, dachte überhaupt nicht nach und öffnete einfach seine Tür. Öffnete einem Gesicht die Tür, das er nicht erwartet hatte zu sehen. Nicht Mrs Callaghan. Dieses Gesicht gehörte definitiv nicht zu Mrs Callaghan.

.


	7. Prototypen

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Kategorien/Prototypentheorie II:

 _Während die Worte_ Kanarienvogel _,_ Taube _,_ Ente _,_ Flamingo _,_ Papagei _,_ Pelikan _,_ Rotkehlchen _,_ Schwalbe _, und_ Drossel _alle gleichermaßen Kohyponyme des Oberbegriffs_ Vogel _sind, werden nicht alle gleichermaßen als gute Muster der Kategorie ‚Vogel' angesehen. Für viele Sprecher des amerikanischen Englischs ist das beste Muster oder auch der Prototyp von ‚Vogel' das Rotkehlchen. Das Konzept eines Prototyps hilft dabei, die Bedeutung bestimmter Worte, wie Vogel, zu erklären, nicht in Bezug auf Eigenschaften von Komponenten (z.B. ‚hat Federn', ‚hat Flügel'), sondern in Bezug auf die Ähnlichkeit mit dem eindeutigsten Muster. Folglich könnten sich sogar Muttersprachler des Englischen fragen, ob_ Strauß _und_ Pinguin _Hyponyme von_ Vogel _sein sollten (eigentlich sind sie es), doch sie haben keine Probleme, dies in Bezug auf_ Sperling _oder_ Taube _zu entscheiden. Die letzteren beiden sind viel näher am Prototypen._

(nach Rosch und Mervis, 1975)

.

Hermine hatte gerade ihren Tee ausgetrunken, als es an der Tür klingelte. Die Zeitung war noch auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und sie war immer noch in ihrem Schlafanzug und einem Bademantel. Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber dann, als sie eine vertraute Stimme ankündigen hörte, wer da war, lächelte sie und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey Harry," grüßte sie sanft und wurde von dem entsetzlichsten, schrecklichsten Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt begrüßt. Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Seine Augen waren gerötet und er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Eine Vene war auf seiner Schläfe sichtbar und er umarmte – sich selbst. „Oh je," flüsterte sie. „Komm herein." Es war noch nicht einmal neun Uhr morgens und er sah aus, als wäre er von einem Zombie ausgespuckt worden. Aufgegessen und ausgespuckt.

„Danke," antwortete er mit einem Kloß im Hals – und bevor sie wusste, was geschah, waren ihre Arme voller Harry. Er weinte nicht, aber klammerte sich fest an sie, seine Arme zerbrachen fast ihre Rippen und sein Gesicht war in ihrem Nacken vergraben.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine im Flüsterton und massierte seinen Rücken.

„Könnte ich eine Tasse Tee haben?" antwortete er stattdessen.

„Na klar," sie küsste seine Wange, „Komm mit in die Küche."

Er nickte, aber ließ einen Arm eng um sie liegen, betrat mit ihr langsam das Haus, sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter. Etwas Schlimmes war passiert, ansonsten würde er sich nicht so verhalten. Etwas... Furchtbares. Er sah aus, als wäre jemand gestorben. Sie musste wissen, was los war. Er machte ihr Sorgen, so wie er sich an sie klammerte. So wie er nah bei ihr blieb, sogar als sie das Teewasser aufsetzte.

„Harry?" fragte sie langsam. „Du machst mir ein wenig Sorgen."

„Ich habe mit Ginny Schluss gemacht," sagte er auf einmal, umarmte sie wieder ganz und vergrub seine Nase ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Nacken.

„Was?" fragte sie – naja, kreischte sie fast.

„Ich hab es getan," flüsterte er. Hermine war komplett sprachlos. Sie half ihm sich zu setzen und ließ einen Moment später eine Tasse Tee vor ihn schweben.

„Ich... hattet ihr Probleme?" fragte sie und wusste in ihrem Innersten, dass es schon eine Weile nicht wie geplant gelaufen war. Es war nicht so, dass sie unglücklich waren, aber sie verbrachten immer weniger Zeit zusammen. Nach dem Krieg hatte es kein Geständnis unsterblicher Liebe von Harry gegeben, es hatte keinen Antrag sofort gegeben. Sie waren nicht sofort zusammengezogen und manchmal hatte Hermine gedacht, dass sie es beide wollten – und keiner von ihnen hatte es je ausgesprochen. Und dann war da die Sache mit Harry, der vielleicht andere Männer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Ginny wollte heiraten. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie dafür genug liebe. Und nachdem wir Snape gestern gesehen haben... Das Leben ist zu kurz, um Sachen zu tun, die man nicht tun will, oder?"

Sie setzte sich und starrte ihren besten Freund mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich meine, Ginny ist... Ich mag Ginny. Aber ich mag dich. Und dann... weißt du, Charlie hat etwas zu mir gesagt, als sie gekommen sind, um den Grimmauld Platz zu besuchen. Er und seine Frau... wie heißt sie nochmal? Und er sah sich die Bilder meiner Eltern an und merkte an, wie ähnlich meine Mum Ginny sei. Ich habe es zuerst nicht gesehen, aber dann schon. Es waren überall Gemeinsamkeiten. Und davor hatte ich Angst... Und dann Snape zu sehen und wie schnell sie sein Leben zerstört haben... Ihm wurde seine Magie genommen. Und du erinnerst dich daran, wie es war, als niemand mir glauben wollte, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Sie... hängen ihre Fähnchen einfach nach dem Wind. An einem Tag ist Snape ihr Held, am nächsten ist er dazu gezwungen, als Muggel zu leben. Wer sagt mir, dass das Gleiche mir nicht auch passieren könnte? Sie ändern ihre Meinung so schnell... Und... will ich mein Leben leben mit dem Wissen, dass es nicht so gut ist wie es sein könnte? Dass es von außen perfekt erscheint, aber dass ich in Wirklichkeit eine Frau geheiratet habe, die wie meine Mutter aussieht? Nur um den Leuten das Traumpärchen zu geben? Dass ich in die Familie eingeheiratet habe, in die ich einheiraten sollte? Und wenn ich plötzlich kein Held mehr bin, weil die Leute begreifen, dass ich insgesamt gar nicht so viel gemacht habe, sondern dass es meistens nur Glück war? Was wird dann passieren? Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnerst, aber Ginny kannte mich, bevor sie mich getroffen hat. Sie hat mich sehr bewundert und ich war, verdammt noch mal, elf. Ich kann mit so einer Frau nicht zusammen sein."

Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Und darum bin ich heute Morgen zu ihr und habe es beendet. Ich hatte nicht geschlafen und ich konnte nicht... Es war spontan und sie hat geweint und Molly war da und hat den Großteil der Unterhaltung gehört, weil Ginny darauf bestanden hat, dass ich den Muffliato-Zauber nicht benutze. Ich glaube, sie hat einen Antrag erwartet und ich habe die Sache mit ihr beendet. Und Molly hat mich nur angestarrt, als ich gegangen bin, und Ginny hat geweint, aber ich konnte nicht... Ich weiß nicht. Aber..."

„Oh Harry," flüsterte Hermine sanft und eilte an seine Seite und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Sein Kopf drückte gegen ihren Bauch.

„Ich habe sie verletzt, aber es fühlt sich nicht falsch an. Nicht, wie es sich davor angefühlt hat. Wir haben uns kaum gesehen und sie hat vermutlich einen Antrag erwartet. Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so verwirrt."

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, versuchte es spontan zu plätten und küsste ihn dann auf den Oberkopf. „Warum schläfst du nicht eine Weile und wir reden, wenn du wieder wach bist?"

„Ich will nicht zum Grimmauldplatz."

„Bleib hier," lächelte sie.

„Jaa, okay," sagte er zu ihrem Bauch und sah dann zu ihr auf. Sie war kurz davor, nach seiner Sexualität zu fragen. Wirklich kurz davor, doch sie stoppte sich. Zumindest dieses Problem war etwas, dass sie von Snape ablenken würde.

.

Severus schluckte hart. Sein Gaumen fühlte sich unglaublich trocken an, seine Zunge saß irgendwo zwischen seinem trockenen Gaumen und den trockenen Zähnen fest.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte die Person, die draußen stand, leise, unauffällig in Muggelklamotten. Ein ziemlicher Wandel. Hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er hatte Augenringe und sein Haar war nicht so blitzsauber, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Und er erinnerte sich an ziemlich Vieles. Er erinnerte sich...

Severus räusperte sich, nickte dann und trat zur Seite. Er würde vermutlich sterben. Würde am Ende sterben durch den Zauberstab von –

Seinem Patensohn. Draco Malfoy. In Jeans. In Jeans und einem Pullover. Sein Haar war seit Ende des Krieges gewachsen und er hatte ihm noch nicht einmal Beachtung geschenkt. Er sah ziemlich dünn und unglücklich aus. Das Ende des Krieges hatte auch die Malfoys stark belastet, das wusste er. Er hatte nicht die ganze Geschichte gehört, einfach weil er mit der seinen beschäftigt gewesen war, aber er wusste, dass es Lucius fast sein ganzes Geld gekostet hatte, um sich von Askaban fernzuhalten. Um Narcissa von Askaban fernzuhalten. Um Draco von Askaban fernzuhalten. Und nun stand sein Patensohn dort, in seinem leeren, frisch gestrichenen Flur.

In aller Ehrlichkeit hatte er nicht erwartet, ihn zu sehen – nie wieder. Er wusste, dass Beziehungen zu einem Muggel, wie er nun einer war, in den Kreisen, in denen sich die Malfoys noch bewegten, missbilligt wurden.

„Severus, es..."

Severus hob die Augenbrauen.

„Tut mir Leid, was dir passiert ist," fuhr er fort. „Aber da ist noch mehr..."

„Der Fluch. Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen."

„Das hast du mitbekommen?"

„Hm," knurrte er. „Draco... Du solltest gehen."

„Ich will nicht gehen," antwortete sein Patensohn stur und schmollte wie ein Kind. „Weißt du, was gerade passiert? Die Leute sagen..."

„Und seit wann ist es mir wichtig, was die Leute sagen?" schnauzte er.

„Sie protestieren für dich," sagte er kleinlaut.

„Draco!" ertappte er sich dabei zu schreien. „Warum bist du hier? Siehst du nicht, dass es... Sieh dich nur um!"

„Onkel Severus..."er sah völlig elend aus.

„Nenn mich nicht so," zischte Severus. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Onkel."

„Doch, das bist du!" schrie Draco. „Ich will helfen. Ich könnte... ich weiß nicht, Möbel für dich besorgen."

„Raus hier."

„Nein."

„Verschwinde." Er wurde leise. Der Ton, den er in seiner Zeit als Lehrer benutzt hatte. Der Ton, der unzählige Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Slytherins eingeschüchtert hatte.

„Das werde ich nicht. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen. Hier," er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Schrank erschien aus dem Nichts. „Wir konnten dir nicht helfen. Ich hab dich in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht und ich will helfen."

„Hör auf, Draco. So wurdest du nicht erzogen. Das bist nicht du," knurrte er. „Und pack den Zauberstab weg."

„Entschuldigung," sagte er und steckte ihn zurück in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans. „Ich wollte nicht..."

„Raus hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mich wiederholen muss, aber verschwinde. Und dein Mitleid wird hier nicht gebraucht."

„Ich will helfen. Wirklich."

„Ich will und brauche deine Hilfe auch nicht. Verschwinde. Ich muss woanders hin," antwortete Severus.

„Wohin? Kannst du mich nicht etwas für dich machen lassen? Ich trage diese verfluchten Klamotten. Und sie sind verdammt unbequem. Und du... du solltest nicht in dieser Bruchbude sein. Mutter sagte, du könntest bei uns wohnen in den..."

„Raus. Hier."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und Severus wollte den Jungen so sehr verhexen. Oder ihm den Hals umdrehen. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er sollte bei seiner Familie sein, bei denjenigen, die er verlassen hatte. Doch erneut überfluteten Erinnerungen sein Gehirn. Das völlige Erstaunen und die Verwirrung, als Lucius ihn gebeten hatte, sein Patenonkel zu sein – ehrlich gesagt – warum hatten sie ihn ausgewählt? Er war nur ein Halbblut. Er war nicht Familie. Lucius war sein Mentor, ja, so was wie Freunde. Aber dann, der kleine Junge. Haare so hell, dass er beinahe kahl aussah. Und blaue Augen damals. Er hatte nach nichts gerochen, was er jemals zu vor gerochen hatte, als Lucius das winzige Bündel in seine Arme gelegt hatte und Severus hatte eine Art Beschützerinstinkt gefühlt. Sogar damals. Musste ihn verstecken. Der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht glücklich gewesen, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass Dracos Patenonkel ein Halbblut war, das wäre – naja, nicht so gut gewesen. Weder für ihn, noch für Lucius oder den Jungen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier gibt es nichts, Draco. Geh nach Hause, such dir einen anständigen Job. Du kannst nicht hier sein."

„Ich will helfen."

„Was? Was willst du tun? Das ist ein Muggelhaus," er sprach leise so gut er konnte. Mrs Callaghan hörte alles. „Geh nach Hause."

Draco rieb sich mit seinen Händen durch sein Gesicht, dann sah er Severus wieder an, bevor sich gegen die Wand lehnte und an ihr langsam herunterrutschte. „Nichts ist, wie es einmal war."

Severus stöhnte. Er wollte das nicht hören. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte den Jungen aus seinem Haus haben. Er wollte allein sein. Wollte vergessen, dass er ein Zauberer war. Dass er ein Zauberer gewesen war.

„Onkel Severus, Vater wird einen neuen Job finden müssen."

„Tragisch," spottete er.

„Er musste nie arbeiten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er weiß, wie es geht. Ich kann nicht zur Zaubereruniversität gehen, weil kein Geld da ist. Wir haben Sachen aus dem Haus verkauft. Mutter hat Großmutters Brosche verkauft und Urgroßmutters Ring. Vater hat alles bis auf einen Hauselfen verkauft. Es ist nichts mehr übrig. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, und sie reden nicht mit mir. Sie schicken mich immer aus dem Raum, als wäre ich verdammte zwölf Jahre alt. Ich habe keine Freunde übrig und dann habe ich dich verloren," der Junge kämpfte gegen die Tränen, das konnte Severus sehen, aber er erlaubte sich nicht, Mitleid zu haben.

„Ein Hauself? Kein Geld? Sieh dich um, Draco. Das ist alles, was ich habe. Alles, was übrig ist."

„Ich möchte einfach jemanden zum Reden haben. Ich will helfen so gut es geht," flüsterte er, während er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen versteckte. „Es wäre nicht viel, aber ich könnte einfach..."

„Erniedrige dich nicht. Geh nach Hause, Draco. Komm nicht wieder hierher."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, dann stand er langsam und müde auf. „Ich möchte wieder hierher kommen. Ich werde wiederkommen."

Severus schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Kopf. „Nein, Draco. Ich bin nicht mehr ein Teil deiner Welt."

„Aber ich will ein Teil deiner Welt sein!" schrie der Junge laut.

.

Nebenan hörte man Geschrei. Severus stritt mit einem anderen Mann. Konnte nicht sein, dass Severus schwul war, oder doch? Nein, sie konnte das normalerweise von einer Meile aus erkennen. Aber er stritt immer noch mit jemandem und das konnte nicht gut sein. Außerdem war Eleanor Callaghan eine schrecklich neugierige Person und da sie sich dazu verpflichtet hatte, Severus zu unterstützen, ihm zu helfen, sich um ihn zu kümmern, gefiel es ihr nicht, dass er mit jemandem stritt. Er war ohnehin schon genug deprimiert.

Die Rindfleischpastete war fast fertig und er hatte ihr versprochen, herüberzukommen. Und wenn jemand bei ihm war, der mit ihm stritt, würde sie ihn einfach daran erinnern, dass sie ihn erwartete. Es war wirklich einfach. Niemand lebte in dem Haus neben ihr. Es waren nur sie und Severus hier und während sie sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze abwischte, trat sie nach draußen auf ihre kleine Terrasse und holte tief Luft.

„Severus!" rief sie. „Mittagessen ist fertig." Er würde sie hören. Er lüftete das alte Haus andauernd, und nach jahrelanger Vernachlässigung war das wahrscheinlich nötig, also stand seine Tür ein wenig offen. „Severus!" rief sie erneut und wartete. Wartete ein wenig mehr. Sie schnaufte laut. Dieser Junge brauchte eine starke Hand. Er brauchte Essen und er wusste, wo er es bekommen konnte. Er musste wissen, dass sie ihn jedoch pünktlich erwartete. Und sie war schrecklich neugierig. Sie war gerade im Begriff, zum dritten Mal zu rufen, als ein blonder Junge den Kopf aus der Tür steckte.

„Und du bist?" fragte sie erstaunt. Er war ungefähr in demselben Alter wie die zwei Kinder am vorherigen Tag. Aber er sah kein bisschen wie Severus aus. Silberblondes Haar, graue Augen und ein eher vornehm aussehendes Gesicht.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Ich bin Severus Snapes Patensohn," sagte er, müde Augen sahen sie an. Etwas, dachte sie, war vorgefallen. Die beiden Kinder, die sie am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte, hatten nicht glücklich ausgesehen, und dieser Junge sah sogar noch unglücklicher aus. Und er sah aus, als könnte er ebenfalls eine gute Portion Rindfleischpastete gebrauchen. Wo auch immer Severus gewesen war, was auch immer er gemacht hatte, es war nicht gesund gewesen.

„Patensohn, also. Interessant. Könntest du bitte deinem... ah, Severus, da bist du ja. Das Mittagessen ist fertig und warum bringst du nicht deinen Patensohn mit dir mit? Draco Malfoy? Bist du Franzose?"

.


	8. Strukturelle Ambiguität

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Strukturelle Ambiguität:

 _Zwei verschiedene Konzepte können mit der gleichen Oberflächenstruktur ausgedrückt werden: ‚Annie hatte einen Regenschirm und schlug einen Mann damit'; und andererseits, ‚Annie schlug einen Mann und der Mann trug zufällig einen Regenschirm mit sich.' Beide können durch Folgendes ausgedrückt werden:_ Annie schlug einen Mann mit einem Regenschirm. _Dieser Satz ist strukturell ambig. Er hat zwei verschiedene zugrundeliegende Interpretationen, die in der Tiefenstruktur verschieden dargestellt werden._

 _Groucho Marx wusste, wie er mit struktureller Ambiguität Spaß haben konnte. In dem Film ‚Animal Crackers' sagt er zuerst:_ Heute Morgen hab ich einen Elefanten in meinem Pyjama erschossen _, und sagt anschließend_ Keine Ahnung, wie der in meinen Pyjama gekommen ist. _In der unlustigen Interpretation ist die strukturelle Einheit_ in meinem Pyjama _ein wichtiger interner Teil der Struktur_ Heute Morgen... _, die ansonsten unvollständig wäre._

 _Phrasen können ebenfalls strukturell ambig sein, wie zum Beispiel ein Ausdruck wie_ alte Männer und Frauen _. Die zugrundeliegende Interpretation ist entweder_ alte Männer _plus_ alte Frauen _oder_ alte Männer _plus_ Frauen _(ohne näherbeschriebenes Alter). Die Grammatik wird in der Lage sein müssen, die strukturelle Unterscheidung dieser beiden zugrundeliegenden Darstellungen zu zeigen._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Die Frau hatte Talent. Talent dafür, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wie ein Junge zu fühlen, und was schlimmer war, ein Junge, der zuhörte und tat, was man ihm sagte. Sie hatte ihm Teller in die Hand gedrückt und ihm befohlen, den Tisch zu decken. Und er hatte es gemacht. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber er hatte es getan. Und einen Moment später war Draco ihm gefolgt, mit Besteck in den Händen. Zumindest, hatte er gedacht, war er nicht der Einzige, der von einer alten Frau vollkommen in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde.

Er konnte Dracos fragende Blicke spüren. Er konnte ihn beinahe denken hören. Er wusste, dass der Junge Fragen über Fragen über Fragen stellen wollte und Antworten wollte. Aber er war nicht in der Lage, diese zu geben. Und wirklich, was war so schwierig daran zu verstehen? Er war zu einem Mittagessen an einem Samstag mit seiner Nachbarin eingeladen worden. Die zufällig irisch und alt war und deren Rindfleischpastete himmlisch roch. Aber Draco war vermutlich noch nie in einem Muggelhaus gewesen, abgesehen von dem einen, das er soeben verlassen hatte – Severus' Haus. Hatte vermutlich noch nie Essen gegessen, das nicht von einem Hauselfen zubereitet worden war.

Und zum ersten Mal, seitdem er nach Spinner's End zurückgekommen war, nein, zum ersten Mal, seitdem die Auroren ihn aus dem St Mungo Hospital gezogen hatten, nein, zum ersten Mal, seitdem er sterbend in der Heulenden Hütte gelegen hatte, fühlte er eine Art Heiterkeit in sich. Eine Art Freude. Oh, er war nicht glücklich, dass es Draco miserabel ging. Überhaupt nicht, dafür mochte er den Jungen zu sehr, sondern, weil er ihm etwas Neues zeigen konnte. Etwas Einfaches, etwas, das nicht magisch und zur gleichen Zeit sehr magisch war. Rindfleischpastete in dem Haus einer alten Frau, die ihre beiden Hände genutzt hatte, um sie zu machen. Und der Ofen lief mit Strom (vielleicht, er hatte ihn sich nicht näher angeschaut), mit Gas oder sogar Feuer. Und als er sich an seine Kindheitstage erinnerte und Mrs Callaghans strengen irischen, Römischen Katholizismus, war klar, dass das Essen nicht beginnen würde, bevor sie ein Tischgebet sprachen. Draco stand ein noch größerer Schock bevor, das wusste er, als der, den er beim Betreten von Snapes eigenem, miserablem, kleinem Hauses erlitten hatte.

„Setzt euch, Jungs," schrie sie ihnen von der Küche aus zu und Severus, mit einer sehr hochgezogenen Augenbraue, deutete Draco sich zu setzen.

„Du wirst dich benehmen," zischte er. „Und halt den Zauberstab fern."

Der blonde Junge nickte stumm. Er war vermutlich sprachlos – sein eigener Fehler, wirklich, wenn man bedachte, dass Severus ihm mehrere Male gesagt hatte, dass er verschwinden sollte. Mehrere Male gesagt, nicht nachzuschauen, wer nach ihm rief. Und nun war saß der Junge hier fest, im Inneren dieses altmodischen, urigen Muggelhaus und aß Mittagessen mit einer alten irischen Muggelfrau und – naja, ihm. Und Draco traute sich immer noch nicht, eine einzige Silbe hervorzubringen. Traute sich nicht, ein einziges Wort zu sagen, als Mrs Callaghan die Pastete auf den Tisch stellte, als sie anfing, Portionen zu verteilen, als sie sich (mit einem Ächzen) setzte und lächelte.

„Severus, würdest du bitte?" fragte sie und Severus war in dem Moment froh, dass es keine Okklumentik gab, die den Weg zu seinen Erinnerungen versperrte.

Er nickte einwilligend und, so wie er sich daran erinnerte, beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorne, faltete seine Hände und sprach mit sanfter Stimme. „Herr, segne uns und diese Gaben, die wir von deiner Güte nun empfangen, durch Christus, unsern Herrn. Amen."

„Amen," wiederholte Mrs Callaghan, und Severus wagte es nicht wirklich, zu Draco hochzusehen. So etwas hatte er wahrscheinlich noch nie erlebt. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen, wie jemand so etwas machte. „Haut rein, Jungs," sagte Mrs Callaghan dann sanft.

Severus gehorchte. Der Duft war wie kein anderer. Es roch wie tief vergrabene Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, wie das Zuhause, das er gehabt hatte bevor er anfing, Anzeichen für magische Begabung zu zeigen, und danach, als sein Vater nicht zu Hause gewesen war und bevor er weggegangen war, und während er langsam die Gabel an seinen Mund heranführte, sah sie genauso aus – dann schmeckte sie genauso.

Er blickte zu dem Jungen, der sich – naja, insgesamt nicht zu verändert haben schien. Es war vermutlich für ihn akzeptabel, einem gefallenen Helden seine Hilfe anzubieten im Tausch gegen jemanden, der ihm zuhörte – doch es war etwas völlig anderes, einen Muggel am Hals zu haben, sich von Muggelessen ernähren zu müssen, sich ein Gebet vor dem Essen anhören zu müssen.

Aber dann, dachte Severus, geschah etwas Seltsames. Mrs Callaghan hörte für einen Moment auf zu essen und sah Draco streng an. „Iss, Junge. Ich habe sie nicht gemacht, damit sie angestarrt wird. Sie ist gut und du könntest sicherlich ein oder zwei extra Pfunde gebrauchen. Sieh dir deinen Patenonkel an, er mag sie," sagte sie mit Nachdruck und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als wäre er verwirrt gewesen, nahm er eine Gabel voll, kaute, schluckte und – lächelte dann. Er lächelte so strahlend. Severus wollte sicherlich nicht zu tief in das Meer seiner Erinnerungen waten, doch das letzte Mal, als Draco so gelächelt hatte und an das Severus sich klar erinnern konnte, war gewesen, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Bevor Lucius angefangen hatte, ihn wieder und wieder mit der Malfoy Überlegenheit zu manipulieren. Als er als zu jung gegolten hatte, um es zu verstehen.

Er nahm eine weitere Gabel voll, dann eine weitere. Und eine weitere. „Es schmeckt sehr gut," sagte er, sein Mund war nicht ganz leer, aber auch nicht voll.

„Das tut es wirklich," entgegnete Mrs Callaghan mit einem Lacher. „Ich kann dir mein Rezept geben und deine Mama oder deine Frau kann es nachkochen. Oder du kannst es selbst machen. Ich höre, dass einige Männer angefangen haben, zu kochen. Nicht normal, wenn du mich fragst, und sieh dir diesen hier an. Er würde sich immer noch von verbrannten Bohnen auf Toast ernähren."

Draco warf ihm einen weiteren überraschten Blick zu und auf einmal fühlte er das Bedürfnis, sich zu verteidigen. „Sie waren nicht immer verbrannt," sagte er sanft.

Sie kicherte gutmütig und langte über den Tisch, um seinen Arm zu tätscheln. „Du weißt, ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

Es war völlig bizarr. Surreal. Er hatte erwartet, dass viele Sachen in seinem Leben passieren würden – aber das hier? Diese Mahlzeit hier an diesem Tisch? Niemals in seinen wildesten Träumen.

„Es ist exzellent, Mrs Callaghan," sagte er einen Moment später, sein Teller war schon halb leer.

Die Frau strahlte freudig. „Dann iss, iss. Es gibt reichlich. Und du auch, Draco. Draco ist dein Name, oder?"

Draco Malfoy nickte langsam, sein Mund war voll mit Rindfleischpastete, sein eigener Teller leerer als Severus'.

„Deine Eltern waren also wilde Hippies?" fragte sie neugierig und Severus, oh Severus war so kurz davor zu lachen, wie er es schon jahrelang nicht gewesen war. Nicht, seitdem der alte Mann... nein, er würde sich den Moment nicht durch Gedanken an Albus Dumbledore verderben. Es hatte Hippies gegeben, als er noch ein Kind war, und sein Gedächtnis versorgte ihn mit Bildern von ihrer Kleidung, ihren Haaren (Lucius' war sicherlich lang genug) und seine Vorstellungskraft erledigte den Rest. Seine Brust spannte sich an und man hörte einen kurzen, winzigen, bellenden Lacher.

Sie beachtete ihn nicht, ihre Augen fixierten Draco, der wiederum Severus hilfesuchend ansah – aber seine Brust war angespannt und da war ein warmes, sich ausbreitendes Gefühl, das aus seiner Bauchgegend kam. Zweifellos durch die Rindfleischpastete hervorgerufen. Aber ihm war warm und obwohl er noch hungrig war, fühlte er sich nicht wie am Rande des Verhungerns, wie es ihm die Tage zuvor ergangen war.

Stattdessen schluckte er das restliche Gelächter, das er in sich fühlte, herunter und räusperte sich. „Dracos Mutter ist ziemlich angetan von Sternen und Sternbildern, und sie hat ihn nach einem von ihnen benannt."

„Oh, ich verstehe," lächelte sie. „Ich wette, du hattest eine harte Zeit in der Schule mit diesem Namen," sie nickte Severus zu. „Das hatte er, daran erinnere ich mich."

Draco sah sich hilflos um und das warme Gefühl in Severus schien zu verschwinden, schien nachzulassen, schien zu verblassen.

„Er war in einer dieser Schulen," antwortete er stattdessen, seine Stimme nahm den Ton an, den er aus seiner Zeit, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, kannte. Kinder von Hippie-Eltern, die in anständige Schulen geschickt wurden.

„Ach so. Und jetzt bist du gekommen, um deinen Patenonkel zu besuchen? Ich meine, er könnte deine Hilfe dort drüben gebrauchen. Es wird ein langer Weg von Ikea nach Hause sein mit den ganzen Möbeln."

„Ikea?" Draco fand seine Stimme wieder. „Wer ist Ikea?"

.

Hermine klopfte behutsam an die Tür des Gästezimmers. „Harry?" fragte sie sanft. Sie hatte kleine Kuchen und Toast und Scones gekauft und sie hatte Tee gemacht. Er musste etwas in seinen Magen bekommen.

„Komm rein," sagte Harry und sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Er lächelte traurig. „Da waren Papier und ein Stift im Schreibtisch und ich..."

„Du schreibst Ginny?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape."

„Snape? Oh, richtig. Ehm. Ja. Harry... vielleicht ist eine Eule keine so gute Idee," begann sie und war unsicher, wie gut er es aufnehmen würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie, naja, Snape gesehen hatte. Und mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich meine, mein Onkel ist immer durchgedreht, wenn er eine Eule gesehen hat. Sogar wenn sie im Fernsehen war. Er hat, wer auch immer die Fernbedienung hatte, gezwungen, den Sender zu wechseln, wenn eine vorkam. Sogar, wenn es eine verdammte Dokumentation war."

Sie schnaubte. „Hast du noch einmal mit ihnen geredet?"

„Nee, naja kurz. Ich meine, ich musste herausfinden, wo Snape wohnt, und habe mit Dudley gesprochen. Er hat mir alles über dieses Mädchen erzählt, dass er kennengelernt hat, als sie sich versteckt hatten, und er überlegt, nach Wales zu ziehen, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er ist rot geworden, als er über sie sprach. Onkel Vernon ist geflüchtet, als er mich gesehen hat, und ich denke, meine Tante wollte mich erwürgen."

„Wie nett," antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Aber Dudley... das ist neu."

„Ich glaube, das Mädchen ist eine Hexe," schmunzelte er. „Wie auch immer, da ich jetzt die Adresse habe, dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn ich den Brief auf dem regulären Weg verschicke."

„Ich glaube, die Briefmarken sind irgendwo in der Küche."

Harry nickte langsam und schmierte noch etwas anderes auf das Blatt Papier.

„Und?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig. Sie war neugierig. Sehr, sehr neugierig.

„Und was? Ich erzähle ihm alles über den Fluch und dass die Aurorabteilung mehr oder weniger daran arbeitet, herauszufinden, wer es war, dass wir jetzt wissen, dass es Malfoy nicht gewesen sein kann. Kingsley hat mir eine Eule geschickt und mir geschrieben, dass alle drei ein Alibi hatten. Ich erzähle ihm nur vom Fluch und dass es mir leid tut, und falls es irgendetwas gibt, was ich machen kann..."

„Harry, das habe ich nicht so gemeint," stoppte sie ihn.

„Oh, Ginny?"

„Jep, Ginny."

Er stieß einen langen, tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich fühle mich nicht anders. Ehrlich, Mine. Ich habe es geliebt, dass sie mich so sehr geliebt hat. Aber ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich sie nicht genug liebe, um mein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie anzulügen... Nein... Hermine, wirklich. Ich würde es hassen, die Weasleys zu verlieren, aber ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass es jetzt schon nicht mehr so ist, wie es früher einmal war?"

„Hm. Weil es mit Ron und mir nicht funktioniert hat."

„Ja. Und sie möchte andere Dinge im Leben als ich. Und ernsthaft, ich weiß, du hast es ihr vorgeschlagen, aber was hat es gebracht, mich eifersüchtig zu machen? Oder zu versuchen mich eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Das habe ich ihr nie gesagt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nach anderen Optionen umgucken soll. Offen für jemand anderen sein soll. Ich habe ihr niemals gesagt, dass sie dich eifersüchtig machen soll."

„Ich weiß," seufzte er. „Aber ich glaube, sie hat es so gesehen. Ich will nicht als der Junge-der-überlebte für den Rest meines Lebens gesehen werden. Und sie würde mich daran erinnern. Sie wollte die Frau-von-dem-Jungen-der-überlebte sein. Und sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass ich kein Junge mehr bin."

„Harry, bist du nicht ein wenig hart?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht hart. Ich... ich wollte da einfach nur raus. Du warst dort nicht so oft wie ich, aber immer gab es irgendein Gespräch darüber, wie supertoll ich doch sei und ein Held und dieser ganze Blödsinn. Das bin ich nicht und das weißt du. Es war nicht überdeutlich und es hat mir nicht ins Gesicht gestarrt... aber da war immer irgendeine zugrundeliegende _ja, wir haben einen Berühmtheit in der Familie_ Sache. Ich liebe die Weasleys. Ich liebe Molly und Arthur und sie sind tolle Leute, aber ich will nicht ihr Schwiegersohn sein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es sich nicht richtig anfühlt," schnaubte er und starrte sie leicht wütend an. „Ich kann nichts dafür. Wir waren nicht... mein Gott, Hermine, muss ich noch deutlicher werden? Wir haben seit Monaten keinen Sex gehabt."

„Ist es, weil du Männer mehr magst?" fragte sie, schlug ihre Hände sofort auf ihren Mund und wünschte, sie könnte die Worte zurücknehmen, zurückschieben.

Er stöhnte. „Nein. Weil ich, als ich erst einmal realisiert hatte, dass sie wie meine Mutter aussieht, nicht konnte. Stell dir vor, du wärst mit einem Mann zusammen, der deinem Vater auffallend ähnlich sieht."

„Oh," sie nickte. „Ich verstehe."

„Das hat sich krank angefühlt. Letztendlich, nachdem Charlie es erwähnt hatte, fühlte es sich verdammt krank an, sie anzufassen. Ich bin nicht krank. Und ich habe befürchtet, dass ich nur nach einer..."

„Ersatzmutter suche," sie nickte erneut. „Harry, es tut mir Leid."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um es zu begreifen. Könnte ich jetzt vielleicht einen Umschlag und eine Briefmarke haben?"

Sie nickte und ihr war ziemlich bewusst, dass er ihre Frage über Männer nicht – eindeutig – beantwortet hatte.

.

Er fühlte sich – satt. Sein Bauch war voll. Er war nicht durstig. Ihm war nicht kalt. Sogar nicht, als er zurück in seinem Haus war, vor dem Feuer, und Draco endlich gegangen war (mit dem Versprechen, dass er wiederkommen würde, wenn er zu Ikea ging... Mrs Callaghan hatte es schwer gehabt, diese Sache zu erklären, und er hatte es schwer gehabt, ihr zu erklären, warum Draco es nicht gekannt hatte – nicht, dass ihr aufgefallen war, dass er es nicht kannte). Mrs Callaghan, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sie Eleanor nennen solle, als sie die übriggebliebene Rindfleischpastete in eine Plastikbox getan hatte, damit er sie mit nach Hause nehmen konnte, hatte instinktiv gewittert, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war und er vermutete, dass sie vermutete, dass sie in einer Art Höhle gelebt hatten. In einer Art Sekte. Nichts, womit er nicht leben könnte, insbesondere, als sie ihm angeboten hatte, ihm den Buchladen und den anderen Supermarkt zu zeigen.

Vielleicht war insgesamt gar nicht so schlecht, so eine Nachbarin zu haben. Vielleicht, dachte er, könnte er sich an sie gewöhnen und an das warme, volle Gefühl in seinem Magen, das sie mit ihrer Rindfleischpastete hervorgerufen hatte.

Er könnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen, dachte er und rollte sich vor seinem Feuer ein für ein Nickerchen nach dem Essen.

.


	9. Das Kooperationsprinzip

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Das Kooperationsprinzip:

 _Wir könnten […] ganz grob ein allgemeines Prinzip formulieren, dessen Beachtung (ceteris paribus) von allen Teilnehmern erwartet wird, und zwar: Mache deinen Gesprächsbeitrag jeweils so, wie es von dem akzeptierten Zweck oder der akzeptierten Richtung des Gesprächs, an dem du teilnimmst, gerade verlangt wird._

(Grice, 1975; Übers. nach Meggle 1993)

.

Draco rieb sich die Augen. Nicht weil er in der letzten Nacht schlecht geschlafen hatte und sie aus diesem Grund trocken waren, sondern weil er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was er soeben miterlebt hatte. Sogar der Hauch frischer Luft, der Luftzug, der beim Apparieren entstand, hatte es ihn nicht mehr glauben lassen. Er hatte im Grunde mit seinem Patenonkel und einer Frau, die sich als Eleanor Callaghan vorgestellt hatte, zu Mittag gegessen. Mit einer irischen Frau, die mit großer Sanftmütigkeit sprach und sein Haar geglättet hatte und mit der Rückseite ihrer Finger seine Wange heruntergefahren war, bevor sie ihm auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte. Und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich davon nicht angewidert. Ihre Hände waren faltig aber warm gewesen. Sanft. Sehr, sehr sanft. Und das Essen, das er bekommen hatte, das Essen, mit dem er sich vollgestopft hatte, war außergewöhnlich gut gewesen.

Wenn, dachte Draco, man ihm so einer Frau vorgestellt hätte, einer einfachen Muggelfrau, hätte er nie gedacht, dass irgendjemand ihr überlegen war. Sie hatte ihre Stimme nicht erhoben, sie hatte keine Drohungen ausgesprochen, sie hatte sie lediglich aufgefordert zu essen. Sie hatte Severus dazu gebracht, die seltsamste Sache vor ihrer Mahlzeit zu sagen, und dann hatte sie ihnen gesagt, dass sie essen sollten. Nichts weiter. Und beide hatten es getan. Hatten genau getan, wozu sie sie aufgefordert hatte. Und als Mrs Callaghan ihm gesagt hatte, dass er bald wiederkommen und sie besuchen solle, und zur selben zeit mit der Rückseite ihrer Finger seine Wange heruntergefahren war, was hätte er sonst machen sollen außer ja zu sagen? Und er wollte es. Er wollte mehr Mahlzeiten wie diese, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich dort komplett zum Affen gemacht hatte.

Ikea war keine Person, sondern ein Ort, an dem sie Möbel verkauften. Und da sein Patenonkel keine Möbel übrig hatte, hatte Mrs Callaghan zu Recht die Schlussfolgerung gezogen, dass sie welche besorgen sollten. Und das würde er. Er würde ihm helfen. Auch wenn er überhaupt kein Geld mehr übrig hatte, abgesehen von den fünfzig Galleonen in seinem Gringotts Konto. Und wenn er diese fünfzig Galleonen nutzen musste, um seinem Patenonkel zu helfen, Möbel zu kaufen. Er würde dort wieder hingehen.

Aber zuerst musste er etwas Anderes erledigen.

Das Manor stand verboten und düster vor ihm und er zögerte, die Türen zu öffnen. Wie verschieden das von dem kleinen Haus war, in dem sie zusammen gegessen hatten. Und Severus' Haus. Es hatte Wärme gegeben und Mrs Callaghan als die Nettigkeit in Person. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor getroffen und hatte ihn in ihr Haus für eine Mahlzeit eingeladen. Ihn. Hatte ihn einfach eingeladen. Ohne Vorurteil. Ihn, den mit dem dunklen Mal. Hatte mit ihr gegessen. Mit einem Muggel. Und sein Patenonkel, ein weiterer mit dem dunklen Mal. Am selben Tisch mit einem Muggel. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass das einmal passieren würde. Hatte nie gedacht, dass das möglich war.

Aber sie war gütiger, sanfter, netter als jeder, den er in der Zauberwelt jemals gekannt hatte. Sie hatte ihn und Severus einfach so akzeptiert ohne jegliche Bedenken. Sie hatte mit ihnen geredet, hatte ihn reden lassen (nicht dass er viel gesagt hatte), hatte Severus reden lassen. Und sie hatte ihn wieder zu sich eingeladen.

Wenn sie wüsste, wer er war… Aber ihr war es egal. Für sie war er nur der Junge mit dem komischen Namen. Offenbar benannt von Eltern, die Hippos oder Hippies oder Heyppies waren. Er würde seinen Vater fragen müssen, was das bedeutete – Severus hatte ihm nicht antworten können. Draco hatte seinen Patenonkel zum allerersten Mal so nah an einem lauten Lachen gesehen. Hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen oder so zufrieden, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er die zweite – und dann die dritte Portion von dieser Rindfleischpastete gegessen hatte.

Das Rezept war in seiner Tasche. In der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans, die trotzdem unbequem waren. Er würde versuchen, es der übrig gebliebenen, griesgrämigen Hauselfe, die passenderweise Smiley hieß, zu geben, doch Draco bezweifelte, dass sie es kochen würde. Sie hielt sich an ihre eigenen Rezepte und ihr Essen, verglichen mit dem von Mrs Callaghan, schmeckte wie… Pappmaschee. Er konnte immer noch die Pastete in seinem Mund schmecken und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er mit seiner Zunge seine Zähne entlangfuhr, um mehr davon aufzufangen. Er wollte zurückgehen. Wollte herausfinden, ob sie andere Sachen kochte. Wollte wissen, ob andere Sachen ihn so zufrieden machen würden.

Dieses Essen, dieses einfache Essen, serviert auf einem Teller, der etwas angeschlagen war, hatte ihn zufriedener gemacht als alles andere, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Er hatte es genossen. Er hatte es genossen, Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen, und sein Patenonkel hatte ihn sogar ganz kurz angelächelt. Das war auch schon länger nicht vorgekommen. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerung an das Lächeln seines Patenonkels und dem Geschmack der Rindfleischpastete und öffnete die Tür. Er würde mit seinen Eltern reden müssen.

.

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Ich habe nachgedacht…

x

Mama, Papa,

Harry hat mit Ginny Schluss gemacht…

x

Dieses Haus ist leer, obwohl Harry die Nacht hier geblieben ist. Er hat vorgeschlagen…

x

Mama, Papa,

Ich überlege, das Haus zu vermieten, aber das kann ich nicht ohne eure Einwilligung machen. Es ist nur so, dass Harry mich gebeten hat, bei ihm einzuziehen, und ich kann nicht...

x

Ich bin einsam.

x

Wenn ich bei Harry lebe, werde ich nicht einsam sein.

x

Wenn ich euch nicht sage dass ich dass ich das Haus vermieten will, und ihr kommt zurück, dann hab ich ein Problem. Wenn ich euch sage dass ich das Haus vermieten will, werdet ihr Fragen, ob ich mit Harry zusammen bin, was ich nicht bin. Ich will es euch nicht sagen. Ich kenne euch nicht mehr.

x

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

London ist so viel lebendiger und ich könnte bei Harry wohnen. Ich will bei Harry einziehen. Er ist gute Gesellschaft und er ist immer für mich da. Ich halte diese Stille nicht mehr aus.

x

Ich hasse diese Stille.

Sogar der blöde Postbote wirft die Post leise ein.

x

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, dass ich bei Harry einziehen werde. Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen, aber wir haben gedacht, wir könnten unsere Sachen zusammenwerfen und einen Haushalt statt zweier führen. Es ist so viel effizienter und es wird weniger kosten. Ich könnte das Haus vermieten, wenn ihr wollt, oder könnte sogar versuchen, es zu verkaufen. Es ist euch komplett überlassen, wirklich, aber es ist für mich viel praktischer im Grimmauld Platz zu wohnen. Es gibt eine große Bibliothek und ich werde dort all die Bücher finden, die ich für meine UTZ Prüfungen brauche ohne jedes Mal nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Ihr solltet die Adresse kennen, und wenn nicht, habe ich sie auf den Umschlag geschrieben, wie immer.

Ich hoffe, euch beiden geht es gut.

Eure Tochter,

Hermine.

.

Draco holte tief Luft, als er den ehemaligen Salon betrat. Nun war es der einzige Raum im Haus, der durchgehend geheizt wurde, und der einzige Raum, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Er verstand den Widerwillen seines Vaters, das Anwesen zu verkaufen, nicht ganz – aber auf der anderen Seite verstand er, dass es immer noch diese Leute gab, die das Haus nicht so würdigen würden, wie es war. _Hier saß der dunkle Lord. Hier tötete der dunkle Lord…_ Und dann konnte er den Widerwillen seines Vaters verstehen.

Sein Vater saß über ein Schachbrett gebeugt und spielte gegen sich selbst, und seine Mutter saß und las leise. Von außen, genauso wie das Manor, sahen sie immer noch sehr wie das aristokratische Paar. Doch er wusste, dass jeder bald sehen würde, was es sie gekostet hätte.

Er hatte sich nicht umgezogen. Fast als eine Art Rebellion trug er die Muggelkleidung, und als er die Tür lauter als nötig schloss, sah seine Mutter hoch und ihre Augen weiteten sich um einen Bruchteil.

Draco hustete. „Ich bin meinen Patenonkel heute besuchen gegangen," sagte er, seine Stimme klang fester als er gedacht hatte.

„Severus?" sein Vater sah vom Schachbrett auf, seine Stirn war stark gerunzelt. „Deswegen diese Kleidung," fügte er hinzu.

„Deswegen diese Kleidung. Ich bin ihn besuchen gegangen und..."

„Und?" fragte seine Mutter sanft. Es war eine andere Art von Sanftheit im Vergleich zu der von Mrs Callaghan. Sanft, ja, aber nicht offen. Nicht so offen herzlich, wie es die alte Frau gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er so das letzte mal von seiner Mutter berührt worden war. Oder von seinem Vater eigentlich. Nicht, wenn es keine speziellen Umstände gab.

„Ihm geht es..." begann er und ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie ging es ihm? Wenn er urteilte, als er ihn zuerst gesehen hatte – nicht gut. Wenn er urteilte, wie er sich beim Essen und danach verhaltenen hatte – in Ordnung. „Er hat keine Möbel."

„Keine Möbel," fragte Narcissa. „Aber als ich dort war... Er lebt dort wirklich, oder nicht?

Draco nickte und schon seine Hände tief in seine Gesäßtaschen und nestelte an dem Blatt Papier, auf das Mrs Callaghan das Rezept geschrieben hatte.

„Weiß er von dem Fluch?" fragte sein Vater.

„Ich habe ihm davon erzählt, ja. Es ist ihm egal, Vater. Er sagt, er könne sowieso nicht mehr zaubern."

„Cissy, wir müssen ihn dort herausholen. Vielleicht gibt es noch..."

„Nein," unterbrach ihn Draco. „Er will nicht. Ich habe ihm angeboten, bei uns zu wohnen, doch er will nicht. Er scheint beinahe zufrieden."

„Das kann er nicht sein," sagte seine Mutter. „Es war eine Bruchbude."

„Es ist klein und es gibt noch keine Möbel, aber er sagte, er würde zu Ikea gehen und welche besorgen..."

„Was ist Ikea?" fragte sein Vater.

„Ein Geschäft, in dem man Möbel für wenig Geld kaufen kann. Schwedisch, glaube ich," Draco wiederholte genau das, was Mrs Callaghan gesagt hatte.

„Aber er kann nicht... Lucius, tu doch etwas," seine Mutter erhob sich und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern seines Vaters, während sie sich leicht nach vorne beugte; ihre langen Haare versperrten Draco die Sicht, als sie etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte. Er hörte Geraune, doch konnte kein Wort verstehen und sah lediglich, wie sein Vater nickte. „Das werde ich," sagte er schließlich nach einem, Moment.

„Draco, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?" Sein Vater erhob sich, küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und führte Draco aus dem Salon – Zorn wallte in dem jungen Mann wieder einmal auf, da er wie ein Kind behandelt wurde.

.

Es war wirklich einfach zu packen, wenn man einen kleinen hölzernen Stab mit einem magischen Kern hatte, der einem half. Hermines Sachen waren in Kisten und diese in wenigen Minuten federleicht gezaubert und geschrumpft. Sie gehörte nicht mehr zu diesem Haus und sie fragte sich, was sie überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hatte, dorthin zurückzukehren. Vielleicht eine Art Sentimentalität, der Gedanke, dass sie nach all den Wunden, die der Krieg hinterlassen hatte, nach all den schrecklichen Monaten als niemand wusste, ob sie überleben würden, zu einer Art Normalität zurückkehren konnte, sich aufs Kindsein verlegen konnte.

Doch um wieder ein Kind zu sein, hätte Hermine Eltern gebraucht. Und Eltern, die da waren. Und ihre waren es nicht. Und so blieb das Haus einfach das – ein Haus, leer und obwohl es voller Erinnerungen war, schienen sie nicht einmal ihre zu sein. Sie musste das leere Haus verlassen, das zu groß für sie war, zu leer, zu voll mit Erinnerungen, die nicht die ihren zu sein schienen. Mit Harry zusammen zu sein würde wohltuend sein. Kreacher war da, um sie mit Mahlzeiten zu versorgen, die Bibliothek war voller Bücher, die lesen wollte, oder noch einmal lesen wollte, es würde Gespräche in den Abendstunden geben und nicht nur stummes Anstarren von Texten, Üben von Zauberstabbewegungen oder, wenn Verzweiflung sie überkam – den Fernseher. Es würde gut sein. Es würde ihnen beiden die Chance bieten, sich zu beruhigen nach dem Wirbelwind von Gerichtsprozessen und dem Verfahrenskrieg.

Nein, Hermine war nicht darüber unglücklich, dass sie ihr altes Zuhause, das jetzt nicht ihr Zuhause war, verließ. Nicht so. Sie würde mit Harry zusammenwohnen – und würde vielleicht sogar herausfinden, ob er auf dieser oder der anderen Seite des Flusses fischte. Nicht dass es ihr etwas ausmachte, egal, was es war, und seine Erklärung, warum er mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hatte, erschien plausibel.

Doch sie war einfach neugierig – es lag ihr im Blut. Genauso wie sie neugierig auf Severus Snapes Fall war. Doch das konnte warten – bis, naja, bis Harry entweder eine Antwort erhielt oder nicht.

Mehr oder weniger beschwingt betrat sie den Grimmauld Platz, erleichtert, dass Sirius' Mutter endlich zum Schweigen gebracht worden war, erleichtert, dass sie nun mit jemandem zusammenlebte, der sie mochte.

.

Erst am nächsten Morgen, als Severus in seinem Bett aufwachte, realisierte er zwei Sachen.

Erstens – er hatte seit mindestens zehn Jahren nicht so unglaublich gut geschlafen.

Zweitens – er fühlte sich in der Gesellschaft von jemanden wie Mrs Callaghan – Eleanor – wohl, mehr als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er war nicht sicher, ob die beiden miteinander zusammenhingen. Ob das Essen und die Gesellschaft, die er während seines Mittagessens und nach seinem Nickerchen genossen hatte, als sie ihm eine weitere Tasse Tee in den Garten gebracht hatte, als er das gemähte Gras zur Seite geschoben hatte und in eine Plastiktüte, die sie ihm dann nach der Tasse Tee über die kleine Mauer hinweg gereicht hatte. Sie war einfach da, sie redete, sie stellte Fragen, sie akzeptierte seine Antworten. Sie akzeptierte die Momente, in denen er schwieg, und wenn es einen unangenehmen gab, füllte sie ihn. Füllte ihn einfach. Sie war neugierig, ja, aber sie bedrängte ihn damit nicht direkt. Sie war da und sah ihm beim Arbeiten zu, erwähnte wieder das Regal, und er würde wahrscheinlich dort hinübergehen müssen, um sich bei ihr für den Tee zu revanchieren.

Aber natürlich kam sie ihm wieder zuvor. Es klopfte an seiner Tür und er konnte von seinem Fenster oben sehen, dass sie es war, nicht irgendjemand anders. Wenn es jemand anders gewesen wäre, hätte er es ignoriert, aber weil sie es war, mit einer weiteren dampfenden Tasse Tee in ihren Händen, klopfte er von innen gegen das Fenster und nickte, als sie hochsah. Schnell zog er sich seine Jeans an und warf sich ein Shirt über, bevor er die Treppe hinuntereilte. Er war nicht sicher, warum er sich beeilte, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, sie dort stehen zu lassen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus," lächelte sie strahlend, dann, als ihre Augen ihn taxierten, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Das kannst du nicht anziehen," sagte sie missbilligend.

Er sah an sich herab. Seine Kleidung war immer noch sauber. Nicht frisch gewaschen, aber er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich mit der Waschmaschine zu beschäftigen.

„Du kannst so nicht zur Messe gehen," sagte sie streng. „Hast du keinen Anzug?"

Oh. Nein. Das konnte er unmöglich machen. Er war gerade erst aufgestanden und es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. „Mrs Cal…"

„Eleanor," sagte Mrs Callaghan streng. „Das habe ich dir doch gesagt."

„Eleanor, ich kann nicht zur Messe gehen, es tut mir leid."

Sie schnaubte und drückte ihm den Tee in die Hand. „Gut, ich lasse dich diese Woche damit durchkommen. Aber die Diskussion ist längst noch nicht zu Ende," sagte sie, wieder war die Strenge in ihrer Stimme und in ihrem Gesicht. „Und wenn ich zurück bin, möchte ich, dass du herüberkommst. Ich habe etwas für dich. Und Sonntagsmittagessen."

Er nickte, fast gehorsam. Aber sogar wenn er sich fühlte, als würde sie in seine Privatsphäre eindringen, was sie offensichtlich tat, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er was dagegen hatte – wenn es mit Tee verbunden war. Er würde den Laden finden, den sie erwähnt hatte, und ein wenig für sich kaufen müssen. Und für sie. Und einen neuen Wasserkessel und Tassen. Er war nicht herzlos und die Stille in den letzten Monaten war beinahe schmerzhaft gewesen. Und obwohl er den Großteil seines Lebens mehr oder weniger in Stille gelebt hatte, fragte er sich nun, ob es immer so gut gewesen war. Hätte er Minerva nicht jedes Mal ignorieren sollen, wenn sie ihn zu einer Partie Schach eingeladen hatte? Hätte er mehr lebhafte Gespräche mit Pomona Sprout führen sollen?

Nein. Er war, wer er war. Und bis jetzt hatte Eleanor Callaghan nur getan, was sie als am besten für ihn angesehen hatte. Es war nichts für sie mit drin – abgesehen von dem Regal, das er aufbauen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie man ein Regal zusammenbaute. Gar keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, wie man Möbel zerstörte. Aber es konnte nicht so schwierig sein.

Er brauchte wirklich einen Wasserkessel und eine Tasse, aber in der Zwischenzeit genoss er seine Tasse Tee und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein trostloser Tag und er fing an zu frieren und Hunger zu haben.

Gut, er würde es schon sehen, wenn sie von der Messe zurückkam (was dachte sie sich nur dabei, dass sie ihn dorthin mitnehmen wollte?) und er würde hinübergehen. Er hatte dort Bücher gesehen – vielleicht könnte er sich eins ausleihen, als er bemerkte, dass er die Zeitschrift von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite gelesen hatte, die Zeitung von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite, und mit dem Buch, das er gekauft hatte, fast fertig war. Er wusste nun, dass der US Präsident etwas getan hatte, was vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht mit Sex zu tun hatte; er wusste, dass etwas im Irak los war, etwas, in das er sich einarbeiten müssen würde. Und in die Definition von Sex des amerikanischen Präsidenten. Offensichtlich. Er wusste, dass das europäische Festland unmittelbar bevorstand, eine neue, gemeinsame Währung zu bekommen, aber dass sich Großbritannien glücklicherweise, wie immer, daraus heraushielt.

Aber jetzt brauchte er mehr und vielleicht war Mrs Callaghan – Elinor – bereit, ihm einige zu leihen. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie es tun würde.

Während er im Stehen seinen Tee trank und sich dann auf den Boden setzte (Möbel – nötig) und sein Buch las, schaffte er, seine Gedanken zu stoppen. Schaffte es, sich auf das, was er las, zu konzentrieren bis er draußen Leute hörte und sich langsam erhob, immer noch in seiner Jeans und in dem Shirt, und sie sah, Eleanor, wie sie ein einigen anderen zum Abschied zuwinkte, älteren Frauen. Und wie aufs Stichwort fiel ihr Blick auf sein Fenster und auf ihn, wie er dort stand, und sie lächelte und wies mit einem Nicken ein wenig in Richtung ihres Hauses.

Severus nickte ihr ebenfalls zu, feierlich, und verließ sein Haus, ohne zu wissen, dass Mrs Callaghan an diesem Tag sehr viel mit ihm vorhatte.

.


	10. Minimalpaare und -sets

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Minimalpaare und -sets:

 _Die phonemische Unterscheidung in einer Sprache kann mit Wortpaaren und –sets getestet werden. Wenn zwei Wörter, wie zum Beispiel_ pat _und_ bat _im Englischen, in der Form bis auf den Unterschied in einem Phonem, das in der selben Position vorkommt, identisch sind, werden die zwei Wörter als ein Minimalpaar bezeichnet. Genau genommen würden sie in der Phonologie der englischen Sprache als Minimalpaar klassifiziert werden (das Arabische unterscheidet nicht zwischen diesen zwei Lauten). Andere Beispiele für Minimalpaare im Englischen sind_ fan – van, bet – bat, site – side. _Solche Paare werden oftmals in Englisch-als-Zweitsprache-Tests benutzt, um die Fähigkeit von nicht-Muttersprachlern, den Unterschied in der Bedeutung, der durch den minimalen Lautunterschied entsteht, zu ermitteln. Wenn man in einer Gruppe von Wörtern jedes Wort von den anderen durch die Veränderung eines Phonems (stets an der gleichen Stelle) unterscheiden kann, dann haben wir ein Minimalset. Folglich würde ein Minimalset, das auf den vokalischen Phonemen des Englischen basiert, die Wörter_ feat, fit, fat, fate, fought, foot _beinhalten,_ _und eins, das auf Konsonanten basiert, die Wörter_ big, pig, rig, fig, dig, wig _._

(Yule, 1985)

.

Sie führte ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht herein, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, mit einer Art schelmischem Funkeln in ihren wässrigen blassgrünen Augen. „Ich habe etwas für dich gefunden," erzählte sie ihm, fast lausbubenhaft und während sie ihn veranlasste, sich auf den alten Stuhl am Küchentisch zu setzen, stellte sie einen großen Karton auf den Tisch.

„All das hier hat Stephen gehört," erklärte Mrs Callaghan – Eleanor. „Aber jetzt, wo er in London wohnt und eine eigene Familie hat, würde er die Sachen nicht mehr wollen."

Sie zog eine alte, schwarze, abgetragene Lederjacke aus dem Karton und reichte sie ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Er war genauso dünn wie du, aber jetzt durch seine Frau ist er ziemlich rund geworden," kicherte sie. „Probiere sie an."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und er war sich nicht sicher, was angemessen war, doch die Lederjacke – sie sah schön aus. Alt und getragen, aber – schön. Etwas, was man tragen und tragen und tragen konnte, und man würde darin nie frieren und man wäre immer darin – geschützt. Eine andere Art von Rüstung als das, was er damals getragen hatte, als er noch ein Zauberer war, aber trotzdem eine Rüstung. Ein Schutzschild.

Sie verdrehte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Augen, lief um den Tisch herum, die Jacke ihn ihren Händen, und hob kurzerhand seinen Arm, dann den anderen, und zog sie ihm an.

„Man könnte meinen, ich müsste keine Kinder mehr anziehen," murmelte sie gutmütig vor sich hin. „Da," fügte sie einen Moment später hinzu, „passt wunderbar."

Severus räusperte sich. Diese Frau brachte es fertig, dass er in eine Situation nach der anderen geriet, in der er komplett sprachlos gemacht wurde. In der Zauberwelt, wie er sich erinnerte, gab es keine Nächstenliebe, es gab nichts dergleichen wie jemandem seine alte Kleidung zu geben. Es war vielleicht anders in einer anderen Zauberwelt, doch in der seinen galt Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, es gab nichts wie diese sanfte Großzügigkeit dieser Frau.

„Danke," sagte er leise.

„Ah, sei leise," sie fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich bin froh, die Kartons loszuwerden," fuhr sie fort und legte ihre alten, faltigen, mit Leberflecken übersäten Hände mit dem schlichten, goldenen Ehering auf seine in Leder gekleideten Schultern, doch auf einmal richtete sie sich auf, griff nach seinem Kinn und sah ihm tief in seine Augen.

„Da sind auch Bücher. Aus der Zeit, als Steven zur Uni gegangen ist. Die könntest du auch haben. Und noch einige andere. Aber… du bekommst alle Kleidungsstücke und alle Bücher nur unter einer Bedingung."

Nun – so viel zur Nächstenliebe. Es war immer Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. So viel wusste er. Damit konnte er arbeiten. Das kannte er.

„Welche Bedingung?" fragte er argwöhnisch und zog die Lederjacke aus.

.

Hermine grinste und reichte Harry den Sportteil des Tagespropheten und behielt den Rest für sich. Es war ein Scherz, da sie wusste, dass, während er sich für Quidditch interessierte, ihm die restliche Welt des Zaubersports ziemlich egal war und sie die Zeitung überhaupt nicht mochte. Doch er verstand. Sie hatte Frühstück für ihn gemacht und ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt, mit einem ‚Guten Morgen, Liebling', und war um ihn herumgeflitzt wie eine übersorgsame Ehefrau. Er hatte gegrinst, sie hatte gegrinst, und irgendwie ließ sie nur diese kleine Sache besser fühlen. Vorzugeben ein altes verheiratetes Paar zu sein. Er lächelte sie über seinen Zeitungsteil hinweg an und seufzte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist," flüsterte Harry.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin," flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte.

„Willst du heute etwas unternehmen?"

„Was zum Beispiel?" fragte sie.

„Weiß nicht. Aber…" er zögerte.

„Aber was?" Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. Er führte etwas im Schilde. Er hatte einen Plan. Er wollte irgendwohin gehen, zu einem bestimmten Ort. Er wollte…

„Ich, ähm…, die Sache ist, dass… es ist komisch, wirklich, aber…"

„Harry," stöhnte sie. „Raus mit der Sprache."

„Die Weasleys haben mich eingeladen. Naja, uns."

„Was?"

„Sie haben uns eingeladen. Arthur hat eine Eule geschickt. Und er hat gesagt, dass es Ginny ganz gut geht und dass ich nicht aus ihrer Familie verschwinden würde, nur weil… naja, weil ich es mit ihr vermasselt habe. Aber ich kann nicht hingehen, oder? Ich... Es ist so früh."

Hermine seufzte. „Fragst du, weil… du hingehen möchtest und willst, dass ich mit dir mitkomme? Oder fragst du mich um meine Meinung?"

„Deine Meinung bitte," er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ihre Teetassen füllten sich mit mehr Tee. Sie nahm einen Schluck (nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Geschmack von dem herbeigezauberten Tee, doch es war in Ordnung) und kratzte sich an ihrer linken Augenbraue (die gezupft werden musste – die rechte ebenfalls). Sie dachte nach. Sie hatte kein Verlangen danach, die Weasleys zu sehen. Und sie dachte ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Harry schon bereit war, dort hinzugehen. Es war nicht genügend Zeit zwischen der Trennung und dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt vergangen. Vor nur zwei Tagen und der Nacht davor hatten sie es sich auf der Couch zusammen gemütlich gemacht, naja, ihre Füße hatten in Wahrheit in seinem Schoß gelegen, und sie hatten über ihre gemeinsame Zeit gesprochen, über alles. Hermine, Harry, Ron. Und Neville, Ginny, Luna, die guten alten Schulzeiten, die nicht so guten Schulzeiten. Es war therapeutisch gewesen, hatte sie gedacht. Es war nett gewesen, darüber mit jemandem, dem sie vertraute, mit jemandem, der mit ihr dort gewesen war, zu sprechen. Hatten darüber gesprochen, wie Ron einfach verschwunden war und wie es – ein wenig – ihre Beziehung ohne ihn verändert hatte. Hatten darüber gesprochen, was dann geschehen war, wie es gewesen war, als Harry seinen ‚toten Moment', wie es genannt wurde, hatte.

Es war komisch, hatten beide gedacht, wie viel sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten – und dass letztendlich nichts so geklappt hatte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Sie war nicht mit Ron zusammen (gemeinsame Entscheidung), er war nicht mit Ginny zusammen (seine Entscheidung). Es hatte kein Happy End gegeben. Es musste Arbeit erledigt werden, sie versuchten immer noch, ihren Weg zu finden. Sie versuchte immer noch, ihren Weg zu finden, und Harry hatte mit dem Aurorentraining zu kämpfen – was jetzt nur noch komischer sein würde, wo Ginny und er getrennt waren und er das Training mit Ron hatte.

Und Harry hatte das sogar in dieser vergangenen Nacht erwähnt, nach dem dritten Silvergin Martini (eine von Harrys Erfindungen. Er versuchte Zaubereralkohol mit Muggelalkohol zu mixen und ihrer Meinung nach kamen dabei großartige Cocktails heraus – aber sehr stark). Hatte erwähnt, dass er nicht ganz zufrieden war mit der Tatsache, dass er mit Ron arbeiten musste – und seine explosiven, eifersüchtigen Wutanfälle kannte.

Ich denke, wir sollten woandershin gehen. In den Zoo oder zur Oxford Street, ein paar Muggelklamotten einkaufen, oder… die National Gallery. Oder so. Aber die Weasleys? Es ist zu früh, wenn du mich fragst. Ich denke nicht, dass du Ginny so sehen möchtest…"

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber wie sage ich es ihnen auf nette Weise? Ich…"

„Schreib Arthur eine Eule. Sag ihm, du hattest schon andere Pläne. Und wir werden irgendwohin gehen und dich ablenken. Und mich übrigens auch."

„Naja, ich brauche Klamotten…" lächelte er. „Danke."

.

Er hatte ziemlich schnell kapituliert. Eleanor hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so einfach sein würde. Unter einer Bedingung, die er gefordert hatte. Und diese Bedingung war – nicht zu kurz. Das würde sie hinbekommen. Und sie dachte nicht wirklich, dass ihm sehr kurze Seiten und längere Haare auf dem Oberkopf stehen würden. Nein, sie würde nur die langen Strähnen schneiden, das zu lange, unordentlich aussehende Haar und würde es lang genug lassen, damit es schön zerzaust werden konnte, wenn sie sich danach fühlte.

Und so saß ihr Nachbar, der Junge, den sie im Grunde seit seiner Geburt kannte, aber den sie so viele Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte, der Junge, der zu einem traurigen, einsamen Mann geworden war, so saß er auf einem Stuhl in ihrer Küche mit einem ihrer Handtücher um seine Schultern, hielt sehr still, sobald sie nah an seinen Ohren war, vertraute ihr so viel, dass er sie sein Haar abschneiden ließ – im Tausch gegen eine Lederjacke, einige alte Jeanshosen, einige alte Shirts, eine schwere Winterjacke, die Stephen nie gemocht hatte und die Mark noch weniger gemocht hatte und in die Thomas nicht hineingepasst hatte, und ein paar Fachbücher, die Stephen zurückgelassen hatte, ein paar Romane, die Mary gelesen hatte, einige von Kathleen. Ein Karton voll mit Sachen von ihren Kindern – und sie fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie ihm diese ausrangierten Dinge gab. Er verdiente neue Sachen, neue Kleidung, doch das Geld war knapp und es würde bald Weihnachten sein. Alle Kinder, Enkel und Urenkel wollten zumindest ein kleines Geschenk. Und Severus würde etwas Neues zu Weihnachten bekommen.

Doch sie lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie seine Augen aufgeleuchtet hatten, besonders wegen der Lehrbücher. Wie er dann fast gelächelt hatte. Eileen war genauso gewesen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, wenn sie von Büchern umgeben war, den Kleinen auf ihrem Schoß, ein Buch in der Hand, über die Gartenmauer hinweg Gespräche führend. Es gab keinen Grund, wegen Leuten, die schon lange tot waren, traurig zu sein. Sie waren an einem besseren Ort.

Sie schnitt ein wenig mehr vom Haar ab, prüfte, ob es gleichmäßig war, und tätschelte seine Schultern. „Fertig. Guck mal, ob es dir gefällt," flüsterte sie sanft in sein Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Wange (was sie angefangen hatte, zu machen – einfach weil er sich immer in ihre Berührungen zu lehne schien). Eleanor gestikulierte in Richtung Spiegel im Flur und betrachtete ihn, wie er sich selbst ungläubig betrachtete.

Er sah nicht so viel anders aus. Sein Haar war genauso dunkel, sein Gesicht genauso schmal (sogar nach der Mahlzeit, die sie kurz vor dem Haarschnitt gemeinsam gegessen hatten), doch seine Augen waren nun deutlich sichtbar und erschienen wärmer als zuvor, ausdrucksstärker. Er hatte Eileens Augen, wahrhaftig dunkel und schön und tief. Seine Nase, andererseits, erschien weniger markant mit dem neuen Haarschnitt. Auf irgendeine Weise schienen die Haarspitzen nicht mehr in Richtung seiner Nase zu zeigen – und es war nicht die einzige Sache, die aus seinem Vorhang aus Haaren hervorragte, den er üblicherweise nach vorne ließ, wenn beschämt war oder nicht gesehen werden wollte.

Da – sie mochte es so lieber. So konnten Leute sein Gesicht sehen. Und sie konnte sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit sehen.

Eleanor lächelte in sich hinein, als er sein Haar berührte und es zu mögen schien. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein klein wenig und seine Augen leuchteten. Das war gut – es ging mit ihm aufwärts.

.

Die Frau im grünen Mantel sah sich um. Ja. Es sah immer noch so aus wie früher, aber es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Es schien, als würde es nun einen Sinn ergeben, dass die Welt so aussah. Nun ergab es einen Sinn, dass es eintönig war und leicht roch und die Häuser aussahen, als hätte sich niemand um sie für eine lange Zeit gekümmert. Nun ergab es einen Sinn. Damals war es nicht so gewesen.

Sie zog eine Grimasse und drückte ihre Fingernägel tiefer in den Stoff vom Mantel des Manns, an dessen Arm sie sich festhielt. Dessen freie Hand sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf die ihre legte und dessen Gesicht klar zu verstehen gab, dass er – glücklich – war, nicht in solchen Verhältnissen zu leben. Glücklich, weil er ein Risiko eingegangen war, glücklich, dass er nicht gezwungen war, an diesem Ort zu sein, glücklich, dass… naja. Es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn. Es war wie es war.

Sie hatte genug Tränen geweint. Der Mann, an dem sie sich festhielt, hatte recht – sie mussten eine Schuld begleichen. Sie mussten Sachen erledigen. Zeit zum Weinen war später. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Sachen auszugleichen.

.

 _Semantik ist die Lehre von der Bedeutung von Wörtern, Phrasen und Sätzen. Bei semantischen Analysen wird stets versucht, den Fokus auf die konventionelle Bedeutung von Wörtern zu legen anstelle der vom Sprecher gewünschten Bedeutung der Worte in einer speziellen Situation. Dieser fachliche Bedeutungsansatz unterstreicht das Objektive und das Allgemeine. Es vermeidet das Subjektive und das Lokale. Linguistische Semantik beschäftigt sich mit der konventionellen Bedeutung übermittelt durch die Nutzung von Worten und Sätzen einer Sprache._

So viel konnte er verstehen, und während er vor seinem Feuer saß, während er da saß und eines der Fachbücher durchlas (weil er nicht verzweifelt genug für einen Liebesroman war), fand er es zunehmend interessanter. Linguistik, wurde es ganz einfach genannt. Und er war sich nicht darüber im Klaren gewesen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war seitdem er angefangen hatte, es zuerst zu überfliegen, es dann gründlich zu lesen. Er hatte nicht ganz realisiert, dass es interessant war. Hatte sein kürzeres Haar vergessen, das Potters Frisur ein wenig ähnelte. Er las einfach nur – und er vergaß, Mrs Callaghans zweitem Sohn, Stephen, für sein Studium dankbar zu sein. Er vergaß, das Licht anzumachen, und las im flackernden Licht der Flammen. Sog alles auf. Alles.

Hörte kaum das Klopfen an der Tür und stand nur auf, als es beharrlich wurde. Hatte immer noch keinen Tee für Eleanor gekauft. Er würde es am Morgen machen müssen.

„Ich bin ziemlich…" sagte er, als er die Tür öffnete, und sein Mund klappte auf. Er schluckte, blinzelte, schluckte erneut, blinzelte erneut.

„Hallo Severus," sagte die Frau.

„Hallo Severus," sagte der Mann, der sich an ihrem Arm festhielt.

Er blinzelte. Dracos Besuch war ein Schock gewesen, aber das hier war im positiven Sinne – wesensfremd. „Narcissa. Lucius," konnte er gerade so hinauswürgen, trat zur Seite und ließ sie rein.

.


	11. Präsupposition

_A/N: Danke für eure lieben Kommentare! Schön, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Präsupposition:

 _Wenn ein Sprecher bezugnehmende Ausdrücke wie_ das hier _,_ er _, oder_ Shakespeare _unter normalen Umständen benutzt, dann arbeitet er oder sie mit einer Annahme, dass der Zuhörer weiß, welcher Referent gemeint ist. Genereller ausgedrückt konstruieren Sprecher fortwährend ihre linguistischen Nachrichten auf der Basis von Annahmen über das bereits vorhandene Wissen eines Zuhörers. Diese Annahmen können natürlich falsch sein, doch sie unterliegen vielen Dingen, die wir im alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch sagen. Das, was ein Sprecher als wahr ansieht oder vorhandenes Wissen vom Sprecher ansieht, kann als eine Präsupposition beschrieben werden. Wenn jemand zu dir sagt_ Dein Bruder wartet draußen auf _dich, dann existiert die offensichtliche Annahme, dass du einen Bruder hast. Wenn du gefragt wirst_ Warum bist du zu spät gekommen? _, existiert die Präsupposition, dass du wirklich zu spät gekommen bist._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Hermine grinste Harry an, während sie die Tüten, die sie von ihrer kleinen Shoppingtour in der Oxford Street zurückgebracht hatten, auspackten. Topman, Primark, riesige Tüten. Ein Anzug, ein paar Jeans, Shirts, T-Shirts, neue Socken und sogar Unterwäsche (die sie gesehen hatte und die, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht überzeugend war. Boxershorts – schlichte und einige mit verrückten, angeblich lustigen Prints). Er kippte alles aus den Tüten um sich herum auf den Boden, setzte sich in die Mitte, grinste wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten, sah sich alles mindestens drei Mal an.

Es war süß und schön, ihn so zu sehen – und gleichzeitig traurig. Er wusste, dass er nie zuvor eigene Kleidung bekommen hatte, bis er sie sich selbst gekauft hatte. Und diese Weihnachtspullis, die Mrs Weasley regelmäßig strickte. Die waren die einzige Ausnahme. Und jetzt saß er wortwörtlich inmitten eines Klamottenbergs und befühlte die Stoffe, als wäre es die wundervollste Sache der Welt.

Sein Grinsen wurde zu einem Lächeln und sie packte ihre eigenen Klamotten aus, nicht so viel wie er gekauft hatte, aber genug, um damit auszukommen, und sie war froh, dass ihre Eltern ihr eine beachtliche Geldsumme in England gelassen hatten. Und sie, so wie auch Harry und Ron und so viele andere, hatten Geld vom Ministerium erhalten. Die Ungerechtigkeit traf sie ein weiteres Mal und veranlasste sie dazu, ihr kleines schwarzes Kleid in die Tüte zurückzustopfen.

„Harry," sagte sie, würgte sie hervor; eine Träne entwich ihr und lief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Hermine, was ist los?" fragte er sofort, sprang auf und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Was ist los? Du hast vor einer Minute noch gelächelt."

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und rausflossen. „Es ist einfach so, dass," stotterte sie. „Ich…"

„Was?" fragte er und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich habe all dieses Zeug mit dem Geld vom Ministerium gekauft," schluchzte Hermine. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr aufhören. Die Ungerechtigkeit von dem, was geschehen war, was immer noch geschah, wie viel Severus Snape getan hatte und wo er jetzt wohnte, wie er sich anzog, was er tat, wie er es tat, all das brodelte in ihr hoch, tat ihr weh. Es tat unglaublich weh und bis jetzt hatte sie wegen ihm nicht geweint – und nun, inmitten eines Kleiderbergs und vielen Tüten, hatte es sie getroffen und tat es. Die Tränen liefen über Harrys Pullover und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf so nah wie es nur ging an ihn heran, in seine Halsbeuge. „Ich habe dieses ganze Zeug mit dem Geld vom Ministerium gekauft," wiederholte sie, „und Snape, der so viel getan hat, muss in dieser Bruchbude wohnen," schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in seinem Pulli.

Sie fühlte, wie Harry ihren Rücken streichelte und ihr auf die Schulter klopfte, doch er konnte auch nichts sagen. Es war einfach zu deprimierend.

.

Severus starrte mit großen Augen, als diese zwei Menschen sein Haus betraten, den Flur durchquerten und in sein Wohnzimmer gingen. Keiner trug die Nase hoch, keiner fiel weinerlich auf seine Knie. Es waren einfach zwei Menschen, die mehr oder weniger lässig sein Wohnzimmer betraten. Lucius hatte seinen Gehstock nicht dabei.

„Du hast wirklich keine Möbel," sagte der blonde Mann auf einmal und wirbelte herum, um ihn anzusehen.

„Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell," schnauzte Severus und versuchte – und schaffte es– ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern. Er schuldete diesen Leuten gar nichts, und diese Leute schuldeten ihm nichts. Er wollte nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Er wollte sie aus seinem Haus haben – oder schnell umgebracht werden.

„Severus," Narcissa ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Seinen gebrandmarkten Arm. Er zog ihn schnell zurück, als ob ihre Berührung ihn verbrannte – und sein Arm kribbelte. Er wusste, dass es Unsinn war, er wusste, er konnte unmöglich kribbeln, das Mal war fast verschwunden und nur ein rosa Narbengewebe war zurückgeblieben, und der Dunkle Lord war tot, aber er fühlte sie nicht wohl. Die Frau seufzte und obwohl er einen Schritt zurückgetreten war, trat sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „Severus, wir sind gekommen, um…"

„Um euch lustig zu machen?" zischte er. „Konntet ihr nicht glauben, was Draco euch erzählt hat, und wart so überglücklich, dass ihr euch das selbst ansehen musstet?"

„Nein, Severus," sagte Lucius. „Wir sind gekommen, um dich abzuholen. Wir sind wegen dir gekommen. Du kannst unmöglich so leben. Und was machst du mit den Büchern dort drüben? Du… du verbrennst sie doch nicht, oder etwa doch?"

„Nehmt sie!" zischte er erneut – wollte nicht, dass Mrs Callaghan sie dieses Mal wieder hörte. „Nehmt sie alle. Nehmt, was ihr finden könnt, es ist nicht viel."

„Severus," Narcissa versuchte erneut, ihre Hand irgendwo auf ihn zu legen, doch er war schneller. Er hatte immer noch seine Reflexe. „Wir könnten dir helfen. Wir haben Möbel und, naja, wir haben kein Geld momentan, aber wir könnten…"

„Muggel verhexen, damit sie dir Geld geben," unterbrach Lucius.

„Quält also immer noch Muggel?" fauchte Severus. „Gut, hier bin ich. Ich bin unbewaffnet. Macht das, wofür ihr gekommen seid und verschwindet wieder. Ich will euch nicht hier haben."

.

Sie hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt, hatte sich beim Hinsetzen helfen lassen, hatte sich mit einer Tasse starkem Tee bestechen lassen, und ihre Tränen waren langsam abgeklungen. Letztendlich wusste sie nicht, weswegen sie geweint hatte. Ihr eigener Verlust ihrer Familie, ihr eigener Verlust von Freunden, ihr eigener Verlust der Unschuld, all diejenigen, die ihre Leben verloren hatten – oder Severus Snape. Vielleicht wegen all dieser Dinge. Vielleicht hatte es sie einfach überwältigt, als sie realisiert hatte, wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatte, dass sie in London umherlaufen konnte, in der Oxford Street shoppen konnte und sich an ihren Einkäufen erfreuen konnte, während andere tot waren - oder sich quälten. Andere, die es genauso sehr – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr – als sie verdienten. Aber sie hatte sich beruhigt und wusste, dass diese Gedanken sie zweifellos zu einer weiteren Heulattacke bringen würden, und dass sie schon große Fortschritte seit dem Ende des Kriegs gemacht hatte. Weinte nicht bei jeder Wendung, wurde nicht so leicht aufgewühlt. Aber das war genug gewesen. Und der arme Harry wusste immer noch nicht wirklich, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf tief über der Tasse Tee hängen, die sie gerade trank; ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht, der heiße Dampf stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie atmete tief ein, als ihre eigene Beruhigungsaktion durch das Fensterklopfen einer Eule unterbrochen wurde. Sie sah nur schnell auf, während Harry eine Pergamentrolle vom Fuß der gelbbraunen Eule abmachte und las.

„Harry?" fragte sie, während er mit seinem Finger las und die geschriebenen Worte verfolgte.

„Fühlst du dich in der Lage, zum Ministerium zu gehen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Naja, sie… Kingsley hat geschrieben. Er wollte uns darüber informieren, dass sie herausgefunden haben, wer Snape mit dem Fluch belegt hat," sagte er ernst.

„Und?"

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab und komm mit mir mit," antwortete er ernst.

.

„Wir wollen dich nicht verhexen," sagte Narcissa. „Und Lucius meinte, dass… wir uns informiert haben und uns bewusst ist, dass es schwierig sein kann, sich Geld in der Muggelwelt zu beschaffen, und wir dir deswegen helfen wollen. Wir verstehen, dass

„Woher weißt du das?" fiel er ihr scharf ins Wort.

„Wir haben unsere Möglichkeiten, so etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, Severus. Das weißt du," antwortete Lucius mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Das erste ehrliche Lächeln, das dieser Mann ihm seit der Geburt seines Sohns geschenkt hatte – vermutlich.

„Ich will eure Hilfe nicht," er zauberte das spöttische Lächeln nachdrücklich zurück auf seine Lippen. „ Und so wie ich das verstehe, habt ihr offenbar genug auf dem Teller."

Narcissa seufzte leise. „Es ist nicht leicht gewesen."

„Schön, dann kümmert euch darum," höhnte er und hob seinen Finger, um auf die Haustür zu zeigen. „Ich komme gut zurecht, vielen Dank."

„Severus, wir schulden dir was."

„Ihr schuldet mir überhaupt nichts. Versteht ihr nicht, dass ich euch nicht mehr kennen möchte? Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten. Laut euch und laut eurem Sohn und laut einer anderen Quelle kann niemand irgendetwas machen, weil ich ansonsten sterbe. Also bitte ich euch nun: Wenn ihr mich töten wollt, dann macht schon, versucht einfach, den Fluch aufzuheben, wenn nicht, dann lasst mich in Frieden. Nehmt die Bücher, aber geht."

„Severus, wir wollen helfen," bat Narcissa.

„Ich will eure Hilfe nicht! Wie oft muss ich mich noch wiederholen? Ich will, dass ihr jetzt geht. Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, euch aus meinem Haus zu bekommen außer euch eigenhändig rauszuschmeißen, und das werde ich nicht tun, also bitte geht von selbst."

„Wir wollten dich um eine Sache bitten," begann Narcissa von vorne.

„Raus. Sofort," höhnte er. „Ich wusste, dass ihr nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte kommen würdet, und ich möchte es nicht einmal hören. Wenn ihr jetzt nicht geht, werde ich es tun."

Lucius war ihm einen traurigen Blick zu – in seinen Augen etwas, das Severus nicht gesehen hatte – und nahm die Hand seiner Ehefrau, nickte Severus zu und ging. Ging einfach. Ließ Severus alleine mit seinen Gedanken.

Oh, sie hatten schlecht ausgesehen. Tiefe Linien waren in ihre beiden Gesichter eingebrannt – doch er hatte genug getan. Was auch immer sie wollten, er schuldete ihnen nichts. Sie schuldeten ihm nichts.

Und am allerliebsten wollte Severus seine Verbindungen zur Zauberwelt abbrechen. Er wollte keine Hexen oder Zauberer mehr kennen. Er wollte allein gelassen werden. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Am allermeisten sehnte er sich nach einer Tasse Tee und fragte sich kurz, ob es unhöflich sein würde, einfach bei Eleanor anzuschellen, bevor er sich an seine unbestreitbare Slytherinpersönlichkeit erinnerte und nach draußen in seinen kleinen Garten trat und auf dem Weg dorthin so viel Lärm wie es nur ging machte.

.

Kingsley grüßte sie beide mit grimmiger Miene, sein normalerweise so sanftes Gesicht war zu einer gequälten Grimasse verzogen. Er schüttelte Hermines Hand fest, bevor er sie in sein Büro eintreten ließ.

„Und?" Hermine konnte ihre Neugier nicht länger zügeln.

„Ich… hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Harry hat ihn auch gesehen."

„Aber er weiß über den Fluch Bescheid?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt."

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?" fragte Harry scharf. „Wann?"

„Ich werde es dir später erzählen,"

„Erzähl es mir jetzt," drängte Harry.

„Später. Bitte. Kingsley? Lucius Malfoy?"

Kingsley schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Aber zuallererst möchte ich sagen, dass ich meine Leute darauf angesetzt habe, nach einem Weg zu recherchieren, um ihn rückgängig zu machen. Es gibt keinen. Der Fluch ist vor etwa dreihundert Jahren in Vergessenheit geraten und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn ausfindig gemacht hat. Er wird nur in einem Buch, von dem wir wissen, erwähnt."

„Wer war es?" fragte Harry hitzig und ging im Büro auf und ab. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, warum er so aufgerührt deswegen war. Oder warum sie sich so sehr darum sorgte. Lag vermutlich an der Tatsache, dass er so dünn und so elend ausgesehen hatte. Lag vermutlich an der Tatsache, dass es ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen war, dass er wieder einen Zauberstab bekommen könnte, dass die Zauberwelt so eine Geistesgröße und so eine mutige Person nicht verlieren würde. Vielleicht lag es an…sie war sich nicht sicher, woran es lag.

Kingsley rieb seine Hand über sein Gesicht und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

.


	12. Prägung

_A/N: Entschuldigt die kleine Verzögerung; Univerpflichtungen sind dazwischen gekommen…_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Prägung:

 _Einer der am wenigsten vorkommenden Wortbildungsprozesse in der englischen Sprache ist Prägun, das bedeutet, die Erfindung ganz neuer Worte. Sehr typische Quellen sind erfundene Markennamen für das eigene Firmenprodukt, die zu einem Sammelbegriff (ohne große Anfangsbuchstaben) für jegliche Version dieses Produkt werden. Ältere Beispiele sind_ Aspirin _,_ Nylon _, und_ Zipper _; jüngste Beispiele sind_ Kleenex _,_ Teflon _, und_ Xerox _. Es kann sein, dass solche erfundenen Worte einen unklaren, fachsprachlichen Hintergrund haben (z.B. Te(tra)-fl(uor)-on), doch nach der ersten Prägung werden sie tendenziell zu alltäglichen Worten in der Sprache._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Die darauffolgende Stille war unerträglich. Kingsley schien zu beunruhigt zu sein, um weiterzusprechen, Harry ging im Zimmer auf und ab und Hermine zappelte nervös. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden an, das wusste sie, doch es schien so viel länger zu sein, es schienen Minuten, Stunden zu sein.

„Folgt mir," sagte der Zaubereiminister plötzlich und quälte sich aus seinem Stuhl, in dem er gesessen hatte. „Sie ist immer noch im Verhörraum, aber… ich vermute, dass das Zaubergamot dieses Mal eher schnell mit dem Urteilsspruch sein wird," er schüttelte den Kopf und trat nach draußen in den Gang, sowohl mit Harry als auch mit Hermine auf den Fersen. Er murmelte beim Gehen vor sich hin und Hermine verstand nur wenige Schnipsel, obwohl sie wirklich nah hinter dem großen Mann stand. Sie hatte ihn wirklich noch nie so erschüttert gesehen und in ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Möglichkeiten umher –

… jemand, der ihnen nahe stand? Jemand, den er offensichtlich nie verdächtigt hätte. Jemand, der immer ein perfektes Leben geführt hatte?

Wer?

Sie wusste, dass Dolores Umbridge in Askaban war. Sie zwar nach den Todessern und vor Severus Snape vor Gericht gestellt worden. Sie war dort, das wusste Hermine.

Und alle anderen – alle anderen Frauen (er hatte immerhin ‚sie' gesagt) waren so unwahrscheinlich.

Alecto Carrow hatte den Kuss bekommen.

Bellatrix Lestrange war von Molly Weasley getötet worden.

Molly Weasley war undenkbar. Und sie war im Fuchsbau gewesen, hatte gekocht und Haushaltsaufgaben erledigt, während sie im Gerichtssaal gewesen waren. Das gleiche galt für Ginny Weasley.

Minerva McGonagall? Nein. Diese Frau kämpfte, soweit sie wusste, für Severus Snapes Wiedereingliederung in die Zauberwelt. Sie war ein anständiger Mensch. Sie war ein guter Mensch. Und sie hatte zugegeben, unter dem Einfluss von Goldlackwasser und Feuerwhiskey Manhattan (eine weitere von Harrys Erfindungen, die unglaublich gut schmeckte), dass sie ‚ihren Severus' vermisste und dass sie wenigstens mit ihm reden wollte.

Wen gab es sonst noch? Hermine fiel kein einziger Name ein.

„… kann nicht glauben… sie… Wirklich schockierend. … Gedanke … Leute … Seite," hörte sie den Minister murmeln und erhaschte gleichzeitig einen Blick auf Harry. Er war genauso angespannt wie sie sich fühlte. Was war es, das sie beide solche Gefühle in Bezug auf diesen Mann fühlen ließ, der ihre Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht hatte? Naja, mehr die von Harry als die ihre.

Sie ergriff seine Hand. „Hast du den Brief abgeschickt?"

Er nickte. „Und du bist zu ihm gegangen?"

Sie seufzte und nickte schuldig. „Ich musste. Nachdem er uns weggeschickt hat. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht schon eher erzählt habe."

Er sah sie böse an. „Wir hätten zusammen zu ihm gehen können," zischte er.

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte, dass einer von uns nicht so… Ich weiß nicht, einschüchternd sein würde. Und vielleicht war es falsch von mir, aber ich dachte, dass du und alles, was mit dir verbunden ist, ihn schlimmer treffen würde als ich alleine. Es war jedoch nicht so, er hat mich beinahe geschlagen, von daher…"

Harry grunzte und sah sie dann an: „Er hat dich fast geschlagen?"

„Nein, er hat es mir angedroht. Es war nicht ernst gemeint und ich denke wirklich, dass ich es ein wenig zu weit getrieben habe. Aber ich musste ihm vom Fluch erzählen und das habe ich getan. Und deswegen ist es in Ordnung. Ich werde nicht noch einmal dort hingehen."

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen fragend, während sie dem Zaubereiminister und seinen wogenden, bunten Roben durchs Gebäude folgten. „Ich habe deinen Gesichtsausdruck vorhin gesehen, Mine. Als wir vom Shoppen zurückgekommen sind und nach dem Weinen. Du wirst versuchen, Kingsley dazu zu überreden, ihm Geld zu geben, und wenn er sich weigert, wird er was von dir zu hören bekommen. Ich kenne dich."

Hermine stöhnte. „Naja, ist das so eine schlechte Idee?"

„Wir sind da," unterbrach Kingsley sie und zeigte auf eine Tür. „Ihr werdet sie drinnen durch ein magisches Fenster sehen."

.

Er hatte den Tag lesend in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Seine Eltern waren woanders hingegangen – und hatten ihm, wieder einmal, nicht gesagt wohin. Er hatte es satt. Er wollte verschwinden, wollte woanders leben, wollte jemand anderes sein. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, ausgeschlossen zu werden. Er hatte in einer rebellischen Laune diese Jeans morgens wieder angezogen, doch die einzige Reaktion, die er erneut bekommen hatte, war ein sorgenvolles Stirnrunzeln und Augenbrauenhochziehen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Und dann waren sie gegangen. Hatten ihn allein gelassen in diesem düsteren Haus ohne jemanden, mit dem man reden konnte.

Seine ehemaligen Freunde – weg. Pansy hatte nach dem finalen Kamp nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen. Gregory Goyle, naja, er war nie wirklich über Crabbes Tod hinweggekommen und deshalb hatte es ihm überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, unter Hausarrest gestellt zu werden. Die restlichen Slytherins waren entweder geflohen oder waren ihrem Schicksal gegenüber getreten. Er wollte über all diese Dinge nicht nachdenken.

Wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Geld hätte, könnte er eine eigene Wohnung für sich suchen, einen Job oder eine Lehre suchen und anfangen zu arbeiten, Geld zu verdienen. Die Leute würden ihn auslachen, das wusste er. Die Leute würden ihn verspotten, aber er würde auch das aushalten müssen.

Wenn er wollte, dass der Name Malfoy für etwas Besseres stand als in der Vergangenheit, dann würde er arbeiten müssen, was auch immer passierte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, wie er es machen sollte, doch ihm fiel nur eine Person, die ihm Ratschläge erteilen konnte. Nur eine Person, der er immer noch genug vertraute.

Er würde seinen Patenonkel wieder und bald sehen müssen.

„Draco?" hörte er seinen Vater im Erdgeschoss. „Komm runter."

.

Severus hatte eine Tasse Tee mit Eleanor über die Gartenmauer hinweg genossen und war dann zurück nach drinnen gegangen, zurück zu den Fachbüchern. Er wollte sich wieder in diese akademische Welt vertiefen, in eine Welt, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte, die Sprache analysierte und die ihn alles zuvor vergessen ließ. Warum sollte es nicht fertig bringen, ihn jetzt den bedauernswerten Besuch der Malfoys vergessen zu lassen?

Er öffnete das Fachbuch willkürlich und fing an zu lesen. Er war so in das Lehrbuch vertieft, dass er nicht wirklich bemerkte, wie das Feuer kleiner und kleiner wurde. Lediglich das Zittern, als er aufsah und dachte, dass, wenn irgendwo in diesem Haus ein Kugelschreiber oder Stift für ihn wäre, er sich Notizen machen könnte, wies ihn auf die nur noch schwach glühende Asche hin.

Er fluchte leise und warf ein weiteres kleines Stück der ehemaligen Einrichtung hinein, als sein Blick auf den Bücherstapel fiel. Naja – auf den Bücherstapel, der dort eigentlich sein sollte. Dort war nichts. Nur ein leerer Platz, wo er alle seine Bücher hingelegt hatte.

„Verfluchter Dieb," fluchte er unterdrückt. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie nehmen solle, aber er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte. Sie waren nun alle verschwunden. „Verfluchter, verdammter Dieb. Hinterhältiger, egoistischer Harpyiensohn. Ist hier hingekommen, um…" knurrte er leise und er wusste, dass er ohne seine Bücher auskommen müsste. Nicht dass sie ihm jetzt irgendetwas bringen würden. Das nicht… aber es war so viel besser gewesen, sie zu verbrennen.

Naja – er würde ohne sie auskommen müssen – und er hatte es angeboten. Er schnaubte verärgert und kniete sich vor die Feuerstelle, blies sanft in sie hinein, um es im Gang zu halten. Er würde Eleanor nach einigen Zeitungen fragen müssen, um sein Feuer zukünftig anzuzünden.

Severus knurrte ein weiteres Mal und versuchte, einen Kugelschreiber zu finden. Oder einen Bleistift. Er musste sich Notizen machen, er musste das ausprobieren, was er gelesen hatte. Er musste sich mit diesem fremden und doch so logischen Material vertraut machen. Und er wusste, dass das ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde, das würde seinen Geist beschäftigt halten.

.

„Hier," Lucius reichte Draco einen Stapel aus seltsamem bunten Papier mit komisch aussehenden Leuten oben drauf. Das war – Muggelgeld.

„Was ist das?" fragte Draco.

„Ich möchte, dass du dies deinem Patenonkel gleich morgen früh bringst. Ich habe seine Bücher mitgenommen und verkauft und ihre seltsame Währung geholt" sagte er mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme.

„Du hast seine Bücher mitgenommen? Hat er dir das befohlen?"

„Draco!" sagte seine Mutter scharf. „Mach das, was man dir befohlen hat, und bring deinem Patenonkel morgen das Geld."

„Warum bringst es ihm nicht selbst?" fragte er spitz.

„Draco," sein Vater starrte ihn wütend an. „Mach es. Und sorge dafür, dass er dieses Geld für wichtige Dinge benutzt. Möbel wären eine gute Idee."

„Oh," sagte Draco auf einmal. „Ich werde einfach… Ikea."

„Geh jetzt bitte in dein Zimmer. Und zieh diese fürchterliche Kleidung aus," sagte seine Mutter.

Draco war beinahe bereit zu gehen, doch dann drehte er sich um und sah seine Eltern an. „Warum macht ihr das? Was bekommt ihr im Gegenzug?"

„Das geht dich nichts an," zischte Lucius und zeigte zur Tür.

.

„Ist das…?" keuchte Harry, als er die Frau sah, die alleine im Verhörraum saß.

„Ist das… aber warum?" fragte Hermine, die genauso überrascht war, sie dort sitzen zu sehen.

„Naja," sagte Kingsley müde, „das haben wir natürlich gefragt. Und sie hat alles gestanden."

„Aber sie… sie ist eine Aurorin."

„War," sagte Kingsley feierlich, „Hestia Jones war eine Aurorin."

„Warum sie?" fragte Hermine und sah die Frau erneut an. Sie erinnerte sich an Hestia Jones aus Ordensversammlungen, sie erinnerte sich, dass sie Harry zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht hatte, dass sie die Dursleys davongebracht hatte. Dass sie immer so loyal gewirkt hatte. „Was hat er ihr getan?"

„Sie glaubt," seufzte Kingsley, „dass Severus Snape eine Gefahr darstellt. Sie wollte diese Gefahr stoppen. Da sie nicht wusste, wie sie sagte, was er vorhatte, und dadurch, dass sie ihm seine Magie wegnahm sobald sie hörte, dass er nicht den Kuss erhalten würde, hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass er keine Bedrohung für die Zauberwelt, die wir jetzt aufgebaut haben, sein würde. Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass er nie wieder Zutritt zu unserer Welt bekommen würde…"

„Aber es gibt keinen Grund dafür," Harry warf seine Hände in die Luft.

„Scheinbar reichte es ihr," seufzte Kingsley. „Sie ist der Meinung, dass, sobald er einmal getötet hatte, er es wahrscheinlich wieder machen würde. Und er hat getötet."

„Ist sie psychisch gestört?"

Der Minister zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie scheint bei Verstand zu sein. Hat erklärt, wie sie das Buch in der Aurorenabteilung gefunden hat. Es war dort nicht ohne Grund. Wir haben es dort aufbewahrt, weil es ein gefährliches, altes Buch ist und wir nie angenommen haben, dass ein top Auror Zaubersprüche daraus benutzen würde. Wir hatten nie Grund dafür, anzunehmen, dass sie… sich gegen ihn wenden würde. Sie hat nie von ihm gesprochen, doch so viele haben das Gegenteil getan, weder gut noch schlecht. Sie hat sich einfach herausgehalten. Und…"

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht, konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand rachsüchtig genug war, um das zu tun – jemandem seiner selbst berauben. So unglaublich… sie war wieder den Tränen nahe, wütenden Tränen dieses Mal. Oh, aber sie würde sie in etwas anderes verwandeln müssen. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Severus Snape…

„Entschädigung," sagte sie laut.

„Bitte was?" Kingsley Shacklebolt drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Er verdient eine Entschädigung. Geld. Von ihr. Vom Ministerium."

„Ja, das tut er," stimmte Harry ihr schnell zu.

Der Minister sah die beiden seltsam an und nickte dann langsam. „Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt."

Es genügte ihr – gerade weil er wusste, dass sie zurückkehren und ihn erneut fragen würde. Wenn sie sich festgebissen hatte, hatte sie sich festgebissen und das wusste er. Aber wenn etwas Gutes dabei herauskam, wenn es Snape's Leben ein wenig leichter machte, würde es helfen.

„Und sie hat das nur gemacht, weil sie Angst hatte, dass Snape eines Tages wieder auf die dunkle Seite wechseln könnte?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Ja. Das und weil sie denkt, dass magisch sein, ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe sein ein Privileg ist.

„Ein Privileg… das klingt sehr wie…" rief Hermine aus.

„In der Tat," sagte der Minister traurig. „Ich… Wir werden… Sie wird nach Askaban gebracht werden und wir werden einigen Gespräche mit einigen Leuten führen müssen. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass ihr wissen solltet, wer ihn mit dem Fluch belegt hat.

.

Die erste Tasse Tee, die er selbst gemacht hatte. Sie schmeckte, naja, in Ordnung. Definitiv nicht so gut wie von Mrs Callaghan, aber er konnte nicht immer durch seinen Garten stapfen, wenn er Lust auf eine Tasse Tee hatte. Er hatte sein Haus früh verlassen, um dieses Geschäft zu finden, welches sie erwähnt hatte – Aldi – und war mit einer quadratischen Tafel deutscher Schokolade, von der Eleanor erwähnt hatte, dass sie sie mochte, und mit zwei Packungen Tee – eine für ihn, eine für sie – zurückgekehrt. Es war nur fair, ihr das zu geben. Nicht, dass er einer Frau jemals Schokolade gekauft hatte, und insbesondere nicht komisch geformte deutsche, aber diese alte Frau hatte ihm geholfen. Und wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht fast die komplette Nacht wach geblieben, um herauszufinden, was das Buch sagen wollte mit

NP Art N

NP Pronomen

NP Eigenname

Oder was diese Person, die das Buch geschrieben hatte, mit Wortbildungsprozess auch meinte.

Um etwa zwei Uhr morgens hatte er es verstanden. Die Art, wie er das Buch jetzt durchlas, hatte weder Sinn noch Verstand. Er wollte alles verstehen. Er wollte alles lernen. Er wollte es alles ausprobieren.

Daher war die Tasse Tee wohltuend und half ihm. Aber er brauchte einen Tisch und einen Stuhl. Fast die ganze Nacht hindurch vor dem Feuer zu sitzen war nicht gut für seinen Rücken, ganz im Gegenteil. Das ganze Kauern und Schreiben auf dem Boden – er war zu alt dafür. Musste dieses Ikea-Geschäft finden. Oder Eleanor darum bitten, ihn in die richtige Richtung zu weisen. Und es würde ihm ein weiteres Loch in seiner Kasse bescheren und weitere Geldscheine aus seiner Matratze verschwinden ließ. Aber ein Tisch musste sein. Alles andere war egal.

Letztendlich, als er in der Küche stand und seinen Tee schlürfte, war er nicht überrascht, als er ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Es schien, als würden die Leute nicht begreifen, dass er allein gelassen werden wollte. Nur kurz wunderte er sich, wer es sein könnte – könnte jeder von Minerva McGonagall (die er nicht sehen wollte) bis Arthur Weasley oder Potter erneut, Weasley. Er atmete tief durch, kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete, und stellte eher positiv überrascht fest, dass sein Patenkind dort stand. Zumindest war das jemand, der seine Autorität noch respektierte. Zumindest war er jemand, den er in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte und der von Eleanor wusste.

„Guten Morgen, Onkel Severus," sagte er mit einer, für ihn ungewöhnlich, leisen Stimme. „Darf ich hereinkommen?"

„Da ich anscheinend im meistbesuchten Haus im Vereinten Königreich wohne, bitte, tue dir keinen Zwang an," knurrte er.

„Danke," flüsterte sein Patenkind und betrat das Haus. „Oh, du hast den Schrank behalten."

„Ich habe vorerst genug Holz zum Verbrennen übrig," er zog eine Grimasse. „Dein Vater hat jedoch meine Bücher mitgenommen."

„Ähm, ja," Draco nickte und hob eine kleine, altmodische Ledertasche hoch. Es war die Art von Tasche, die er Schüler hatte herumtragen sehen, unter ihren Armen oder, wenn es Riemen gab, über der Schulter. Sie sah genauso abgenutzt aus, jedoch in keiner Weise magisch.

„Ich habe das hier im Raum der Wünsche in der Schule gefunden. Ich habe es nicht gestohlen, es war einfach dort," sagte der Junge und errötete leicht.

„Und was willst du damit machen?"

„Ich wollte, ähm, dass du sie bekommst," lächelte er ein wenig schüchtern (vermutlich ein weiteres erstes Mal). „Und bitte, ich lasse nicht mit mir reden. Du hast mir so viele Geschenke gemacht und ich weiß, dass du wenig hast, aber vielleicht kannst du das hier wie auch immer gebrauchen. Um Sachen herumzutragen."

Severus war verwirrt. Was würde er mit einer abgenutzten Ledertasche anfangen? Aber er nahm an, dass sie sich als nützlich erweisen würde, wenn er nur ein paar Dinge von den Geschäften nach Hause tragen musste.

„Versprichst du, dass du die Tasche so behältst, wie sie jetzt ist?" fragte Draco, und weil Severus nicht klar dachte, da er immer noch zu verwundert war und zu verstehen versuchte, wie ein Vollblut wie Draco Malfoy eine offensichtlich muggelhafte Tasche aus dem Raum der Wünsche stehlen konnte, sagte er lediglich:

„Ja."

Sein schüchternes Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein listiges Grinsen und reichte sie ihm. „Versprechen werden nicht gebrochen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und nahm dem Jungen die Ledertasche ab. Sie war schwerer als er erwartet hatte – und instinktiv öffnete er sie. Sie war voller Geldscheine.

„Draco!" zischte er scharf, doch der Junge schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Du hast versprochen, die Tasche so, wie sie ist, zu behalten," lächelte er erneut. Das Lächeln eines kleinen Jungen, eindeutig. „Meinst du, wir können jetzt zu diesem Ikea-Ding gehen? Ich bin neugierig."

.


	13. Wortarten

_A/N: Danke für eure lieben Kommentare! :)_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Wortarten:

 _Substantive sind Wörter, die benutzt werden, um auf Menschen, Objekte, Kreaturen, Orte, Eigenschaften, Phänomene und abstrakte Konzepte zu verweisen, als wären sie alle ‚Dinge'._

 _Adjektive sind Wörter, die, üblicherweise mit Substantiven, benutzt werden, um mehr Informationen über das zuvor angegebene ‚Ding' zu vermitteln (_ glückliche _Menschen_ , süße _Kreaturen_ , dumme _Ideen)._

 _Verben sind Wörter, die benutzt werden, um auf verschiedene Arten von Handlungen (_ rennen, springen _) und Zuständen (_ sein, scheinen _) zu verweisen, die das ‚Ding' in Aktionen einbeziehen._

 _Adverbien sind Wörter, die benutzt werden, um weitere Informationen über die Handlungen und Geschehen (_ langsam, plötzlich _) zu vermitteln. Einige Adverbien (_ wirklich, sehr _) werden ebenfalls mit Adjektiven benutzt, um die Informationen über ‚Dinge' abzuwandeln (_ wirklich _große Objekte,_ sehr _dumme Ideen)._

 _Präpositionen sind Wörter (_ an, um, in, auf, bei, mit, ohne _), die mit Substantiven in Phrasen verwendet werden, um Informationen über die Zeit (_ um _fünf_ , am _Morgen), über den Ort (_ auf _dem Tisch_ , beim _Fenster) und über andere Verbindungen (_ mit _einem Messer_ , ohne _einen Gedanken), die Aktionen und ‚Dinge' betreffen, zu liefern._

 _Pronomen sind Wörter (_ mich, sie, er, ihr, das, es _), die anstelle einer Nominalphrase verwendet werden und beziehen sich typischerweise auf bereits bekannte ‚Dinge' (_ er _mag_ sie, das _ist_ es!).

 _Konjunktionen sind Wörter (_ und, aber, obwohl, wenn _), die benutzt werden, um auf Beziehungen zwischen Aktionen und ‚Dingen' (wir sind geschwommen_ , obwohl _es sehr kalt war) hinzuweisen und sie zu verbinden._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Severus starrte seinen Patensohn so böse wie er konnte an. Er war ge-Slytherin-t worden, von einem Jungen. Er hatte nun Stapel von zwanzig Pfund Scheinen am Hals. Es war nicht so viel, wie er in seiner Matratze hatte, doch von der Augenmenge her waren es mindestens fünftausend Pfund. Aber die blanke, völlige Frechheit von Lucius Malfoy, seine Bücher zu stehlen und zu verkaufen. Und seinen Sohn zu zwingen, ihm das Geld zu bringen. Und die absolute Frechheit von Draco – so Slytherin. So… oh, es war eigentlich ein Grund, um auf den Jungen stolz zu sein. Er hatte dazugelernt. Er war reifer geworden. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Und es hatte offenbar funktioniert.

„Draco," sagte er drohend und wollte ihm die Ledertasche zurückreichen.

„Du hast es versprochen. Und du könntest wirklich ein paar Möbel gebrauchen, Onkel Severus," sagte der Junge. „Zumindest einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl. Oder einen Esstisch. Und irgendetwas, wohin du deinen Tee tun kannst."

Severus starrte ihn an. Doch er hatte es versprochen und er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein einziges Versprechen gebrochen. Er nickte feierlich und stellte dann die Tasche auf den Boden.

„Meine Eltern haben mir nicht gesagt, warum sie das gemacht haben," sagte Draco leise.

Interessant. Also dachte sein Patensohn offenbar in die gleiche Richtung wie er. Es gab nichts, was Lucius machen würde ohne das Wissen, dass etwas dabei für ihn herausspringen würde. Er fragte sich und hatte sich gefragt, was es wohl war. Er war jetzt ein einfacher Muggel. Er war ein Niemand für die Zauberwelt. Lediglich einer dieser mehr oder weniger wertlosen Menschen, die in ganz Großbritannien und in der ganzen Welt verstreut waren. Nicht wert, über ihn nachzudenken. Und warum würden die Malfoys, insbesondere Lucius, daran interessiert sein?

Er war nichts. Und da er nicht geplant hatte, sich fortzupflanzen, würde er nie wieder einen Grund haben, um die Zauberwelt auf einem Weg oder dem anderen zu betreten. Und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er Magie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden nicht vermisst hatte. Oder vielleicht sogar länger als das. Naja, stimmt, er hatte zuerst das Granger Mädchen und Potter verhexen wollen, dann Draco, dann natürlich Lucius und Narcissa, aber er hätte es ohnehin nicht gemacht. So viel wusste er. Auch wenn er seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, seine ganze Kraft, hätte er es niemals getan.

Und als all das gesagt und getan war, hatte er immer noch zwei Fäuste, die genauso gut funktionieren würden. Nicht gegen einen Tötungsfluch, aber beim Herausschmeißen von Leuten aus seinem Haus. So viel konnte er ohne Magie schaffen.

Wobei, nein, er wollte Draco nicht herausschmeißen. Der Junge war verständnisvoller als er es erwartet hatte – und er hatte doch ziemlich große Gerissenheit bewiesen, als er ihn dazu gebracht hatte, das Geld zu nehmen. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Er war durch einen Trick seines Patensohns dazu gebracht worden, das Geld zu nehmen.

Wie dem auch sei, er ließ Dracos Kommentar durchgehen. Es ließ sich nicht sagen, worauf die Malfoys aus waren. Aber wenn sein Patensohn so willig war, oder vielmehr eifrig, mit ihm zu Ikea zu gehen, dann würde er nicht nein zu einem weiteren Paar Hände sagen, das ihm helfen könnte, Sachen zu tragen. Das einzige Problem war… er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er gehen musste.

„Draco," begann er zögerlich, „bitte geh hinüber zu Mrs Callaghan und frag sie, wo genau Ikea ist und wie wir dort hinkommen. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit umziehen."

Der Junge nickte und flitzte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln eines kleinen Jungen davon. Naja, wenn Severus ehrlich war, war dies vermutlich nicht, was seine Eltern erwarteten (nicht dass er es erwartet hatte) und wenn er seinen Patensohn dazu bringen könnte, all seine Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln loszuwerden, dann könnte das nur eine gute Sache sein. Er hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, ob Ikea ein geeigneter Ort war, um die Sache in Angriff zu nehmen.

.

Draco brauchte einen Moment lang, um herauszufinden, dass es eine Türklingel gab. An die Tür zu klopfen hatte nichts gebracht. Er hatte etwa fünf Minuten in der Kälte gestanden und niemand hatte aufgemacht. Und das war keine wirkliche Überraschung, da es keinen Türklopfer oder Ähnliches gab. Und gegen Türen zu schlagen war unhöflich, das war ihm sogar schon als kleiner Junge gesagt worden.

Doch nach etwa fünf Minuten bemerkte er einen kleinen weißen Knopf und er drückte neugierig mit seiner Fingerspitze drauf. Man hörte Lärm im Inneren. Lautes Klingeln und Läuten oder Ähnliches und einen Moment später, wirklich nur einen Moment später, höchstens fünfzehn Sekunden später, öffnete Mrs Callaghan die Tür.

Ihre Augen strahlten glücklich nach einem Moment und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem erfreuten Lächeln, dachte er. Sie war – so, wie er es verstand – froh, ihn zu sehen.

„Oh, Draco, du bist wiedergekommen," sprudelte sie los.

„Ja, Ma'am," antwortete er so höflich wie es ihm beigebracht worden war und verneigte sich leicht. „Mein Patenonkel hat mich geschickt, um zu fragen, wie wir zu Ikea kommen können. Er weiß nicht genau, wo es ist."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Auto hat," sagte sie, mit einem nur schwachen irischen Singsang in der Stimme, keinem starken Akzent, und streckte langsam ihre Hand nach ihm aus, berührte seine erfrorene Wange mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Warme Fingerspitzen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, aber war innerlich erfreut, dass diese Frau ihn berührte. Wieder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er eins hat," antwortete er zögerlich.

„Gut, dann sag deinem Patenonkel, dass ich in einer Sekunde da sein werde und dass ich euch fahren werde. Das Auto ist alt und leider funktioniert die Heizung nicht wirklich gut, aber ihr könnt doch nicht den ganzen Weg zu Ikea und zurück laufen. Es ist zu weit. Und die Sachen werden zu schwer sein, um sie nach Hause zu tragen.

Draco hatte ehrlicherweise nicht darüber nachgedacht. Wenn sein Patenonkel Möbel kaufte, zumindest Stühle und einen Tisch, wie würden sie dann all das zu seinem Haus bekommen? Mrs Callaghan schien zu denken, dass es in ihr Auto passen würde – doch ein Tisch und Stühle waren groß. Und egal wie groß das Auto war, es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass die Möbel dort hinein passen würden. Vielleicht hatten Muggel ihre eigene Art von Schrumpfzauber. Oder vielleicht Ausdehnungszauber für Autos. Er würde abwarten müssen, doch zum ersten Mal fühlte Draco sich, als ob sich ihm eine komplett neue Welt eröffnet hätte. Es gab ein Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts und Malfoy Manor und der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse und all der anderen magischen Orte. Da war eine komplette Welt zum Entdecken. Eine Welt, in der Möbel in einem Auto transportiert werden konnten.

Oh, er wusste, was ein Auto war. So uninformiert war er letztendlich nicht – doch er war noch nie in einem gefahren. Er wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte, doch da war ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm. Ein Gefühl, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war eine Art Aufregung, freudiges Entgegensehen auf etwas. Vorfreude.

„Mache ich," sagte er Mrs Callaghan, und als sie ihre Hand von seiner Wange nahm, verließ er ihre Eingangsstufe und lief flink zurück zum Haus seines Patenonkels.

Oh, wenn seine Eltern doch nur davon wüssten… Draco Malfoy grinste in sich hinein. Er würde dort hingehen, wo noch kein Malfoy zuvor gewesen war.

.

Der Junge grinste. Grinste.

„Und?" fragte Severus.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass wir draußen warten sollten, weil sie uns mit dem Auto fahren würde. Es wäre zu weit zu laufen, sagte sie," antwortete er, und das Grinsen war erneut das eines kleinen Jungen. Ein Teil von Severus fühlte sich sogar versucht, das Haar seines Patensohns zu zerzausen und ihm zu sagen, dass er sich ein wenig beruhigen solle. Andererseits war er kein Junge mehr. Er war beinahe erwachsen, er war volljährig. Und so wie er es sah, war er einfach nur aufgeregt wegen alldem.

Er nicht. In einem Auto mit einer alten Frau fahren? Mrs Callaghan erschien fit, doch sie war über siebzig und ihre Augen konnten nicht mehr so gut sein. Ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit hatte sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann in den letzten siebzig Jahren verloren und er hatte ebenfalls vorüberrasende Autos gesehen. Er war auf seinem Weg zum Supermarkt schon mehr als einmal beinahe überfahren worden.

Doch andererseits ergab es Sinn, nicht mit Möbeln herumzulaufen, insbesondere nicht so weit. Er hatte immer noch nicht seine volle körperliche Fitness zurückerlangt und er würde Draco definitiv nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzen lassen, um alles kleiner und leichter zu zaubern. Wenn Draco Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte (wonach es sich fast anfühlte – so seltsam es auch war), dann würde er seinen Zauberstab bei sich behalten müssen. Es würde absolut keine Magie in seiner Gegenwart geben. Nicht mehr.

Severus Snape war absolut konsequent. Er hatte sein Urteil erhalten, jemand hatte ihn mit einem Fluch belegt – und er würde damit leben. Das war seine Art, für seine Sünden zu büßen.

Und – bis jetzt war das Leben als Muggel gar nicht so schrecklich gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte eine Nachbarin, die ihn zu mögen schien, und ein Patenkind, der kam, um ihn zu sehen und der sein Vertrauen wiedererlangt zu haben schien. Das war mehr als er während der letzten Tage vor dem finalen Kampf gehabt hatte. Und was alles außer das Fahren eines Autos anging, vertraute er Eleanor. Er wusste, dass sie sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen würde. So lange er die Autofahrt mit ihr überlebte.

Severus zog seine neue Lederjacke an und nickte Draco zu. „Lassen wir sie nicht warten," sagte er verdrießlich.

„Bist du jemals…" fragte der Junge neugierig, ängstlich.

„In einem Auto gefahren?" fragte er zurück und sah zu, wie Draco nickte. „Ja. Aber es ist schon eine Weile her."

Oh er hatte es schon gemacht. Mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter. In einem anderen Leben.

„Wie ist es?"

„Du wirst schon sehen," sagte er, kaum in der Lage, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Ihm stand etwas bevor.

.

Sie lächelte breit. Diese zwei sahen immer so ernst und sogar böse aus, doch sie wusste, dass sie beide im Inneren nette, gute, tapfere Männer waren. Sie hatte bei beiden Narben entdeckt. Das entsetzlich aussehende Ding an Severus' Hals (wonach sie sich auf jeden Fall erkundigen wollte – alles zu seiner Zeit) und der Junge hatte eine lange Narbe auf seinem Unterarm und eine kleine Narbe, die seine linke Augenbraue zu teilen schien.

Oh, aber Severus sah schick in der Lederjacke aus. Gab eine ziemlich gute Figur in dem alten Ding und einem Paar Jeans ab. Oh, aber er brauchte neue Schuhe. Sie sahen abgetragen aus und einfach nicht mehr gut. Bald war Weihnachten und es würde vermutlich schneien. So etwas geschah zwischendurch.

„Bereit?" fragte sie, lächelte die beiden an und trat dann einen Schritt nach vorne und griff nach den Revers der Lederjacke. „Sie steht dir," wisperte sie und zwinkerte. Seine Ohren schienen ein wenig rosa anzulaufen und sie schmunzelte.

Der alte Fiat würde funktionieren, hoffte sie und wusste, dass diese schlauen Leute bei Ikea ihre Möbel immer so kompakt wie möglich verpackt hatten. Es würde alles dort hineinpassen, auch wenn es ein wenig ungemütlich werden würde. Besser als sie in der Kälte zu Fuß laufen zu lassen. Mit schwerer Last. Sie beide sahen immer noch mager aus. Mehr gute Mahlzeiten und sie würde sie an Weihnachtsfest einladen. Das war sicher. Sie war sich nicht wegen Dracos Familie sicher, doch Severus musste kommen. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er ihre Familie aushalten müsste. Was nicht immer einfach war. Aber er würde es überleben.

Sie sah mit kaum verborgener Fröhlichkeit zu, wie Draco sich auf die Rückbank ihres Pandas quetschte und wie Severus das Auto vorm Einsteigen etwas misstrauisch musterte, bevor sie selbst einstieg und den Motor startete. Ja, er machte dieses typische Heulgeräusch und funktionierte eher… naja, er lief noch. Und das war das einzig Wichtige.

„Bereit?" fragte sie neugierig, während Draco mit dem Anschnallgurt kämpfte. Es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte er noch nie zuvor einen benutzt und er musste seinem Patenonkel dabei zusehen, wie er mit seinem eigenen kämpfte. Seltsam, dachte sie. Irgendetwas war… komisch. Sie würde abwarten und sehen müssen – und nachfragen. Aber dass sie mit Anschnallgurten zu kämpfen hatten? Dass der Junge sich beinahe erwürgte und Severus so lange mit ihm herumhantierte, bis er ihn befestigen konnte? Das war… naja. Es wusste doch sicherlich jeder, wie man sie benutzte?

Trotzdem hatte sie sich vorgenommen, sich auf das Fahren zu konzentrieren und das tat sie. Es war jedoch nicht zu weit bis nach Ikea und sie schaffte es ohne irgendwelche weiteren Vorfälle. Die Jungs waren beide still und im Rückspiegel sah sie, dass Draco eher beängstigt aussah. Es war komisch – und sie wollte sie beide auf jeden Fall an Weihnachten dahaben. Einfach nur, um sie zu beobachten. Und natürlich, um sie zu füttern.

.

Severus fühlte sich komplett überfordert. Es gab kleine Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer und Küchen und Flure und alles in kleinen Zimmern, und man konnte in ihnen sitzen und sich die Sachen darin angucken. Es war wirklich so, als wäre er in jemandes überfüllten, riesigen Zuhause. Abgesehen von den Menschenmengen dort drinnen. Draco, der dicht bei ihm lief, fühlte sich offensichtlich genauso. Es war wahrhaftig erstaunlich zu denken, dass Menschen all das gebaut hatten, dass Menschen alles dort so hingestellt hatten, als wäre es wirklich jemandes überdekoriertes Wohnzimmer oder Schlafzimmer oder Badezimmer oder Flur oder Arbeitszimmer. Und Kunstblumen überall.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal einen dieser Tische, die er dort sah, in seinem Wohnzimmer vorstellen. Oder einen der Stühle, die nicht nur als Dekoration in den Räumen standen, sondern auch in zwei oder drei Reihen zur Ansicht. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung. Das war zu viel.

Wenn es nur drei oder vier gegeben hätte – hätte er einen aussuchen können. Und diese komischen Namen. Dinge mit ä, ö, unaussprechbar. Er war überfordert und er fühlte sich ein wenig beengt.

Es war Draco, der schneller sicherer wurde. Er sah sich die Tische und kleinen Wohnzimmer und die Reihen von Tischen und Stühlen wirklich an. Und es war Draco, gemeinsam mit Eleanor, der zuerst einen ausmachte. Einen Tisch, der ihm gefallen könnte. Doch ehrlich gesagt wollte Severus zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt einfach nur zurück in das beängstigende Auto und nach Hause fahren. Oder noch besser – nach Hause laufen. Sich in sein wunderbar leeres, wunderbar ruhiges Wohnzimmer einschließen. Und ja, er erwischte sich mehr als einmal dabei, wie er seine Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab durchsuchte.

Ein durchschnittlicher Tisch war es, den sie ihm zeigten. Nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht klein, aus Holz. Nicht zu massiv aussehend.

„Dieser hier ist gut, denke ich," sagte Eleanor sanft, trat an seine Seite und berührte mit ihrer Hand zärtlich die seine. „Es ist ein wenig überfordernd, oder?"

Er musste nichts sagen. Es reichte aus, sie einfach nur anzusehen, und sie verstand. Oder schien es zumindest zu verstehen.

„Gefällt er dir?"

Es war ihm egal. Es war ein Tisch. Er würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. „Ja," sagte er.

Sie lächelte sanft und nickte. „Alles klar. Draco, merk dir den Namen und den Ort, der auf dem Etikett steht," sagte sie ein wenig lauter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es passende Stühle dazu gibt."

Er nickte erneut. Konnte nicht sprechen. Es war zu viel. Zu viele Leute, zu viel Perfektion, zu viel Merkwürdigkeit an diesem Ort.

.

Oh, es war wundervoll! Es gab kleine zusammengestellte Zimmer und Draco fühlte sich, als könnte er es sich in einem dieser Räume wirklich gemütlich machen. Wenn er jemals genug Geld hätte, um sich seine eigene Wohnung zu leisten, dann würde er nicht zu einem dieser Zaubereinrichtungsläden gehen. Er würde hierher kommen. Und seine Möbel hier aussuchen. Es war schön und toll und er mochte wirklich sehr, wie die Räume aufgemacht waren. Und die Möbel an sich waren schön. Es war nicht dieses übertriebene Zeug, dieses vergoldete, antike Zeug. Es war einfach, es war klar, es entsprach mehr seinem Geschmack. Mehr als all die goldenen Sachen im Haus seiner Eltern.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er einen Tisch und Stühle für seinen Patenonkel gefunden – zusammen mit Mrs Callaghan. Sein Patenonkel stand lediglich da und schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich zu entscheiden, was Draco wirklich verstehen konnte. Es gab so viele schöne Sachen. So viele Entscheidungen, die man treffen musste. Wenn er seine eigene Wohnung zum Einrichten hätte, würde er sich viel Zeit nehmen, um alles sorgfältig auszusuchen.

Oh, es machte Spaß. Es machte sogar Spaß zu sehen, dass Mrs Callaghan auf ihrem Weg nach draußen noch weitere Artikel mitnahm; einige Tassen und Becher, sogar Teller. Handtücher, Geschirrtücher. In diesem Ikea-Geschäft gab es wirklich alles! Alles, was man zum Leben brauchte. Erstaunlich. Draco wusste, dass seine Augen größer und größer wurden. Er hatte sich die Nummern auf dem Schild vom Tisch und von den Stühlen gemerkt – und zu seinem noch größeren Erstaunen waren dort riesige, riesige, riesige Regale. Höher als die Torringe beim Quidditch, naja beinahe, und dort, in diesen Regalen, waren dünne Pakete.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das mit Möbeln oder dem Tisch oder den Stühlen zu tun hatte, doch sie nahmen, unter Mrs Callaghans Anweisung, die Pakete, viereckig und schwer, und luden sie auf – ein einkaufswagenartiges Ding. Eins der größeren, vier der kleineren. Doch was auch immer das war, Draco vertraute Mrs Callaghan. Sie kannte sich aus, sie wusste, wie das hier funktionierte. Und sein Patenonkel sah ein wenig seltsam aus. So begeistert wie Draco war, so ruhig, beinahe gelangweilt schien sein Pate zu sein. Aber andererseits wusste er wahrscheinlich auch, wie all das hier funktionierte. Er hatte keine Probleme dabei, alles zu bezahlen, während Draco nicht einmal verstanden hätte, was diese Frau in dieser kleinen Kabine mit dem komisch geformten, beinahe zauberstabähnlichen Ding in ihrer Hand tat. Alles, was er sah, war ein rötliches Licht, das dort herauskam und einen Piepton erzeugte. Und dann zog Severus diese Geldscheine aus seinen Taschen und bezahlte und sie gingen. Mehr war es nicht – aber, oh, so faszinierend.

In dem Moment, als Draco Ikea verließ, wusste er, dass er zurückkehren würde und dass er zurückkehren wollte.

.

Er war noch nie in seinem Leben – abgesehen von diesen Tagen, an denen er mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch nach dem anderen beinahe zu Tode gequält worden war – glücklicher gewesen, zu Hause zu sein. Glücklicher gewesen, in dem Haus zu sein, das er jetzt sein Zuhause nannte. Mit Draco, der darauf bestand zu sehen, was in den kleinen, viereckigen Paketen war.

Severus wusste es. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er es wusste – doch er wusste, dass sie den Tisch und die Stühle zusammenbauen mussten. Er hatte kaum darauf geachtet, was Eleanor noch für ihn ausgesucht hatte, doch sie hatte gute Sachen gekauft – Handtücher und Tassen und Teller. Er war herunter in den Keller gegangen, weil dort, wie er wusste, der Werkzeugkasten seines Vaters stand, und als er ihn nach oben brachte, konnte er schon das aufgeregte Geplapper seines Patensohns hören. Der Junge machte mit seinem Enthusiasmus jetzt beinahe Arthur Weasley Konkurrenz, doch das würde er für sich behalten.

„Onkel Severus, schau mal. Die Bilder bewegen sich nicht. Sie bleiben einfach so und man muss herausfinden, wie man die Möbel zusammenbaut."

„Ich weiß," entgegnete er finster, den Werkzeugkasten in den Händen.

„Kann ich bleiben und helfen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Severus atmete tief durch – doch in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass es keine Frage war. Er konnte das nicht alleine machen. Doch das musste der Junge nicht wissen.

„Wenn es sein muss," sagte er finster und setzte sich auf den Boden und nahm die Anleitung in Augenschein.

.


	14. Der Lombard-Effekt

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Der Lombard-Effekt:

 _Der Lombard-Reflex oder –Effekt bezeichnet die Erhöhung des Stimmaufwands, die während Gesprächen bei einem hohen Umgebungsgeräuschpegel erfolgt. Zusätzlich zum ‚lauter sprechen', zieht der Lombard-Effekt auch zahlreiche stimmliche und artikulatorische Änderungen mit sich, die mit dem erhöhten Stimmaufwand in Gegenwart von Lärm assoziiert werden. Wir alle haben diesen Effekt erlebt, wenn wir versuchen, weiterhin zu sprechen, obwohl ein lautes Flugzeug oder ein Zug vorbeifliegt/-fährt._

(nach Gelfand, 1948)

.

Hermine nickte dem Kobold dankbar zu und steckte das Geld ein, welches ihr soeben am Schalter gegeben worden war.

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, warum so viele von Ihnen jetzt diese billige Währung verlangen," murmelte er.

„Gab es viele in der letzten Zeit?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Es ist mir nicht gestattet, darüber zu sprechen," fauchte er, sah dann über ihren Kopf hinweg und rief, „Nächster!"

Sie trat beiseite mit gerunzelter Stirn. Also hatten viele Leute Galleonen gegen Pfund umgetauscht. Und sie hatte es soeben auch getan. Mit Kingsleys, naja, mehr oder weniger, Segen. Sie dachte, dass er vielleicht zu beschäftigt war und dass er dachte, es wäre besser, wenn sie es erledigen würde – jedenfalls besser als Harry. Oder nicht. Sie war sich deswegen nicht mehr ganz sicher, aber sie würde es versuchen. Sie würde ihre innere Gryffindor Löwin wecken und es einfach – klaglos durchstehen müssen. Sie tat das Richtige, sagte sie sich bestimmt, und er verdiente das Geld nicht nur, sondern benötigte es vermutlich auch.

Und ernsthaft – der arme Mann war ganz allein in einer scheinbar toten Stadt mit nur einer alten Nachbarin. Eine Nachbarin, die vermutlich nicht einmal wusste, wer er war. Was er getan hatte. Und das bisschen Geld, das eigentlich sogar ziemlich viel war, stand ihm rechtmäßig zu und er verdiente es. Auch wenn es nicht annähernd genug war. Doch sie hatte mit Kingsley über eine Art Unterhaltsgeld gesprochen – und er sagte, er würde darüber nachdenken und sprechen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich dafür entscheiden würde. Das größere Problem, wie sie wusste, war jedoch ihn dazu zu bringen, das Geld anzunehmen.

Im Moment war es jedoch schwieriger, dachte sie, ihm nahe zu kommen, ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Tür zu öffnen und zumindest eine Minute lang mit ihr zu sprechen. Wenn er es täte, könnte sie das Geld immer noch durch die geöffnete Tür hineinwerfen. Wenn er die Tür vor ihrer Nase direkt wieder zuschlüge, würde sie den Briefkasten benutzen müssen. Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, als sie an Briefkästen dachte, ob Harrys Brief schon angekommen war, doch sie konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Die Royal Mail war nicht so schnell. Oder verlässlich.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen, und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp.

.

„Das ist nicht richtig," murmelte Draco, den Schraubenzieher in der Hand haltend. „Ich könnte Ma…"

„Nicht," knurrte Severus. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, Magie zu benutzen, schlage ich vor, dass du irgendwohin gehst, wo es von Natur aus gebraucht wird und nicht hier. Das ist ein Muggelhaus."

„Das weiß ich," schnaubte der Junge. „Aber diese Anleitung ist einfach… was bedeutet das?" Er zeigte auf ein Bild, welches Severus ebenfalls nicht deuten konnte. Es sah aus, als sollte ein Ding in ein anderes passen und mit Schrauben gesichert werden. Sein Patensohn hob den Sitz des Stuhls auf und legte ihn flach auf den Boden, dann etwas, das wie ein Stuhlbein aussah und versuchte, es in die vorgeborten Löcher zu stecken. Es blieb stecken – doch wackelte. „Und wo kommen die Schrauben hin?" fragte er.

Severus war kurz davor, den Jungen nach Hause zu schicken. Er wollte das hier alleine machen, es selbst herausfinden

Ein Stuhlbein an einem Stuhl – fünfzehn weitere verbleibend und ein kompletter Tisch, der aufgebaut werden musste. Er würde hier zweifelsohne bis zum nächsten Morgen sitzen. Und er wusste, dass dies einer dieser Aufgaben war, die er wirklich alleine erledigen musste – wollte. Wie Putzen oder Rasenmähen oder wie Fensterputzen oder Streichen. Ohne Magie, einfach nur mit seinen bloßen Händen. Und ohne seinen Patensohn. Er hatte Ikea gesehen, er war in einem Auto gefahren, und das war genügend Aufregung an einem Tag für den Jungen. Er würde zurück zu seiner alten, strengen Lehrerart wechseln müssen.

„Draco, ich denke, du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Was? Warum? Es muss zusammengebaut werden," schmollte er beinahe.

„Weil ich es sage," sagte er bedrohlich. „Und das ist nicht deine Bleibe. Du hattest deinen kleinen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt; jetzt kehr zu den Hexen und Zauberern zurück und zaubere ein wenig."

„Aber…"

„Geh," sagte Severus erneut, dieses Mal ein wenig bedrohlicher. „Du hast deine Unterhaltung gehabt." Ja, er wusste, dass es mehr als bloße Unterhaltung gewesen war. Der Junge hatte wirklich dabei sein wollen, doch jetzt war es an der Zeit zu gehen. Er brauchte seine Einsamkeit und er musste die aufkommenden Erinnerungen in seinem Geist stoppen. Erinnerungen an andere Möbel, an andere Zeiten, als der Junge um Rat gefragt hatte – und damals hatte er es nicht getan. Diese Erinnerungen an Zeiten, als er, Befehlen folgend, die Seele des Jungen retten musste und seine eigene geschädigt hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Anwesenheit ihm nicht helfen würde. Es würde ihm helfen, sich zu beschäftigen. All die Anleitungen wegzuwerfen und es einfach zu machen, einfach die Möbel aufzubauen. An die wichtigen Sachen denken zu müssen – es fertig zu bringen, dass ein Stuhl vier Beine hatte und sicher stand. Einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen um ihn herum zu haben. Er wollte nicht an den ganzen Rest denken. Wollte nicht über seine Seele nachdenken oder die des Jungen oder das Mal, welches auf ihren beiden Armen war – Male, die sich nun so ähnlich aussahen, jetzt wo sie beide ihre Ärmel hochgeschoben hatten.

Er starrte Draco an, wollte ihm mit wenigen Worten vermitteln, dass er wirklich alleine gelassen werden wollte und dass er gehen sollte, als noch jemand Anderes an seiner Tür klingelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. „Ich lebe in einem verdammten Bahnhof," murmelte er und konnte nur zusehen, wie Draco aufsprang und zur Tür lief. Alles was er machen konnte, war ächzen.

Und woher wussten all diese Leute – wer auch immer es jetzt war – wo er wohnte? Er wusste, dass Narcissa es wusste, also wussten es Draco und Lucius ebenfalls. Woher Harry Potter es gewusst hatte, konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen – vielleicht von seiner Tante, vielleicht durch seine Erinnerungen. Doch wer auch immer nun vor der Tür stand – vorausgesetzt, dass es nicht jemand von diesen Leuten war – konnte es nicht wissen. Außer wenn es sich herumgesprochen hatte und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte seine Einsamkeit, er musste seinen eigenen Frieden hier finden. Alleine. Nicht mit Menschenmengen. Er wollte seine eigene Gesellschaft und gelegentlich die von Eleanor. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er einfach… etwas machen. Er konnte keine Leute verhexen. Konnte sein Haus nicht mit Schutzzaubern ausstatten. Konnte weder Zauberer noch Muggel abwehren. Konnte nichts anderes machen außer seine Tür abschließen und sich weigern, sie zu öffnen. Und das hätte er auch getan, wenn Draco nicht schon auf dem Weg wäre, um sie zu öffnen. Und das würde er sicherlich zukünftig machen. Würde Mrs Callaghan sagen, dass sie an seine Hintertür klopfen oder ein spezielles Klingelzeichen benutzen solle – oder vielleicht könnte er aus dem Fenster hinausspähen (es waren Vorhänge in den Papiertüten, die Mrs Callaghan benutzt hatte, um all die kleineren Ikeasachen zu verstauen. Er hatte es nicht mitbekommen, als Eleanor sie dort reingetan hatte), um zu sehen, wer da war. Das könnte er heimlich tun.

Die Vorhänge aufhängen, die Möbel zu Ende aufbauen, das neue Geschirr waschen, eine Tasse Tee machen. Nachdem er Draco hinausgeworfen hatte. Und wer auch immer an der Tür war.

.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich deutlich (und das wusste sie auch), als die Tür dort aufging. Nur einen Spaltbreit, wirklich, doch die Augen, die sie aus dem Inneren des Hauses ansahen, waren silbergrau, nicht schwarz, und als sie sie erkannten, wurde die Tür weit aufgerissen und ein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sie war schnell genug, um ihren ebenfalls zu zücken; froh, dass diese Stadt, diese Straße tot schien. Tot war, vermutlich.

„Was machst du hier?" knurrte Malfoy.

„Ich könnte dir dieselbe Frage stellen," erwiderte sie eisig.

„Ich besuche meinen Patenonkel," sagte er unmittelbar und ihre Augen wurden noch deutlich größer.

„Patenon… nun gut. Ich bin gekommen, um ihm etwas zu geben," antwortete sie. Patenonkel? Das war etwas, das sie erst einmal verdauen musste. Hatte sie nicht gewusst. Hatte nicht einmal Gerüchte gehört. Ergab keinen Sinn. Warum würden sie, jemand wie die vollblütigen Fanatiker, ein Halbblut wie Snape zum Patenonkel ihres einzigen Kindes – des einzigen Erben – ernennen? Es überraschte sie. Überstieg ihre Vorstellungsmöglichkeiten.

„Er braucht nichts," Malfoy wollte die Tür zuschlagen, doch sie war schneller und stellte ihren Fuß in die Tür. Es tat weh. Er war sehr stark, nutzte seine gesamte Kraft, um die Tür zuzudrücken. Doch sie hatte einen Zauberstab und scheute sich nicht davor, ihn zu benutzen. Und so war es einfach. Sie drängte sich hinein, stieß ihn zur Seite, starrte ihn an, ihren Zauberstab in der einen Hand, die andere zur Faust geballt gehoben, in der Nähe seines Gesichts. Sie wusste, dass er sich an ihren Faustschlag erinnerte, und mit seinem auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab sah er zu, wie sie, so schnell wie möglich, rückwärts eilte, in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, wie sie hoffte – und in Richtung des Getöses, welches von dort kam. Es war ein deutliches Geräusch von Sachen, die auf den Boden gelegt wurden, von Sachen, die aufgehoben wurden, und Holz an Holz. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ihr Zauberstab war auf Malfoy gerichtet, und fiel dann beinahe über ein riesiges Paket auf dem Boden.

„Was zum…" hörte sie Snape murmeln und einen Moment lang, den Zauberstab immer noch auf Malfoy gerichtet, sah sie ihn an. Er saß auf dem Boden, auf einem ergrauenden Teppich, in Mitten von Teilen, die aussahen wie… waren das Ikea Möbel? Sie erinnerte sich an einen Sommer mit ihren Eltern. Ikea, dieses wundervolle Geschäft. Mit den kleinen Teilen, die zusammengebaut werden mussten. Und Snape hatte bei Ikea eingekauft. Versuchte etwas zusammenzubauen – einen Stuhl so wie es aussah.

„Ich, ähm, ich komme im Auftrag des…" Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Weg hierhin eine Rede zurechtgelegt. Und sie war komplett aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden, beim Anblick von Malfoy und Snape dort zusammen. Wie sie Möbel auf Muggelart zusammenbauten.

„Raus! Ihr beide! Raus, sofort!" donnerte Snape und stand auf. Sie konnte seine Knie leise knacken hören, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war absolut – mörderisch. „Miss Granger," er kam auf sie zu, und dieses Mal wich sie nicht zurück. Oder versuchte es zumindest nicht.

„Ich komme im Auftrag des Ministeriums. Minister Kingsley wollte selbst kommen, doch er wusste nicht wohin und ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt," sagte sie schnell – und flunkerte dabei nur leicht.

„Raus. Hier. Es ist nicht mehr mein Ministerium und ich habe nicht mehr mit ihnen zu tun."

„Ich habe Geld. Entschädigung. Professor Snape, es ist…" sie merkte, wie sie ins Stottern geriet und stoppte. Nicht nur ihre Stimme stoppte, sondern auch ihr Weg nach Hinten. Er war ihr langsam immer näher gekommen und sie war nach hinten zurückgewichen. Bis sie nicht mehr weiterkonnte. Sie war an einer Wand gedrängt, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, Malfoy an ihrer Seite und ihm vor ihr. Er roch nach Holz und Ikeamöbeln. Und Tee.

„Sie können dem Minister, dem Ministerium und all diesen Hexen und Zauberern meine herzlichsten Grüße ausrichten. Bitte richten Sie ihnen aus, dass sie sich ficken können. Ich bin mit ihnen fertig. Das ist mein Haus und wenn ihr beide nicht sofort verschwindet, dann werde ich die Polizei rufen."

Sie blickte kurz zu Draco und er sah genauso verblüfft aus wie sie. Aber sie nahm an, dass sich ihre Gründe unterschieden.

„Muggelauroren," flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Immer noch eine Besserwisserin," spottete er. Er trat von ihr zurück und zeigte auf die Tür. „Braucht ihr noch eine weitere Einladung? Miss Granger, Sie machen sich strafbar für unerlaubtes Betreten eines Grundstücks. Das gleiche gilt für Mister Malfoy und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie, Miss Granger, es Ihnen, Mister Malfoy, bis ins kleinste Detail erklären werden, was dies in der Muggel-Gesetzessprache bedeutet."

Sein Finger zeigte immer noch auf die Tür, seine Stimme, sein Gesicht, alles wirkte bedrohlich. Sie griff langsam in ihre Tasche, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein während sie das Geld herausholte. Es entschrumpfte sich selbst und sie ließ die Banknoten einfach auf den Boden fallen, während sie zurück in den Flur trat, ihr Blick kreuzte den von Snape nur flüchtig, und bevor er irgendetwas sagen oder ihr das Geld nachschmeißen konnte, stürzte sie aus dem Haus hinaus. Das war nicht so gelaufen wie geplant. Doch zumindest hatte sie das Geld abgegeben und vielleicht ging es ihm gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er sich Möbel leisten konnte.

„Gut gemacht, Granger," hörte sie jemanden vom Haus aus rufen und sie wirbelte herum, bevor sie apparieren konnte.

„Was?" fragte sie und sah, wie ein Vorhang im Haus neben Snapes sich bewegte.

„Das war sehr schlau," seine Stimme strotzte von Sarkasmus. „Hast es geschafft, dass ich ebenfalls herausgeworfen werde. Dankeschön."

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan," blaffte sie. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht als Erste gezückt."

„Was hätte ich denken sollen? Dass die Gryffindor Prinzessin zum Haus meines Patenonkels kommt? Zum Haus des Lehrers, den du, wie wir alle wissen, gehasst hast? Du und deine verdammten Freunde?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gehasst und ich hasse ihn jetzt nicht. Er ist ein He…"

„Verschone mich damit. Wegen dir wurde ich herausgeworfen, du blöde Kuh. Und das Geld auf den Boden werfen. Sehr schlau."

„Er hätte es ansonsten niemals angenommen."

„Und was glaubst du, was er jetzt damit machen wird?"

Hermine konnte ihren Ohren kaum trauen. Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte. Dieser Kerl, der dort stand, war leidenschaftlich, schrie, hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Snapes Nachbarin sie beobachtete, er war auf sie wütend und behandelte sie nicht mit, naja, höhnischer Arroganz. Er hatte seinen, nun ja, Patenonkel, wirklich gern. Und das war ihr neu. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Krieg wirklich nicht getroffen. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte sie ihn gesehen, aber nichts weiter als das. Sie wusste, dass sie immer noch große Augen machte. Sie waren nicht wieder kleiner geworden, seitdem sie dieses Haus betreten hatte.

Offenbar wartete er auf eine Antwort und als sie ihm nicht sofort eine lieferte, trat er ebenfalls nah auf sie zu, doch nicht so nah wie Snape es zuvor getan hatte, und starrte sie fortwährend an. „Er wird es benutzen, um Feuer zu machen. Das ist es, was er mit dem Geld machen wird. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was Stolz ist, oder?" er blickte sie finster an, dann, einen Moment später, war er mit einem Plopp verschwunden und ließ sie dort wie eine Idiotin stehen. Mit der Erkenntnis, irgendwo in den Tiefen ihres Gehirns, dass er recht hatte.

.

Eleanor Callaghan hatte solch einen Aufstand auf der Straße nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem Tracy und John Davidson vor etwa 7 Jahren ausgezogen waren. Ihre Streitereien in der Öffentlichkeit waren legendär gewesen. Die gesamte Straße hatte sie Unterhaltungsprogramm während des Abendessens gesehen. Anders als Severus' Eltern, die versuchten (oder zumindest Eileen hatte es versucht), ihre ehelichen Auseinandersetzungen zu vertuschen. Und jetzt das. Was beinahe genauso unterhaltsam war – jedoch wusste sie, dass Severus es nicht begrüßen würde. Was es ehrlich gesagt nur noch interessanter machte. Sie schrien viel und da ihr Fenster ein wenig offen stand, konnte sie sie schreien hören. Geld verbrennen? Severus konnte doch wirklich nicht so bekloppt sein. Aber bei ihm konnte man nie wissen. Auf ihrem Rückweg war er ziemlich still gewesen, hatte bei Ikea ziemlich verängstigt ausgesehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der arme Junge. Hatte etwas Erholung nach dem Gedränge bei Ikea gebraucht und musste dann noch diese beiden hinauswerfen. Was auch immer dahinter steckte. Nicht nachdenkend, sondern vielmehr instinktiv griff sie nach der Trittleiter und brachte sie nach draußen, stellte sie neben die kleine Mauer und kletterte vorsichtig über sie. Er würde sie vermutlich nicht durch die Vordertür hereinlassen und sie hatte gesehen, dass die Hintertür erneut leicht geöffnet war. Zu viel Lüften. Das Haus wurde viel zu schnell kalt. Sie versuchte daran zu denken, es ihm zu sagen – bevor sie leicht anklopfte und eintrat.

„Severus?" rief sie sanft und ging zum Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß er, auf dem Boden, mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Händen, seine Schultern gekrümmt, und Eleanor konnte nicht anders als leise seufzen. Er sah nicht auf, als sie sich ihm näherte, er saß einfach da und sah aus, als versuchte er, sich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Sich vor allem zu verstecken.

„Du hast sie gehört, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sanft und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Boden neben ihn. Es gab keine Antwort, nicht mal ein Anzeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, und sie tat das Einzige, was ihr im Blut lag. Sie streckte sich nach ihm aus, ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern, und zog ihn zu sich, drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust auch wenn seine Hände sein Gesicht immer noch verdeckten. Sie sah eine Menge Pfundscheine auf dem Boden. Mehr Geld als sie jemals zuvor auf einen Haufen gesehen hatte, doch darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Jetzt musste sie sich um den Mann, den sie in ihren Armen hielt, kümmern; sie streichelte mit ihren Fingern seinen Nacken und Rücken und fuhr durch seine Haare. Langsam, sehr langsam, nahm er die Hände von seinem Gesicht. Er weinte nicht. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der Tränen vergoss, doch er starrte ins Nichts, starrte, als würde er etwas in der weiten Ferne sehen, doch gleichzeitig schlangen sich seine Arme ebenfalls um sie, er klammerte sich an ihr fest und sie hielt ihn einfach, wiegte ihn sanft, während sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust lang und seine Arme sie festhielten.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, nicht wahr?" wisperte sie ihm zärtlich in sein Ohr und wiegte ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen hin und her.

.


	15. Alveolare

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Alveolare:

 _Diese sind Laute, die mit dem vorderen Teil der Zunge am Alveolarfortsatz, welcher der harte, knochige Kamm direkt hinter und über den oberen Zähnen ist, gebildet werden. Die Anlaute in_ top, dip, sit, zoo _und_ nut _sind alle Alveolare. Die Symbole für diese Laute kann man sich leicht merken – [t], [d], [s], [z], [n]. Von diesen sind [t] und [s] stimmlos, während [d], [z] und [n] stimmhaft sind. Es ist vielleicht offensichtlich, dass die Auslaute der Wörter_ bus _und_ buzz _jeweils [s] und [z] sein müssen, doch was ist mit dem Auslaut im Wort_ raise _? Die Schreibweise ist irreführend, da der Auslaut in diesem Wort stimmhaft ist und daher durch [z] dargestellt werden muss. Man merke ebenfalls, dass, trotz der verschiedenen Schreibweisen von_ knot _und_ not _, beide Wörter mit [n] als Anlaut ausgesprochen werden. Andere Alveolare sind die [l] Laute, die man am Anfang von Wörtern wie_ lap _und_ lit _findet, und der [r] Laut am Anfang von_ right _und_ write.

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Es war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl. Es war warm und weich und roch nach frischem Brot und Tee. Es fühlte sich an wie –etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie nichts, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Er wusste, dass er in einer Art Automatikbetrieb lief, dass nicht kontrolliert wurde, seitdem diese beiden sein Haus verlassen hatten. Er war einfach irgendwie in sich zusammengesunken, hatte vergessen wollen, hatte seinen Frieden finden wollen. Dafür war zu viel Licht dagewesen und er hatte seine Augen mit seinen Händen verdeckt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort gesessen hatte. Wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sich Arme um ihn geschlungen hatten. Gütige Arme, warme Arme, mit dem Duft nach Brot und Tee, und er fühlte, wie er sich gehen ließ. Er fühlte, wie sein Kopf auf eine warme und wohlriechende Brust fiel und wie sein Haar gestreichelt wurde, wie sein Rücken gestreichelt wurde und wie jemand – und er wusste irgendwie, dass es Eleanor war – ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Er hatte nicht gefühlt, wie seine eigenen Arme sich um sie gelegt hatten, doch irgendwann hatte er gemerkt, dass er ebenfalls was festhielt. Etwas Nettes und Zärtliches und etwas, das es wert war festzuhalten. Er fühlte, wie etwas seinen Oberkopf berührte, eine liebe Geste. Lippen, die sich auf sein Haar drückten. Und diese kleine Sache, etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, wenn überhaupt jemals, nicht dass er sich erinnern konnte, zog ihn aus dem tiefen Abgrund seiner Erinnerungen, seines Zwangs zu vergessen und seines Scheiterns.

Severus Snape war in seinem Wohnzimmer, in seinem Empfangszimmer, saß auf dem Boden und der Geruch/Duft nach frisch gebackenem Brot und Tee, der ihm in die Nase stieg, kam von Eleanor Callaghan. Eleanor Callaghan, die ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn fast auf ihrem Schoß hielt. Seine eigenen Arme waren ebenfalls um sie gelegt. Wusste nicht, wann das passiert war, wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort saßen. Wie lange sie ihm schon versichert hatte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Und er wusste nicht einmal, was ‚alles' sein sollte – was wieder gut werden würde. Er strengte sich an, sich zusammenzureißen, fragte sich, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, hinüberzukommen. Und woher sie gekommen war.

„Ich bin…" er löste sich ein wenig von ihr und sah in ein offenes, lächelndes Gesicht. Ein gütiges Gesicht, ein sanftes Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht verlangen zu erfahren, worum es hier geht," flüsterte Eleanor zärtlich. „Doch ich würde es gerne wissen," fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Severus sah sie an, versuchte sogar, sie anzublitzen und sie herauszuschmeißen, doch er stellte fest, dass er es nicht konnte. Es war keine Spur von Böshaftigkeit in ihrem Gesicht, sie führte nichts im Schilde, sie war bloß neugierig. Und sie hatte vermutlich – genauso wie er – diese zwei schwachköpfigen Idioten draußen auf der Straße streiten hören. Er sah sie einfach nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte ihr nicht seine ganze Geschichte erzählen. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal die entscheidenden Punkte erzählen.

Doch etwas, irgendetwas Böses in ihm, fast eine Stimme, fast ein Gewissen befahl es ihm. Setzte ihm zu, ihr zu erzählen, wer er war, was er getan hatte, warum er dort war, wo er sich jetzt befand. Dass er hier gar nicht erst sein sollte. Dass sein rechtmäßiger Platz in einem Zauberergefängnis war, seine Seele aus seinem Körper ausgesaugt. Und dass er nun hier war, mit einer verunstalteten, angeschlagenen, geschädigten Seele, war lediglich das Werk eines grausamen Schicksals. Oder von einem sich lustig machenden Wesen, welches daran Gefallen fand zu sehen, wie sich Severus abquälte.

Ja, ein sich lustig machendes, deiktisches Wesen. Wie dieses Gottesbild in der Sixtinischen Kapelle in Rom – mit diesem ausgestreckten Finger, der jedoch nicht auf Adam zeigte, dem Mensch nicht Leben schenkte – sondern auf ihn gerichtet war, und das Gesicht von diesem gemalten Gott, dieses Kunstwerk, das er nur gedruckt gesehen hatte, war nicht überzeugt oder sicher oder wütend oder entschlossen. Dieser von Michelangelo gemalte Gott zeigte auf ihn und verhöhnte die Absurdität dieses Lebens, in das er Severus geführt hatte. Ein sich lustig machendes Wesen.

Er schluckte wieder und wieder einen Kloß in seinem Hals und sagte absolut gar nichts.

„Aber wenn du Geld verbrennst, werde ich dich ohrfeigen," sagte sie sanft.

„Ich…"

„Es ist Geld. Mir ist es egal, woher es gekommen ist und ob du es verdienst zu besitzen oder nicht. Es ist Geld. Ich nehme an, du hast nicht viel, und das wird dir helfen, bis du Sozialhilfe bekommst. Oder einen Job findest. Sie haben gesagt, dass du ihr Lehrer warst. Du könntest hier in der Gegend problemlos eine Anstellung als Lehrkraft finden."

„Ich kann nicht unterrichten," sagte er steif.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich…" er stockte einen Moment lang, um nachzudenken. Er brauchte einen guten Grund. Irgendeinen Grund. „Ich habe an einer speziellen Schule unterrichtet."

„Kinder mit speziellen Bedürfnissen?" fragte sie neugierig..

„Ja," gab er leise zu. Und in gewisser Hinsicht stimmte das sogar.

„Aber…"

„Ich kann nicht," unterbrach er sie direkt. „Ich, ähm, habe nie ein Abschlusszeugnis bekommen." Da. Das sollte sie vorerst ablenken. „Bin nie zum College oder zur Universität gegangen."

„Und sie haben dich unterrichten lassen?" fragte Eleanor Callaghan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja," nickte er. Wusste nicht, wie er es besser ausdrücken konnte. Hatte keine Ahnung.

„Dann musst du es machen," sagte sie. „Du bist klug. Und du bist jung. Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir," sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die seinen. Er wusste nicht warum. Er verstand es nicht. Doch diese Frau liebte es, ihn zu berühren – oder mochte es zumindest. Oder tat es einfach. Er war sich nicht sicher. Es war egal und er musste sich jedes Mal davon zurückhalten, sich nicht in die Berührung zu lehnen. Es zu genießen. Er musste sich selbst nachdrücklich sagen, dass die Hand der Frau eigentlich nicht in sein Haar gehörte. Die Frau sollte ihre Hände bei sich behalten. Nein, so einfach war es nicht. Sogar seine Mutter hatte irgendwann aufgehört, ihn zu berühren. Das Mal auf seinem Arm hatte alle anderen Menschen gestoppt. Das hier war eine Neuheit. Das war – er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Er wusste nur, dass sich nicht so in die Berührung lehnen durfte. So etwas tat man nicht.

„Ich werde Stephen während der Weihnachtsfeiertage fragen. Aber du musst zur Universität gehen," beharrte sie ein weiteres Mal, ihre Finger lagen auf seiner Wange.

„Ich brauche einen Job," hörte er sich auf einmal sagen und realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass so viel der Wahrheit entsprach. Er musste seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen. Er musste sich Arbeit suchen – und ohne Arbeitszeugnisse, ohne andere ehemalige Arbeitsorte, ohne Abschlusszeugnis, ohne gar nichts waren seine Chancen – vermutlich so gut wie gar nicht existent. Ungelernte Arbeitskraft. Er erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck von seinem Vater. Hatte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln gesagt, hatte er mit einer Art Endgültigkeit gesagt. Hatte er mit der Stimme des – Verderbens gesagt.

„Dummes Gewäsch," unterbrach Mrs Callaghan ihn. „Es gibt Stipendien für erwachsene Studenten. Stephen müsste darüber eigentlich Bescheid wissen. Und dazu kommt, dass du noch das Geld der Sozialhilfe bekommen wirst und dann wirst du gut klarkommen. Jetzt steh auf und ich werde dir beibringen, wie man ein gescheites Rührei macht."

.

Hermine apparierte nach Hause – naja, zum Grimmauld Platz – und brannte darauf, Harry ihre Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen oder sich über Draco aufzuregen, der sie, trotz sich bewegenden Vorhänge und neugieriger Nachbaren, mitten auf der Straße angeschrien hatte. Und was hätte sie sonst machen sollen? Snape mit irgendetwas nötigen sollen? Ihn dazu erpressen sollen, das Geld zu nehmen? Manchmal mussten sogar Slytherins erkennen, dass brachiale Gewalt gut funktionierte. Und kein einziger Slytherin konnte so dumm sein und Geld verbrennen. Nicht einmal sein Stolz konnte so angeknackst sein – jedenfalls – naja, sie war nicht sehr klug vorgegangen. Sie hatte keinen Plan gehabt – mal wieder. Und wenn sie etwas in den letzten sieben Jahren oder so gelernt hatte, dann hätte es die Erkenntnis sein sollen, nicht ohne einen Plan zu handeln. Und da war sie nun – über zehntausend Pfund lagen auf dem Boden in diesem unmöblierten (oder noch nicht ganz möblierten) Wohnzimmer und sie hatte beinahe Draco Malfoy geschlagen, oder war beinahe von diesem verhext worden.

Patenonkel. Wie seltsam. Draco Malfoy, Patensohn von Severus Snape, Vollblut par excellence, hatte Jeans und ein Shirt getragen. Ein schlichtes, graues Shirt, blaue Jeans. Es war fast zu viel für Hermines übererregtes, überstrapaziertes Gehirn die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass Malfoy Muggelkleidung getragen hatte.

„Harry?" rief sie; sie musste ihn auf den neuesten Stand bringen.

„In der Bibliothek," rief er zurück. „Komm hoch!"

Nun gut, dachte Hermine, offenbar stand die Welt am heutigen Tag Kopf. Malfoy in Muggelkleidung, Harry in der Bibliothek – als nächstes würde sie entdecken, dass Schweine fliegen konnten, oder dass… ihre Gedanken wurden unsanft unterbrochen, als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek aufdrückte und bemerkte, dass Harry dort saß – mit Malfoy.

„Wie bist du hierhin gekommen?" fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

„Genauso wie du, nehme ich an," sagte er gedehnt. „Ich habe angenommen, dass Potter hinter alldem steckte. Er und du und vermutlich das gesamte, noble Gryffindor-Haus."

„Und er ist hierher gekommen, um… Ich weiß nicht, warum bist du hierher gekommen?" fragte Harry und Hermine war überrascht und verblüfft, dass er, naja, so höflich mit ihm sprach. Es schien, dass sich mehr als eine Sache seit dem Krieg verändert hatte. Ein Potter und ein Malfoy, die sich im Haus eines Blacks einigermaßen friedlich unterhielten (abgesehen von dem Knurren und dem Sarkasmus, die sie jede Minute erwartete). Erstaunlich, und da ihr Geist immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die Muggelkleidung von Snape und Malfoy zu verarbeiten, kam diese Neuheit ein wenig zu kurz. Potter und Malfoy in diesem Haus. Zusammen.

„Taktik, Potter," sagte er gedehnt. „Du gehst hinein und willst die Welt retten, doch du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie du es bewerkstelligen willst.

„Patenonkel?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist dein Patenonkel?"

„Snape," erklärte Hermine leise. „Und nein, das wusste ich auch nicht."

„Darum geht es nicht," fuhr Malfoy fort und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen. Zumindest hörte es sich für Hermine so an. „Es geht darum, dass ihr offensichtlich ziemlich viel Geld habt, das meinem Patenonkel vermutlich sogar rechtmäßig zusteht."

„Naja, das Ministerium hat sich auf eine Entschädigung geeinigt," nickte Hermine.

„Interessant. Wurde aber auch Zeit," Malfoy nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. „Wie dem auch sei, wenn du reinstürmst und ihm das Geld aufzwingen willst, wird er es nicht behalten. Du kannst nicht einfach dort reinplatzen und Mengen an Dankbarkeit erwarten."

„Und warum befasst du dich damit?" fragte Harry neugierig. „Und warum mit uns, nicht mit dem Minister?"

„Denk nach, Potter, obwohl das ja nie deine Stärke war, oder? Granger hier war dort und hat das Geld überbracht, ich wusste, wo du wohnst, da Tante Bella alles ausgeplaudert hat und sich erinnern konnte. Es war die einfachste Lösung, anstatt etwa vier Monate lang darauf zu warten, einen Termin mit dem Minister zu bekommen. Ich wette, du, Potter, kannst einfach dort reinspazieren, nicht wie wir normalen Leute."

„Normale Leute," schnaubte Hermine ironisch. „Wer ist schon normal?"

Malfoy stieß einen langen, leidenden Seufzer aus. „Warum schickst du mir nicht nächstes Mal, wenn du vorhast, Snape mit Geld zu bombardieren, eine Eule und ich werde ihn dazu bringen, es zu akzeptieren. Wenn es das ist, was du für deine Gryffindor-Wiedergutmachung brauchst."

„Gry…" Harry wurde langsam wütend. Man konnte es deutlich an seinen Schläfen und Ohren erkennen. Venen und rosa. Hermine stoppte ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Ich weiß eine Sache jedoch, Malfoy," sagte sie vorsichtig. „Slytherins machen nichts ohne etwas als Gegenleistung zu bekommen. Was ist es, das du dir hierbei abknöpfen willst?"

Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen lag irgendein Flackern, ein alter Blick, etwas, das ihr erneut einen humaneren Malfoy zeigte. Oder vielleicht einen nicht so ganz herzlosen Malfoy, aber als sie sich auf das Flackern konzentrieren wollte, war es verschwunden und ersetzt durch den kalten, arroganten Blick.

„Und sie sagen, du seiest klug," höhnte er. „Denk darüber nach und kontaktiere mich, wenn nötig…"

„Du willst das Geld selbst behalten," blaffte Harry plötzlich. „Alle sagen, dass deine Famiie pleite ist."

Erneut sah Draco auf. Er verzog seine Oberlippe empört und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und ging.

„Das war nicht sehr klug," sagte Hermine.

„Nein. Aber das warst du auch nicht; einfach so zu Snape gehen," er blickte sie finster an.

„Es war einen Versuch wert," sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass er es nicht verbrennt. Und er sollte auch nicht den Brief, den ich ihm geschrieben hab, verbrennen. Er hat nicht…"

„Hat nichts gesagt. Nehme an, dass er noch nicht angekommen ist," sie war froh, dass er die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung lenkte und sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn. „Abendessen?"

„Kochst du?"

„Hm," sie schüttelte ihren Kopf nach einem Moment. „Pizza?"

„Pizza."

.


	16. Agens und Thema

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Agens und Thema:

Der Junge trat gegen den Ball.

 _In unserem Beispielsatz wird eine Rolle von der Nominalphrase_ Der Junge _übernommen als die ‚Entität, die die Aktion ausführt', fachsprachlich bekannt als das Agens. Eine weitere Rolle wird von_ gegen den Ball _übernommen als die ‚Entität, die in die Aktion involviert ist oder von ihr beeinflusst wird', was auch das Thema genannt wird (oder manchmal das Patiens). Das Thema kann ebenfalls eine Entität sein (_ Der Ball _), die einfach nur beschrieben wird (d.h. keine Aktion ausführt), wie z.B. in_ Der Ball war rot _. Agens und Themen sind die häufigsten semantischen Rollen. Obwohl Agens typischerweise menschlich sind (_ Der Junge _), können sie auch nicht-menschliche Entitäten sein, die Aktionen verursachen, so wie z.B. in Nominalphrasen, die eine Naturgewalt markieren (_ Der Wind _), eine Maschine (_ Ein Auto _), oder eine Kreatur (_ Der Hund _); alle von diesen beeinflussen_ den Ball _als Thema._

Der Junge trat gegen den Ball.

Der Wind wehte den Ball weg.

Ein Auto fuhr über den Ball.

Ein Hund fing den Ball.

 _Das Thema ist typischerweise nichtmenschlich, kann aber auch menschlich sein (den Jungen), wie z.B. in_ Der Hund jagte den Jungen _. Im Grunde genommen kann dieselbe physische Entität in zwei verschiedenen semantischen Rollen in einem Satz auftreten, wie z.B. in_ Der Junge schnitt sich. _Hier ist_ Der Junge _das Agens und_ sich _das Thema._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Was für ein komisches Geräusch, dachte er, während er gebeugt über seinem Tee saß. Die Stühle standen alle auf vier soliden Beinen, der Tisch stand auf vier soliden Beinen. Er hatte alles selbst gemacht, obwohl Mrs Callaghan bei ihm geblieben war. Mit ihrer Anwesenheit und dem Tee, den sie kochte, war es gar nicht mal mehr so schwer gewesen. Oder vielleicht wurde er auch einfach nicht mehr von seinem Patensohn abgelenkt. Was auch immer es gewesen war, er hatte gelernt, Rührei zu machen, nicht dass es sehr schwer war, hatte er gedacht; er hatte es zusammen mit Eleanor gegessen und dann hatte sie ihm befohlen, die Möbel zu Ende aufzubauen. Und das hatte er getan. In ihrer Anwesenheit. Nun konnte er sein Frühstück an einem Tisch essen oder vielmehr trinken, obwohl die Hälfte des Tisches bereits von seinen Notizen über das Linguistikbuch übersät war. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich über diesen Vorschlag, zur Universität zu gehen, nachdenken. Oder College. Oder was auch immer es in dieser Welt war. Eleanor Callaghan hatte ihn sogar – offiziell – zu ihrem Weihnachtsfest eingeladen. Naja, es war nicht wirklich eine Einladung gewesen, sondern vielmehr ein Befehl. Vielmehr ein ‚Wenn du nicht freiwillig kommst, werde ich dich zum Weihnachtsmittagessen herüberzerren'. Er hatte nichts gesagt – und ganz ehrlich, was hätte er sagen können? Ihre Wärme war überwältigend, die Akzeptanz, die sie ihm zeigte, war unübertreffbar. Er fühlte sich, als wäre Mrs Callaghan in sein Leben getreten, um ihm zu zeigen, was er niemals gehabt hatte. Was er niemals verdient hatte. Und er bezweifelte, dass er sie - und ihre Zuneigung - jetzt verdiente.

Die Wegnahme seiner Magie war als Bestrafung gedacht. Und da war er und wurde von einer Fremden beinahe bemuttert. So sollte es nicht sein. Es sollte eine Bestrafung sein. Doch Eleanor war so weit davon entfernt, eine Bestrafung zu sein wie es nur möglich war.

Trotzdem war dort dieses komische Geräusch gewesen, doch es war nicht das Geräusch an sich, das es eigenartig machte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er wusste, welches Geräusch es war und dass es das nicht sein konnte. Der Briefkasten. Ein Brief war in seinen Briefkasten geworfen worden. Was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab. Vorher waren keine Briefe angekommen, nicht einmal diese Reklamen, über die sich Mrs Callaghan beschwerte. Und nun hatte er dieses Geräusch gehört. Sehr, sehr eindeutig. Er nahm einen stärkenden Schluck Tee bevor er aufstand und ging in seinen neuen, schwarzen Socken auf die Tür zu. Er hatte die Waschmaschine immer noch nicht in Angriff genommen – dachte er in diesem Moment – doch er hatte Möbel aufgebaut. Waschmaschinen konnten nicht so schlimm sein.

Und dort, auf seinem bräunlichen Teppich im Flur, lag ein Brief. Der Umschlag hatte eine beige-schmutzweiße Farbe und lag dort mit der Rückseite nach oben. Er sah nicht aus wie Werbepost. Er sah nicht einmal wie ein billiger Umschlag aus.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippe und beugte sich langsam herunter. Sein Rücken schmerzte vom Zusammenbauen der Möbel und er hatte eine Blase am Finger, weil er den Schraubenzieher zu enthusiastisch benutzt hatte. Aber da, da – er kannte diese Handschrift. Er kannte diese Handschrift und er wollte den Briefumschlag durchreißen, in winzig kleine Stücke zerreißen, ihn ins Feuer werfen, oder noch besser, ihn zurück zu der Person bringen, die ihn verschickt hatte, und sie dazu zwingen, ihn zu essen. Oder etwas Anderes.

Aber – Severus Snape war eine neugierige Person und er entschied sich dazu, ihn zu lesen und ihn anschließend durchzureißen, in winzig kleine Stücke zu reißen und diese anschließend zu verbrennen. Oder sie in einen anderen Umschlag zu stecken und zurückzuschicken. Zum Grimmauld Platz Nummer Zwölf. Also hatte Potter seinen Wohnsitz wirklich dorthin verlagert. Die alten Blacks drehten sich sehr wahrscheinlich in ihren Gräbern um. Mit einer beinahe überwältigenden Wut öffnete Severus den Umschlag und zog das Blatt Papier (er hatte kein Pergament benutzt, bemerkte er sofort) grob heraus.

 _Professor Snape,_ stand da und Severus knurrte. Er war nicht mehr ‚Professor'.

 _Ich weiß, ich sollte mich persönlich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, und wenn sie mir eine Chance geben, werde ich es tun. Ich möchte jedoch betonen, dass ich es nicht bereue, nicht so sicher in Bezug auf Ihre Loyalität gewesen zu sein, wie ich es hätte sein sollen und was der Schuldirektor Dumbledore mir stets gesagt hat. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Ihnen nicht getraut habe, und das habe ich versucht zu zeigen, indem ich vor dem Zaubergamot gesprochen habe. Ich war schockiert, als ich hörte, was sie getan haben, und ich will sie davor warnen, dass sie mit einem Fluch belegt wurden. Wir wissen noch nicht, wer es war, doch Minister Shacklebolt arbeitet daran, es herauszufinden. Die Art des Fluches verhindert, dass Sie ihn aufheben, oder ihn aufheben lassen und er macht Sie unfähig zu zaubern. Wenn Sie versuchen, ihn loszuwerden (entweder Sie selbst oder jemand anderes), dann sterben Sie. Nichts passiert, wenn Sie verhext werden oder wenn Sie versuchen, jegliche andere Art von Magie zu benutzen. Ich dachte, Sie sollten darüber Bescheid wissen. Und ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich Sie kontaktiere, wenn wir einen Weg gefunden haben, diesen Fluch zu brechen. Doch von dem, was ich gehört habe, ist dies beinahe unmöglich, von daher möchte ich Ihnen keine Hoffnungen machen. Bitte vergessen sie nicht, dass es hier eine Menge Leute gibt, die Sie zurückhaben wollen und die für Sie und Ihre Rechte kämpfen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Harry Potter_

Wie viele Leute – fragte er sich – würden ihn noch über den Fluch informieren? Verstanden sie nicht, dass es ihm egal war? Und wie – wenn er Magie überhaupt nicht benutzen konnte – sollte er in der Lage sein, einen Fluch von sich selbst zu entfernen? Nicht, dass es wichtig war, da es ihm völlig egal war. Verstanden sie nicht…

Verstanden sie nicht, dass er sich hier ein neues Leben aufbaute? Ein Leben, das eine Nachbarin mit beinhaltete, die neugierig war, aber ihn nicht bedrängte? Eine Nachbarin, die ihn freiwillig berührte und die ihre eigene Freizeit opferte, um sie mit ihm zu verbringen? Dass er nun mehr hatte als er es jemals mit Magie gehabt hatte?

Sie konnten es unmöglich verstehen – und vielleicht, dachte Severus, verstand er es sogar selbst nicht.

.

Hermine saß still am Frühstückstisch, schlürfte ihren Tee und las die Zeitung. Weder sie noch Harry hatten an diesem Morgen Lust, vorzugeben etwas zu sein, was sie nicht waren. Sie wusste, dass Harry über den Besuch von Draco Malfoy nachdachte und über die gleiche Sache – und ihr Ausflug zu Snape beschäftigte sie ebenfalls. Er hatte ein wenig besser ausgesehen. Ein wenig mehr Farbe auf seinen Wangen, ein wenig mehr Fleisch auf seinen Rippen. Seine Kleidung war ebenfalls besser. Er war immer noch dünn, doch nicht mehr Haut und Knochen. Sie erinnerte sich an seinen Duft. Sauber und nach Tee, Sandwiches und Ikeamöbeln. Sie konnte das Bild einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekommen – ihn dort auf dem Boden sitzen zu sehen, mit einem Schraubenzieher in der Hand. Und er hatte ihn nicht wie einen Zauberstab gehalten. Er hatte ihn gehalten, wie ein Schraubenzieher gehalten werden sollte. Es war komisch.

„Das Feuer brennt," nuschelte Harry, den Mund voll mit Weetabix-Keksen.

„Hm?" fragte Hermine zurück.

„Jemand kommt durchs Feuer," wiederholte ihr Freund und stand langsam auf und wischte sich ein wenig von seinem Frühstück vom Kinn. „Ich werde mal nachsehen."

„Hast du es nicht mit einem Schutzzauber geschützt?" fragte Hermine, den Zauberstab ziehend.

„Das habe ich; darum nehme ich an, dass es ein Weasley ist," flüsterte er und zog eine Grimasse. Hermine zog ebenfalls eine Grimasse – doch ein Weasley, egal welcher Weasley, war besser als ein ungeschützter Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Außer, naja, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie in diesem Moment auf Ginny treffen wollte. Oder Mrs Weasley. War sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt einen von ihnen sehen wollte. Insbesondere beim Frühstück – die falschen Schlüsse würden von fast jedem gezogen werden. Immerhin saß sie dort in ihrem Schlafanzug und frühstückte. Sie würde ebenfalls die falschen Schlüsse ziehen. Jeder würde es tun – wirklich. Doch in diesem Moment nach oben zu stürmen wäre genauso falsch und das Plop vom Disapparieren würde man auch hören. Sie würde dem Weasley, der durch die Tür kam, erklären müssen, dass sie nun hier lebte. Unschuldig. Nicht wegen der Annahmen der Leute. Zunächst einmal waren sie und Harry eine lächerliche Vorstellung, doch sie traute es allen zu, es nicht so zu sehen.

Hermine atmete tief ein und aus, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie an ihrer Unterlippe kaute und konzentriert auf die Zeitung starrte. Sie würde sich normal und ruhig verhalten. Nichts Besonderes. Sie frühstückte zu Hause. Das war alles. Und sobald ihre Eltern ihren Brief bekamen und sie vermutlich mit ihrer Entscheidung anriefen, würde sie ernsthafte Pläne schmieden können. Nicht, dass sie daran dachte auszuziehen. Sie mochte es, mit Harry zusammenzuwohnen, in Gesellschaft zu sein. Mit jemandem zu frühstücken. Sich nicht darum kümmern zu müssen, wie sie morgens aussah oder ob ein Fleck vom Tee, den sie verschüttet hatte, auf ihrem Pyjamaoberteil war.

„Was meinst du?" hörte sie und stöhnte unmittelbar. Ron. Ronald Weasley war das drittschlimmste Worst-Case-Szenario. Oh, er würde schnell zu dem Schluss kommen, auch wenn Harry offenbar schon versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären, dass sie hier war. Und warum sie hier war. Manchmal, dachte sie, war Harry genauso. Oder konnte es vielmehr sein, wenn er schlechte Laune bekam.

Sie hörte Harry flüstern, und dann Ron erneut.

„Was?"

Sie nahm all ihre Kräfte zusammen, setzte sich dann etwas gerader hin und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee – und es war kaum einen Moment später, dass Ronald, mit knallroten Haaren und Wangen und Ohren, hereinstürmte.

„Was?" fragte er erneut und zeigte auf sie.

„Ich wollte nicht mehr alleine wohnen," sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Und ich wollte auch nicht mehr alleine wohnen," wiederholte Harry genauso ruhig. „Darum haben wir uns entschieden, zusammenzuziehen. Mitbewohner."

„Und da ist…"

„Ron," Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass das mit Harry und mir funktionieren würde? Ron, denk nach. Bitte. Wirklich. Sieh mich an. Ich trage meinen Drachenschlafanzug. Die Bibliothek hier ist umfangreich und ich muss für meine UTZ-Prüfungen lernen." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und einen Moment später setzte sich Ron mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Naja, es wäre komisch. Genauso wie das mit uns komisch gewesen wäre," sagte er nach einem Moment. Hermine atmete vor Erleichterung lautlos auf. Jede andere Reaktion von ihm hätte wahrscheinlich damit geendet, dass Ron zurück zum Fuchsbau gestürmt wäre und seiner Familie erzählt hätte, dass er und Ginny jeweils für Harry und Hermine sitzen gelassen wurden. Was nicht stimmte, und Ron wusste das zuinnerst. Sie und Ron hatten nie offiziell Schluss gemacht. Naja, sie hatten es getan, aber wie kann man etwas beenden, was nie wirklich begonnen hatte? Und Harry und Ginny hatten andere Gründe. Nicht, dass sie diese erwähnen oder Ron einen Hinweis darüber geben würde, was sie vermutete – oder vielmehr, was sie versuchte herauszubekommen.

„Also?" fragte Harry auf einmal – er klang sehr ungeduldig.

„Was?" fragte Ron zurück.

„Ich glaube, Harry möchte wissen, ob es einen speziellen Grund für deinen Besuch gibt," schmunzelte sie.

„Nee," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, weißt du, wir könnten zum Quidditchladen fahren. Und vielleicht etwas fliegen. Ginny ist zu niedergeschlagen und will nicht fliegen, Percy ist ein Trottel, was fliegen angeht, George ist immer nur im Laden, Bill ist bei seiner Frau und Charlie ist wieder in Rumänien. Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich spielen kann."

Harry nickte. „Können wir machen. Hermine, das stört dich doch nicht, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde sowieso in der Bibliothek sein." Sie bemerkte Rons Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment – und da war etwas darin, das ihr nicht ganz gefiel. Da war etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das die Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf auslöste, doch sie klammerte sich irgendwie an die Hoffnung, dass Ron nicht einfach nur sagte, dass er ihnen glaube – sondern es auch wirklich tat.

.

Er hatte den Brief entsorgt. Er hatte dem Drang widerstanden, ihn zu zerreißen, doch er hatte dem Drang, ihn ins prasselnde Feuer zu werfen, nicht widerstehen können. Er hatte dem Drang, ihn beim Verbrennen zuzusehen, nicht widerstehen können. Etwas Ungewolltes ins Feuer zu werfen – die Möbel, den Brief, die Bücher, bevor sie mitgenommen worden waren – hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung. Es war Geißeln, es stellte ihn irgendwie zufrieden.

Er war zu den alten Lehrbüchern und seinen Notizen zurückgekehrt. Eleanor hatte etwas von einer Bücherei erwähnt und er würde, früher oder später, ihr beitreten, doch der Gedanke an Mrs Callaghan erinnerte ihn an ihre Weihnachtseinladung, und es veranlasste ihn, alte Erinnerungen zu durchwaten – Erinnerungen an vergangene Weihnachtsfeste. In diesem Haus, im anderen Gebäude, in der Anstalt, die er fast sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Beide waren nie so sehr sein Zuhause gewesen wie dieses leere Haus es bereits war. Und er war noch nie jemandem näher gewesen. Hatte noch nie zuvor das Bedürfnis verspürt, jemandem etwas zu Weihnachten zu kaufen.

Doch nun verspürte er dieses Bedürfnis. Er wollte sich bei ihr für ihre Freundlichkeit revanchieren. Freundlichkeit, die er nicht verlangt hatte, und Freundlichkeit, die er nie erwartet hatte. Es war nun egal, ob er es verdiente oder nicht, doch er würde ein wenig Geld aus seiner Matratze holen oder vielleicht das Geld, welches das Granger Mädchen überliefert hatte, benutzen, um ein Geschenk für seine gütige – Muggel – Nachbarin zu kaufen. So würde er es nicht für sich selbst benutzen müssen, er würde damit eigentlich sogar nichts zu tun haben. Er würde es einfach ausgeben. Für jemanden, der sich um ihn sor… naja, sich um ihn sorgte. Da war es. Er hatte es gedacht. Er würde das Geld für jemanden benutzen, der sich um ihn sorgte. Geld, das er von Leuten bekommen hatte, die dachten, dass sie ihn kaufen könnten, ihr schlechtes Gewissen dadurch beruhigen könnten, indem sie ihn nur mit Geld bestachen.

Er schmunzelte in sich hinein – das erste Schmunzeln seit langem – und zog seine Schuhe an und die Lederjacke, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, bevor er das Geld in seine Hosentaschen stopfte. Er würde in die Stadt fahren müssen – eine Stadt, die er schon jahrelang nicht mehr besucht hatte, und er würde es ohne Mrs Callaghan schaffen müssen. Würde sich selbst zurechtfinden müssen. Würde Bus fahren müssen. Bus.

Doch er konnte ihr nicht einfach etwas aus dem Supermarkt kaufen. Das wäre nicht richtig. Nicht, dass er wusste, was er ihr kaufen könnte, und wieder tauchte er in Erinnerungen ein. Erinnerungen aus seinen Kindheitstagen, Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit, als er noch eine eigene Großmutter gehabt hatte. Eine alte Frau und nie besonders nett. Er hatte nur eine Großmutter getroffen – die väterlicherseits – und er hatte keine besonders schönen Erinnerungen an sie. Ihrer Meinung nach war seine Mutter komisch gewesen, er war komisch gewesen, und ihr Sohn hätte etwas so viel Besseres haben können (vermutlich, von seinem erwachsenen Blickwinkel aus, hatten seine anderen Großeltern genau das Gleiche gedacht). Sie hatte, soweit er sich daran erinnern konnte, nicht viel gemocht, doch sie hatte sich immer darüber beschwert, dass ihr kalt war, und hatte immer diese Schals um ihre Schultern getragen. Er fing ein Bild in seinem Kopf ein – zu alt, um es deutlich zu sehen –, wie sie sich in einer Art weichen, feingestrickten Schal einwickelte und wie sehr er ihn hatte berühren wollen. Wie seine Finger weggeschlagen wurden, wie eine Stimme zu ihm sagte, dass er zu dreckig war, um ihn zu berühren, und dass er nur Flecken darauf machen würde.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf – schüttelte die Erinnerung zurück an ihren Platz (in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfs) und verließ das Haus. Er würde in einen Bus einsteigen und in die Stadt fahren und er würde das beste Herumwickelding kaufen, das er finden konnte, das wärmste, das weichste. Für sie.

Severus überprüfte sorgfältig, dass seine Tür abgeschlossen war (und erinnerte sich daran, dass er immer noch dieses Fenster hinten reparieren musste) und lief die Straße entlang zu der Stelle, wo er Busse anhalten sehen hatte. Es konnte nicht so schwierig sein. Er würde einfach in einen einsteigen, am anderen Ende aussteigen und herumwandern, bis er ein geeignetes Geschäft fand. Es lebten keine Zauberer in dieser Gegend, das wusste er, und mit einem entschlossenen, finsteren Blick wartete er auf den Bus. Da war eine andere Person – ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als seine ehemaligen Siebtklässler, und Severus sah zu, wie er in den Bus einstieg, mit dem Fahrer sprach, ihm etwas Geld reichte und sich dann hinsetzte. Das würde nicht so schwierig sein. Konnte nicht.

Naja, ja, der Busfahrer sah ihn seltsam an, als er ihm einen frischen, neuen Zwanziger reichte, doch sagte nichts und so setzte er sich, genauso wie es der junge Mann getan hatte, und wartete. Busfahren war schlimmer als ein Auto – hatte immer das Zaubereräquivalent vermieden und er wusste warum.

Severus schloss seine Augen kurz, versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte, nach dem er greifen konnte, falls er in eine gefährliche Situation geriet. Er musste sich einfach entspannen, musste sich mental an einen anderen Ort versetzen ohne Okklumentik zu benutzen. Musste die geschäftigen Geräusche der Leute um ihn herum ausblenden, die alte schnatternde Frau hinter ihm oder das Mädchen, das in ein Telefon kicherte. Im Bus. Ein Telefon. Seltsam. Er würde sich bei Mrs Callaghan darüber erkundigen müssen.

Letzten Endes erreichte er sein Ziel schneller als er gedacht hatte und obwohl dort, wo er aus dem Bus ausstieg, eine Menge Leute waren, fühlte er nicht diesen überwältigenden Drang, davonzulaufen – oder sich zu verstecken – wie er es getan hatte, als sie zu Ikea gefahren waren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er den Himmel sehen konnte, oder vielleicht weil er wusste, dass er hier zweckgebunden war. Dass er hier sein musste, um das zu erledigen, weswegen er hierher gekommen war. Nicht für sich selbst.

Es war dennoch – eine neue Erfahrung. Schaufenster und Schilder und Leute, die ihm Sachen, Zettel auf den Straßen zustecken wollten. Er war froh, nicht vergessen zu haben, wie man finster blickte, und das hielt die meisten fern. Er sah sich um, lief die Straße auf und ab – bis ein kleines, winziges Schaufenster mit genau der Sache, nach der er suchte,

auftauchte. Sie war breit und sah weich aus. Cremefarben (schwarz würde Eleanor wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich stehen), und mit Entschlossenheit in seinem Gang drückte er die Tür auf.

.


	17. Instrument und Experiencer

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Instrument und Experiencer:

 _Wenn ein Agens eine andere Entität benutzt, um eine Aktion durchzuführen, übernimmt diese andere Entität die Rolle des Instruments. In den Sätzen_ Der Junge schnitt das Seil mit einer alten Rasierklinge durch _und_ Er malte das Bild mit einem Buntstift _werden die Nominalphrasen_ einer alten Rasierklinge _und_ einem Stift _in der semantischen Rolle des Instruments genutzt. Wenn eine Nominalphrase benutzt wird, um eine Entität als die Person zu kennzeichnen, die ein Gefühl, eine Wahrnehmung hat oder in einem Zustand ist,  
übernimmt sie die semantische Rolle des Experiencers. Wenn wir etwas _sehen, wissen _oder_ genießen _, führen wir keine wirkliche Handlung durch (daher sind wir keine Agens). Wir sind in der Rolle des Experiencers. In dem Satz_ Der Junge fühlt sich traurig _, der Experiencer_ (Der Junge) _ist die einzige semantische Rolle. In der Frage_ Hast du dieses Geräusch gehört?, _ist der Experiencer_ du _und das Thema ist_ dieses Geräusch _._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Eleanor konnte nicht anders als die Vorhänge etwas beiseite zu schieben. Wer würde nicht zusehen, wenn zwei Männer, die absolut fehl am Platz aussahen, die Straße entlangliefen. Sie kannte einen der beiden – Draco, Severus' Patensohn, und der andere sah wie sein Vater aus. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich, doch sein Vater sah nicht wie ein Boho-Hippie aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er trug einen teuer aussehenden Mantel mit Fellbesätzen und hatte exzentrisch langes, silberblondes Haar. Er schien eine Art schnöseliger, vornehmer, reicher Mann zu sein, so wie er sich zu seinem Sohn drehte – und anfing, ihn böse anzustarren. So leise wie sie konnte – und da ihre Lippenlesekünste nicht wirklich gut waren, nicht einmal, wenn es schnöseliges, vornehmes Englisch war – öffnete sie ihr Fenster. Es grenzte an einen Streit, was sie sogar schon vermutet hatte, bevor sie das Fenster öffnete.

„Du wirst ihn doch nur benutzen," sagte Draco wütend.

„Das verstehst du nicht," entgegnete der ältere Mann, sein Ton war

„Ich bin volljährig. Ich habe gekämpft, Vater. Erkläre es mir. Erkläre es mir doch einfach! Warum sind wir hier? Warum willst du ihn sehen? Er selbst sagt, dass er jetzt ein Muggel ist."

Eleanor runzelte die Stirn und versteckte sich noch ein wenig tiefer hinter den Vorhängen. Etwas in ihrem Gehirn – zuckte. Da war etwas – und sie konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern und sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen!" argumentierte der ältere Mann.

„Wetten doch?" blaffte Draco.

„Du vergisst deinen Position, Sohn," antwortete er kalt und so leise, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hätte, wenn sie nicht genau aufgepasst hätte. Er fuhr in diesem leisen Ton fort. „Und du verstehst nichts von Zauberehre."

Ihr Gehirn zuckte erneut. Da war etwas – und als sie diesem Zucken in ihrem Kopf folgen wollte – war es wieder verschwunden. Zauber? Muggel. Sekte? Religion? Einer derjenigen, die dachten, sie könnten Magie dadurch praktizieren, dass… Da war noch etwas. Etwas, das sie nicht genau ausmachen konnte. Die Worte waren seltsam, ja, doch es gab heutzutage genügend seltsame Leute auf dieser Welt. Leute, die an Aliens glaubten und an Lebewesen auf dem Mars und Leute, die an alle möglichen Gottheiten glaubten und das Christentum missachteten. Die Welt war verwirrend heutzutage.

Doch das hier war eine andere Art von verwirrend. Das hier war, als zeigte etwas in ihrem Gedächtnis auf etwas Anderes und sie wusste nicht, was es war.

„Ich habe meine Ehre. Und ich will wissen, was du von meinem Patenonkel willst," fing Draco nun an zu schreien. Dieser Junge hatte offensichtlich keine Kontrolle über seine Emotionen. Sie würde ihn im Auge behalten müssen. Er schien unruhig und reizbar und nervös. Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie würde ihm gut tun. Besser tun als mit dem Mann, den sie für seinen Vater hielt. Dieser Mann liebte seinen Sohn offensichtlich nicht.

„Ich will das Beste für Severus," antwortete er – und einen Moment lang war Eleanor überrascht. Er hatte nie Freunde erwähnt. Und dieser Mann schien sich für einen Freund zu halten – und das wäre er, wenn er ihn zum Patenonkel seines Sohnes gemacht hatte. Doch dann folgte ein Zischen. „Und für unsere Familie."

Draco sah gleichzeitig verängstigt und wütend aus – so viel konnte sie durch die Vorhänge sehen, und wenn das hier einen weiteren Moment lang andauere, dann, so beschloss sie, würde sie eingreifen. Würde einfach aus ihrer Eingangstür heraustreten und Draco grüßen.

„Was würdest du überhaupt von ihm wollen? Er ist jetzt nur ein Muggel. Er wird dir nichts mehr nützen. Du kannst nicht mehr durch ihn an die guten Bücher des Ministeriums herankommen."

„Sagt wer?" der Mann starrte Draco zornig an und begann langsam in Richtung des Hauses zu laufen. Worüber auch immer sie da sprachen – sie würde Draco sagen müssen, dass es nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war, sich vor den Fenstern anderer Leute zu unterhalten. Auch wenn es so aussah, als wäre niemand zu Hause.

Doch plötzlich war da wieder dieses Zucken in ihrem Gehirn. Beinahe ein schwaches Summen, ein Pochen, ein Stups. Irgendetwas. Irgendetwas, das sie nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Oh, das war nervig. Sie mochte vielleicht alt sein, doch ihr Gedächtnis war normalerweise verlässlich. Es würde ihr einfallen – das tat es normalerweise. Und erst recht, wenn sie sich nicht darauf konzentrierte, an was auch immer sie sich erinnern wollte.

Sie atmete tief ein und richtete sich – neben dem Fenster – auf, bevor sie zur Eingangstür eilte und sie vorsichtig öffnete.

Die beiden Männer standen immer noch dort, zwischen ihrem Haus und dem von Severus nun, und sie hustete. „Ah, Draco, ich dachte mir schon, dass du es bist," lächelte sie breit. „Severus ist nicht zu Hause, wenn du ihn besuchen möchtest."

„Oh," sagte Draco. Er warf dem anderen Mann einen Blick zu und kehrte ihn dann wieder zu ihr.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?" fragte sie ihn – und ausschließlich ihn. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie diese feine, schnöselige Person in ihrem Haus haben. Er betrachtete die Häuserreihe mit solch einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, sodass sie nicht einmal sehen wollte, was er von ihrem kleinen Haus dachte. Oder dem von Severus – dem Leeren.

Der junge Mann warf dem Älteren einen ziemlich rebellischen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zurück zu ihr. „Sehr gerne."

Sie lächelte und trat beiseite, um ihn hereinzulassen. Er lief an ihr vorbei, und als sie die Tür unhöflich schließen wollte, bevor der Ältere hereinkommen konnte, drängte er sich ebenfalls an ihr vorbei und folgte Draco. Sie war kurz davor, zu knurren – und ihn hinauszuschmeißen – doch dann gewannen ihre guten Manieren.

„In die Küche, bitte, Draco," sagte sie freundlich und versperrte den Weg dorthin, bevor der ältere Mann ihm folgen konnte.

„Ich bin Eleanor Callaghan," sagte sie herausfordernd und in ihrem besten Englisch.

„Lucius Malfoy," antwortete der Mann kühl. „Offenbar kennen Sie meinen Sohn."

„Offenbar schon," entgegnete sie genauso kühl. „Hätten Sie auch gerne eine Tasse Tee?" Und was für einen seltsamen Namen er hatte – Lucius. Hatten die Leute normale Namen vergessen? Nicht dass Severus ein normaler Name war, doch Eileen hatte ihr erzählt, warum sie ihn so genannt hatte – sie hatte es ihr erzählt. Doch Eleanor konnte sich nicht an den Grund erinnern. Da war wieder dieses Jucken. Da war etwas. Irgendetwas. Und sie wusste nicht, was es war.

„Ich würde gerne mit Severus Snape sprechen," sagte der Mann.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das gerne wollen," erwiderte sie, „aber er ist nicht da. Was wollen Sie von ihm?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht," argumentierte er arrogant.

„Ich glaube schon," sie starrte den großen Mann an.

„Das bezweifle ich," höhnte er.

„Hören Sie mal zu, junger Mann," sie setzte ihr bestes Großmutti-ist-sauer-Gesicht auf, „Sie sind in meinem Haus. Sie sind mein Gast. Als ein solcher sollte ich Sie vernünftig behandeln. Doch wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen, hier einfach ohne Einladung hereinzustürmen, fühle ich mich nicht dazu verpflichtet, diese Vorschriften zu befolgen. Entweder setzen Sie sich mit mir und Ihrem Sohn zusammen hin und trinken eine anständige Tasse Tee und erzählen mir, worüber Sie so dringend mit Severus sprechen müssen, oder Sie gehen."

Sie sah ihn zornig an, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und setzte einen wirklich strengen Blick auf. „Was ist Ihre Entscheidung?" fragte sie erneut.

Er schnaubte, warf sein Haar, beinahe wie ein Mädchen, über seine Schulter, und plötzlich brannte und kribbelte und stach es in ihrem Bauch und es bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Sie hatte Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch. Schmerzen. Aufblühende, rote, heiße, Kälte, weiße Schmerzen. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch und sank, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, auf ihre Knie.

„Hallihallo," sagte das alberne Mädchen zu Severus, viel zu fröhlich für seinen Geschmack.

„Ich hätte gerne dieses Ding in Ihrem Schaufenster," sagte er ernst. Wusste nicht, wie man es nannte..

„Welches Ding, Sir?"

„Schal. Umhängetuch. Dieses Ding," deutete er.

„Den Pashmina, Sir?" fragte das alberne Mädchen.

„Es ist mir egal, wie man es nennt. Ich würde es gerne kaufen."

„Ja, Sir. Natürlich," sie sah ihn an und lächelte. „Es gibt dazu passende Handschuhe und eine passende Mütze, Sir. Wären Sie auch daran interessiert?" Sie sah ihn vorsichtig, aber immer noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, das ihre Lippen immer noch umspielte. War er an den passenden Handschuhen und der passenden Mütze interessiert? Wenn das Geld vom Ministerium reichte, dann ja. Auch wenn es nicht reichte, war er daran interessiert.

„Ja," blaffte er, als ob sie es bereits hätte wissen sollen.

„Gut, vielen Dank, Sir."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Ihm war diese übertriebene Höflichkeit egal. Er wollte dieses Ding kaufen und sie wollte dieses Ding verkaufen, man brauchte keine übertriebene Höflichkeit. „Mach weiter, Mädchen," schnauzte er, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Mädchens erstarb – und sie pfefferte das Ding und die Handschuhe und die Mütze in eine Tüte, und er wiederum holte Geld aus seiner Hosentasche, zählte es und pfefferte es genauso kurzerhand auf die Ladentheke, bevor er nach der Tüte griff. Das war die Art von Geschäftsabwicklung, die man immer nur brauchte. Er nickte böse guckend, nahm die Tüte und verschwand, so schnell wie er auch aufgetaucht war, aus dem Laden. Es war noch Geld vom Ministerium übrig – und er würde dieses irgendwo sicher aufbewahren. Er würde es nicht für sich selbst ausgeben. Er würde eher hungern als vom Erpressungsgeld des Ministeriums Essen zu kaufen. Diese Leute – das wusste er – würden nie wieder bei ihm gut dastehen. Nicht dass viele Leute bei ihm gut dastanden. Überhaupt nicht viele Leute. Eine Person. Derzeit. Anderthalb, wenn man Draco mitzählte – was Severus nicht tat. Nicht wirklich. Doch andererseits bezweifelte er nicht, dass der Junge zu Mrs Callaghans Weihnachtsfest gehen würde. Er war eingeladen worden und der Junge möchte Eleanor. So viel war klar und er brauchte, wenn er durch seine Erinnerungen watete, vermutlich solch eine Person in seinem Leben. Draco war immer von anderen Erwachsenen umgeben gewesen – Erwachsene der Sorte, die ihn entweder ignorierten oder ihn wie ein Kind behandelten, egal wie alt er war, und ihn wegschickten. Draco war niemals von jemandem ernst genommen worden. Er selbst war einer dieser Leute, die niemals geglaubt hatten, dass er zu irgendetwas fähig war – und das hatte nicht nur Severus einen Teil seiner Seele gekostet. Draco hatte, unbewusst, unterbewusst, ob er es wollte oder nicht, diese Glauben an ihn lediglich gefüttert, als er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, die Aufgabe, die der Dunkle Lord ihm gestellt hatte, auszuführen. Er hatte sich selbst zurück in die Rolle des Kindes, das beschützt werden musste, zurückversetzt. Allerdings war Severus die ganze Zeit dagegen gewesen, dass er das machen sollte. Und er war komplett für Dracos Schutz, doch für ein Kind, das als ein Erwachsener angesehen werden wollte, hatte er schlechte Arbeit geleistet. Hatte es anderen überlassen, wieder einmal.

Und natürlich, seitdem, versuchte Lucius wohl hartnäckig, Draco zu beweisen, dass er immer noch ein Kind war.

Es ergab wenig Sinn für Severus – doch das war vermutlich, wie der ältere Malfoy sich fühlte. Oder – er hatte keine Ahnung. Er kannte diese Leute nicht mehr. Nicht Lucius mit seinem plötzlichem Verlangen, ihm dadurch zu helfen, dass er seine Bücher stahl; nicht Draco mit seiner plötzlichen Faszination mit Muggelmöbeln und seiner offensichtlichen Zuneigung zu Mrs Callaghan. Naja – er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Eleanor war – wie Leute sagten – ein ziemlich nettes Exemplar. Eins der nettesten, die er jemals getroffen hatte zumindest.

Und er hatte ihr soeben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihr auch gefallen würde.

Draco hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde, und eine Sekunde später, da er immer noch hoffte, dass sein Vater gegangen war, wurden seine Gedanken unsanft durch einen lauten Schlag, der aus dem Flur kam, unterbrochen, und etwas bewegte sich im Inneren des jungen Malfoys. Irgendetwas war geschehen – und er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, und er eilte in den Flur.

Sein Vater war nirgendwo sichtbar (also war er gegangen, verarbeitete sein Gehirn) und zuerst sah er nichts. Überhaupt nichts bis sein Blick auf den Boden fiel. Dort, auf dem weichen, blumigen Teppich, lag die ruhige Gestalt von Mrs Callaghan, ihre Augen waren fest geschlossenen, ihre Arme eng um ihren eigenen Bauch geschlungen, ihre Knie an ihn herangezogen, ihr Rock war fast unanständig hochgerutscht.

„Bei Merlins dreckigen Unterhosen," murmelte er und mit großen Augen stürzte er an ihre Seite und fiel auf seine Knie. Sie war ein Muggel – und irgendetwas war offenbar mit ihr vorgefallen – und wie das hier aussah, war sein Vater vermutlich vorgefallen.

„Mrs Callaghan?" fragte er und fasste sie an der Schulter an. „Können Sie mich hören?"

Die alte Frau sagte nichts, sie atmete schwach, ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen und sie bewegte sich nicht von selbst, nicht einmal, als er sanft an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. Sie lag einfach da, ihre Knie in dünnen Strümpfen (er hatte sich ein wenig über Muggel informiert) waren so weit hochgezogen, wie es nur ging, und ihre Arme waren eng um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Ihre alten, faltigen Hände krampften.

„Mrs Callaghan?" fragte er erneut und fühlte, wie Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg. „Scheiße. Was hat er getan? Können Sie mich hören? Was hat mein Vater getan?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Verdammt," murmelte er leise und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er musste das hier irgendwie besser machen. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Überhaupt keine Ahnung. Heilzauber waren nie seine Stärke gewesen, herauszufinden, was falsch war (Diagnostik), war sogar noch schlimmer.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein weiteres schwaches Geräusch – und er sprang auf die Füße, an der unwirklichen Hoffnung festhaltend, dass es sein Patenonkel war, der gerade zurückkehrte, und als er zur Tür sprintete, passte er ihn gerade so ab – beim Aufschließen der Tür.

„Onkel Severus," keuchte er.

„Draco?" erwiderte er verdutzt und sah ihn seltsam an, „Was machst du... Was fällt dir ein..."

„Nicht wichtig," antwortete Draco eindringlich. „Ich glaube, mein Vater hat Mrs Callaghan mit etwas getroffen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich herausfinden kann, was es ist. Du musst mir helfen. Bitte?"

.


	18. Lexikalische Morpheme

_Ü/N: Danke für eure lieben Kommentare; die motivieren mich immer! Zunächst einmal Entschuldigung für das lange Warten - leider hatte ich im Urlaub kaum Zeit zum Übersetzen._

 _Cornelius: Das Original hat 100 Kapitel - eine sehr lange Fanfiction, aber gerade das finde ich toll!_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Lexikalische Morpheme:

 _Was wir als freie Morpheme beschrieben haben, fällt in zwei Kategorien. Die erste Kategorie ist dieser Satz von gewöhnlichen Substantiven, Adjektiven und Verben, die wir als die Wörter auffassen, die den ‚Inhalt' der Botschaften tragen, die wir übermitteln. Diese freien Morpheme werden lexikalische Morpheme genannt und einige Beispiele sind:_ Mädchen, Mann, Haus, Tiger, traurig, lang, gelb, ehrlich, offen, schauen, folgen, brechen. _Wir können neue lexikaische Morpheme zur Sprache ziemlich problemlos hinzufügen, so dass sie als eine ‚offene' Wortklasse behandelt werden. […]_

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Severus fiel auf seine Knie. Es war nicht bewusst oder gewollt, er fiel einfach, neben Eleanor. Zorn und Verbitterung durchströmten ihn – und Angst. Angst um die arme Frau, die leblos auf dem Boden lag. Hätte er einen Zauberstab nun, könnte er doch bloß Magie nun benutzen, wäre es eine Sache von Sekunden, vermutlich, bis es ihr wieder besser ginge, bis sie wieder stände, lächelte, ihm Tee machte, mit ihm spräche, wie noch niemand bisher mit ihm gesprochen hatte, bevor sie zurück in sein Leben getreten war.

Vorsichtig hob Severus ihren Kopf an, das graue Haar umgab ihn wie – ein Heiligenschein, und legte ihn in seinen Schoß. Ihre Stirn, welche er kurz berührte, war warm, beinahe fiebrig, und sie lag beinahe zusammengerollt, soweit ihre arthritischen Glieder es erlaubten, auf dem Boden, auf ihrem Teppich.

„Eleanor?" fragte er sanft; sicher, dass sie nicht antworten würde; sicher, dass sie bewusstlos war; sicher, dass er gerade noch eine weitere Person verlieren würde. Sicher, dass – das alles hier zu gut gewesen war, um wahr zu sein. Sicher, dass die magische Welt abermals etwas von ihm nahm, was ihm wichtig war.

„Onkel Severus?" Draco stand dort, den Zauberstab lasch in seinen Händen, neben ihnen, ein wenig steif, ein wenig unbeholfen, und in diesem Moment, in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem Severus die beinahe Niederlage in den Augen seines Patenkindes sah, wusste er, realisierte er, dass er die Zauberwelt nicht noch einen weiteren Sieg über ihn davontragen lassen konnte. Sie würden niemals etwas von ihm nehmen, was ihm viel bedeutete. Nie wieder. Auch wenn er mit all dem kämpfen musste, was in ihm übrig war.

„Haben sie dir nichts in dieser Scheißschule beigebracht?" blaffte er und starrte zornig zu ihm hoch. „Benutz einen verdammten Diagnosezauber und einen Gegenfluch."

„Ich weiß nicht wie. Das haben sie uns nicht beigebracht und Vater hat nicht…"

„Oh, um Himmels willen…" Severus fühlte sich noch wütender als zuvor. „Du weißt aber, wie man einen Zauberstab schwenkt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Onk…"

„Hör mit diesem Unsinn auf und hör auf zu jammern. Es hätte vielleicht bei anderen Leuten was gebracht, aber nicht bei mir," sagte er gehetzt. „Versuch es zuerst mit einem Finite-Zauber. Weißt du, wie er funktioniert?"

Draco nickte schnell, erblasste noch weiter, wie Severus bemerkte, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Eleanor. „Finite omnis incantatis," sagte er schnell.

„Oh, die fortgeschrittene Version," spottete Severus.

„Vater hat gesagt…"

„Es ist mir egal, Draco," fauchte er und berührte abermals ihre Stirn mit seiner Hand. Immer noch fiebrig, immer noch warm. Die Aufhebung aller Zauber hatte bei ihr nicht funktioniert. Es gab Zauber, Flüche, die dem standhalten konnten. Nicht dass es ein schlechter Zauber war – er hob so viele Dinge auf, schwächere Flüche, alle Hexereien, Zauber, sogar diese angeblich Langanhaltenden, wie Kosmetikzauber oder Gedächtniszauber, doch keine Dunklen. Er tauchte tief in seine Erinnerungen, in diese, die er vergessen wollte, wozu er sich entschlossen hatte, doch dies war ein Notfall und ehrlicherweise konnten weder das Ministerium noch irgendjemand anders kontrollieren, was er zu jemandem mit einem Zauberstab sagte.

„Ein Schwung und eine Acht und sag dabei ‚Incantare communicado'," zischte er.

Draco nickte, eine Strähne seines Haars fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckte eins seiner Augen, doch Severus wusste, dass der Junge nervös war. Und warum zur Hölle hatte ihm niemand das beigebracht? Hätte er es gewusst, hätte er niemals versäumt, es ihnen zu erklären als er die Position des Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Meisters innehatte. Doch dies war ein grundlegender Zauber, dritte Klasse allerspätestens. Er war einfach, er konnte Leben retten. Und niemand hatte ihnen das beigebracht. Eine Schande. Eine absolute Schande.

„Incantare communicado," schrie Draco beinahe und schnipste seinen Zauberstab genau richtig. Einen Moment später glühte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und ein paar Funken schossen aus ihm heraus – bevor sie über Eleanor in der Form von Runen schwebten.

Severus überflog diese schnell – das war kein Nutzen von Magie. Es war das Nutzen von dem, was in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert war. Der Junge hingegen sah komplett verloren aus.

„Sag deinem Vater, dass er dich zurück in die Schule schicken soll, vorzugsweise Beauxbatons, wo du etwas lernen wirst," bemerkte er sarkastisch.

„Ich…"

„Halt den Mund," zischte er wieder. Das war eine Schande. Dass Lucius es gewagt hatte, Eleanor damit zu treffen. Bandwurm. In ihren Eingeweiden. Der sich langsam seinen Weg durch ihren Magen, ihre Gedärme, alles fraß. Sie mussten schnell handeln, ansonsten würde es keine Rettung geben. Sie würde an ihren inneren Blutungen sterben, wenn der Bandwurm seinen Weg durch sie hindurch gekaut hatte.

„Beseitige zuerst den Bandwurm, du musst ihn zerstören, aber sei vorsichtig, ansonsten tötest du sie."

„Band…"

„Oh, zum Teufel… dein heiliger Vater hat Eucestoda corporis devorat benutzt," erklärte er und wollte den Jungen in die übernächste Woche hexen. „Hättest du während Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entweder in der vierten oder fünften Klasse aufgepasst oder hättest auf deinen Onkel Rabastan gehört, wüsstest du, was er macht."

„Oh," Draco nickte. „Ja, er frisst…"

„Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um Fakten widerzugeben. Beseitige ihn!"

Draco nickte erneut und sogar durch seinen Schleier aus Wut, Sorgen und Verachtung des Ministeriums konnte er sehen, dass der Junge Angst hatte. Sehr viel Angst.

Eleanors Kopf fiel herunter, wurde schwerer in seinem Schoß, die Temperatur auf ihrer Stirn nahm direkt ab. „Der Heilzauber jetzt," sagte er nachdrücklich und als der Junge auf seine Knie neben ihn fiel, warf er ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass du diesen Zauber kennst. Ich habe ihn dir beigebracht," sagte er leise und – beinahe sanft.

Draco nickte erneut und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs über ihren Bauch, während er schnell in Latein sang.

Severus fühlte die Magie durch sie strömen, er fühlte die schwachen Vibrationen, die Veränderung der Luft um sie herum, so geringfügig, dass er es niemals bemerkt hätte, als er noch die ganze Zeit von Magie umgeben gewesen war. Ein solch leises Wispern, welches sein Verlangen nach seinem Zauberstab weckte, nach den fabelhaften Sachen, die er mit ihm machen konnte – und niemals wirklich geschätzt hatte. Er hatte das Verlangen, Draco seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen und auch wenn es nur war, um ein paar kleine Funken mit ihm hervorzubringen. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte es wirklich, wahrhaftig nicht. Er wusste rational, dass nichts passieren würde, wenn er es versuchte. Doch plötzlich, und zum ersten Mal seit der Gerichtsverhandlung, fühlte er sich, als ob ihm ein Körperglied fehlte. Dass jemand – das Zaubergamot oder der Urheber des Fluchs – einen wichtigen Teil seines Körpers abgetrennt hatte. Etwas, fühlte er in diesem Moment der Verzweiflung und Angst um die Frau, die er schließlich angefangen hatte, zu mögen, ohne das er nicht leben konnte. Ihm war kaum bewusst, dass Draco sang und Eleanors Körpertemperatur zum normalen Zustand zurückkehrte. Ihm war kaum bewusst, dass ihre Hand zuckte und Draco sich wieder hinhockte; so tief war er in Gedanken.

„Was ist passiert?" kam es direkt aus seinem Schoß und unterbrach seine Gedanken – und er schaute unverzüglich nach unten und sah, wie Eleanor Callaghan zu ihm hoch sah, verdutzt und neugierig mit ihren blassgrünen Augen.

„Ich, ähm, mein Vater…" setzte Draco an, doch Eleanor unterbrach ihn mit ihrer Hand. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, stützte sich an Severus' Arm und lehnte sich an ihn, nachdem sie ihren Rock heruntergezogen hatte. Keiner der beiden hatte den Gedanken gehabt, es zu tun.

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Ich erinnere mich, wo ich all diese Worte zuvor gehört habe," sagte sie langsam und sehr deutlich. „Ich erinnere mich daran klarer. Deine Mutter, Severus… sie hat es erklärt."

.

„Wie ging es ihm?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Gut," antwortete er.

„Gut?"

„Gut."

„Wirklich?"

Er grummelte und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Sag es mir," wiederholte sie.

„Ich denke… Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich denken soll."

„Warum?"

„Weil… naja, ich dachte, dass, du weißt schon, vielleicht… und jetzt bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Er hat gefragt… und sie musste ihm ihre Erlaubnis geben, wirklich. Weiß nicht."

„Was? Was? Ich verstehe nicht," kreischte sie.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht," sagte er finster.

.

Hermine klappte das Buch mit einem Knall – wütend – zu. Das war überhaupt keine Hilfe. Vollkommener, kompletter Unsinn. Wer auch immer dieses Buch geschrieben hatte, sollte schwer verhext werden. Das hier war überhaupt nicht hilfreich und sie wollte ihr Zaubertränke UTZ. Und das waren relevante Informationen, die sie nirgendwo finden konnte. Nicht in der Hogwarts Bibliothek, nicht hier. Sie wusste, es stand in _Die mächtigsten Zaubertränke_ , doch das Buch konnte nirgendwo gefunden werden. Madam Pince hatte ausgesehen, als wäre sie dazu gezwungen worden, ein Dutzend Zitronen zu essen, als Hermine berichtet hatte, dass das Buch nirgendwo war – und sie hatte ausgesehen, als wäre sie dazu gezwungen worden, zwei Dutzend Zitronen zu essen, als ihr eigener Aufrufzauber das Buch nicht zum Vorschein gebracht hatte. Jemand hatte es genommen. Es ergab keinen Sinn, dass Snape es hatte – was würde er sowieso damit anfangen wollen – doch jemand hatte es genommen. Ein anderer Schüler, Slughorn, irgendjemand. Es war nirgendwo.

Und sie musste dringend wissen, wie die Essenz ewiger Eloquenz gebraut wurde. In den anderen Büchern stand nichts; es wurde nicht einmal erwähnt. Und das könnte sehr gut der Unterschied zwischen einem Ohnegleichen und einem Erwartungen übertroffen ausmachen. Und sie würde ihr UTZ in Zaubertränke nicht nur mit einem E bestehen.

Hermine holte tief Luft und zauberte ein Stück Pergament herbei. Es würde nicht schaden, Slughorn einen Brief zu schicken und ihn zu fragen, ob sie sich das Buch ausleihen könnte. Snape – er würde es wissen. Er würde es ganz bestimmt wissen. Und er würde vermutlich sogar das Buch besitzen – doch sie wusste ebenfalls, dass er ihr letzter Ausweg war. Er würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie wieder so hereinplatzen würde – und ihn darüber hinaus Fragen zu einem Zaubertrank stellen würde. Nein, sie hatte aus ihren Fehlern gelernt – und wenn sie ihn fragte, dann nur, weil sie es auf keinem anderen Wege herausgefunden hatte. Rasch schrieb sie einen kurzen Brief an Horace Slughorn, in dem sie ihn nach den Zaubertränken fragte und sich gleichzeitig bei ihm nach den magischen Eigenschaften gewöhnlicher Baumwolle erkundigte (sie hatte etwas gelesen – doch konnte sich nicht daran erinnern) und band das Pergament an das Bein von Harrys neuer Eule, ein riesiger Uhu mit dem Namen Helmut (Weiß Merlin, wie er auf den Namen gekommen war) und setzte sich zurück in die Bibliothek am Grimmauld Platz. Es nervte, so zu lernen – es nervte zu wissen, dass sie nicht den Zaubertränke-Experten fragen konnte. Wenn er doch bloß ein wenig netter wäre, ein wenig zuvorkommender, dann würde sie nicht so zögern, herüber zu apparieren und Fragen über Fragen über Fragen zu stellen.

Obwohl – vielleicht – wenn sie schlau war – und die richtigen Karten spielte – dann gäbe es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Draco sprach offensichtlich mit ihm. Draco würde sicherlich wissen, ob es einen Weg gab, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu reden, oder einfach ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Draco.

Hermine schmunzelte leicht. Sie würde einfach in den sauren Apfel beißen – und Draco fragen.

.

„Gibt es Tee?" hatte Mrs Callaghan gefragt und als er stumm genickt hatte, hatte sein Patenonkel ihr aufgeholfen und sie in die Küche geführt. Hatte der alten Frau eine Tasse eingegossen, eine für sich und eine für Draco. Hatte sie sich setzen lassen, Severus ihr gegenüber, und Draco stand, immer noch ein wenig zittrig, gegenüber von ihnen. Es war schwer gewesen, den Bandwurm zu beseitigen und sie zu heilen – den Zauberspruch festzustellen. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie es gemacht wurde; hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es möglich war – und Severus war natürlich darüber verärgert gewesen, dass er ihn nicht gekannt hatte. Normalerweise war er es – und wenn er Recht hatte, dass ihm dieser Spruch in seinem dritten Jahr ihm hätte beigebracht werden sollen, dann hatte er umso mehr Grund, um verärgert zu sein. Aber natürlich war das Lupin gewesen – und er hatte den Slytherins nichts beigebracht.

Jetzt spielte es keine Rolle. Er steckte seine zitternden Hände in seine Hosentaschen – und wagte es nicht, seine Tasse Tee in die Hand zu nehmen, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Der Frau ging es gut – doch sein Adrenalinspiegel war hoch. Und die Wut auf seinen Vater unmessbar. Er hatte diese sanfte, liebe Frau verletzt. Draco würde nicht nach Hause zurückkehren, entschied er in dem Moment. Er würde sich zu helfen wissen, sogar ohne Geld, falls Severus ihn nicht bei sich unterkommen ließ, oder falls Mrs Callaghan ihn nicht bleiben ließ. Oh, er würde sie fragen. Nur eine Nacht, oder zwei – und er könnte den Tee kochen. Könnte ihr helfen – insbesondere wenn sie… naja, wenn sie sich an Magie erinnerte.

Und nun erinnerte sich diese nette, gutmütige Frau an Magie? Sein Zauber. Das komplette Finite. Es konnte nicht ganz perfekte, schwache Gedächtniszauber wieder rückgängig machen.

„Ich… es war Kathleen," sagte die alte Frau zögerlich, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. „Sie war so krank. Konnte nicht aufstehen und hustete Blut. Ärzte konnten nichts machen. Und dann brachte Eileen etwas, einen Zaubertrank, und schwang ihren Zauberstab herum. Sie setzte sich mit mir hin und als Kathy schlief, erklärte sie es mir. Sie sagte, sie sei eine Hexe. Und du, Severus, du warst winzig. Ungefähr ein Jahr alt, glaube ich. Sie erklärte mir alles und erzählte mir von Zauberern und Hexen und alldem. Und dass ich es niemandem verraten solle. Und das habe ich nicht, doch sie, wie ich mich erinnere, kam ein paar Tage später wieder und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab in meine Richtung und ich konnte mich an gar nichts darüber erinnern," sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du bist ein Zauberer. Und du bist auch einer, Draco?"

Draco nickte langsam, seine Hände zitterten ein wenig mehr und er beobachtete seinen Patenonkel dabei, wie er seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen abstützte und die Tischdecke anstarrte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie Draco.

Er warf seinem Patenonkel einen Blick zu, doch der Mann sagte nichts, sah ihn nicht an, bewegte sich überhaupt nicht. Draco räusperte sich. „Mein Vater hat Sie verflucht," begann er sehr leise. „Er ist dafür bekannt, Muggel zu hassen…"

„Nicht magische Leute," unterbrach Mrs Callaghan ihn fragend.

„Ja. Er… es ist eine lange Geschichte," sagte er sanft. „Und er hat Sie verflucht, ich weiß nicht warum, und dann ist er verschwunden, doch wir haben Sie gerettet."

„Er hat dich gerettet," Severus' Kopf schoss hoch, seine Augen schimmerten vor Zorn und Wut. „Ich konnte dich nicht retten."

„Severus?" fragte Mrs Callaghan, doch sein Patenonkel war bereits aufgestanden und, bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, aus dem Haus gelaufen.

„Draco, setz dich und erkläre mir, worum es hier geht," sagte sie sanft.

„Ähm, Mrs Callaghan, ich bin nicht…"

„Mach es," sagte sie streng.

Er nickte daraufhin, langsam, bevor er eine plötzliche Idee hatte. „Ich werde es tun, wenn ich bei Ihnen für ein paar Nächte bleiben kann."

Das – überraschenderweise – brachte Mrs Callaghan zum Lachen. „Glaubst du, ich würde dich zurück zu so einer Person lassen? Wer verletzt unschuldige alte Menschen?"

Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln, griff die Tasse Tee mit beiden Händen und pustete leicht auf die Oberfläche, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal räusperte und – zögerlich – begann, die Geschichte zu erzählen, die Severus hätte erzählen sollen.

.


	19. Lexikalische Beziehungen

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Lexikalische Beziehungen:

 _Wörter können nicht nur als ‚Behälter' oder als Erfüller von ‚Rollen' gesehen werden, sie können ebenfalls ‚Beziehungen' haben. In der alltäglichen Sprache geben wir oftmals die Bedeutung von Wörtern bezüglich ihrer Beziehungen an. Wenn man darum gebeten würde, die Bedeutung des Wortes_ abdecken _zum Beispiel anzugeben, dann könnte man einfach antworten ‚Es ist genauso wie_ verstecken _', oder die Bedeutung von_ seicht _als ‚das Gegenteil von_ tief _', oder die Bedeutung von_ Narzisse _als ‚eine Art von_ Blume _'. Auf diese Weise charakterisierst du die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht bezüglich seiner Merkmale, sondern bezüglich seiner Beziehung zu anderen Worten. Diese Verfahrensweise wurde ebenfalls bereits in der semantischen Beschreibung von Sprachen benutzt und wird als Analyse von lexikalischen Beziehungen gesehen._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Severus Snape wusste, er würde seine Magie nie wieder zurückerlangen. Es war eine Sache, die er akzeptieren musste, so wie Menschen mit einem amputierten Arm oder Bein es akzeptieren mussten. Der Phantomschmerz war jedoch stark, schien in dem Moment beinahe unerträglich. In diesem Moment, als er einfach nur durch sein Haus rannte und seine ‚amputierte' Magie schrecklich vermisste. Irgendwo in seinem Geist wusste er, dass es alles in allem gar nicht mal so schlecht war – er hatte Eleanor Callaghan, er hatte sein Haus, er hatte seine Linguistik Fachbücher und er machte Fortschritte mit ihnen. Er hatte Möbel, er hatte Vorhänge. Er hatte ein sauberes Haus. Er hatte Gesellschaft. Sein Patenkind hatte ihn öfter denn je besucht – er kam zu ihm, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Es sollte nicht schmerzen. Es sollte nicht so sehr weh tun, wie es ihm gerade weh tat.

Und seine Mutter – die Frau, die ihre Magie kaum benutzt hatte, als er ein Kind gewesen war, hatte Eleanor vergessen lassen. Damals als er etwa ein Jahr alt gewesen war. Bevor er sich daran erinnern konnte. Und dann war seine Mutter mehr oder weniger gut ohne ihre Magie klargekommen. Sie hatte sie zurückgedrängt und es war nicht so, als wäre das die Sache gewesen, die sie umgebracht hatte. Sie war zurechtgekommen – aber hatte es so sehr geschmerzt? Hatte es weh getan, ihren Zauberstab wegzustecken? Zu vergessen, dass sie den Großteil der Zeit eine Hexe war? Oder hatte es ihr genauso sehr weh getan und war das der Grund gewesen, warum sie und sein Vater sich ständig angeschrien hatten? War es dieser amputierte-Magie-Phantomschmerz? Würde er abnehmen?

Irgendwo in seinem Geist wusste Severus, dass es so sein würde. Irgendwo in seinem Geist wusste Severus, dass er mit der Zeit akzeptieren würde, dass sein Patenkind etwas oder jemanden mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs reparieren konnte und er nicht.

Doch nicht in dem Moment. In diesem Moment war er wütend – schrecklich wütend. Auf sich selbst wütend, weil er solch dumme Entscheidungen so früh in seinem Leben getroffen hatte; wütend auf diese Leute, die seine Schwäche ausgenutzt hatten; wütend auf seine Eltern, dieses Haus, seine Kindheit. Wütend auf Draco, da er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Eleanor ohne seine Unterstützung zu heilen; wütend auf Lucius Malfoy, weil er ihn überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Lucius Malfoy. Er war todwütend auf Lucius Malfoy. Dieser Mann, dieser selbstgefällige Bastard, der dachte, er könnte einfach so herumgehen und Muggel verhexen – seine Freundin. Der vorgab, sich um ihn zu sorgen und seine Bücher verkaufte – und dann so etwas? Oh, Severus war so wütend, dass er wusste – das nächste Mal, wenn dieser Mann ihn besuchen kam, würde er ihn hereinlassen. Und der Schönling Malfoy würde mit einer gebrochenen Nase herausspazieren. Was er ohne einen Zauberstab erledigen konnte. Er brauchte keine Magie dafür. Er baute seine Kräfte wieder auf und dank Eleanors Kochkünsten ermüdete er nicht mehr so schnell wie zuvor.

Er stürmte ins Obergeschoss. Er hatte oben soweit noch nichts gemacht, außer die Möbel zu zerstören. Und jetzt schien der richtige Zeitpunkt, etwas zu machen. Aufgestaute Emotionen, Wut. Wut. Er hatte einen Hammer aus dem Wohnzimmer gegriffen (wo er den Werkzeugkasten aufbewahrte) und mit einem finsteren Blick raste er in das ehemalige Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Es war leer, abgesehen von der mit Geld vollgestopften Matratze.

Severus starrte die Wand an – hob den Hammer – und ohne sich darum zu sorgen, ob es eine tragende Wand war, setzte er zum Schlag auf sie an – und versenkte den Hammer in der Wand.

.

„Was macht der Junge jetzt schon wieder?" stöhnte Eleanor, als sie einen lauten Knall im Haus nebenan hörte. Sie war gerade dabei, Draco eines der beiden ehemaligen Kinderzimmer zu zeigen; das eine, das, mehr oder weniger, zu einem Gästezimmer umfunktioniert worden war. Sie hatte dem jungen Gast zugehört, war geschockt gewesen zu hören, was Severus passiert war, und so viele Dinge ergaben nun Sinn. Doch sie wollte ihn trösten, ihn umarmen, ihn beruhigen, und sie wusste, das würde sie machen – und das bald, wenn dieser Lärm nicht aufhörte. Er zerstörte wieder einmal Sachen, so wie er bereits auch seine Möbel zerstört hatte. Wie er schon so viele Sachen zerstört hatte. Es war, dachte sie, vielleicht ein Bewältigungsmechanismus für ihn.

Ein weiterer lauter Knall riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah Draco scharf an. „Das Bettzeug ist im Schrank. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du herausfinden kannst, wie man es bezieht. Und sobald du fertig bist: Ich habe eine Suppe in der Küche köcheln. Du hast sie wahrscheinlich schon gesehen; rühre sie um."

„Aber…" sie hörte Draco kaum, da erneut ein weiterer Knall ertönte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es für dich ratsam wäre, jetzt dort hinüberzugehen. Er wird mich nicht verletzen, aber er könnte dich verletzen. Ich habe keine Magie. Du schon."

Sie nickte ihm zu und verließ das Obergeschoss. Sie würde vermutlich die Trittleiter draußen wieder benutzen müssen, um zu ihm zu gelangen – doch jetzt brauchte er jemanden. Weiß Gott, was er gerade tat. Doch wenn sie es gewusst hätte – wenn er es ihr direkt am Anfang erzählt hätte, wenn dieses von Eileen abgefeuerte Vergessensding nicht gewesen wäre, wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, ihm schon viel eher vernünftig zu helfen. Ihn und sein Verhalten besser zu verstehen. Für ihn da zu sein. Verdammte Eileen.

Dennoch, geschehen war geschehen. Sie hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, um einen einsamen, guten Mann zu trösten. Und nun würde sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzen. Ganz einfach.

.

Molly Weasley hatte gute Ohren. Sie konnte nicht anders, ihr Gehör war schon immer außergewöhnlich gewesen. Dass sie mit zwei wilden, lauten Zwillingsbrüdern aufgewachsen war, hatte dem nur geholfen. Immer wenn sie bei dem Lärm ihrer Brüder Leises hören musste, hatte es sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Nun war es nicht anders. Natürlich war es nach dem Krieg eher leise geworden – es musste so sein. Es hatte sich verändert, so viele Sachen hatten sich verändert. Ihre Familie war nicht dieselbe, und das nicht nur weil Fred… naja, von ihnen gegangen war.

Ginny war… niedergeschlagen, seitdem Harry mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass ihr Gehör immer noch ziemlich gut war, hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst warum – hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Ja, sie hatte zugehört, als die beiden Schluss gemacht hatten – doch Harrys Erklärung – dass er sich selbst finden musste, sie nicht genug liebte, nicht in der Lage war, ihr das zu geben, was sie wollte, dass sie sich auseinandergelebt hatten – schien ihr nicht plausibel genug zu sein.

„Was? Was? Ich verstehe nicht," hatte Ginny gekreischt.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht," hatte Ron geantwortet, ziemlich finster, ziemlich seltsam.

„Erkläre es," hatte Ginny gesagt.

„Ich war bei Harry – so wie du gesagt hast, dass ich es machen soll," hatte Ronny gesagt und sie hatte von der Küche aus mit zuhören können. „Und Hermine war dort. Ich dachte, es war komisch, weißt du, dass sie bei ihm wohnt. Aber sie haben gesagt, dass sie versuchen zu sparen, was eigentlich Sinn ergab, und dass sie einfach als Freude zusammenlebten. Wie… nichts, weißt du. Und ich habe ihnen einen Moment lang geglaubt, weil Harry und Hermine zusammen keinen Sinn ergeben. Das habe ich gedacht. Aber dann…"

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass sie…" hatte Ginny geflüstert.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Gin. Es war… Ich habe Harry gefragt, ob er zum Quidditchladen gehen und dann eine kleine Partie spielen möchte, und er hat Hermine gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre."

„Oh," hatte ihre Tochter gesagt und Molly Weasley konnte fühlen, wie sie erblich. „Denkst du, dass sie…"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es scheint jedoch komisch zu sein. Sie passen nicht wirklich zusammen. Und Hermine und ich haben nicht funktioniert, weil wir, wie sie sagte, zu lange gewartet haben. Aber was ist dann mit ihnen? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber sie könnte der Grund dafür sein, oder?" hatte Ginny gefragt.

Das hatte Molly gereicht – und sie war nicht jemand, der denselben – offensichtlichen – Fehler zweimal beging. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, und da sie neugierig war, schrieb sie eine kurze Notiz und disapparierte.

.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine von ihrem Platz in der Küche aus, wo sie ein wenig Nudelsuppe gegessen hatte, während sie wieder ein Buch gelesen hatte.

„Ich bin wieder da," rief er und kam, böse guckend, in die Küche. „Ron war sehr komisch."

„Warum? Ich meine, inwiefern?"

„Hat die ganze Zeit gefragt, was wir den ganzen Tag lang so machen. As ob er nicht wüsste, was ich den ganzen Tag lang mache. Er weiß, dass ich in der Aurorenausbildung bin," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was du den ganzen Tag lang machst. Was wir abends machen, was wir morgens machen, was wir an Samstagen und Sonntagen machen. Es war, als ob er denken würde, dass wir doch zusammen wären."

Hermine kratzte ihr Kinn, dann seufzte sie. „Das tut er vermutlich. Du kennst ihn, er hat versucht, unaufdringlich zu sein."

„Das war nicht unaufdringlich."

„Es war niemals seine Stärke," kicherte sie betrübt. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nicht viel. Was konnte ich schon sagen? Du bist so wie immer, in Büchern vertieft," er grinste sie dabei an, „und dass wir uns die Koch- und Putzpflichten teilen und dass Kreacher viel hilft."

„Und?"

„Und er hat nichts gesagt. Er schien viel nachzudenken."

„Oh."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das denken wird. Er hätte es geradewegs gesagt," sagte Harry.

„Ich kann sowieso nicht zurück," antwortete Hermine ruhig. „Ich habe einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen und sie sagen, dass ich das Haus verkaufen soll."

„Oh," Harry kam an ihre Seite und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Mir geht es gut. Es ist die beste Entscheidung, die sie machen konnten."

.

„Severus?" hörte er von der Tür, als er die Wand zwischen seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer und dem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern zerstörte. Er würde ein weiträumiges daraus machen. Ein großes. Ein riesiges. Eins mit viel Licht und Fenstern. Er wirbelte herum, der Hammer traf ihn schmerzhaft am Oberschenkel, und er starrte in das Gesicht Eleanors. Besorgt. Sie sah definitiv besorgt aus. Oh, die dünnen Wände. Er hatte die dünnen Wände vergessen. Und seine Wut war fast komplett darauf gerichtet gewesen, ein Loch in die Wand zu schlagen. Inzwischen war er nur noch sehr wütend auf Lucius Malfoy.

Er drehte sich jedoch zurück zur Wand – einer nur sehr dünnen Wand, die durch hölzerne Dinge gestützt wurde, welche den Dachboden stabilisierten (er würde diese drinnen lassen – er wollte nicht, dass das Haus zusammenstürzte) – und schlug erneut auf sie mit seinem Hammer ein.

„Du hättest es mir schon eher erzählen können, Severus," sagte sie sanft und er bemerkte nicht, dass sie hinter ihn getreten war und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. „Aber ich verstehe, warum du es nicht konntest. Draco hat es mir gesagt."

Er wurde ruhig. Sein ganzer Körper erstarrte, der Hammer in seiner Hand schwebte mitten in der Luft.

Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es.

„Ich kann Draco sagen, dass er mein Gedächtnis wieder auslöschen soll. Wenn du es möchtest. Ich könnte es wieder vergessen… aber ehrlich gesagt möchte ich das nicht. Ich weiß, was du getan hast und ich will nicht vergessen, wie mutig du warst. Ich will nicht vergessen, was dich hierhin zu mir gebracht hat. Es ist Gottes Wille. Es ist das, was er wollte. Es sollte so sein, und ich möchte es nicht vergessen. Alles, was geschieht, hat seinen Grund, Severus. Ich weiß, du siehst das nicht so, du kannst es nicht."

Severus schwieg weiter, doch der Hammer fiel aus seiner Hand und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. Er sah sie einfach nur an, sah in ihre blassgrünen Augen. Eine Träne rann langsam aus ihrem rechten Auge auf ihre faltige Wange, lief ihre blasse Haut hinab, fiel auf den Teppich.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest es mir schon eher erzählt, letztes Jahr. Ich hätte dich unterstützt. Ich hätte dir helfen können. Du hättest es nicht alleine durchstehen brauchen," sie ließ seinen Arm los und wischte sich mit dem ihren über ihre Wange, wischte die Träne weg. „Was du durchgemacht haben musst."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. Konnte nichts sagen.

„Du warst so allein. Du musst… Um Himmels Willen, Severus," sie hörte sich nun wütend an und ihre blassgrünen Augen glitzerten zornig. „Nur ein Wort. Ein einziges Wort! Warum nicht? Denkst du, ich hätte dich verraten? Hätte es irgendjemanden erzählt? Hätte dich komisch angesehen? Dir nicht geglaubt?" Eine weitere Träne rann ihre Wange runter. „Hätte ich es nur gewusst…"

„Ich…" er versuchte zu sprechen, doch da war ein Kloß in seinem Hals und er konnte sie einfach nur angucken – hilflos.

„Mein alberner Junge," wisperte Eleanor, und die winzige Frau trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und zog ihn in ihre Arme, drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Hals, wiegte ihn ein wenig, hielt ihn.

.

Irgendwie konnte sie den Grimmauld Platz einfach betreten, indem sie ihren Zauberstab gegen den Türknopf hielt. Die Tür schwang auf und da es sehr still im Haus war, trat sie ein. Sie wusste, sie hätte ihre Anwesenheit bemerkbar machen sollen; sie wusste, sie hätte nach jemandem rufen oder schreien sollen; der Person sagen sollen, falls jemand zu Hause war, dass sie da war.

Eigentlich sah es nicht so aus, als wäre jemand zu Hause. Dieser schreckliche Hauself war nirgendwo zu sehen und sie hörte weder Stimmen noch konnte sie andere Hinweise dafür entdecken, dass jemand da war. Nichts. Nur Stille.

Vielleicht waren die beiden nicht zu Hause, wenn es tatsächlich so war, wie ihre Kinder gesagt hatten und Harry und Hermine wirklich zusammenlebten. Sie war, im Grunde genommen, wie eine kleine Mutter für sie beide. Sie wollte nur sehen, ob es den beiden gut ging. Immerhin, zwei so junge Kinder, die zusammenlebten? Sogar mit einem Hauselfen musste es schwierig sein. Vielleicht, dachte Molly, vielleicht würde sie den beiden etwas kochen. Immerhin war dieser Hauself nicht so gut wie sie. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zur Küche – und öffnete die Tür.

Was sie sah, machte sie, naja, sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlte. Hermine und Harry standen dicht beieinander und umarmten sich. Harrys Arme um Hermine und Hermines Arme um Harry. Sie keuchte und offenbar war ihr Keuchen laut genug, um sie über ihre Anwesenheit zu informieren. Sie baute sich in ihrer ganzen Größe vor ihnen auf und starrte sie an.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und klopfte mit ihrem Fuß, leicht, auf den Boden.

„Hi Molly," sagte Harry und grinste ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Hallo Mrs Weasley," fügte Hermine hinzu, die genauso unbehaglich lächelte.

„Also, was ist hier los?" hörte sie sich selbst kalt sagen.

.


	20. Das Dialektkontinuum

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Das Dialektkontinuum:

 _Wir können sehen, dass regionale Varianten [von Sprachen] entlang eines Kontinuums existieren, und keine scharf abgetrennten Grenzen von der einen zur nächsten Region haben. Ein sehr ähnlicher Typ von Kontinuum kann bei verwandten Sprachen, die auf beiden Seiten einer politischen Grenze existieren, vorkommen. Wenn man von Holland nach Deutschland reist, kann festgestellt werden, dass Ballungen von Niederländisch-Sprechern grenznahen Gebieten weichen, in denen der niederländische Dialekt und der deutsche Dialekt weniger klar differenziert werden können; wenn man dann nach Deutschland reist, treten größere Ballungen von Deutsch-Sprechern auf. Sprecher, die sich vor und zurück über diese Grenze bewegen und verschiedene Varietäten mit großer Leichtigkeit benutzen, können als bidialektal (d.h. zwei Dialekte sprechend) beschrieben werden. Die meisten von uns sind mit irgendeiner Form von Bidialektalismus aufgewachsten, bei der ein Dialekt ‚auf der Straße' gesprochen wird und ein anderer Dialekt ‚in der Schule' gelernt werden muss._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Das Licht sickerte schwach durch die Vorhänge, die Eleanor dort angebracht hatte. Er mochte sie nicht, doch Eleanor hatte sie noch übrig gehabt und gesagt, dass sie für ein Schlafzimmer genügen würden. Sie waren geblümt. Und er konnte es sich kaum leisten, neue Vorhänge zu kaufen, nachdem er auch dieses Bett gekauft hatte – ein großes, ein Doppelbett. Einfach und mit einer neuen bodennahen Matratze und ziemlich gemütlich. Draco hatte er dieses Mal nicht mitgenommen – er hatte es nur mit Eleanor erledigt. Mehr Platz im Auto für das Bett und während er die Motivation seines Patensohns, bei seinen Eltern auszuziehen, noch verstand, konnte er seine Motivation, bei seiner Nachbarin Eleanor Callaghan einzuziehen, nicht verstehen.

Eleanor hatte versucht, es zu erklären – doch er hatte nicht zuhören wollen. Zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung, er wusste, dass Draco früher oder später rebellieren wollte, er würde die Schinderei des Muggellebens irgendwann satt haben – auch wenn es keine Schinderei war. Nichtsdestotrotz redete er mit Eleanor. Zuerst widerwillig, doch diese Frau hatte ein Händchen dafür, die richtigen Fragen zur richtigen Zeit zu stellen, im richtigen Tonfall, mit dem richtigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte ihr von Hogwarts erzählt, nicht alles, aber von Dumbledore, und Eleanor war wütend auf den Mann gewesen; hatte verlangt, ihn zu sprechen; hatte verlangt, eine Erklärung von ihm zu fordern. Und das war der Moment gewesen, als er ihr von dieser Nacht erzählt hatte. Von dieser Nacht und Dracos Verwicklung und was er aufgefordert worden war zu tun.

Das erste Mal, dass er darüber geredet hatte. Das erste Mal, dass er dazu gezwungen worden war, die Wahrheit zu sagen, und das hatte er getan, ohne irgendetwas auszulassen. Es hatte mehr als zwei Stunden gedauert und, wie die meisten ihrer Gespräche, damit aufgehört, dass sie anfing zu weinen, etwas in ihrem breitesten Irisch murmelte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Wie immer hatte er zuerst dort wie ein steifes Brett gestanden und sich einen Moment später ihrer Umarmung hingegeben.

Doch an diesem Morgen hatte er kein Verlangen danach, irgendeines dieser Gespräche in seinem Kopf wieder durchzuspielen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht an diesem Morgen. Nicht wenn er sich mental auf diesen Tag vorbereiten musste – wenige Stunden später -, da er (mehr oder weniger) dazu gezwungen worden war, am Weihnachtsessen mit Mrs Callaghan und ihrer Familie teilzunehmen. Und mit seinem Patensohn. Das Geschenk, welches er für sie gekauft hatte, war sicher in seinem neuen Nachttisch verstaut. Und für Draco – oh, Eleanor hatte darauf bestanden, dass er ihm etwas besorgte. Als Patenonkel für sein Patenkind. Und als Patenonkel hatte er ihm, für sein Patenkind, auf Eleanors Drängen hin, ein Werkzeugset gekauft. Muggelwerkzeug. Sie hatte gesagt, dass Draco vom Reparieren und Bauen von Dingen fasziniert wäre und dies das richtige Geschenk für ihn sei.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige war – doch er hatte keine andere Idee. Und es würde in Ordnung sein. Er war nun ein Muggel. Welches andere Geschenk könnte dies besser repräsentieren als ein Muggelwerkzeugset? Dinge, die er nicht brauchen würde, wenn er lernen würde, den Zauberstab richtig zu schwingen.

Egal. Er würde aufkreuzen, würde seine Geschenke überreichen, würde wieder gehen. Vielleicht ein wenig essen. Dann wieder gehen. Weihnachten bedeutete ihm nichts und er hatte sich geweigert, am Abend zuvor mit Eleanor in die Kirche zu gehen (und anscheinend hatte sie Draco mit sich gezerrt). Es schien einfach nicht richtig. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Und wenn sie seinen Patensohn dazu zwang, rebellierte er umso mehr gegen seine Familie. Es war wirklich egal.

Langsam öffnete Severus seine Augen. Es war schon ein wenig später als sonst zu seiner üblichen Weckzeit, dache er, nach dem zu urteilen, wie das Licht durch die geblümten Vorhänge ins Zimmer fiel. Er schlief besser, seitdem er die Wand abgerissen hatte, seitdem ihn nichts mehr an seine Eltern erinnerte. Seitdem dies sein Zimmer war, und nur seins. Mit einem riesigen Bett, geblümten Vorhängen, einem Schrank für seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke, einem Nachttisch und einem immer noch leeren Bücherregal. Naja, fast leer. Er hatte seine Linguistik-Fachbücher dort hineingestellt, und ein weiteres Buch darüber, das Eleanor auf ihrem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Er würde bald definitiv mehr anschaffen. Obwohl es so schien, als hätte Eleanor seine Zukunft bereits geplant, und es war nichts, wogegen er Einwände erheben konnte.

Sie hatte ihn zu einer seltsamen Art Bürogebäude gezerrt; zu einer Person, die übertrieben rührselig wirkte; hatte ihm geholfen, Formulare auszufüllen; war mit ihm zur Bank gegangen; hatte ihn veranlasst, ein Konto zu eröffnen, und offenbar bekam er nun Geld von der Sozialhilfe. Jeden Monat. Und als ob das nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte Eleanor ihn dazu gebracht, sich für ein Spätstudierenden-Stipendium zu bewerben. Was auch immer das bedeutete.

Und all das in weniger als einer Woche. Er hatte von diesen Universitätsleuten eine Rückmeldung erhalten – von diesen, an denen er sich beworben hatte und offenbar, wie es im Brief gestanden hatte, durfte er sein Studium beginnen sobald das Trimester im neuen Jahr begann. Seiner Meinung nach war all dies viel zu schnell geschehen, doch wie Eleanor schon gesagt hatte: ‚Zumindest wirst du dann etwas haben, worüber du nachdenken kannst und was du lernen musst, und wirst dein Haus nicht noch weiter zerstören.'

Ab Januar würde er also wieder ein Student sein. Was für ein völliger Wahnsinn.

.

Hermine blickte – mit Beklommenheit – auf den Baum, den sie und Harry wenige Tage zuvor aufgestellt hatten. Genau genommen einen Tag, nachdem Molly Weasley in ihr Zuhause einmarschiert war (sie sah den Grimmauld Platz bereits als ihr Zuhause), Antworten verlangt hatte und nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem, was sie ihr erzählten, gewesen war.

Was hätten sie schon erzählen sollen? Sie war unglaublich traurig gewesen, dass ihre Eltern das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, verkaufen wollten; dies hatte die Tatsache besiegelt, dass sie vermutlich niemals wieder aus Australien zurückkehren würden, dass sie von ihren Eltern abgeschnitten war. Harry – der, den sie wirklich als Familie ansah, hatte sie getröstet. Ja, mit einer Umarmung. Sie hatten nicht geknutscht, sie hatten nicht auf dem Küchenboden gevögelt, sie hatten sich einfach nur umarmt. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Doch Molly Weasley hatte ihre Nase reingesteckt, Molly Weasley hatte verlangt zu erfahren, was sie dachten, dass sie da täten, sie anlügten (was sie nicht taten), und war beleidigt gegangen. Danach war sie nicht erneut aufgetaucht.

Worin lag der Sinn, wunderte sich Hermine – und das nicht zum ersten Mal, unzählige Fragen zu stellen und nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten? Naja, sie waren bereit gewesen, wieder einmal zu erklären, dass nichts zwischen ihnen beiden war außer Freundschaft, doch sie war danach gegangen.

Dennoch hatten sie und Harry Weihnachtsgeschenke (jeder mit einer angebrachten Mitteilung) zum Fuchsbau geschickt, an jeden. Und sie hatten jeweils ein Geschenk geschickt, nicht zusammen. Sie hatte Ron geschrieben, er hatte Ginny geschrieben. Arthur, Molly, sogar George. Doch – unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen nur die Geschenke, die sie und Harry für den jeweils anderen darunter gelegt hatten und vier andere – zwei mit dem Stempel WZZ (offenbar von George) und zwei, von denen sie nicht wusste, woher sie kamen. Und so wie es aussah, hatte sie einen Geschenkgutschein für Flourish and Blotts von Harry bekommen – wieder einmal. Naja, es war nicht wirklich wichtig. Sie musste über ihre UTZ Prüfungen nachdenken, sie musste über ihre Zukunft nachdenken. Und wenn sie zu sich ehrlich war, hatte ein Teil der Zauberwelt ihren Anreiz verloren.

Sie, dachte sie, als sie unter den Lichtern des Weihnachtsbaums da saß, änderte sich nie. Alles blieb immer beim Alten. Sie hatten eine große Schlacht gekämpft, einen großen Krieg gegen das Böse, und so viele Leute kehrten heutzutage einfach zu ihren normalen Leben zurück. Gaben vor, dass nie jemals etwas geschehen war. Gaben vor, dass sie nicht einen ihrer mutigsten und klügsten und hellsten Mitmenschen herausgeschmissen hatten; gaben vor, dass Severus Snape nie jemals vorgefallen war; gaben vor, dass alles gut war. Überhaupt nichts war gut. Es gab Nächte, in denen sie Harry nicht aus seinen Alpträumen erwecken konnte, und es gab Nächte, in denen sie nicht aus ihren Alpträumen erwachte. Es gab Tage, an denen sie nicht ein einziges Buch öffnen wollte, um noch eine weitere nutzlose Tatsache zu lernen. Doch sie konnte nicht vorgeben, dass alles gut war.

Molly, die so viel im Krieg verloren hatte, die einen Sohn verloren hatte, die zwei Schwerverletzte hatte, die beinahe ihren Mann verloren hatte, dachte, es wäre wichtiger sich darüber zu empören, dass sie beide womöglich zusammen sein könnten, als sich darüber zu empören, dass die halbe Winkelgasse und die gesamte Nokturngasse immer noch in Trümmern lagen, dass so viele Sachen wieder aufgebaut werden mussten, dass nur wenige Leute nach Einbruch der Dämmerung noch das Haus verließen. Und sie war besorgter um den Status ihrer Beziehung als um George, der, wie sie wusste, genau in diesem Moment eine sehr ernstzunehmende Abhängigkeit von verschiedensten stimmungsaufhellenden Tränken und Muggel Antidepressiva entwickelte, doch andererseits vermutete Hermine, dass Molly darüber nicht einmal Bescheid wusste. Die Frau würde zugegebenermaßen ihren Sohn vermutlich mit nach Hause nehmen, ihn in seinem Zimmer einschließen und nicht herauslassen, bis sie sicher war, dass er nichts Stärkeres als den Pepper-Up Trank mehr nahm.

Trotzdem – nach diesem Vorfall hatte Harry die Schutzzauber erneuert. Schutzzauber, die es niemandem außer ihnen beiden ermöglichten, das Haus zu betreten. Alle anderen würden an der Tür warten müssen, wie in einem normalen Muggelhaushalt. Klingeln, den Türklopfer benutzen, und einer von ihnen würde die Tür öffnen müssen. Der Kamin war nun ebenfalls geschützt. Besser so.

Nein, aber wenn man alles in Betracht zog, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie für das Ministerium arbeiten wollte, für diese Leute, die den Teppich unter Snapes Füßen weggezogen hatten und die es törichterweise erlaubt hatten, dass Hestia Jones den Kuss bekam, bevor sie Hinweise auf einen Gegenfluch geben konnte (oh, Hermine hatte in ihrer Freizeit nach einem gesucht. Doch sie konnte nicht einmal den Fluch an sich finden – ganz zu schweigen vom Gegenfluch).

Draco, als die gute Person, die er versuchte zu werden (oder so schien es), hatte Harry sogar geschrieben – hatte Harry gerade mal zwei Tage zuvor berichtet, dass Snape nun ein Muggelkonto hatte. Und Harry war mit dieser Information zu Gringotts gerannt – und anschließend zum Ministerium. Ein einfacher Weg, um ihm das Geld, welches er verdiente, zukommen zu lassen. Und ein einfacher Weg des Ministeriums, dachte sie, um ihr Schuldgefühl zu mindern. Um all die schlechten Gefühle, die sie bezüglich Severus Snape hatten, zu beseitigen. Und sogar die Proteste hatten aufgehört.

„Lucius Malfoy wird wieder vor das Zaubergamot gebracht," Harry kam keuchend ins Wohnzimmer gerannt.

„Was?" fragte Hermine unmittelbar und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Er hat Muggel angegriffen. Erinnerst du dich an die alte Frau, mit der Snape geredet hat?" fragte Harry und sie nickte in Erwiderung, „naja, sie ist eine von denen. Ist letzte Woche passiert. Danach gab es einige mehr."

„Was? Warum? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Er hat so viel Geld bezahlt, um nicht nach Askaban geschickt zu werden. Und woher weißt du das am Weihnachtsmorgen?"

„Kingsley hat geschrieben. Hier," er reichte ihr ein Päckchen, „Geschenke für uns beide, offenbar, und eine angefügte Notiz." Sie zog diese aus seinen Händen und las begierig.

 _Harry,_

 _Wir konnten Lucius Malfoy gestern Abend festnehmen, als er eine ältere Muggelfrau attackierte. Jetzt, mit den Geständnissen, die wir von Draco Malfoy und dem anderen Muggel, den er attackiert hat (offenbar lebt Draco jetzt bei ihr), können wir Anklage erheben. Es bleibt rätselhaft und Lucius sagt nichts. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als stünde er unter einem starken Imperius-Fluch, doch wir testen ihn darauf. Wenn du möchtest, könntest du heute Nachmittag irgendwann vorbeikommen. Ich weiß, es ist Weihnachten, aber wenn du Interesse hast – er ist im zweiten Stock fürs Verhör, bevor wir versuchen, den Fluch zu brechen, falls er überhaupt unter einem steht._

 _Frohe Weihnachten_

 _K._

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Draco lebt bei Snapes Nachbarin?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich das sehen möchte. Kommst du mit?"

„Aber sicher," grinste sie entschlossen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

„Ja, hoffen wir das mal."

.


	21. Synonyme

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Synonyme:

 _Sind zwei oder mehrere Formen mit sehr ähnlichen Bedeutungen, die oftmals, doch nicht immer, in Sätzen untereinander austauschbar sind. Beispiele hierfür sind die Paare_ breit-weit _,_ versteckten-verdecken _,_ fast-beinahe _,_ Taxi-Cab _,_ Freiheit _-_ Freiraum _,_ Antwort-Erwiderung.

 _Es sollte beachtet werden, dass die Auffassung von ‚Bedeutungsgleichheit', die in Diskursen zur Synonymie benutzt wird, nicht unbedingt ‚strikte Synonymie' ist. Es gibt viele Situationen, in denen ein Wort in einem Satz geeignet ist, seine Synonyme jedoch seltsam klängen. Während beispielsweise das Wort_ Antwort _in folgenden Satz passt:_ Cathy hatte nur eine richtige Antwort in ihrem Test _, würde das bedeutungsähnliche Wort_ Erwiderung _seltsam klingen. Synonyme Formen können sich des Weiteren in Bezug auf Formalität unterscheiden. Der Satz_ Mein Vater hat ein immenses Automobil erworben _klingt viel ernster als folgende lockere Version, mit vier synonymen Ersatzwörtern:_ Mein Papa hat ein großes Auto gekauft _._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Ihre Absätze klackerten laut auf dem Boden. Das Ministerium hatte sich nicht verändert. Es gab einen anderen Brunnen, doch sie mussten immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe überprüfen lassen und diese bedrückende, bürokratische Atmosphäre war immer noch da. Sie rückte ein klein wenig näher an Harry – es waren so viele Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf, doch in diesem Moment war es der Kampf dort unten – gegen den Mann, den sie gleich sehen würde. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Sie hatte ihn überlebt, sie hatte die Quälerei, für die er gesorgt hatte, dass sie sie bekam, überlebt. Es war ihr erlaubt worden, ihren Zauberstab zu behalten. Sie war nicht allein und sie fühlte sich nicht allein.

Es hatte nichts mit der Auroren-Schulrobe zu tun, die Harry angezogen hatte (warum er es getan hatte, wusste sie jedoch nicht), sondern vielmehr mit der Tatsache, dass sie glaubte, nun mehr denn je, dass sie ihren Zauberstab mit Sicherheit schwingen würde.

Doch das hielt die Erinnerungen nicht davon ab, an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

„Alles okay?" fragte Harry, als sie den Aufzug nahmen.

„Ja, absolut," sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin nur neugierig. Und erinnere mich an einige wenige Dinge."

„Ich auch," nickte er mitfühlend. „An bestimmte Orte kann man nicht zurückkehren ohne sich zu erinnern, oder?"

„Nein," sie lachte ein wenig. „Naja, ich hatte nicht vor, hier wieder oft herzukommen."

„Mir hat es etwas geholfen," antwortete er schnell. „Hier oft hinkommen zu müssen."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Ich bin einfach nur gespannt, Malfoy jetzt zu sehen."

Harry schenkte ihr ein Grinsen. „Glaubst du, er tut wieder nur so?"

Sie zuckte unverbindlich mit den Achseln. „Würde er alles riskieren, um einfach nur einige Muggel zu foltern?"

„Das scheint die Leitfrage zu sein," antwortete Harry und ließ ihr den Vortritt beim Verlassen des Aufzugs. In Schweigen gehüllt, das einzige Geräusch kam von Hermines Absätzen auf dem Boden. Er führte sie zu dem Raum, den Kingsley im Brief genannt hatte, und öffnete die Tür für sie und ließ sie den Raum zuerst betreten.

Vor ihr war ein riesiges Fenster – eines dieser, die Muggel ebenfalls benutzten. Vollkommen durchsichtig auf der einen Seite, ein Spiegel auf der anderen. Doch während Muggel Technologie benutzten, verzauberten Zauberer das Fenster lediglich. Durch das Fenster sah sie Lucius Malfoy, der in sich zusammengesackt auf seinem Stuhl saß, sein langes Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht und hing schlaff über seine Schultern.

„Er sieht nicht wie Malfoy aus," sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte – aber es stimmte. Er wirkte irgendwie geschlagen, eine für ihn komplett untypische Ausstrahlung. Schwach. Dieser Mann sah schwach aus.

„Nein, das tut er wirklich nicht," sie drehte ihren Kopf reflexartig und sah, dass der Zaubereiminister an einer Wand lehnte, und mit seiner Hand über seinen kahlen Kopf fuhr. Er schien blasser als sonst. Und kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Nicht einmal der Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Was ist los?"

„Wir wissen nun, dass… ein Imperius auf ihm lastet. Wir haben natürlich bessere Testmethoden entwickelt nach dem Debakel nach dem ersten Krieg. Und fürs Erste ist die Entwicklung so weit, dass wir sogar sehen können, wer ihn verzaubert hat."

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry erstaunt. „Das haben wir noch nicht gelernt."

„Es ist ein ziemlich fortgeschrittener Zauber," schmunzelte Kingsley freudlos.

„Also wisst ihr ganz genau, dass er unter einem Imperius stand?"

„Ja," antwortete der Minister. „Er lastet immer noch auf ihm."

„Warum? Und wer hat es getan?"

„Naja… das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Wir könnten den Imperius genau auf eine Person zurückführen. Aber… wisst ihr, es ist ein ziemlich großes Rätsel. Und das ist kein Scherz."

„Warum?" fragte Harry.

„Weil…" er schüttelte seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen und kratzte sich am Kopf, während er ihn weiterhin müde schüttelte.

.

Mit einem langmütigen Seufzer nahm Severus die zwei Geschenke, die er in altes Zeitungspapier eingewickelt hatte (er hatte kein anderes Papier und er würde sicherlich keins kaufen. Das war Geldverschwendung), und sich, in die Lederjacke eingewickelt, und verließ das Haus. Weihnachten. Was für ein dummes Fest. Naja, vielleicht nicht für Christen, aber was war der Sinn dabei, so zu tun, als möge man Leute, die Familie, nur an diesem einen Tag? Er endete, wie er es erlebt hatte, üblicherweise in einem Streit. Und mit fliegenden Fäusten. Er endete üblicherweise mit Geschrei und einmal mit einem angezündeten Weihnachtsbaum. Danach hatte er keine Sehnsucht – und Eleanor hatte erwähnt, dass ihre Familie ebenfalls anwesend sein würde. Er wollte eine andere Familie nicht streiten sehen. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, seine so zu sehen.

Doch er hatte schließlich große Anstrengungen unternommen, um die Geschenke für die beiden zu kaufen, und er würde sie ihnen übergeben. Obwohl es regnete, kalt und wütend, obwohl er nicht wirklich hinübergehen wollte. Obwohl er befürchtete länger bleiben zu müssen als es dauerte, die Geschenke zu überreichen.

Er wusste, dass er ein wenig früh dran war, früher als sie ihm gesagt hatte zu kommen, aber vielleicht war es so besser. Er konnte wieder gehen bevor ihre Familie ankam. Dennoch wappnete er sich innerlich, als er die wenigen Schritte zu Eleanor Callaghans Haus hinüberging. Er konnte sich an keines ihrer Kinder erinnern, nicht einmal dunkel, entfernt. Er konnte, wenn er tief in seinem Gedächtnis suchte, sich an Augenblicke mit Mrs Callaghan erinnern. Nichts weiter.

„Da bist du ja," hörte er sein Patenkind bevor die Tür überhaupt erst aufgerissen wurde und er das aufgeregte Gesicht Draco Malfoys sah.

„Offensichtlich," sagte er gedehnt und als Draco zur Seite trat, ging er herein, hing seine Lederjacke, wie Eleanor es ihm beigebracht hatte, am Haken im Flur auf.

„Vater wurde festgenommen," flüsterte sein Patensohn eindringlich. „Gestern Abend habe ich eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten. Es war nicht die beste Idee, eine Eule zu schicken. Mrs Callaghan hat es nicht gestört, aber sie war damit beschäftigt, Aideen davon fernzuhalten."

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Sie ist Mrs Callaghans Enkelin und studiert an der Uni in Manchester, also ist sie schon früher als ihre Familie hierher gekommen," erklärte Draco. „Und Shacklebolt sagte, dass Vater vermutlich unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand."

„Und wer," spottete Severus kalt, „wäre mächtig genug oder käme nah genug an deinen Vater heran, um ihn zu verfluchen?"

„Die gleiche Person, die dich verhext hat? Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat geschrieben, dass er es auch nicht weiß. Aber wenn Vater unter dem Imperius war…"

„Er hat es zuvor schon behauptet."

„Jetzt behauptet er es nicht, hat der Minister gesagt," antwortete Draco im Flüsterton.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und drückte, sich daran erinnernd, weswegen er gekommen war, eines der Geschenke in die Hände seines Patensohns. „Das ist für dich," sagte er schroff – mit einer normalen Stimme und der Hoffnung, dass Eleanor so über seine Anwesenheit informiert wurde, damit er das hier so schnell wie nur möglich hinter sich bringen konnte. Lucius war ihm egal. Dieser Mann, ob er nun unter dem Imperius gestanden hatte (was er bezweifelte) oder nicht (was er glaubte), hatte genug getan, um sich eine gebrochene Nase zu verdienen. Und er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen. Er hatte nichts mehr mit der Zauberwelt und ihrem miesen Justizsystem zu tun. Er hatte seinen Patensohn, welcher, wie er wusste, nun mehr oder weniger, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, in seinem Leben war und das war das Ausmaß. Vielleicht, dachte er auf einmal, sollte er nach einem Obliviate fragen. Oder nach einem Gedächtnis-verändernden Zauber. Um zu vergessen, dass er jemals ein Zauberer gewesen war.

Nein, das war eine unsinnige Idee. Eine sehr unsinnige und dumme Idee.

Er verpasste beinahe den völlig überraschten Blick seines Patensohns, er verpasste beinahe die strahlenden Augen und er verpasste beinahe, wie Draco sich, trotz seiner Erziehung, trotz seines Aufziehens als ein Vollblutprinz, auf den Boden setzte, mit einem Schimmer in seinen hoffnungsvollen, glücklichen, warmen graublauen Augen zu ihm hochsah und anfing, als Severus überhaupt nicht reagierte, das Zeitungspapier auseinanderzureißen, vom Geschenk abzureißen. Ehrlicherweise war Severus nahe dran, den Jungen zurechtzuweisen, weil er einwandfreies Zeitungspapier zerriss, welches immer noch zum Feuermachen benutzt werden konnte, doch er stoppte sich.

Die Augen des Jungen waren riesig, sein Mund stand offen, er hatte einen allgemein sehr ungehörigen Gesichtsausdruck und starrte, von seinem Platz auf dem Boden aus, hoch zu seinem Patenonkel.

„Onke… Severu… ich, ähm, ich weiß nicht, was ich… sagen soll," stotterte er.

„Dankeschön ist üblicherweise angemessen," spottete er.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprang auf, sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er seinen Patenonkel umarmen (was natürlich lächerlich war, dachte Severus), und nach einem verlegenen Moment griff er nach seiner Hand und schüttelte sie eifrig. „Danke. Danke. Das ist ein unglaubliches Geschenk. Danke. Ich, ähm…"

„Ja, ganz in Ordnung," sagte Severus gedehnt.

„Habe ich da Severus gehört? Aideen, komm und begrüße Severus," er hörte das Geklacker von Eleanors Schuhen auf dem Boden und einen Moment später fand er sich in den Armen der älteren Frau wieder (Hatte sie Draco beiseite geschoben? War er zur Seite getreten?) und langsam, doch so schnell wie er konnte, merkte er, wie sich seine Arme ebenfalls um die ältere Frau legten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus," wisperte sie in sein Ohr.

Er hustete leise, immer noch in ihren Armen, „Dir auch," er befreite sich schnell – doch nicht schnell genug – und drückte rasch das andere Geschenk in ihre Hände. „Das ist für dich."

„Wir sind immer noch im Flur," lachte Eleanor, „komm erst einmal rein. Trink eine Tasse Tee. Aideen! Mach uns eine Tasse, ja?"

„Ja, ja," hörte er eine andere Stimme und als er in Richtung Wohnzimmer geschoben wurde, erschien ein junges Gesicht in der Küchentür. Sie sah Eleanor ähnlich. Oder wie Eleanor vermutlich vor etwa sechzig Jahren ausgesehen hatte. Fünfundfünfzig Jahren. Ihre Haare waren rotbraun, ihre Augen blassgrün, ihre Nase leicht nach oben gebogen und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Also du bist der berühmte Severus von nebenan," sagte sie frech und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Oma kann nicht aufhören, über dich zu reden."

„Hör auf damit, Aideen, mach jetzt den Tee. Deine Eltern werden bald hier sein…"

„Und alle Onkel und Tanten," sie verdrehte gutmütig die Augen, doch verschwand wieder in der Küche, als er mehr ins Wohnzimmer eintrat. Er hätte dem Ganzen keine weitere Beachtung mehr geschenkt, genau genommen dieser jungen Frau, wenn er nicht einen Blick auf seinen Patensohn erhascht hätte – verzückt, dachte er, war das richtige Wort. Vielleicht war es das Geschenk, da er derzeit den ganzen Werkzeugkasten gegen seine Brust presste (obwohl er schwer war), doch er bezweifelte es. Seine Augen strahlten noch heller und er zeigte das albernste Lächelt, das er jemals auf den Lippen eines Malfoys gesehen hatte (sogar noch alberner als das, welches Lucius gezeigt hatte, als Draco geboren wurde). Plus – er sah immer noch zur Küchentür.

„Draco, würdest du Aideen gerne beim Teekochen helfen?" fragte Eleanor mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln – und er flitzte, den Werkzeugkoffer immer noch wie ein Baby haltend, davon in Richtung Küche, ausgesprochen untypisch für einen Malfoy – für alle Malfoys. „Oh je," lachte die Frau, „das hat gestern Nachmittag angefangen, als sie hierher gekommen ist. Er ist ihr die ganze Zeit gefolgt. Ich habe es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht ihm zu sagen, dass einen Freund in ihrer Unistadt haben könnte."

Severus schaute finster drein. Warum glaubten die Leute, dass es ihn interessierte? Das tat es nicht. Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme, die ihn beschäftigten. Seine eigenen Schwierigkeiten. Er sah sich die Bilder an der Wand an – als ob er sie niemals gesehen hätte. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte er sie sich noch nie wirklich bewusst angeguckt. An ihnen flüchtig vorbeigeschaut. Doch jedes Mal als er in Eleanors Wohnzimmer gewesen war, war er mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt gewesen – und den Großteil ihrer Zeit hatten sie sowieso in der Küche verbracht. Reihen über Reihen von Kindern, die in die Kamera lächelten, jüngere Kinder, ältere Kinder. Der Großteil von ihnen mit rotbraunem Haar und den blassgrünen Augen, einige mit Sommersprossen, einige ohne. Einige mit Zähnen, einige ohne. Erstaunlich, dachte er. Sie hatte ihre ganze Familie an der Wand.

„Oh!" er wurde von Eleanor – die ihn erneut umarmte – aus seinen Beobachtungen gerissen. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Es muss teuer gewesen sein…"

„Es ist nichts," winkte er ab und schob ein weiteres Mal ihre Finger von seinem Rücken.

„Das kann ich nicht tragen. Das ist Kaschmir. Du hättest nicht so viel Geld für eine alte Frau wie mich ausgeben sollen."

Er knurrte – tief in seinem Hals – und zog ihr den Schal aus den Fingern (sie hatte das Material befühlt, genauso wie er es getan hatte) und – er hasste es, dass er es auf diese Weise machen musste – schlang das Wickel-Ding um ihre Schultern und blickte sie an. „Behalte es an."

.

„Was willst du sagen?" fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn

„Der Zauberstab gehört," Kingsley seufzte, „Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Aber sie ist tot. Sie wurde bestattet. Naja gut, ihr Körper wurde verbrannt, dann bestattet. Sie ist tot, oder etwa doch nicht?" fragte Hermine und fühlte, wie Panik in ihrer Brust aufstieg.

„Sie ist tot. Der Zauberstab war seit der finalen Schlacht sicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Und es gab keine Anzeichen eines Horkruxes, also fragt erst gar nicht. Wir können es natürlich nicht sicher wissen, aber wir haben Hogwarts und das Schulgelände mit Zaubern abgesucht und es gab kein Anzeichen auf irgendeine Art von Geist, abgesehen von den Schulgeistern natürlich. Wir mussten diese Zauber benutzen, wegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wem. Nichts. Wir können sicher davon ausgehen, dass Lestrange tot ist. Wir hatten ihre Leiche, wir haben ihre Leiche verbrannt, wie du bereits gesagt hast, und wir haben die Asche an drei verschiedenen Orten vergraben. Ihr Zauberstab war jedoch dort und…"

„Ist er immer noch dort?" fragte Hermine. „Weil… wenn sie es nicht war und ihr Zauberstab dort war, dann könnte jemand…"

„Ihn genommen haben, ja. Aber er ist immer noch dort. Es ist ein Rätsel."

Harry räusperte sich, kratzte sich am Kopf und schob seine Brille auf seiner Nase hoch. „Also, was du uns sagen willst, ist, dass jemand den Zauberstab der toten Bella geklaut hat, den Zauber ausgeübt hat, und ihn wieder zurückgebracht hat?"

„Ja," Kingsley Shacklebolt seufzte müde.

„Beschützt ihr dieses verdammte Gebäude überhaupt?" explodierte Hermine. „Zuerst die Sache mit Hestia Jones und Snape, und jetzt das? Weißt du überhaupt, was hier drinnen vorgeht?"

„Nein, momentan nicht," er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn niedergeschlagen hängen.

.


	22. Antonyme

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Antonyme:

 _Zwei Formen mit gegensätzlichen Bedeutungen werden Antonyme genannt, und oft genannte Beispiele sind die Paare_ schnell-langsam _,_ groß-klein _,_ lang-kurz _,_ reich-arm _,_ fröhlich-traurig _,_ heiß-kalt _,_ alt-jung _,_ männlich-weiblich _,_ wahr-falsch _,_ lebendig-tot _._

 _Antonyme werden üblicherweise in zwei Haupttypen unterteilt, nämlich in solche, die ‚graduell' sind, und solche, die ‚nicht-graduell' sind. Graduelle Antonyme, wie zum Beispiel das Paar_ groß-klein _, können in Komparativkonstruktion wie_ größer als-kleiner als _benutzt werden. Hinzu kommt, dass das Negativum von einem der Wörter in einem graduellen Paar nicht zwangsläufig das andere impliziert. Wenn man beispielsweise_ dieser Hund ist nicht alt _sagt, muss man nicht damit meinen, dass der Hund_ jung _ist. Bei nicht-graduellen Adjektiven, auch ‚Komplementärpaare' genannt, werden Komparativkonstruktionen normalerweise nicht benutzt (die Ausdrücke_ toter _klingt seltsam), und das Negativum von einem der Wörter impliziert das andere. Zum Beispiel bedeutet_ diese Person ist nicht tot _in der Tat_ diese Person ist lebendig _. Folglich müssen die Paare_ männlich-weiblich _und_ wahr-falsch _ebenfalls nicht-graduelle Antonyme sein, während die anderen in der Liste graduell sind._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Severus saß immer noch mit Eleanor auf der Couch, sie eingewickelt in ihren neuen Schal und leicht an ihn gelehnt, einfach nur in Stille dasitzend. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er in dem Moment fühlte, doch er konnte seine Lunge mit mehr Luft als sonst füllen, er konnte tiefer einatmen als er es jemals in seiner Erinnerung getan hatte und ihr Duft war in seiner Nase. Mittlerweile vertraut, sogar nach frisch gebackenem Brot riechend, obwohl er ganz sicher wusste, dass sie keins gemacht hatte. Heute war er leicht anders, wie das Essen, das in der Küche garte, Braten vielleicht. Plumpudding. Doch sie roch wie Eleanor und er mochte es, diesen Duft in seiner Nase zu haben. Er war, einen Moment lang nur, versucht, den Arm um sie zu legen wie der Schal, das Umhängetuch, das um ihre Schultern gewickelt war – doch er hielt sich zurück. Er konnte es nicht – sollte es nicht.

So saß er dort mit ihr in aller Stille, als die Türklingel ein paar Mal ertönte. Sie seufzte an ihrer Seite und hob ihren Kopf langsam von seiner Schulter.

„Sie sind alle meine Kinder und ich liebe jeden Einzelnen von ihnen, aber ich werde zu alt, um für diese ganze Familie zu kochen. Und solche Feste zu veranstalten," wisperte sie verschwörerisch, und stand mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns und einem weiteren Seufzer vom Sofa auf. „Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck. Wag es ja nicht einmal, ans Fliehen zu denken. Ich habe ihnen allen so viel von dir erzählt und sie können es alle nicht abwarten, dich kennenzulernen."

Severus saß stocksteif. Sein Rücken war kerzengerade. Er hatte sich wohlgefühlt mit nur Eleanor und Draco und der im Grunde genommen unsichtbaren Aideen (die, wie er zugeben musste, trotz der fast gleichen Haarfarbe Lily Evans kaum bis überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah – nicht dass er überhaupt über sie nachdenken wollte), doch jetzt, wo noch mehr Leute kamen… er war sich nicht sicher. Er kam nicht gut mit Menschen klar. Das war er noch nie. Er mochte die meisten Menschen nicht. Er mochte es nicht, sich unterhalten zu müssen, angesehen zu werden, Sachen gefragt zu werden. Er mochte es nicht nur. Er verabscheute es, hasste es.

Und doch ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sitzen blieb. Immer noch auf dem Sofa saß, als er Stimmen im Flur hörte, Gelächter, der Klang von Umarmungen (zumindest glaubte er, dass er die Umarmungen hören konnte, doch er war sich nicht sicher) und einen Moment später, während er sein Bestes gab, nicht auf die lächelnden Kinder an der Wand zu schauen, betrat jemand den Raum.

„Oh, das muss Severus sein," eine weibliche Stimme und er versuchte sein Bestes nicht zu gucken. Diese Frau, und sie war um die fünfzig Jahre alt, wie er vermutete, sah überhaupt nicht wie Eleanor aus. Sie hatte dunkles Haar, das auf ihrem Kopf zusammengefasst war, blaue Augen, eine blasse Haut.

„Du bist also gekommen, Mama war sich nicht sicher," eine weitere weibliche Stimme.

„Severus? Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Er war ein kleines Ding. Was meinst du, er ist hier?" eine männliche Stimme.

„Lass dich nicht von ihnen stören," sagte die erste Frau und reichte ihm die Hand, als sie auf das Sofa, auf dem er saß, zutrat. „Ich bin Kathleen. Freut mich, dich endlich mal wiederzusehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich erinnere mich an dich noch an dich als kleiner Junge. Aber ich glaube, ich bin ausgezogen, als du wie alt warst? Etwa zwei, zweieinhalb?"

Severus fühlte sich – er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlte. Komisch. All diese Leute, die hereinkamen, oder zumindest die Hälfte von ihnen würde sich an ihn als kleinen Jungen erinnern. Ein Junge, an den er selbst sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Und sich nicht vorstellen wollte. Dennoch schüttelte er die Hand der Frau und nickte knapp.

„Kinder, hört auf ihn zu bedrängen," rief Eleanor aus dem Flur und steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum. „Kathleen, Mary, ich brauche eure Hilfe mit der Bratensoße; Stephen, erzähl Severus doch von dieser Sache, die du studiert hast; Mark, Thomas, ihr deckt den Tisch und sorgt dafür, dass es genug Stühle gibt; Imogen, Suzie, Chris, Brian, Lizzie, ihr helft. Kinder? Ihr könnt im Garten spielen gehen, bis das Abendessen fertig ist. Ab mit euch!"

Severus sah zu, wie acht Erwachsene und etwa zwei Dutzend Kinder (oder so kam es ihm vor) im Alter von etwa fünfzehn und vielleicht zwei aus dem Wohnzimmer liefen. Dieses Haus war so klein – und er wusste wiederum, dass es zwei Räume mehr als das Seine hatte – und dass Eleanor hier mit ihrem Ehemann und fünf Kindern gelebt hatte. Fünf Kinder in diesem Haus großgezogen hatte. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, einen Überblick über die ganzen Namen zu behalten, doch da war ein Mann, und er nahm an, dass es Stephen war, der sich neben ihn setzte, und eine Frau, anscheinend seine Frau, die sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Ich bin Sarah," lächelte sie. „Stephens Frau. Ich glaube, du hast Aideen schon kennengelernt? Sie ist unsere. Und Brian auch. Es kann ein wenig viel werden, vermute ich, aber es ist ja nur für zwei Tage im Jahr, dass wir alle zusammenkommen. Üblicherweise sind es nur einige wenige von uns. Stephen und ich wohnen unten in London, aber Aideen geht hier oben zur Uni…"

„Sarah," mahnte ihr Ehemann sanft mit einem Lächeln. „Also, meine Mutter sagt, dass du ein Spätstudierender sein wirst?"

Severus fühlte sich bereits – sehr – wie ein Student. Der Mann war ziemlich imposant. Groß – mit einem gut sitzenden Anzug, braunem Haar und braunen Augen. Er lächelte ziemlich gütig, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich wie bei einem Interview. Der Mann war etwa zwanzig Jahre älter als er. Oder vielleicht nicht ganz. Spielte keine Rolle. Also war das der Mann, dessen Bücher er benutzte. Dessen Jacke er trug. War er wirklich genauso groß? Er musste es sein, dachte er.

„Ja," sagte er lediglich.

„Das ist eine gute Sache. Und Mutter sagt, du interessierst dich insbesondere für Linguistik?"

„Ja," sagte er wieder.

„Es ist ein faszinierendes Thema. Hat Mutter erwähnt, dass ich es lehre?"

„Nein," er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Das mache ich. In London. Es ist wirklich faszinierend und logisch. Das meiste zumindest."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht," murmelte er.

„Wenn du schon wieder damit anfängst," seine Frau verdrehte ihre Augen und stieß ihn sanft in die Seite, „dann gehe ich und helfe deiner Mutter."

„Sie kann es nicht leiden," gluckste er leicht, als sie beide zusahen, wie sie sich entfernte. „Und ich glaube, es muss für andere, die sich nicht dafür interessieren, nach einer Weile langweilig werden. Aber ich nehme an, dass du es tust."

„Ja, das tue ich," sagte er und fühlte sich nun ein wenig wohler, da die Frau gegangen war und es jetzt nur er und der Mann waren – und gelegentlich jemand, der mit Tellern und Gabeln und Messern und Löffeln und Stühlen kam und sie abstellte – auf ihm und um ihn herum. Ein riesiger Tisch.

„Ich könnte dir mehr Bücher schicken. Diese Fachbücher sind normalerweise unglaublich teuer und ich bekomme normalerweise die unschönen Ausgaben kostenlos. Ich werde Mama sagen, dass sie mich anrufen soll, wenn du deinen Stundenplan und die Liste mit den Büchern, die ihr benutzen werdet, bekommst, und ich werde sie dir hochschicken," er lächelte wieder und es war beinahe das Lächeln seiner Mutter. Aber – wie bitte? Er bot ihm Bücher an? Kostenlos? Seine Slytherinseite, seine Spionseite wurde direkt hellhörig. Was konnte der Mann dem abgewinnen? Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Bücher, einfach jemandem Bücher schicken? Jemandem, den er nicht wirklich kannte?

„Keine Sorge, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich bekomme immer kostenlose Exemplare und die meisten dieser Bücher besitze ich sowieso," scheuchte er seine zu offensichtlichen Sorgen weg. „Außerdem sind wir dir alle dankbar."

„Dankbar?" er verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. „Warum?"

„Mama war eine ganze Weile lang nicht ganz glücklich, wenn wir telefoniert haben. Du gibst ihr einen neuen Zweck. Aideen ist in der Nähe, doch sie besucht sie nur selten und wir sind alle besorgt, dass sie einsam werden könnte und ich vermute sie war es. Und jetzt bist du hier und sie blüht. Weißt du, sie konnte nicht aufhören, von dir zu erzählen. Und wir sind dankbar. Und… ich habe eine Bitte. Wir sind von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig um sie besorgt, nach der Krebssache vor zwei Jahren…"

Severus fiel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter. Er war – was? Krebssache? Man konnte es ihm wohl vom Gesicht ablesen – wieder und Stephen Callaghan verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie hat dir nichts davon erzählt, oder? Typisch Mama. Vor etwa zwei Jahren haben sie einen Knoten in ihrer Brust gefunden. Die Ärzte sagten, sie hätten alles gefunden, aber… naja, keiner von uns wohnt in der Nähe und können nicht immer hier hochfahren, obwohl wir versuchen uns abzuwechseln. Also, wenn ich dich gelegentlich anrufen könnte, um eine unvoreingenommene Meinung über ihren Zustand zu hören…?"

Severus konnte ihn einfach nur anstarren. Er war nicht sicher, was sich hier gerade abspielte. Zu viele Informationen auf einmal. Krebs. Anrufen. Dankbarkeit? Ausgedrückte Dankbarkeit? Zu viel aufzunehmen. Zu viel für den jetzigen Moment.

„Severus? Ich darf dich doch Severus nennen, oder nicht?"

Er fing sich. „Nein, das macht mir nichts aus, aber… ich habe derzeit kein Telefon," erklärte etwas in ihm drin. Der Rest seines Gehirns war erschüttert. Krebs. Ausgedrückte Dankbarkeit. Diese Leute waren dankbar dafür, dass er wieder eingezogen war. Das hatten sie so gesagt. Eleanor mit Krebs. Eleanor mit Krebs. Dankbar. Er wollte seinen Kopf leeren, wollte dem Mann zuhören, doch er konnte nicht. Er schluckte schwer und stand auf, wie in Trance versetzt.

„Ich, ähm," sagte er. „Danke. Ich komme gleich wieder," sagte er und floh aus dem Wohnzimmer.

.

„Ich hatte Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab," sagte Hermine schnell.

„Ja, aber wir konnten den, den sie beim finalen Kampf benutzt hat, identifizieren. Und dieser wurde benutzt. Der, den sie vor ihrem Aufenthalt in Askaban hatte, wurde zerbrochen. Und dann hattest du ihren, und derjenige, den sie hatte, wurde benutzt, um Lucius Malfoy mit dem Imperius zu belegen," erklärte Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Aber wie…" fragte Harry.

„Es gibt eine Liste und Leute müssen sich in diese eintragen, wenn sie den Raum, in dem die Zauberstäbe aufbewahrt werden, betreten. Wir bewahren die zerbrochenen Stäbe dort ebenfalls auf. Und die Liste scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Nicht viel los. Und warum sollte jemand dort reingehen? Die einzigen sind einige wenige Auroren, die wir momentan überprüfen…"

„Würde sich Malfoy nicht daran erinnern, wer ihn mit dem Fluch belegt hat? Und wenn Hestia Jones ebenfalls unter dem Einfluss des Imperius gehandelt hat, lastet der Fluch immer noch auf ihr?"

„Eigentlich," erwiderte Kingsley, „wäre sie das. Doch wir haben sie getestet und sie ist es nicht. Also hat er entweder nachgelassen oder sie stand nicht unter seinem Einfluss, oder er wurde entfernt."

„Es gibt eine Menge Möglichkeiten," bemerkte Hermine finster.

„Ja. In der Tat. Wir haben im Grunde nichts, was wir weiterverfolgen könnten. Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass es dort draußen jemanden gibt, der ehemalige Todesser bestrafen möchte, die glimpflich davongekommen sind."

„Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Wer wäre skrupellos genug, um Muggel zu gefährden und gleichzeitig ehemaligen Todessern schaden zu wollen? Wer würde so etwas tun wollen? Es ergab mehr oder weniger Sinn, Snape von seinen magischen Kräften abzuschneiden – aber Malfoy?" argumentierte Harry.

„Das sehe ich auch so," sagte Shacklebolt. „Ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten, und Harry, könntest du auf irgendeinem Wege versuchen, Draco Malfoy zu kontaktieren? Ich denke, es wäre gut für ihn hier zu sein, wenn wir den Fluch brechen, als eine Art Leumundszeuge, der beurteilen kann, ob es irgendwelche tieferliegenden Flüche gibt, die wir noch nicht gefunden haben. Muss aber nicht heute sein."

„Was habt ihr dann vor gegen das Ganze zu tun?" blaffte sie. „Oder wird das weiterhin passieren?"

Kingsley starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihren Finger auf eine tiefe Wunde gelegt. „ Wir haben die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft," entgegnete er knapp.

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, doch nickte und verließ, mit einem letzten Blick auf Malfoy, den Raum. Sie wollte nicht dort sein. Es war alles einfach nur ein Durcheinander. Jemand folterte Muggel, nur um Todesser aus der Zaubergesellschaft zu verstoßen; jemand hatte Snape für nichts und wieder nichts seiner Magie beraubt. Und dieser Laden wusste nicht, wer es war.

Es konnte nicht Bellatrix Lestrange sein. Diese Frau war tot – und sie glaubte, dass sie sich niemals während all dieser Monate so ruhig hätte verhalten können. Lestrange war eine Frau der Tat. Sie wollte Leute wissen lassen, dass sie andere quälte, dass sie, im Grunde genommen, auf der Jagd war. Dass sie aktiv war. Sich so eine lange Zeit ruhig zu verhalten schien nicht ihr Stil zu sein. Außerdem war sie tot. Laut Kingsley hatten Zauber dies bestätigt. Wen gab es sonst noch?

Sie durchwühlte ihr Gedächtnis – wer würde so etwas wollen? Wenn die Zauberwelt nun vorgab, dass alles gut war? Ach ja, vielleicht jemand, der den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass ihre Welt einfach wieder zu ihrem Normalzustand zurückkehrte? Wer? Mann? Frau? Sie würde sich zu Hause hinsetzen müssen. Listen machen. So viel herausfinden, wie es ihr möglich war. Das war auf jeden Fall seltsam – und würde sie von ihren ununterbrochenen Lernerei ablenken.

.


	23. Sprachfamilienbeziehungen

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Sprachfamilienbeziehungen:

 _Beim Blick auf den indoeuropäischen Sprachenstammbaum könnte man fragen, wie bestimmt werden kann, dass diese Sprachgruppen miteinander ‚verwandt' sind. Oberflächlich betrachtet würden zwei Sprachen wie Italienisch und Hindi den Anschein erwecken, dass sie nichts gemeinsam haben. Eine Methode, um diese Beziehungen deutlicher zu sehen, ist, sich Aufzeichnungen einer älteren Generation, wie Latein und Sanskrit, aus denen sich die modernen Sprachen entwickelt haben, anzugucken. Wenn wir zum Beispiel uns vertraute Buchstaben benutzen, um die Wörter Vater und Bruder in Sanskrit, Latein und Altgriechisch auszuschreiben, zeigen sich einige gemeinsame Merkmale:_

… _Sanskrit … Latin … Greek …_

… _pitar… pater … pater … (father - Vater)_

… _bhrathar … frater … phrater … (brother - Bruder)_

 _Zwar ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass genau die gleichen Formen oft auftauchen,, jedoch ist die Tatsache, dass Ähnlichkeiten vorkommen (besonders in der wahrscheinlichen Aussprache der Formen), ein guter Beweis für eine angenommene Familienbeziehung._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Als Severus draußen saß, die besorgten Blicke von Eleanor, den treuen Hundeblick Dracos, mit dem er ihre Enkelin ansah, und das neugierige Starren ihrer Familie ignoriert hatte, war er versucht, einfach die Trittleiter zu benutzen, die gegen die Mauer gelehnt war, welche seinen Garten von dem ihren trennte, und durch seine Hintertür ins Haus, die Treppen hoch zu gehen und seinen Kopf unter sein Kissen zu stecken und den Lärm, den er von nebenan zweifelsohne hören würde, zu ersticken und Weihnachten zu ignorieren. Er wollte weg von diesen fröhlich spielenden Kindern, die sich nicht um ihre gute Kleidung zu kümmern schienen, weg von diesen starrenden Leuten. Weg von diesen Leuten, die ihn ansahen, als wäre er das neuste Tier in einem Zoo, als wäre er ein Teil einer Freakshow.

Doch während er draußen saß und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, die kalte, mehr oder weniger frische Luft über ihm einzuatmen, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Eleanor in der Küche, wie sie mit ihrer Tochter Kathleen und ihrer Tochter Mary und einer Frau, von der er annahm, dass sie ihre Schwiegertochter Imogen war, redete und lächelte und den Schal vorführte, den sie immer noch von ihren Schultern nehmen musste. Sie schien schrecklich stolz auf ihn zu sein – von dem zu urteilen, was er in dem Moment sehen konnte.

Ebendeshalb, wusste er, war er geblieben, saß dort, füllte seine Lunge mit kalter, mehr oder weniger frischer Luft. Krebs? Er hatte von dieser Krankheit gelesen. Er wusste, was für eine schlimme Sache sie war. Er wusste, sie konnte jeden Tag wieder zurückkehren. Er wusste, sie konnte tödlich sein. Er wusste, sie könnte sie ihm wegnehmen.

Und, so ungern er das nur zugab – dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Er gab ihm das Gefühl, klein und hilflos zu sein.

Die Kinder kreischten.

Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen – doch tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die ihn mehr oder weniger gerettet hatte. Sie war diejenige mit der paraten Tasse Tee gewesen und später diejenige mit der Tasse Tee und dem ihm geliehenen Ohr. Sie war diejenige, die zuhörte und nicht urteilte. Sie war diejenige, die sich vergewisserte, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie war diejenige, die ihn gerettet hatte, ihm geholfen hatte, Formulare auszufüllen, Möbel zu kaufen, ihm dabei geholfen hatte, sich einzugewöhnen. Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er hier nicht so sitzen würde, wissend, dass er ein großes Bett und Kissen, unter denen er seinen Kopf verstecken konnte, hatte; wissend, dass er Bücher hatte, die ihm beim Studium halfen; wissend, dass er einen Tisch hatte, an dem er sitzen konnte. Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er immer noch ein wehleidiger Haufen Chaos wäre, wenn sie ihm nicht diese erste Tasse Tee angeboten hätte. Vielleicht, dachte er, würde sein Haus überhaupt keine Wände mehr haben, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre.

Die Kinder kreischten immer noch.

Das wollene Set, das er ihr gekauft hatte, war nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was er ihr wirklich schuldig war. Nur eine weitere Person, der er etwas schuldete. Jetzt wo er seine Schuld mit jedem beglichen hatte, alle Erwartungen an ihn erfüllt hatte, gab es eine weitere Person, der er etwas schuldete – jedoch fühlte es sich dieses Mal nicht ganz so schrecklich an. Nein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er das zurückgeben, was ihm gegeben worden war. Wollte seine Schulden bei ihr in irgendeiner ihm möglichen Form begleichen. Und wenn es sie glücklich machte, wenn er wie der Elefantenmann angestarrt wurde, dann würde er es ertragen.

Die Kinder kreischten.

„Bitte schön," sagte eine nette Stimme neben ihm und ihm wurde eine Tasse in die Hände gedrückt. „Ich weiß, es ist einfach nur erdrückend."

Er blickte auf und sah, dass die andere Tochter, nicht das Mädchen, das seine Mutter offenbar gerettet hatte, neben ihm auf dem anderen bereitgestellten Stuhl saß. Sie zog eine Zigarette aus einer Packung und zündete sie an, nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Ich bin Mary. Ich bin die zweitjüngste. Nur Mark ist jünger als ich. Stephen ist der älteste, dann Kathy, dann Thomas, ich und Mark." Sie steckte die Zigarette zwischen ihre Zähne und wies mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der spielenden Kinder. „Ich glaube, es würde mir nicht guttun, wenn ich dich jedem einzelnen von ihnen vorstellen würde. Wir sind eine große Familie. Mark ist der einzige, der kein Kind hat. Kathleens Älteste ist drinnen und ich glaube, du hast Aideen schon kennengelernt, sie ist Stephens Tochter. Die einzige, die nicht hier ist, ist Flora, sie ist Brians Zwillingsschwester. Sie ist schwanger und konnte die Reise nicht antreten. Stell dir vor: Ein siebzehnjähriges Kind bekommt ein Kind." Sie gluckste und schnipste ein wenig Asche in einen Aschenbecher, den sie in der Hand hielt. „Liegt in der Familie, nehme ich an. Oh, möchtest du eine?" Sie bot ihm die Packung Zigaretten an und er schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Und dein Patensohn mag meine Nichte, was? Sag mal, nicht dass ich mich beschwere – es ist gut für Mama, jemanden um sich zu haben, aber würde es nicht mehr Sinn ergeben, wenn er bei dir leben würde? Ach, vergiss, dass ich danach gefragt habe, ich bin genauso neugierig wie Mama." Mary, deren Nachname vermutlich nicht mehr Callaghan war, betrachtete ihre Zigarette und stieß den Rauch in kleinen Ringen aus, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, das zu fragen."

„Mein Haus ist kleiner als Eleanors," sagte er.

„Ach so. Und du bist zurückgekommen, weil du deinen Job verloren hast, hat Mama gesagt?"

„Ja," nickte er knapp.

„Und er wird zurück zur Uni gehen," hörte er eine männliche Stimme sagen und als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er Stephen, denjenigen, vor dem er törichterweise davongerannt war, wie er behutsam die Tür zur Küche schloss, eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner eigenen Hosentasche hervorzog und das Feuer, das ihm seine Schwester mit einem Lächeln anbot, annahm. Dann lächelte er Severus zu – schien zu verstehen.

Diese Leute – er verstand sie nicht. Alle fünf von ihnen, fünf Kinder mit all ihren Kindern (offensichtlich außer einem), die an Weihnachten zurückkamen – und sich verhielten als lebten sie immer noch dort. Keine Streitereien bis jetzt, nur allgemeine Gespräche. Kreischende Kinder.

„Linguistik," sagte der Mann.

„Oh, Stephen. Hast du überhaupt ein anderes Thema, über das du jemals reden könntest?" fragte sie stichelnd – es klang jedoch freundlich.

„Nein, ich finde es absolut faszinierend. Und das würdest du auch, wenn du sehen würdest, was für ein großer Teil deines Lebens durch Linguistik beeinflusst wird."

„Langweile jemand anderen damit," sie verdrehte die Augen und zwinkerte dann Severus zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, er wird das herausfinden, wenn er zur Uni geht, um es zu studieren. Gehst du also dann nach Manchester?"

Er nickte und fühlte sich wieder einmal viel jünger als er es wirklich war.

„Was macht dein Patensohn? Der, der meine Tochter schöne Augen macht?" fragte der Mann, ebenfalls zwinkernd. Es hörte sich nicht gemein an, lediglich – fragend. Neugierig. Verdammt neugierig, wenn er gezwungen wurde, ja.

„Er," Severus räusperte sich, „er hat gerade seinen Schulabschluss gemacht und ich denke, er erwägt seine Optionen."

„Aideen hat gerade erst im Herbst angefangen. Medizin, falls du es glauben kannst. Weiß nicht, von wem sie das bekommen hat," brummte er.

„Vermutlich von Mama. Sie verarztet doch immer alle Leute. Severus, du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt… eines Tages bist du gefallen,

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Ich glaube, ich könnte da schon weg gewesen sein. Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

„Dann war es vielleicht Thomas oder Mark. Weiß nicht, aber einer von uns hat dich draußen gefunden, als du gerade vom Fahrrad gefallen warst und dein Knie blutete wie… es war ein schönes Chaos. Ich weiß noch, du hast nicht geweint. Du hast so fest auf deine Lippe gebissen, dass diese auch geblutet hat, aber du hast nicht geweint. Und Mama hat dir ein wenig Schokolade gegeben und hat die Wunde gesäubert und ein großes Pflaster darauf geklebt. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt daran?"

Severus schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. An was aus seiner Kindheit konnte er sich erinnern? An seine Mutter und seinen Vater, wie sie sich stritten – an Lily, natürlich. Schaukeln und Lily. War er so darauf fixiert gewesen, sich immer nur an Lily zu erinnern, dass er alles andere aus seiner Kindheit vergessen hatte?

Fahrrad. Riesig. Das seines Vaters, ja, aber nicht, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, dass es jemals von seinem Vater gefahren wurde. Von ihm gefallen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Von Eleanor verarztet worden? Konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Die Kinder kreischten.

„… Abendessen und die Rede! Leute, kommt schon rein. Papa, du hast gesagt, du würdest aufhören zu rauchen," hörte er Redefragmente von dem Mädchen namens Aideen und eine Sekunde später rückte das Gesicht seines Patensohns ins Blickfeld, als dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte.

„Onkel Severus? Wir können essen," sagte er sanft.

„Ich komme," sagte er und versuchte so angestrengt, sich an Teile seiner Kindheit ohne seine Eltern in ihnen zu erinnern – ohne Lily in ihnen.

.

Hermine saß über ihre Bücher gebeugt. Sie hatte all die, die ganz entfernt irgendetwas mit Genealogie, mit Zauberfamilien, mit antiken Flüchen, mit Zauberstabkunde zu tun hatten, um sich herum geschart.

Es gab wirklich kein System. Sie schlug ein Buch auf, fand etwas und notierte es eilig.

So hatte sie sich ihr Weihnachten nicht vorgestellt (sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Geschenke geöffnet), doch sie war so in ihre Aufgabe vertieft, dass sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, dass es Weihnachten war. Dies war etwas, das sie tun konnte; etwas, das sie herausfinden konnte; etwas, bei dem Bücher helfen würden.

In einem staubigen, alten Buch mit Eselsohren gab es Verweise auf den Fluch, der passenderweise Execratio Noli Magici hieß. Der keine-Magie-Fluch. Doch das mit Eselsohren übersäte, alte, staubige Buch erwähnte ihn nur und hielt lediglich fest, dass keine Gegenflüche existierten. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass dies der Fluch war, den Hestia Jones benutzt hatte.

Aber – hatte sie es getan, weil sie es tun wollte oder weil sie jemand mit einem Fluch belegt hatte? Und wenn ja, war es die Dunkle Seite gewesen? War es dieselbe Person gewesen, die Lucius Malfoy verzaubert hatte? Und wenn ja, würde die Dunkle Seite einen der ihren mit einem Fluch belegen wollen? Es so offensichtlich machen? Oder könnte es jemand sein, der auf ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte? Und wenn dem so wäre, warum sollte man so etwas tun? Warum Hestia Jones benutzen? Wer – natürlich konnte sie keine Antwort mehr geben.

Sie zog einen senkrechten Strich auf einem Stück Pergament und schrieb Hell und Dunkel in Großbuchstaben oben hin, bevor sie einen weiteren Strich darunter zog. Sie würde einfach – entschloss sie – eine Liste der Leute machen, von denen sie annahm, dass sie zu so einer schrecklichen Tat fähig war. Eigentlich fiel ihr niemand ein, der dazu fähig war und der nicht den Kuss bekommen hatte. Ihrer Ansicht nach würde die Helle Seite nicht so grausam sein. Alle von ihnen wussten, dass Snape bis zum Ende loyal gewesen war, dazu bereit, sein Leben zu riskieren. Jeder, vermutete sie, wusste, dass er mutiger als jeder Gryffindor, klüger als jeder Ravenclaw und die Listigkeit in Person war. Seine Magie wegzunehmen war vermutlich keine so große Strafe für ihn als es für die Zauberwelt im Allgemeinen war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nahm dann schnell eine neue Rolle Pergament und seufzte schwer. Nachdem sie umgehend eine Antwort von Slughorn bezüglich ihrer Zaubertränkefrage bekommen hatte, war sie optimistisch, dass sie für das hier ebenfalls eine schnelle Antwort bekommen würde.

Sie musste das herausfinden. Nicht dass es irgendetwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was sie sich momentan erarbeitete, doch irgendwie hatte sich das Bild von Severus Snape, zuerst im Garten, wie der Tod aussehend mit der Sichel in seiner Hand, und dann unter der Straßenlaterne, in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Und irgendwie sah er, ihrer Meinung nach, nun besser aus, er sah aus wie jemand, zu dem sie aufsehen wollte, sie realisierte sogar, wozu auch immer es gut sein mochte, dass sie ihn bewunderte. Ihn für seinen Mut, für seine Gerissenheit, für seine Intelligenz bewunderte.

 _Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

 _Ich forsche über Severus Snape und habe mich gefragt, ob sie mir vielleicht früheren Ausgaben Ihrer hoch angesehenen Zeitschrift schicken könnten, in denen er publiziert hat. Die Bezahlung kann durch die Liefereule oder auf jedem anderen Wege geleistet werden._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Hermine Granger_

Sie lächelte determiniert in sich hinein, während sie den Brief an das Bein von Harrys Eule band (sie musste sich wirklich eine eigene besorgen) und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Bücher, trug Namen in die Liste ein. Alle von der Dunklen Seite seltsamerweise.

.

Es war laut, es war lärmig, es war chaotisch und Draco genoss jede Minute davon. Mit seinem Patenonkel auf der einen und _zufällig_ Aideen auf der anderen Seite von ihm verglich er all die Dinnerparties, Mittagsrunden, Abendessen in der Villa der Malfoys zu dem hier. Nie im Leben waren sie sich auch nur im Geringsten ähnlich. Aideens Ellenbogen berührte mehr als einmal seinen Arm oder seine Seite (und er rutschte zufällig noch ein wenig näher an ihre Seite) und Severus hatte seine Arme an seinen Körper gepresst und aß ein wenig seltsam. Die Kinder, all die unter fünfzehn, vermutete er, aßen am Couchtisch, saßen auf dem Boden, hatten selbst eine eigene große Party.

Oh, aber das hier war wundervoll. Alle redeten, manche zankten sich, die meisten kümmerte es nicht, dass sie Essen im Mund hatten. Es war warm, es war gemütlich, es war wundervoll. Aideen lächelte ihn gelegentlich an und er fühlte den überwältigenden Drang, sie in eine Ecke zu ziehen, eine ruhigere Ecke, und sie anzusehen und mit ihr zu reden und Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er so etwas für eine ihm fast unbekannte Person empfinden könnte. Er wollte sie besser kennenlernen, er wollte mit ihr reden, er wollte auf der gleichen Ebene wie sie sein, er fühlte sich ihr nicht im Geringsten überlegen oder unterlegen, sondern einfach ihr Lächeln war umwerfend, atemberaubend, es setzte seine Brust in Flammen.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater komplett ausflippen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein einziger Sohn dabei war, sich Hals über Kopf in eine Muggelfrau zu verlieben. Doch sein Vater war – egal ob er unter dem Imperius stand oder nicht – ein trauriger Bastard. Er wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und er hoffte, dass er vorerst bei Eleanor bleiben konnte. Zumindest solange ihm seine fünfzig Galleonen blieben – und solange er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er mit ihnen machen würde.

Was Aideen studierte, klang fantastisch. Muggelmedizin. Würde seinen Vater vermutlich in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. Oder erschaudern. Oder erbrechen. Oder sich töten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Vielleicht, dachte er, würde er versuchen, mit dem Studieren anzufangen, genauso wie Severus es gerade tat. Vielleicht – könnte er dann mehr Zeit mit Aideen verbringen. Und wäre das nicht perfekt?

Er lächelte sie an, als sie ihm ins Auge sprang, sich dann vorbeugte und ihm mit einer Handgeste zu verstehen gab, sein Ohr näher an ihren Mund zu bringen. Die Nähe ließ ihn erschaudern, ihr Duft, nach einem zitroniges Parfüm und dem Essen, das sie aßen, ließ die Haare auf seinem Hinterkopf kribbeln und senkrecht aufstehen. Er wollte tief einatmen, sich diesen Duft für immer einprägen.

„Geht es deinem Patenonkel gut?" fragte sie an seinem Ohr, ihr Atem streifte seinen Nacken. Ein weiterer Schauder jagte seinen Rücken hoch und runter und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zurechtzufinden und seinen Patenonkel anzusehen.

Der Mann war wieder blass, was nichts Neues war, doch es waren seine Augen, die ihn verrieten. Sie sahen aus dem Fenster – und sein Rücken war steif. Die gesamte Körperhaltung ließ durchblicken – er war bereit anzugreifen. Bereit zuzuschlagen. Er kannte seinen Patenonkel. Da war etwas, etwas war draußen vor dem Fenster. Etwas auf der Straße und Draco drehte sich schnell, sah an Aideen vorbei, ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, sah dann, was sein Patenonkel sah, und drehte seinen Kopf schlagartig wieder zu ihm um.

„Was zur Hölle macht Potter hier?" zischte er mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen.

.


	24. Sprechakte

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Sprechakte:

 _Was wir noch nicht untersucht haben, ist die Tatsache, dass wir normalerweise auch wissen, wie Sprecher wollen, dass wir ihr Gesagtes verstehen (oder dessen Funktion interpretieren). Ganz allgemein ausgedrückt können wir üblicherweise die Art des ausgeführten Akts, der von einem Sprecher vollführt wird, indem er einen Satz äußert, erkennen. Die Nutzung des Begriffs Sprechakt beinhaltet ‚Handlungen' wie zum Beispiel ‚anfragen', ‚befehlen', ‚fragen' und ‚informieren'. Üblicherweise gilt, dass wir die folgenden linguistischen Formen mit den folgenden ‚Funktionen' benutzen:_

 _Hast du das Essen gegessen? -_ _Interrogativ -_ _Frage_

 _Iss das Essen (bitte). -_ _Imperativ -_ _Befehl_

 _Du hast das Essen gegessen. -_ _Deklarativ -_ _Feststellung_

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Und dann winkte der idiotische Junge. Sprang vor dem Fenster auf und ab und winkte verdammt noch mal. Hatte ihn offenbar gesehen und gestikulierte – sodass es die ganze Stadt sehen konnte –, dass er (oder Draco) nach draußen kommen sollte.

„Wer ist das?" fragte einer der anderen (Mann – Thomas? Mark?) und Severus wusste, er hatte eine Chance, diesen Tisch zu verlassen; wusste, er hatte eine Chance, einen Potter zurechtzuweisen. Wusste, es würde nicht seltsam aussehen, wenn er jetzt aufstünde.

„Ist er nicht einer deiner ehemaligen Schüler, Severus?" fragte Eleanor auf einmal und das war der Moment, in dem er aufstand. Er konnte sofort sehen, dass es nicht er selbst war, den Potter draußen haben wollte – sondern Draco. Er machte jedoch eine Schneidegeste entlang seines Halses machte und Potter hörte auf herumzuspringen und zu winken und stand einfach dort.

„Ja," entgegnete er. „Entschuldigt mich." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf kaum wahrnehmbar in Richtung Draco und verließ das Haus, verließ den Tisch. Er wusste, dass er in seiner neuen schwarzen Hose und dem Hemd, das er angezogen hatte, nicht so imposant aussah. Er wusste, dass die Lederjacke, die er über seine Schultern geworfen hatte, – naja – das Gegenteil seiner früheren, schwarzen, wallenden Roben war. Diese Lederjacke hatte sicherlich nicht denselben Effekt, doch es war trotzdem Potter, der etwas zusammenzuckte – und ihn bei seinem Anblick anstarrte.

„Machen Sie Ihren Mund zu, Potter. Sie sehen noch unintelligenter aus, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe," knurrte er, bevor er vor dem Jungen zum Halt kam. „Und was in Gottes Namen haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Dachten sich, es wäre eine gute Idee, hierher zu kommen, ein Weihnachtsessen zu unterbrechen und wie ein Verrückter mitten auf der Straße zu winken und auf- und abzuspringen?"

„Ich, äh, ähm, ich meine, äh, ich wollte mit Malfoy sprechen. Wegen seines Vaters."

„Und das konnte nicht bis morgen warten? Weihnachten, Potter? Nur weil Sie niemanden haben, mit dem Sie feiern können, oder keinen Respekt für Feiertage besitzen, heißt das nicht, dass andere…"

„Es ist wichtig," unterbrach Potter unverschämt. „Er wurde mit dem Imperius belegt…"

„Und wieder denkt der arrogante, kleine Potter nicht nach," sagte Severus, seine Hand griff nach dem Kragen von Potters Muggeljacke und zog ihn, mit einem Aufjaulen von Seiten des Jungen, zu seinem Haus. Nicht dass er wollte, dass diese Potter Göre sein eigenes Heim betrat – doch in dem Moment schien er keine andere Wahl zu haben, wenn er hören wollte, was Lucius Malfoy (dem er immer noch – auch wenn er unter dem Einfluss des Imperius stand – eine gebrochene Nase schuldete) widerfahren war. Und wenn er nicht wollte, dass die ganze Callaghan Familie erfuhr, dass sie Zauberer waren (oder gewesen waren), dann würde er den Gryffindor ebenfalls von der Straße wegbekommen müssen. Konnte es nicht zulassen, dass er Sachen wie Imperius herumschrie.

„Aaah," keuchte Potter erneut, als seine Füße auf den Stufen nicht schnell genug waren, und er stolperte in Severus' Flur. Ihn kümmerte es nicht und ließ seinen Kragen gerade schnell genug los, um zu sehen, wie er zu Boden taumelte. Er grinste spöttisch (es war wirklich so einfach, wenn Potter da war) und trat über den zappelnden Jungen ins Wohnzimmer. Das war so viel wie Potter zu sehen kriegen würde. Nicht seine noch nicht renovierte Küche und definitiv nicht die Räume im Obergeschoss. Naja, den einen Raum.

Er hatte das Durcheinander auf dem Tisch am Morgen aufgeräumt und daher gab es absolut nichts in seinem Wohnzimmer, was durchblicken ließ, dass er wirklich etwas tat. Überhaupt nichts.

„Ähm, Prof…"

Severus knurrte und starrte seinen ehemaligen Schüler an, während er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte.

„Ähm, genau, ich komme vom Ministerium. Ich meine, ich bin zuerst nach Hause gegangen und habe mich umgezogen, weil es vielleicht blöd gewesen wäre, in Roben hierher zu kommen…"

„Sie sind offenbar gekommen, um etwas von Bedeutung zu mitzuteilen," sagte er gedehnt. „Sagen Sie es."

„Wissen Sie, dass Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab – im Ganzen – im Ministerium aufbewahrt wurde?" fragte Potter und Severus konnte nicht anders, als finster zu gucken. Das Ministerium in kompetentester Form, mal wieder. Wer hätte das gedacht – die Zauberstäbe von Toten wurden nicht zerbrochen. Hatte sich einfach nicht verändert – als Nächstes würden sie noch eine Ausstellung mit diesen Stäben machen. Er versuchte sein Gesicht wieder zurück in seine alte, so bekannte Maske zurückzupressen und zog nur seine Augenbrauen leicht hoch.

„Nein," sagte er.

„Das machen sie," nickte er eifrig und vergaß offenbar, mit wem er da sprach. Er traute sich jedoch nicht, ihn anzugucken, sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, starrte die weißen Wände an. „Und jemand hat ihren Zauberstab genommen und Malfoy mit einem Imperius belegt. Und keiner wusste, wer es war. Sie überwachen es nicht genug…"

„Mister Potter, die Misserfolge des _Zauberei_ ministeriums," er spuckte das Wort aus, „sind nicht meine Angelegenheit…"

„Deswegen wollte ich mit Draco reden. Er sollte seinen Vater besuchen. Sie brechen den Fluch bald und er sollte dabei sein. Kingsley Shacklebolt verlangt, dass er dabei ist. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, nicht mit Ihnen," er hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn trotzig an. In seine Augen. Vielleicht hatte Potter keine Angst davor, dass er Legilimentik benutzte, und warum sollte er die auch haben? Er konnte es nicht – und er würde es nicht. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht so schwierig zu lesen. Er war verdutzt, dass er ins Haus eingeladen (naja, geschleift) worden war; überrascht, wie das Wohnzimmer aussah; überwältigt von der Situation, in der er ihn und Draco vorgefunden hatte. Verwirrt wegen dieses ganzen Szenarios.

„Ich werde es ihn wissen lassen," sagte er kalt.

Der Junge schluckte hörbar und spielte mit einem kleinen Faden, der an seinem Ärmel hing. „Haben, ähm, haben Sie eine Idee, wer es getan haben könnte? Sie glauben, dass diese Person auch Hestia Jones mit einem Imperius belegt haben könnte und dass sie dazu gezwungen wurde, Sie mit dem Fluch zu belegen."

Er unterdrückte seinen Seufzer. Was tat es schon für ihn, wer letzten Endes hinter dem Fluch steckte? Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er war im Grunde ein Muggel und das war keine schlechte Sache gewesen, zumindest nicht nur. Was eine größere Rolle spielte, war, dass Eleanor beinahe getötet worden war. Und wenn Lucius nicht stark genug war, um sich einem Imperiusfluch zu widersetzen, dann verdiente er eine gebrochene Nase. Aber letztendlich war alles, was sie tun mussten, darauf zu achten, wem sie ihre Türen öffneten – und der ganze Rest… er war nicht mehr Teil dieser Welt. Es war nicht sein Job, Sachen herauszufinden, Sachen zu wissen. Diese Tage waren vorbei. Und er war froh darüber.

„Nein," erwiderte er bloß. „Ist das alles?"

Potter nickte. „Ja. Aber bitte sagen Sie Draco, dass er mich kontaktieren soll."

Severus grinste höhnisch, doch antwortete nicht, erhob sich nur von seinem Stuhl und Potter verstand den Hinweis ausnahmsweise. Er rannte beinahe aus dem Haus, ein schnelles, gemurmeltes auf Wiedersehen auf den Lippen. Es zauberte ein Grinsen in Severus' Gesicht. Er hatte die Informationen und Potter mochte ihn immer noch nicht mehr und würde sich vermutlich niemals mehr trauen, sich hier blicken zu lassen, obwohl er ziemlich nett zu dem Jungen gewesen.

Er hatte ihm nicht seinen Kopf abgerissen, er hatte ihn nicht beleidigt. Gar nicht so übel.

Eleanor ließ ihn weichwerden.

.

Er stand, Ellenbogen an Ellenbogen, neben Aideen und sie beide trockneten das Geschirr ab, das Aideens Mutter Imogen abwusch. Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah, dass es so ziemlich unter seiner Würde war, ihr so hinterherzulaufen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Sie war allen anderen Mädchen, die er jemals kennengelernt hatte, so unähnlich. Frech, geradeheraus, sie hatte funkelnde Augen und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen parat. Sie war in keiner Weise künstlich. Sie war natürlich, sie war sie selbst, witzelte mit ihrer Mutter herum, schnipste Seifenschaumauf ihn und auf sie und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Nicht einmal nachdem Potter seinen Fokus auf sie kurzzeitig gestört hatte. Nein, er hatte sich nur kurz gewundert, was er wollen könnte, vermutlich nur ein weiterer dieser tollkühnen, offensichtlichen Versuche, seinem Patenonkel zu ‚helfen'. Egal.

Ehrlich gesagt sah oder hörte er niemanden außer ihr und so entfloh seinen Lippen ein ziemlich untypischer Laut für einen Malfoy, als er spürte, wie jemand ihn am Kragen seines Muggeleshirts griff und ihn grob aus der Küche in den Garten zerrte.

„Was?" er versuchte, seinen Patenonkel böse anzustarren, der genauso imposant mit seinen vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Lederjacke aussah, wie in seinen wallenden, schwarzen Roben.

„Deine Anwesenheit wird im Zaubereiministerium verlangt. Frage mich nicht warum, ich bin nur der Bote," höhnte Severus Snape. „Und versuch nicht so offensichtlich mit dem armen Mädchen zu sein. Sie hat sowieso schon einen _Freund_."

Dracos Kinnlade fiel herunter. Sie hatte keinen Freund erwähnt. Einen Freund? Aideen, vergeben? Oh. Enttäuschung eroberte sein Gesicht und sein gesamtes Glücksgefühl fiel von ihm ab. Alles, was gut an der jetzigen Situation gewesen war, hatte nun einen schalen Beigeschmack. Sie hatte nur mit ihm gespielt. Wie so viele andere. Er versuchte wütend zu sein, er versuchte aufgebracht zu sein, doch er konnte nicht. Er fühlte sich – leer.

Langsam nickend, versuchte er immer wieder, den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, herunterzuschlucken. „Das Ministerium?"

„Ja," sagte sein Patenonkel gedehnt. Nun ja, dieser Mann war nicht mitfühlend und das hatte er schon immer gewusst. Er war kein umarmender, kuscheliger Patenonkel. Er war jemand, dem man sich zuwandte, wenn man Rat brauchte – nicht für Trost.

„Also gut," er beäugte die Trittleiter. Warum eigentlich nicht. Er nickte seinem Patenonkel ein weiteres Mal zu, kletterte auf die Trittleiter, hörte nicht – oder vielmehr – ignorierte Severus Einsprüche, und sobald er sich auf der anderen Seite der Mauer zusammengekauert hatte, für niemanden sichtbar, disapparierte er, seine Gedanken alle auf das Apparieren fokussiert und nicht auf die Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren.

.

„Hermine?" schrie Harry. Er neigte dazu zu schreien. Nicht dass sie an vielen Orten in diesem Haus aufhielt. Entweder in ihrem Zimmer, im Badezimmer, in der Bibliothek oder in der Küche. Und dennoch bestand er darauf zu schreien. Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„In der Bibliothek," schrie sie zurück und schob ihre Liste mit Verdächtigen schnell unter einen Stapel Pergamente, auf denen sie sich Notizen über Arithmetik gemacht hatte.

Er keuchte, als er neben ihr stand. „Snape trägt jetzt eine Lederjacke. Und sein Wohnzimmer sieht muggelmäßig aus," sagte er nachdenklich.

„Was?"

„Naja… blöderweise bin ich dort hin, weil ich dachte, ich könnte Draco abfangen. Doch anscheinend waren er und Snape beide bei der Nachbarperson zum Weihnachtsfest eingeladen und ich habe sie durchs Fenster gesehen und habe gewinkt und versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und dann ist statt Malfoy Snape herausgekommen und hat mich zu seinem Haus geschleift. Und es ist normal. Es hat weiße Wände. Und er hat eine Lederjacke getragen.

Irgendwie wollte sie… musste sie… „Was hast du angenommen, wie er leben würde? Schwarze Wände? Das ist deprimierend."

Harry lachte gutmütig. „Nein, ich habe einfach nie angenommen, dass er überhaupt irgendwo lebt. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

„Lederjacke?" fragte Hermine, ihr Gehirn verarbeitete nun komplett, was er gesagt hatte.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu schwärmen, nur weil jemand eine Lederjacke trägt, oder doch? Es ist immer noch Snape, der sie trägt."

„Warum sollte ich anfangen zu schwärmen?" fragte sie und fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ginny hat mir einmal gesagt, dass ich mir eine kaufen soll," er verdrehte die Augen. „Sagte, sie hätte sie in einem der Muggelmagazine ihres Vaters gesehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Playboy war," lachte er. „Schon eher ein altes TV Programm Ding. Und sie sagte, es würde mich gefährlicher und wilder aussehen lassen und einfach… du willst es nicht wissen."

„Nein, du hast Recht, das will ich wirklich nicht," lachte sie. Doch irgendwie versuchte sie

„Hast du mit Malfoy gesprochen?"

„Ich habe versucht mit Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen, doch er war still und Draco ist nicht aus dem Haus herausgekommen. Es war nur Snape, der das gemacht hat. Und nachdem ich ihm erzählt hatte, weswegen ich gekommen war – was ich ihm sagen wollte, hat er mich mehr oder weniger weggeschickt."

„Das ist typisch für ihn," kicherte sie. Oh, woher wusste sie das? Naja, das tat sie nicht. Und sie sollte einfach… aufhören, sich eine falsche Snape-Figur in ihrem Kopf auszumalen. Das war ungesund. Und schlecht. Und falsch. Auf so vielen Ebenen. Doch er war ein Held. Er war mutig. Er war klug. Er stand ein für Dinge, an die er glaubte. Er war loyal. Und sie war sich sehr sicher, dass er nett sein konnte, wenn er das wollte. Dass er es sein würde, sobald er einen Grund dazu hatte.

„Hermine?" fragte Harry und schaute sie schräg an.

„Was?"

„Willst du etwas essen gehen? Oder glaubst du, dass wir uns etwas nach Hause liefern lassen können? Wir haben immer noch nicht… ich meine… Weihnachten."

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Lass uns was bestellen und die Geschenke öffnen."

.

„Severus?" Eleanor hatte ihn gefunden – im Garten sitzend. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er sah sie an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich…"

„Wo ist Draco hin?" Aideen eilte nach draußen. Dieses Mädchen hatte auf jeden Fall ein schlechtes Timing.

„Ja, wo ist er hin?" fragte Eleanor. Sie hatte ihn nicht weggehen gesehen, sie hatte nicht gesehen, dass er irgendwohin gegangen war.

„Er ist gegangen," sagte Severus.

„Warum?" fragte Aideen und Eleanor blickte zu dem Mann. Er sah – schuldbewusst aus. Und verstört. Und dann war da ein Flackern in seinen Augen. Ein Flackern, das sie zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Niemals. Eine Sekunde später, beinahe zu spät für sie, um es zu bemerken, sprang er von dem Stuhl, der in ihrem kleinen Garten stand, auf und starrte Aideen zornig an.

„Weil er hier nicht sein sollte," schrie er beinahe. „Das ist nicht der Ort, wo er hingehört, und es ist nicht gut für ihn, hinter ihr herzulaufen," er zeigte auf Aideen, „wenn sie anderweitig liiert ist."

„Anderweitig liiert? Oma, ich bin nicht mehr mit Bradley zusammen. Ich bin nicht liiert," kreischte ihre Enkeltochter. „Hast du ihm gesagt, das ich das wäre?"

„Das habe ich nicht, Liebes," antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warst du das?" sie starrte Severus an.

„Tut das was zur Sache? Er gehört hier nicht hin," schrie er, und mit drei oder vier Schritten war er über die Trittleiter und sie konnte hören, wie seine Hintertür mit einem Knallen zufiel.

„Aideen-Liebes, geh zurück ins Haus, Draco wird wiederkommen und du wirst ihm sagen, dass du mit niemandem zusammen bist," lächelte sie und tätschelte die Wange ihrer Enkelin. „Es ist nur ein Missverständnis."

Sie murrte, aber das Mädchen ging zurück ins Haus und Eleanor kletterte, mit dem Weihnachtsgeschenk für Severus in der Schürzentasche, ebenfalls über die Trittleiter. Sie sollte das in ihrem Alter nicht mehr machen müssen, aber der Junge war allein und ihre Familie würde einen Moment lang auch ohne sie klarkommen. Dieser Junge aber nicht.

Eifrig stieß sie die Tür auf und schritt durch das Haus. Er war weder im Wohnzimmer noch in der Küche und mit einem Seufzer stieg Eleanor die Treppe hoch.

„Habe Tag und Nacht gekocht und muss an Weihnachten nach einem Osterei suchen," murmelte sie. „Severus?" rief sie, bevor sie sein ganz neues Schlafzimmer betrat. Und dort saß er, mit seinem Gesicht in den Händen auf dem Bett, die Lederjacke immer noch tragend. „Was ist denn los, Liebes?" fragte sie behutsam, setzte sich neben ihn (mit knackenden Knien) und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern.

Er sagte absolut nichts. Er saß einfach nur reglos da und sie zog, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, das eingepackte Geschenk aus ihrer Schürzentasche. „Hier," sagte sie liebevoll und zog die Hände von seinem Gesicht weg, bevor sie das kleine Geschenk in sie legte.

„Öffne es," sagte sie und stupste ihn an.

„Ich…"

„Severus, wenn du jetzt nicht reden möchtest, ist das in Ordnung, aber es ist Weihnachten und du hast mir so viel gegeben," sie lächelte ihn an und stieß ihn sanft mit ihrem Ellebogen in die Seite. Er war zu dünn. Eleanor machte sich eine Notiz im Geiste, dass sie zukünftig mehr dick machendes Essen kochen musste.

Er sah sie an, erschrocken, und er tat ihr in dem Moment so sehr Leid. Offensichtlich hatte er, von diesem ehemaligen Schüler von ihm, schlechte Nachrichten bekommen, hatte etwas gehört, das ihn sehr verstört hatte, und hatte Draco vermutlich losgeschickt, um mehr herauszufinden, da er immer noch Zugang zu ihrer Welt hatte und Severus nicht. Armer Junge. Sie lächelte ihn nun ein wenig breiter an, versuchte aufmunternder auszusehen.

Er blickte zurück in ihre Augen, all die Qual, all der Schmerz und die Verwirrung strömte beinahe aus ihnen heraus, und mit zitternden Fingern packte er das Geschenk aus.

„Ich habe nicht viel Geld, also…"

Er starrte die Armbanduhr an. Sie hatte ihrem Ehemann gehört. Sie war alt, aber in einem hervorragenden Zustand und sie wusste, dass er keine besaß. Sie war losgegangen und hatte sie prüfen und die Gravur neu machen lassen. Er starrte die Uhr an, starrte dann sie an, mit einem leicht geöffneten Mund und großen Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an und drückte ihm anschließend einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Es war nur ein Moment später, als er das Geschenk umdrehte und die Gravur auf der Rückseite sah. _Alles Liebe, Eleanor_ stand dort. Und als er das sah, schaute er sie erneut an und einen Moment später hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sie wiegte ihn langsam und flüsterte ihm viel Unsinn ins Ohr und sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte. Dass sie ihn liebte, egal was komme.

.


	25. Neurolinguistik

_Ü/N: Ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern entschuldigen, dass es momentan so lange dauert, bis Kapitel kommen! Ich habe derzeit sehr viel für die Uni zu tun und sehe noch kein Ende - aber ich bemühe mich, trotzdem einigermaßen regelmäßig Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse._

 _\- Julia: Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar - made my Sunday!_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Neurolinguistik:

 _Im September 1848, in der Nähe von Cavendish, Vermont, war ein Bauführer namens Phineas P. Gage verantwortlich für Bauarbeiter, die Felsen wegsprengten, um eine neue Eisenbahnstercke zu verlegen. Als Phineas einen eiserne Stampfstange in das Sprengloch in einem Felsen reinsteckte, explodierte unglücklicherweise etwas Schießpulver und trieb den 1,20m langen Eisenstab durch Phineas' linke Oberwange und aus seinem Oberkopf wieder hinaus. Die Stange landete etwa fünfzig Meter weit weg. Phineas erlitt die Art von Verletzung, von der sich, wie man annahm, niemand erholen konnte. Einen Monat später jedoch war Phineas wieder auf den Beinen, ohne wahrnehmbaren Sinnesschaden oder Sprechschaden._

 _Der medizinische Befund war eindeutig. Eine riesige Metallstange hatte sich durch den vorderen Teil von Mr Gages Gehirn gebohrt, doch Mr Gages Sprachkenntnisse waren unbeeinträchtigt. Der Punkt dieser erstaunlichen Geschichte ist, dass, wenn Sprachkenntnisse sich im Gehirn befinden, sie eindeutig nicht ganz vorne gelegen sind._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Sobald Draco Malfoy das Zaubereiministerium betrat und seinen Zauberstab überprüfen ließ, wurde er von zwei Auroren umzingelt. Er war sich ihrer Namen nicht sicher und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals gesehen zu haben.

„Bin ich verhaftet?" fragte er so rotzig wie er nur konnte und versuchte, das Mädchen zu vergessen, Aideen, und irgendeinen Idioten, der sie befummelte und anfasste und der sie küssen und sie so viel wie er wollte ansehen durfte.

„Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme," brummte einer der Auroren.

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme weswegen?" fragte er, doch beide Auroren blieben stumm und zeigten nur auf den Aufzug. Draco verdrehte die Augen und war froh, dass es ihm erlaubt worden war, seinen Zauberstab zu behalten. Er gab ihm immerhin ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und er ergriff ihn fest in seiner Hosentasche. Egal, was die Auroren sagten – er traute ihnen nicht. Er traute nur sich selbst, dass er sich verteidigen konnte. Und wenn es jemanden gab, der seinem Vater und Patenonkel geschadet hatte, dann bestand auch die große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser jemand auch ihm schaden wollte. Und er bezweifelte, dass diese idiotischen Auroren ihm helfen würden. Viel wahrscheinlicher würden sie ihn schnell festhalten, um sicherzugehen, dass wer auch immer es war ihn direkt in die Brust traf.

„Die rechte Tür," sagte einer der Auroren und alles, was er sah, war ein leerer Korridor und eine Reihe von Türen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab nicht los, sah über seine Schulter. Traute diesen Auroren nicht, die einen Schritt hinter ihm blieben. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass er es fühlen könnte, wenn ihn ein Fluch oder eine Hexerei träfe, doch nur beinahe. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Severus würde es wissen. Doch er würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, was er den Mann fragte, und in diesem Moment war es sowieso zu spät. Er würde einfach aufpassen müssen. Und weiterhin über seine Schulter gucken. So wie es sein Patenonkel ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy," er hörte die tiefe Stimme des Ministers. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie so umgehend kommen konnten."

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich so schnell wie möglich kommen solle," sagte er kalt. „Ich bin mir jedoch unsicher, was so dringend war, dass ich von meinen Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten weggezerrt wurde."

Der Minister lachte auf einmal leise. „Es ist schön zu hören, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

Draco starrte ihn an. Was wusste dieser Mann? Sein Vater saß im nächsten Raum und obwohl er ihn sehen konnte, vermied er es, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte gerade erst gehört, dass das Mädchen, auf das er wie verrückt stand, einen Freund hatte, und er hatte kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seinen Patenonkel, das nicht einmal annähernd an das, was er ihm gekauft hatte, herankam. Er hatte Eleanor Callaghan verlassen ohne sich zu verabschieden. Oh, aber er würde zurückgehen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Würde sich entschuldigen müssen. Er hatte immerhin Manieren. Für manche Leute.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte er und blitzte ihn zornig an.

„Das ist Ihr Vater, richtig?" fragte der Minister und Draco warf dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu. Er sah sicherlich aus wie sein Vater, doch die Körperhaltung sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Er hatte seinen Vater nie als Jemanden gekannt, der krumm dasaß oder irgendwie anders als kerzengerade. Sein Haar war niemals etwas Anderes als blitzsauber gewesen und seine Roben niemals etwas Anderes als makellos. Der Mann, der dort drinnen saß, hatte schmutziges Haar, unordentliche Roben und saß gebeugt da.

„Er sieht aus wie mein Vater," sagte er kalt.

„Wir haben den Imperius noch nicht gebrochen. Und wir würden Sie darum beten, dabeizubleiben. Wir haben versucht, Ihre Mutter zu kontaktieren, doch sie hat nicht auf unsere Eule geantwortet und daher brauchen wir Sie als Augenzeugen."

„Warum?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Es gibt diese neue Sache, gegen die wir uns schützen müssen, neu aus der Muggelwelt. Indemnität. Es bedeutet, wir müssen sichergehen, dass jemand anwesend ist, während wir etwas mit jemandem machen, wie ein Zeuge, der bestätigen kann, dass wir keinerlei Art von Foltermethoden nutzen und alles protokollgemäß durchführen," erklärte er. „Die Fluchbrecher werden jeden Augenblick da sein. Würden Sie das hier unterschreiben? Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, es durchzulesen; es besagt lediglich, dass Sie hier sind, um Zeuge des Ereignisses zu sein. Sie werden später noch eine andere Sache unterschreiben müssen, wenn wir bestätigen können, dass Ihrem Vater kein Schaden zugefügt wurde."

Draco las das Blatt sorgsam durch. Es stand nicht viel auf ihm drauf und soweit er konnte und soweit sein Zauberstab ihn informierte, nachdem er einen Revelio Zauber auf das Pergament angewandt hatte, es war wirklich nur, um zu bestätigen, dass er im Ministerium war. Er beäugte den Minister argwöhnisch und unterzeichnete.

„Gut." Der Minister lächelte gütig. Nein, wirklich, dieser Mann hatte ihm niemals etwas getan. Genau genommen war er für ihn eingetreten. Nicht für seinen Vater, sondern für ihn. Es gab keinen guten Grund, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Und dieses Pergament zeigte überhaupt nichts Verdächtiges. „Hätten Sie gerne eine Tasse Tee, während sie warten? Oder einen Schluck Wasser? Saft? Irgendetwas anderes? Es könnte noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie auftauchen. Launische Fluchbrecher. Sie wissen, wie sie sind," kicherte der Minister.

„Sicher," sagte Draco. „Aber keinen Tee. Äh, Wasser bitte."

Er sah zu – eine gute Erziehung genossen habend – wie Shacklebolt einen Krug heraufbeschwor und ihm und dann sich selbst ein Glas eingoss. Er sah zu, wie der Minister trank, und erst dann trank er selbst.

Der Minister setzte sich anschließend hin und schlug seine Beine übereinander, während ein anderer Auror, ein anderer, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, den Raum betrat.

„Mister Malfoy, richtig?"

„Ja," antwortete er sofort.

„Draco?"

„Ja. Draco Abraxas," antwortete er und sein Kopf fühlte sich – auf einmal – ziemlich benommen an. Er hatte zugesehen, wie der Minister das Wasser eingegossen hatte. Er hatte zugesehen, wie er es getrunken hatte. Er hatte… das war Veritaserum. Ihm war der Trank verabreicht worden. Und Shacklebolt… er saß einfach nur da. Und grinste.

„Ihr verdammten Mistkerle," würgte er hervor, bevor er fühlte, wie er tiefer in einer Art Nebel versank.

„Haben Sie Ihren Vater mit irgendeiner Art von Fluch belegt?"

„Ja," antwortete er langsam.

„Welche Art von Fluch?"

„Furunkel," antwortete Draco automatisch.

„Wie alt waren Sie?"

„Zwölf," antwortete er.

„Und danach?"

„Nein."

„Keine Flüche? Keine Hexereien?"

„Den Wabbelbein-Fluch einmal," würgte er heraus.

„Wie alt waren Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt?"

„Sechzehn," antwortete er, der Nebel wurde dichter und trüber.

„Haben Sie jemals einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt?"

„Ja."

„Bei wem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Welchen?"

„Den Cruciatus Fluch," sagte er und seine Lider fühlten sich schwer an und fielen zu.

„Bei einem Muggel?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Ich musste," Draco fühlte sich nicht mehr wie er selbst.

„Wer hat Ihnen befohlen, es zu machen?" er konnte den Auroren trotz seines verschleierten Blicks immer noch erkennen. Der Minister sagte nichts. Saß einfach nur da.

„Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf," antwortete er.

„Nicht noch einmal danach?"

„Nein."

„Nur einmal?"

„Ja."

Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam. „Wissen Sie, wer Ihren Vater, Lucius Malfoy, mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt hat?"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht."

„Wissen Sie, ob Hestia Jones mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt wurde, bevor sie Severus Snape verflucht hat?"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht," antwortete er, der Nebel lichtete sich. Er konnte den Auroren nun deutlicher sehen. Unauffälliges braunes Haar, braune Augen, durchschnittliche Größe. Nichts Besonderes.

„Es lässt nach," sagte der Minister auf einmal. „Doch ich glaube, dass wir alle Informationen haben, die wir benötigen. Er weiß nichts."

„Na schön," sagte der Auror und es war so schnell vorbei wie es begonnen hatte. Er verstand. Der Minister hatte sich selbst Veritaserum verabreicht – und ihm. Sie hatten gedacht, dass er es gewesen war. Dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Nun, das war einfach nur wundervoll. Severus hatte die richtige Wahl getroffen. Er hatte sich auf die Muggelwelt eingelassen. Er tat das Beste, das er konnte. Die friedliche, glückliche Muggelwelt. Weihnachten inmitten der Familie. Einer warmen, liebevollen Familie. Gelächter und Zusammenarbeit und Geschirr abtrocknen mit Aideen. Und dann verglichen mit den früheren Weihnachtsfesten in seinem alten Zuhause. Kalt, steif, förmlich. Kein Gelächter, sondern Stille. Kein Gelächter.

Er fühlte sich wieder wie er selbst. Komplett. Da war kein Drang, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Da war kein Drang, ihnen beim Sprechen zuzuhören. Er wollte – sie mit seinem Zauberstab bewerfen, ihn vor ihnen zerbrechen und ihnen sagen, wohin sie sich die Teile stecken konnten. Doch er war in London. Er hatte kein Geld. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, zu Eleanor Callaghan zurückzukommen, und hatte keine Möglichkeit, zu Aideen zurückzukommen. Keine Möglichkeit, dorthin zurückzukehren und ihrem blöden Freund zu sagen, dass er sich verpissen solle. Er würde es tun. Er würde es tun.

„Gentlemen," sagte er in einem Tonfall, der seinen Patenonkel stolz gemacht hätte, „vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden jemand anderen finden, der auf meinen Vater aufpasst. Wenn nötig."

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, so wie er es gelernt hatte, schritt er aus dem Raum. Er war also hereingelegt worden. Er hatte alles so getan, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war, und wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Minister selbst den Trank verabreichen würde? Niemand hätte das gedacht. Verfluchtes, idiotisches Ministerium. Verfluchter, idiotischer Minister. Diese Sache mit dem Dokument war vermutlich nur ein Trick. Es war alles ein Trick. Er musste mit seinem Patenonkel darüber sprechen. Sein Pate war der Einzige, der es nachvollziehen konnte. Doch zuerst musste er nach Hause. Und sein Zuhause war jetzt bei Eleanor Callaghan.

.

Eleanor hatte ihn dazu gebracht, aus seinem Haus heraus und zurück in ihres zu kommen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, insbesondere als er sie angesehen hatte, als hätte sie ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie für den Geheimdienst arbeitete, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Eileen war nie jemand gewesen, die ihre Gefühle gut zeigen konnte, doch es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte er es zum ersten Mal gehört.

Es war jedoch in Ordnung und als er die neue alte Armbanduhr schließlich umgelegt hatte, hatte sie erklärt, dass sie die Weihnachtsansprache der Queen schauen mussten bevor es Nachtisch gab und dann würde es auch mehr Geschenke geben. Er hatte es bezweifelt, doch Eleanor wusste ganz sicher, dass jedes einzelne ihrer Kinder ihm zumindest ein Buch gekauft hatte. Und dass Draco ihm (mit ein wenig Hilfe ihrerseits) einen gemütlichen Sessel bei Ikea gekauft hatte, den er vor seinen Kamin stellen konnte. Er musste immer noch zusammengebaut werden, aber das würde kein Problem sein mit Draco und seinem neuen Werkzeugkasten.

Severus sah – verloren aus inmitten ihrer Familie. Eine einsame Gestalt, die angespannt auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher saß und zuschaute, wie die Queen sprach. Sie würde ihn dazu bringen müssen, wieder zu sprechen. Hatte keine Ahnung, weswegen er diesen Wutanfall gehabt hatte und warum er verschwunden war, was ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen auf seinem Bett hatte aussehen lassen. Sie würde ihn zum Sprechen bringen, bald. Sobald ihre Familie gegangen war und sobald Aideen diese Sache mit Draco wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Sie würde sichergehen, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen war, während sie bei ihr blieb. Bezweifelte nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen anbahnte. Aber Unanständigkeit in ihrem Haus? Nein.

Er war zurückgekehrt, ja, etwas zerzaust aussehend, nur wenige Momente, bevor die Weihnachtsansprache der Queen zu Ende ging, und ihre Enkelin hatte keinen Moment gewartet, bevor sie seine Hand ergriffen und ihn nach draußen gezogen hatte. Sie würde, entschied sie, ihnen noch fünf Minuten geben. Oder vielleicht drei. Es würde nicht noch ein weiteres ihrer Enkelkinder ein uneheliches Kind bekommen. Eins genügte völlig. Und es würde ganz gewiss nicht in ihrem Haus geschehen. Sie war glücklich, dass diese beiden etwas am laufen hatten – aber sie würden warten müssen. Oder würden es zumindest vor ihr verbergen. Was das anging, war Eleanor sehr unnachgiebig.

Sie stellte Blickkontakt mit ihrer ältesten Tochter her und nickte kaum merkbar in Richtung Severus. Sie war froh, dass Kathleen verstand und Severus augenblicklich fragte, ob er ihr mit dem Abendessen helfen würde, und als diese beiden das Wohnzimmer verließen, ging sie mit ihnen mit, doch verließ die Küche augenblicklich durch die Hintertür, raus in den Garten.

Eleanor stöhnte. Sie würde auf jeden Fall die Tür des Gästezimmers versperren.

.

„Ich habe keinen Freund," sagte Aideen schnell und sah in die wunderschönen Augen Draco Malfoys. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein Patenonkel gesagt hat, aber er irrt sich gewaltig."

„Warum siehst du so aus? Wo bist du hingegangen? Du warst auf einmal weg. Was ist passiert? Wo bist du hingegangen?"

Draco schloss seine Augen – und zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern – sah sie dann wieder an

„Was ist passiert, Draco?" fragte sie dieses Mal sanfter. „Bist du irgendwo hingegangen?"

„Ein, ähm, Teil meiner Familie… Ich musste mit… jemandem, naja, einem Bekannten meiner Familie reden, nichts weiter."

„Oh," flüsterte sie leise. „Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein," antwortete er schnell. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mit ihnen fertig."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das kannst du doch nicht sagen. Sie sind deine Familie."

„Nicht mehr."

„Doch, Draco. Man ist nicht einfach mit der Familie fertig. Man kann sich eine Auszeit nehmen, aber man ist nicht komplett mit ihnen fertig sein. Ich könnte… ich meine, wenn du möchtest," sie lief knallrot und trat näher auf ihn zu, „aber nur, wenn du es möchtest… dann könnte ich mit dir mitkommen und dich unterstützen."

Er lächelte schief, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden sehen."

Sie lächelte zurück und nahm langsam, wagemutig seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie. Sie wollte ihn umarmen – einfach weil er ein wenig verloren aussah, einfach weil er aussah, als könnte er eine gebrauchen, und sie hätte ihn vermutlich umarmt. Wenn, ja, wenn ihre Großmutter in dem Moment nicht ihren Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt und sie beide missbilligend angeguckt hätte.

Stattdessen drückte sie seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde dich trotzdem unterstützen," flüsterte sie leise und zwinkerte.

.


	26. Spracherwerbsbarrieren

_Ü/N: Ich möchte mich für die lange Pause entschuldigen… Leider haben meine Uni- und Arbeitsverpflichtungen der letzten Wochen und Monate so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, dass ich abends nur noch todmüde ins Bett fallen konnte. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und freut euch trotzdem über ein neues Kapitel._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Spracherwerbsbarrieren:

 _Einige offensichtliche Gründe für die Probleme, die beim L2 [Zweitsprach-] Erwerb aufkommen, stehen im Zusammenhang mit der Tatsache, dass die meisten Menschen versuchen, eine weitere Sprache im Jugend- oder Erwachsenenalter zu lernen – in wenigen Stunden in jeder Schulwoche (vielmehr als durch konstante Interaktion, die von einem Kind erlebt wird) mit einer Menge anderer Beschäftigungen (das Kind hat wenig Anderes zu tun), und mit einer bereits gelernten Sprache, die für die meisten ihrer täglichen kommunikativen Bedürfnisse zur Verfügung steht. Einige unwahrscheinlichere Gründe beinhalten den Vorschlag, dass die Zungen von Erwachsenen durch das Sprechen eines Sprachtyps (z.B. Englisch) ‚steif werden' und einfach nicht mit den neuen Lauten einer anderen Sprache (z.B. Französisch oder Japanisch) umgehen können. Es ist eine nette Idee, doch es gibt keine physischen Beweise, die dies unterstützen._

(nach Yule, 1985)

.

Ihr Notizenstapel war seit Weihnachten exponentiell gewachsen. Sie hatte durch all diese Tage durchgearbeitet – durch Weihnachten, durch Neujahr, durch die Woche danach, durch diese Woche. Wann immer sie nicht ihre letzten sechs Jahre Bildung in Hogwarts durchging, arbeitete sie an ihrer Liste von Verdächtigen, arbeitete daran, Severus Snapes Publikationen durchzugehen.

Dieser Mann war – einfach ausgedrückt – brilliant.

Der vernünftige Teil ihres Gehirns hatte sie seit dem zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag ausgeschimpft – und schimpfte sie immer noch aus –, weil sie eine Schwärmerei entwickelt hatte, von dem sie wusste, dass sie idiotisch und unrealistisch war. Und der vernünftige Teil ihres Gehirns war groß. Dennoch, einige seiner Publikationen – sie konnte ihn diese Worte sagen hören mit dieser Stimme von ihm, sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie er da stand mit seinen vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in einer Lederjacke und blauen Jeans und ihr mit dieser Stimme und mit Geduld erklärte, wovon alle seine Texte handelten (was idiotisch war, da er kein geduldiger Mann war, und der vernünftige Teil ihres Gehirns wusste das).

Mehr als zwei Wochen waren seit Weihnachten vergangen. Mehr als zwei Wochen, in denen der unvernünftige Teil ihres Gehirns (ein winziger) ihn dargestellt hatte. Sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Taggeträumt hatte.

Es war idiotisch und sie wusste es, doch andererseits wusste sie, dass es nichts machte. Sie wusste, es würde nie jemals etwas daraus werden. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tagträume, die kleinen Szenarien, die sie sich in ihrem Kopf vorstellte, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte und mit ihrem Kissen kuschelte, ihr nicht schadeten und ihm nicht schadeten. Es war nur eine kleine Fantasie, die sie sich in ihrem Kopf zusammengesponnen hatte, und sie wusste, dass das alles war. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Und dennoch – es war schön vorzugeben, dass er da war, ihr beim Lernen für ihre Zaubertränke UTZ-Prüfung half. Zu denken, dass jemand anderes als Harry sie vielleicht umarmen wollte. Nicht, dass der echte Snape dies wollen würde (oder viele andere Leute), doch der Severus in ihrem Kopf würde es. Der Severus in ihrem Kopf würde sie die Nacht hindurch halten wollen, wenn die Albträume sie erfassten, und er würde ihre still vergossenen Tränen abwischen, der Severus in ihrem Kopf würde sie küssen, bis alles besser war, und würde ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte und dass…

„Schwachsinn," sagte sie sich selbst an diesem trostlosen Januarmorgen. Der Severus in ihrem Kopf existierte nicht. Er war ein Hirngespinst. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, es war vermutlich sogar etwas ungesund, sich einen Severus in ihrem Kopf zu bauen. Aber sie fühlte, irgendwo in ihrem Bauch, dass sie das Severus-Hirngespinst in ihrem Kopf brauchte, um jeden Abend einzuschlafen.

Hermine Granger schob ihre Zaubertränkenotizen so weit es ging von sich weg und zog das Zauberkunstbuch näher zu sich. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwo zur Uni gehen und ihren Abschluss in Zauberkunst machen. Oder vielleicht etwas ganz anderes machen.

Frisörin. Sie könnte immer noch versuchen, Frisörin zu werden. Vielleicht würde es ihr mit ihrer eigenen Mähne helfen. Sie würde der Sache nachgehen. Definitiv. Vielleicht auch nicht.

An diesem kalten, trostlosen Januarmorgen, als Schneeregen vom grauen Londoner Himmel fiel, vergrub Hermine ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und dachte, zum millionsten Mal, über ihre Zukunft nach.

.

Draco Malfoy war zwei Dinge: frustriert und glücklich. Beides zugleich. Frustriert, da er sich seit Weihnachten wie von einem Falken beobachtet gefühlt hatte. Von Eleanor beobachtet zu werden, war schrecklich. Er hatte nie mehr als eine oder zwei Minuten alleine mit Aideen, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühten. Und nachts konnte er sein Zimmer verlassen, doch Aideens war abgeschlossen. Keine Gelegenheit, sie alleine zu sehen, keine Gelegenheit zu reden oder etwa ihre Hand zu halten. Nichts. Daher war er glücklich, dass sie wieder zur Uni ging. Er musste nur den 216 Bus nehmen. Dann ein wenig laufen. Er musste seinen Patenonkel nach dem Weg fragen, da er nun den fast gleichen Weg hatte. Naja, von diesem Morgen an. Offenbar musste er dort nur drei Mal die Woche hin und es konnte nicht so schwer sein, einen Bus zu nehmen oder, sobald er erst einmal wusste, wohin er genau gehen musste, konnte er sogar apparieren. Und sobald er dort bei ihr war, konnte er mit ihr reden, sie kennenlernen ohne dass ihre Großmutter danebenstand.

So sehr er Mrs Callaghan auch mochte – und das tat er wirklich – diese fast drei Wochen seit Weihnachten hatten nichts dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich beliebter bei ihm machte. Naja, sie hatte ihn nicht wie einen Straßenköter behandelt, der ihre reinrassige Hündin jagte, doch sie hatte sie beide sehr genau im Auge behalten, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass einer von ihnen immer etwas zu tun hatte. Und das war – nervenaufreibend.

Er hatte versucht, es von ihrem Standpunkt aus zu sehen, hatte versucht zu sehen, dass sie um Aideens Tugendhaftigkeit Angst hatte, aber was dachte sie, wer er war? Jemand, der alles in Sichtweite vögelte? Naja – er würde ihr einfach beweisen müssen, dass er Aideens würdig war. Wenn es an der Zeit war.

Und vorerst freute er sich wirklich darauf, dass sein Patenonkel ihm die Universität zeigen würde. Und dass er vielleicht anfangen würde zu arbeiten. Er brauchte Geld und er musste seine Unterlagen fälschen, bevor er selbst anfangen konnte zu studieren.

.

Severus beäugte sich kritisch im Spiegel. Eleanor hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eine Krawatte (die ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann gehört hatte) und ein Jackett (das Stephen gehört hatte) tragen solle. Aideen hatte gesagt, er solle Jeans und ein Hemd oder einen Pulli und die Lederjacke tragen. Aideen war diejenige, die zur Uni ging, und nicht Eleanor – und aus diesem Grunde hatte er die Jeans und einen schwarzen Pulli aus dem Schrank gezogen und diese angezogen. Bisher war er ziemlich erfolgreich damit gewesen, alle Gedanken an diese Universität beiseitezuschieben. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er aussah, wenn er in einen Klassenraum stolperte. Als Student.

Bisher war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, Eleanor dabei zu helfen, Draco und Aideen auseinanderzuhalten. Nicht dass er dachte, es würde zu Babys (oder einem Baby) führen, wenn sie zehn Minuten lang zusammen alleine gelassen wurden (und er vertraute darauf, dass Draco non-verbale Verhütungszauber kannte), doch er respektierte Eleanor und ihren Wunsch, die Tugend ihrer Enkelin nicht in ihrem Haus zu gefährden. Er spielte mit – und er wusste, Draco war glücklich mit ihr zusammen zu sein, eine Art Normalität in einer Familie zu spüren, aufeinander aufzupassen jetzt wo er seit der Verfluchung Eleanors nicht mit seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte. Es waren Eulen gekommen. Er hatte sie gesehen. Und er hatte gesehen, wie Draco sie ignorierte. Einmal hatte er gesehen, wie Draco versuchte, eine Eule zu verhexen.

Er hatte – nichts gesagt. Er hatte die Aktion des Ministeriums, die Narkotisierung seines Patensohns – nicht kommentiert. Er hatte sich seinen Teil gedacht. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Nicht dass er nicht versucht gewesen war, sich irgendeine Art von Muggel-Zerstörungsmittel zu besorgen und was auch immer dem Ministerium hinzuzufügen. Eine Bombe vermutlich. Muggel hatten ihre Wege und für diese brauchten sie keinen Zauberstab.

Er würde auch keinen brauchen.

Doch zumindest, dachte er, als er das Haus verließ und es abschloss, hatte Lucius sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Nicht dass irgendjemand wusste, wer ihn mit dem Imperius belegt hatte, zumindest wusste er das nicht. Und es kümmerte ihn wirklich nicht. Er hatte einige wenige in Verdacht – hatte darüber nachgedacht, als er nicht schlafen konnte – doch er würde nichts unternehmen. Er würde dem Ministerium nichts sagen. Und warum sollte er? Das Ministerium hatte nie irgendetwas für ihn getan. Wie du mir, so ich dir. Man konnte – wie er vor einer Weile gedacht hatte – den Mann aus einem Slytherin herausbekommen, aber man konnte nicht den Slytherin aus einem Mann herausbekommen.

Er lief langsam in Richtung der Bushaltestelle, die Ledertasche, in die Draco das Geld getan hatte, unter seinem Arm. Er wusste, was er tun musste. Aideen und Eleanor hatten ihm den Weg gezeigt. Er hatte sich das Gebäude zwei Tage nach Neujahr angeguckt.

Nein, er war kein Feigling – doch diese Situation, sie war so neu, sie war so seltsam. So viele Jahre lang war er Lehrer gewesen – und dann, auf einmal, würde er wieder auf der anderen Seite sitzen? Andererseits wollte er unbedingt mehr über Linguistik wissen. Herausfinden, was genau in all den Büchern stand, die Stephen ihm, wie versprochen, schicken wollte – und geschickt hatte. Überraschenderweise. Sein Bücherregal war nun halbvoll. Bücher, die er von Eleanors Familie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Geschenke, die er mit größerem Erstaunen, als er es jemals an irgendeinem Weihnachtsfest gefühlt hatte, ausgepackt hatte. Romane. Klassiker. Alles. Diese Familie hatte ihm Geschenke gemacht.

Keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, diesen Bus zu nehmen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich mental auf die kommenden Stunden vorzubereiten.

Semantik bei Professor Deveney. Wer auch immer er war. Sie war. Er würde schon sehen.

.


	27. Die Bedeutung von Bedeutung

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Die Bedeutung von Bedeutung:

 _Semantik wird allgemein als Bedeutungslehre definiert; und dies ist die Definition, die wir provisorisch übernehmen werden; was unter ‚Bedeutung' in diesem Kontext verstanden werden soll, ist eine unserer Hauptanliegen in späteren Kapiteln. Seit der Veröffentlichung von Odgen und Richards (1923) klassischer Abhandlung zu diesem Thema und, in der Tat, seit lange davor war es üblich für Semantiker, die Tatsache hervorzuheben (und lassen Sie uns einräumen, dass dies eine Tatsache ist), dass das Substantiv ‚Bedeutung' (meaning) und das Verb ‚bedeuten' (to mean) selbst viele unterscheidbare Bedeutungen haben. Eine Vorstellung bezüglich des Umfangs ihrer Bedeutungen kann sich durch eine genauere Untersuchung der folgenden englischen Sätze gemacht werden:_

 _(1) What is the meaning of ‚sesquipedalian'? (Was bedeutet ‚vielsilbig'?)_

 _(2) I did not mean to hurt you. (Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.)_

 _(3) He never says what he means. (Er sagt nie, was er eigentlich sagen will.)_

 _(4) She rarely means what she says. (Sie meint selten, was sie sagt.)_

 _(5) Life without faith has no meaning. (Ein Leben ohne Glauben ist bedeutungslos.)_

 _(6) What do you mean by the word ‚concept'? (Was verstehst du unter dem Wort ‚Konzept'?)_

 _(7) Dark clouds mean rain. (Dunkle Wolken stehen für Regen.)_

 _(8) It was John I meant not Harry. (Ich meinte John, nicht Harry.)_

 _Es wurde soeben gesagt, dass die oben beschriebenen, verschiedenen Bedeutungen des Substantivs ‚Bedeutung' (meaning) und des Verbs ‚bedeuten' (to mean) unterscheidbar sind, jedoch nicht, dass sie unzusammenhängend sind. Wie sie zusammenhängen ist jedoch eine schwierige und kontroverse Frage._

(nach Lyons, 1977)

.

Die Stühle waren unbequem. Andere Leute hatten was auf die Tische gekritzelt. Geplapper umgab ihn. Wie sehr er sich in dem Moment wünschte, von seiner Okklumentik Gebrauch machen zu können, das schreckliche Gefühl in seiner Magengrube, das mit neuen Sachen einherging, zurückdrängen zu können. Er hatte keine Angst – er war immerhin Severus Snape – doch er mochte dieses Geplapper, diese Schmierereien auf den Tischen, diese unbequemen Stühle nicht.

Er war so früh dran gewesen, dass der Raum, in den er gehen sollte, noch fast komplett leer gewesen war, und er hatte sich in die Mitte des Raums gesetzt, nicht vorne, nicht hinten. Unauffällig in die Mitte; die Studenten vorne wurden aufgerufen und die Studenten hinten wurden aufgerufen. Die in der Mitte hatten ein ziemlich einfaches, ziemlich stilles Leben. Zumindest war das der Fall in den meisten seiner Klassen gewesen. Zunächst hatte niemand neben ihm gesessen, doch dann hatte sich ein Mädchen mit einem Lächeln und der Frage ‚Der Platz noch frei?" hingesetzt. So jung. Schwarzes Haar, schwarze Linien um ihre Augen, ihre Haut beinahe leuchtend weiß, ein langes schwarzes Kleid. In der Zauberwelt hätte sie nicht fehl am Platz gewirkt, dachte er, und einen Moment lang hatte er darauf gewartet, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und diese eine Haarsträhne an ihrem Hinterkopf, die sich leicht wellte, in Ordnung brachte und sie so glatt wie die anderen zauberte. Doch nichts war passiert.

Dann, ungefähr eine Minute bevor der Kurs anfangen sollte, hatte sich ein Junge neben ihn gesetzt und ihn angegrinst. Ungefähr im selben Alter wie sein Patenkind. Genauso wie Severus es getan hatte (aber nicht das Mädchen mit der schwarzen Kladde neben ihm), hatte der junge Mann Kugelschreiber und einen Block herausgeholt und sorgfältig das Datum und den Namen des Kurses, den sie besuchten, oben auf dem Blatt notiert, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und, genauso wie Severus, den Rest des Kurses beobachtete.

Es waren um die – dreißig Leute, schätzte Severus. Alle etwa im Alter seines Patensohns bis auf eine Person ganz vorne im Raum. Eine Frau, sogar noch älter als er, und neben ihr ein weiterer Mann, der noch älter als sie war. Die Frau, so urteilte er von dem einen Mal, als sie sich umgesehen hatte, und von ihrem Hinterkopf, war um die fünfzig; der Mann, den er leicht im Profil sehen konnte, vielleicht fünfundsechzig. Also war er eindeutig nicht der einzige Erwachsene in diesem Raum, der sich zum Narren machte. In seinem Alter ein Studium anzufangen. Er hätte versuchen sollen, einen Job zu finden, ein festes Einkommen, eine Möglichkeit, für das neu erworbene Telefon, die Telefonrechnung, das Essen, einen Tagesauflug mit Eleanor ans Meer zu zahlen. Er sollte nicht hier sitzen und vorgeben, ein weiteres Mal ein Student zu sein.

Doch nun war er hier. In einem Seminarraum. Keine dunklen Kerker, sondern hoch oben in einem Backsteingebäude, mit bekritzelten Tischen (das wäre eine wundervolle Aufgabe fürs Nachsitzen in seiner Zeit gewesen) und unbequemen Stühlen. Mit dem Block, den Eleanor ihm gekauft hatte, und zwei Stiften, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. Ein blauer, ein schwarzer. ‚Du weißt nie, was du brauchen wirst," hatte sie gesagt und Aideen hatte gegrinst.

Dieses Mädchen – er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Er hatte sie und Eleanor reden hören. Über ihre schwangere Cousine, über Draco, über das, was richtig war und was nicht – und Aideen hatte ihrer Großmutter versprochen, ihre Zimmertür nachts abzuschließen. Und nach Dracos mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck urteilend, hatte sie es getan. Und ja, sie war alles andere als ein gutes Mädchen. Sie spielte ihrer Großmutter nicht bösartig gemeinte Streiche und hatte kurz davor gestanden, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Drei Tage lang hatte sie ihn mit Schweigen gestraft, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er es gewesen war, der Draco erzählt hatte, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Und erst danach hatte sie zögerlich Kontakt aufgenommen. Und sie hatte sich als ziemlich schlagfertig, bisweilen bissig, herausgestellt. Scharfsinnig. Und doch gab es Zeiten, in denen sie sich wie ein verwöhntes, kleines Mädchen aufgeführt hatte, wenn sie nicht das bekam, was ihrem Willen entsprach.

„Guten Morgen," er wurde plötzlich von einer Frau aus seinen Gedanken zurück in den Seminarraum gezogen. Deveney war also eine Frau. Schulterlanges, braunes Haar, blaue Augen, eine etwas zu lange Nase. Vielleicht 35. Jünger als er. Aber nicht viel. Was für ein totaler Blödsinn, von jemandem unterrichtet zu werden, der jünger war als er selbst. Und eine Frau. Er würde nicht wiederkommen. Würde erklären, dass all dies ein Fehler war, und sich dann nach einem Job umschauen.

„Guten Morgen," sagte sie erneut und stellte einen schwer aussehenden Stapel Lehrbücher auf den Tisch. „Was bedeutet das?"

Alle saßen sehr still da. Alle außer jemand hinter ihm, der mit Blättern raschelte. Nie ein guter Plan. Unauffällig. Das musste man sein. Die Person ansehen, die die Fragen stellt – aber nicht direkt in die Augen. Unauffällig.

„Sie, dort hinten. Ja, Sie, die mit den Blättern rascheln und vorgeben, sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Sie beschäftigen sich in diesem Moment mit nichts anderem außer dieser Frage. Guten Morgen. Was ist damit gemeint?"

„Ähm," sagte jemand hinten im Raum, ein Mädchen, und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie errötete.

„Nein, das ist falsch. Guten Morgen bedeutet nicht ähm. Hat irgendjemand von Ihnen vor diesem Kurs schon angefangen zu lesen? Ich weiß, das hier ist ein Einführungskurs, aber ist es zu viel verlangt, dass Sie zumindest nachschlagen, was Sie hier nun studieren? Guten Morgen," sagte sie forsch. „Was ist damit gemeint?"

Severus wusste es. Seine Hand wollte gehoben werden. Sein gesamter Arm zitterte. Doch er hatte ein Bild von einigen ausgewählten Besserwissern in seinem Kopf. Nicht nur Hermine Granger, doch sie war ziemlich hervorstechend auf dieser Liste von Leuten, die ihre Hände immer als erstes hoben. Er würde seine Hand nicht heben. Er würde diese Frage nicht beantworten. Auch wenn er die Antwort wusste.

Der Junge neben ihm hustete und tatsächlich hob er die Hand.

„Endlich, wir haben einen Freiwilligen," sagte sie vorne im Raum. „Ja, was bedeutet es?"

„Es ist eine Begrüßung," sagte der Junge mit schwerem Akzent. Liverpool. Severus konnte es hören.

„Hervorragend. Eine Begrüßung. Was ist damit gemeint?"

„Es ist eine Sache, die man zu jemandem sagt, den man morgens sieht," fuhr er fort.

„Ja. Was noch?" sie sah ihn mit einem durchdringendem Blick an, und für einen Moment fielen ihre Augen ebenfalls auf ihn. Oh, er wollte dem Jungen eine Nackenschelle dafür verpassen, dass er Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden. Noch nicht.

„Und," fuhr der Junge neben ihm fort, „guten Morgen kann auch dafür stehen, dass gut ein Adjektiv ist, welches das Nomen näher beschreibt. Ein guter Morgen. Das Gegenteil eines schlechten Morgens."

„Ja. Gut gemacht, wenn man bedenkt, dass es eine solch offensichtliche Frage war," sie lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie der Klasse ihren Rücken zuwandte und ihren Namen an das Whiteboard schrieb. „Jetzt, wo wir das erledigt hätten," sagte sie neutral, „können wir uns mit dem langweiligen Organisationskram beschäftigen. Mein Name ist Annie Deveney, aber ich werde Dr. Deveney genannt. Ja, ich mag die Alliteration, also kommen Sie damit klar. Ich habe hier einen Reader für Sie und den Kursverlaufsplan finden Sie ebenfalls darin. Themen für schriftliche Arbeiten müssen mit mir abgesprochen werden und ich verlange zehn bis zwölf Seiten bis zur zweiten Ferienwoche. Ja, ich verderbe mir gerne meine eigenen Ferien mit der Korrektur Ihrer Arbeiten. Ich gewähre keine Verlängerungen, also sparen Sie sich die Frage. Es wird Essay-Aufgaben im Verlauf des Semesters geben, doch sie werden kürzer sein und müssen wöchentlich erledigt werden. Wenn irgendjemand von Ihnen seine oder ihre Note mit einer Präsentation verbessern möchte, kontaktieren Sie mich bitte per E-Mail oder kommen Sie in meine Sprechstunde. Diese findet donnerstags von zwei bis vier statt – oder reden Sie mit mir nach dem Kurs. Ich werde nicht mehr als eine Präsentation pro Sitzung erlauben, also entscheiden Sie sich schnell für ein Thema, wenn sie bereits wissen, dass schriftliche Arbeiten nicht Ihre Stärke sind. Wenn diese Ihnen nichts sagen, hätten Sie sich im Vorhinein ins Thema etwas einlesen sollen. Sie werden das Lesen vor dem Kurs erledigen. Aktive Beteiligung ist Voraussetzung in diesem Kurs und wenn Sie nicht aktiv mitarbeiten, wird Ihre Note nicht gut sein. Wenn Sie diesen Kurs verlassen wollen, was Sie natürlich machen können, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid. Ich werde Ihnen nicht den Kopf abreißen. Zumindest habe ich das noch nie zuvor getan. Fragen?"

Severus holte tief Luft. Er konnte das schaffen. Er konnte es. Er öffnete seinen Reader und roch das neue Papier, sah die dicken Theorietexte darin und wusste, dass dies eine Menge Spaß machen würde. Und er würde einen Weg finden, die aktive Beteiligung zu umgehen.

.

Er hatte lange und scharf nachgedacht. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Das war nicht einfach nur eine impulsive Sache. Das war etwas, was er tun musste, und da er niemandem traute, da sein

Und, so sehr er es hasste, er vertraute ihnen zumindest… zu zwanzig Prozent. Seltsam, wenn man ihre Vergangenheit bedachte, aber da war er. Und sie hatten für seinen Patenonkel gekämpft, waren sichergegangen, dass er nun ein stabiles Einkommen hatte, auch wenn es vom Ministerium kam (und nein, er hatte es noch nicht gesehen, und Draco wollte nicht im selben Raum sein, wenn er es bekam).

Und deshalb – weil er wirklich wissen wollte, wer seinen Vater verflucht hatte, und weil die Anzahl der Leute, die wissen würden, ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gab, sehr gering war (zwei, um genau zu sein), apparierte Draco Malfoy zum Grimmauld Platz Irgendjemand würde da sein. Potter faulenzte wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag lang und Grangers Nase steckte bestimmt wieder in Büchern. Er landete auf der Türschwelle und schlug ohne zu zögern (er vertraute sich in dem Moment nicht einmal selbst, dass er keinen Rückzieher machen würde) mit dem Türklopfer an die Tür.

„Komme!" hörte er Granger innen rufen. „Eine Sekunde," schrie sie.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Keine Manieren. Absolut keine Manieren. So wie sie einfach herumschrie.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und Granger sah ihn zuerst an, bevor sie sie weit öffnete. „Oh, du bist es," nickte sie, ihr Gesicht neutral. „Komm rein."

„Du stellst mir keine Fragen," höhnte er, „um sicherzugehen, dass ich kein Todesser bin?"

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während sie die Tür schloss. „Wäre sinnlos, oder?" forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Ja, ich nehme es an," grinste er gehässig und musterte sie dann. Sie trug Shorts. Im tiefsten Winter. Und eines dieser Dinger, die Aideen ein Tanktop genannt hatte. Ihr Busen fiel beinahe heraus, auch wenn da nicht viel war. Eine Handvoll, schätzten seine Augen. Ein Handtuch um ihren Kopf geschlungen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich komme gerade aus der Dusche," sie errötete. „Komm mit in die Küche. Kreacher!" schrie sie erneut. Warum musste sie schreien? Es gehörte sich nicht für eine Frau zu schreien. Aideen schrie, aber das war liebenswert. Weil sie ein wenig rot wurde, wenn sie es tat, und das war süß. Granger war alles andere als süß. Ihre Beine waren in Ordnung und diese Handvoll war okay, aber abgesehen davon – sie war definitiv nicht süß.

„Sie haben gerufen, Ma'am?" fragte der Hauself.

„Ja," nickte sie und drehte sich ihm dann wieder zu. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Ja, habe ich. Es ist zehn Uhr. Natürlich habe ich schon gefrühstückt," seine Augenbrauen hoben sich – was für ein Haushalt war das? Frühstück um zehn? Eleanor hatte ihn um halb acht geweckt. Und sie hatte ihm Frühstück gemacht. Faulenzend, so wie er es vermutet hatte – nur dass es Granger war, die faulenzte.

„Ich war gestern Abend noch spät wach, weil ich gelernt habe. Wiederholst du deine UTZ Prüfungen? Kreacher, für mich bitte Frühstück und für Draco…"

„Tee," sagte er und folgte ihr. „Und nein, ich wiederhole meine UTZ Prüfungen nicht."

„Schade. Wenige Leute machen das. Weiß nicht warum. Gibt nichts Wichtigeres als eine gute Bildung." Sie wies auf einen Stuhl. „Setz dich. Kreacher wird gleich fertig sein."

„Du benutzt einen Hauselfen?" fragte er gehässig.

„Ähm, ja. Kreacher mag es. Kreacher hat es erklärt," sie errötete. „Ich könnte es selbst machen, aber ich bin wirklich eine Gefahr in der Küche."

Draco grinste beinahe spöttisch. Aber nur beinahe. Immerhin wollte er Informationen von ihr bekommen. Und vielleicht brauchte er nicht einmal Potter – diese beiden erzählten sich sowieso alles, wie er vermutete. Und sie war eine Gryffindor. Er würde direkt zur Sache kommen, ansonsten würde sie, trotz ihrer unbestreitbaren Intelligenz, nicht verstehen, was er sagen wollte.

„Wer hat meinen Vater mit dem Fluch belegt?" fragte er sobald er einen Schluck von dem Tee getrunken hatte, der auf einmal vor ihm erschienen war. Dieser Hauself war gut. Guter Tee. Ausgezeichneter Tee.

„Ähm," sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Also verdächtigen sie jetzt meine Mutter? Oder immer noch meine tote Tante? Jemanden von meinen verstorbenen Verwandten?" knurrte er.

„Malfoy, ähm, Draco, ich verstehe nicht ganz… Warum sollten sie deine Mutter verdächtigen?"

„Warum haben sie mich verdächtigt?" er explodierte beinahe.

„Das haben sie nicht…" sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Teller voll gekochtem Frühstück von ihr weg.

„Das haben sie nicht?" höhnte er, „Was hatte es dann mit dem Veritaserum auf sich?"

„Veri… was?" ihr Mund stand offen und das, in Verbindung mit dem um ihren Kopf gewickelten Handtuch, sah lächerlich aus (Aideen hätte so jedoch süß ausgesehen).

„Oh, also hat der geschätzte Minister euch nicht erzählt, dass er mich an Weihnachten unter Drogen gesetzt hat? Als Potter mir gesagt hat, dass ich kommen soll?"

„Harry? Was hatte Harry zu tun mit… HARRY!" schrie sie. „KOMM RUNTER! Ich bin froh, dass er heute Spätschicht hat," schrie sie und murmelte sie dann in sich hinein. Keine Manieren. Frauen schrien nicht so herum.

„Was geht?" fragte er und rieb seine Augen. Er trug eine Schlafanzugshose, aber oben nichts. Oh wie reizend, dachte Draco. Sein Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab. Es war nach zehn. Stand denn keiner früher als zehn auf.

„Oh, Malfoy," er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein zerzaustes Haar. „Kaffee?"

Eine Tasse erschien auf dem Tisch und er stürzte sie runter – und einen Moment später beschwor Granger mit grimmiger Miene ein T-Shirt und warf es nach ihm.

„Niemand braucht dich nackt sehen," beschwerte sie sich und dankenswerterweise zog es Potter direkt an. Also – interessant. Wenn bei den zwei etwas lief, was eine Möglichkeit gewesen war, hätte sie das nicht getan. Vielleicht war Potter schwul, nachdem er mit der Weasley so Schluss gemacht hatte und so aussah. Halb nackt herumlief. Nicht dass es wichtig war. Und nicht dass es darum ging.

„Hast du Draco ins Ministerium geschickt, damit ihm Veritaserum verabreicht wird?"

„Was?" er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr Gryffindors nicht von schnellem Verstand seid," spottete Draco und Granger verdrehte die Augen.

„Harry, hast du Draco zum Ministerium an Weihnachten geschickt?"

Er nickte. „Ich habe es dir doch erzählt. Ich habe Snape gesagt, er solle ihm sagen, dass er so schnell wie möglich dort hingehen solle. Kingley sagte etwas von wegen, dass sie einen Zeugen bräuchten, wenn sie den Fluch aufheben," antwortete er und stürzte noch mehr Kaffee runter.

„Und sie haben ihn unter Drogen gesetzt," kreischte Granger. Keine Manieren.

„Nein, das haben sie nicht getan."

„Willst du meine Erinnerung sehen?" höhnte Draco. „Aber natürlich würde der heilige Minister so etwas nicht tun. Ja, sie haben mich verdächtigt und mir Veritaserum gegeben. Naja, der Minister hat sich auch unter Drogen gesetzt, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich will wissen, wer meinen Vater und meinen Paten verflucht hat," sprach er affektiert und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen.

„Naja, Jones hat Letzteres getan, aber vielleicht auch unter Einfluss des Imperius," sagte Potter gähnend.

„Was für Neuigkeiten," sagte er erneut gedehnt.

„Draco, wir wissen es nicht. Aber wenn sie Veritaserum illegal benutzen…"

„Illegal?" kreischte Potter – und dieses Geräusch bestärkte Draco beinahe in seiner Annahme, dass er wirklich schwul war. Kein heterosexueller Mann konnte jemals dabei ertappt werden, solch ein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

„Was glaubst du denn?" entgegnete er gedehnt. „Dass sie einen Todesser um die Erlaubnis gefragt haben, ihn unter Drogen zu setzen?"

„Sie haben dich also nur unter Drogen gesetzt? Haben dich durch einen Trick dazu gebracht, es zu trinken?" fragte Granger, die immer noch ihre Stirn runzelte.

Er erzählte schnell, was vorgefallen war, einschließlich der Tatsache, dass der Minister sich selbst unter Drogen gesetzt hatte und dann einen Auroren die Befragung durchführen gelassen hatte. Auf Drängen von Granger beschrieb er den Auroren und Potters Gesicht wurde länger und länger und länger. Am Ende seiner Rede hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass er es vom Boden aufheben konnte. Es amüsierte ihn – und würde ihn mehr amüsieren, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden," sagte Potter plötzlich und stand auf. Er musterte Draco einen Moment lang und streckte ihm dann seine Hand entgegen – damit er sie schütteln konnte. Draco musterte ihn ebenfalls und nahm dann seine Hand.

„Danke, dass du mir es erzählt hast. Das ist nicht richtig. Und ich dachte, mit Kingsley in der Position würde alles anders sein," sagte er und Draco konnte nicht anders als die Spur von Traurigkeit und Verbitterung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Es ist nie anders, Potter," antwortete er.

„Nichts ändert sich jemals," sagte Granger und sie klang – aufgewühlt. „Ich begleite dich, Harry. Möchtest du auch mitkommen?" sie sah Draco an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt."

„Wir werden dir Bescheid geben," sagte Potter und Draco konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass ein Wandel stattgefunden hatte – ein Wandel darin, wie sie einander behandelten, wie sie den anderen ansahen, wie sie den anderen wahrnahmen. Und sein Vertrauen gegenüber beiden von ihnen war gewachsten – um mindestens fünf Prozent.

.

Er brauchte mehr Farben. Er musste den Text markieren, Notizen an den Seitenrändern machen, Sachen farblich kodieren. Er musste all das hier sortieren, er brauchte ein System. Er musste verschiedene Stifte in verschiedenen Farben besorgen. Er brauchte mehr Platz auf seinem Tisch.

Severus fühlte, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, den Rausch der Freude darüber, etwas Neues zu lernen, seine Klauen in neuen Sachen zu versenken, in neuem Material, etwas bis ins kleinste Detail zu recherchieren, ein größeres Wissen zu besitzen als der Rest, und mit leichtem Schritt, leichter, als er eine Ewigkeit lang gewesen war, sprang er aus dem Bus und lief auf das Geschäft zu, um seine Stifte zu kaufen.

.


	28. Syntaktische Strukturen

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Syntaktische Strukturen:

Ein Ergebnis der formalen Erforschung grammatischer Strukturen ist, dass ein syntaktischer Rahmen offengelegt wird, der semantische Analysen unterstützen kann. Bedeutungsbeschreibungen verweisen nützlicherweise auf diesen zugrundeliegenden syntaktischen Rahmen, obwohl systematische Betrachtungen offenbar nicht hilfreich sind, um ihm überhaupt erst zu untersuchen.

Der Begriff ‚strukturelle Bedeutung' scheint jedoch im Gegensatz zu ‚lexikalische Bedeutung' durchaus fragwürdig zu sein, und es ist anfechtbar, dass die in einer Sprache vorhandenen grammatischen Elemente regelmäßig genug genutzt werden, sodass ihnen direkt eine Bedeutung zugewiesen werden kann. Nichtsdestotrotz finden wir viele wichtige Korrelationen, logischerweise, von syntaktischen Strukturen und Bedeutungen; oder wir stellen, anders gesagt, fest, dass grammatische Elemente ziemlich systematisch genutzt werden. Diese Korrelationen könnten Teil des Gegenstandes für eine allgemeinere Sprachtheorie, die sich mit der Syntax und Semantik und ihren Verbindungspunkten beschäftigt, bilden.

(nach Chomsky, 1957)

.

Draco zog schnell in Betracht, in Richtung der Universität Manchester zu apparieren und dann seinen Weg zu Aideen zu suchen, doch er nahm an, dass es nicht helfen würde. Er würde sie ewig suchen, würde vermutlich dabei gesehen werden, wie er Magie benutzte, würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal finden, und so entschied er sich, einfach nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte, naja, Verdacht sowohl in Grangers als auch in Potters Kopf gesät. Doch andererseits hatte er vermutet, dass sie es schon zuvor gewusst hatten. Dass sie einfach mit der Tatsache leben konnten, dass willkürlich ausgewählte Leute (naja – relativ willkürlich) illegal unter Drogen gesetzt wurden. Und es war egal. Er wollte nie wieder etwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun haben.

Er apparierte, wie immer, in Mrs Callaghans Garten, hinter den großen Busch, und lief dann durch Severus' Garten zur Haustür. Eleanor Callaghan hatte ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben und er benutzte ihn. Er hätte Alohomora benutzen können – doch manchmal waren Muggel in ihrem Haus, Aideen war dagewesen und sie wusste nicht, dass er ein Zauberer war. Und das Klicken der Tür, das Geräusch, welches der Schlüssel im Schloss machte, das fehlte, wenn er den Schlüssel nicht benutzte. Er warnte die Menschen dort drinnen vor, dass er hereinkam, und Mrs Callaghan wollte diese kleine Vorwarnung. Wollte ihn grüßen und kam ihm üblicherweise entgegen, empfing ihn im Flur, wenn sie ihn beauftragt hatte, Essen oder eine Zeitung oder etwas Anderes zu besorgen.

Nicht dieses Mal. Er hörte ihre Stimme aus der Küche und eine andere Stimme, die er kannte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Magen krampfte.

Diese Stimme, diese andere Stimme, die er hörte – sie gehörte – zu seiner Mutter. Seine Mutter. Narcissa Irma Malfoy.

Draco war sich unsicher, was er tun sollte. Offenbar gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten – bleiben oder davonrennen. Severus würde immer noch nicht zu Hause sein, seine Hintertür hatte verschlossen ausgesehen. Aideen finden, naja, er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Herumwandern? Ein Feigling sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte schnell zwei Mal tief Luft, ließ die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen rauszischen.

Die Tür zur Küche war nur einen Spalt breit offen und bevor er sie aufdrückte und eintrat, lauschte er einen Moment.

„Ich möchte wirklich, dass er nach Hause kommt," sagte seine Mutter.

Mrs Callaghan seufzte leicht und Draco hörte, wie etwas in eine Tasse gegossen wurde – vermutlich Tee. Sehr wahrscheinlich Tee. Er kannte sie. Und seine Mutter genoss in der Tat eine gute Tasse Tee. Zumindest wusste er das über sie. Doch er würde nicht zurückkehren. Auch wenn sie so klang, als wollte sie wirklich, dass er es tat. Nicht alles war Schuld des Imperius gewesen – das Wegschicken war nicht der Imperius gewesen, das Ausgeschlossen werden, seine Verbannung auf sein Zimmer wie ein Kind war nicht der Imperius auch nicht gewesen.

Und das war der Grund, warum er gegangen war, warum er bei Mrs Callaghan lebte. Nicht nur, weil sein Vater sie mit diesem schlimmen Fluch getroffen hatte, nicht nur, weil er sie mit Zaubern hatte heilen müssen, die er noch nie zuvor genutzt hatte – nein. Hier wurde er wie ein Neunzehnjähriger behandelt. Und trotz der abgeschlossenen Tür und des Misstrauens ihm und Aideen gegenüber, war er jemand, der an Gesprächen teilnahm, der nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde. Der gebeten wurde, seinen Werkzeugkasten zu benutzen, um Sachen zu reparieren. Der ein Buch über Do-It-Yourself-Projekte geschenkt bekommen hatte und dem erlaubt wurde, diese Projekte durchzuführen. Sachen zu bauen ohne ausgelacht zu werden. Nicht dazu gezwungen zu werden, immer der gute _Junge_ zu sein. Ihm gefiel es in Mrs Callaghans Haus. Ihm gefiel es, dass sein Pate ein Haus weiter wohnte, auch wenn ihre Gespräche begrenzt waren und er die meiste Zeit lang mürrisch war. Ihm gefiel es, Aideen anzugucken und sich nicht rechtfertigen zu müssen, warum er sie mochte. Er mochte die Gemütlichkeit dieses Hauses, den Mangel an vergoldeten Objekten, den Mangel an Gold. Den Mangel an unbequemen Stühlen, den Mangel an nur in silber und grün eingerichteten Räumen. Den Mangel an Himmelbetten. Er mochte die dünne Matratze, auf der er schlief. Und er schlief gut.

Und er liebte es, immer jemanden um sich zu haben. Er liebte es, mit Mrs Callaghan zu reden. Einfach nur zu reden, Mahlzeiten mit ihr einzunehmen.

Nein, er wollte nicht zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das vernünftig ist. Ich denke, er braucht eine Auszeit von Ihrer Welt."

„Unsere Welt?" fragte seine Mutter.

„Hexen, Zauberer," antwortete Mrs Callaghan prompt. „Nachdem, was seinem Patenonkel widerfahren ist, und, naja, mir,…"

Draco atmete erneut tief durch und drückte die Tür auf, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte. Zudem wusste nur Merlin, was seine Mutter tun würde, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass Mrs Callaghan Kenntnis von der Existenz von Hexen und Zauberer hatte. Er wusste nicht, was seine Mutter in solch einer Situation machen würde. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Mutter überhaupt nicht gut kannte.

„Hallo Mutter," sagte er mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken.

„Draco," er konnte keinen Schock in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Lediglich dieses künstliche Lächeln, das er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte – nein – nicht ganz so künstlich. Es war ein winziges bisschen wärmer als üblich. Jedoch kaum erkennbar.

„Hallo Mrs Callaghan," Draco lächelte sie jedoch strahlend an. Konnte sich nicht überwinden, seine eigene Mutter anzulächeln. Zu viel.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse?" fragte sie, ihr irischer Singsang stärker als wenn er mit seiner Mutter sprach.

„Ja, bitte. Danke," lächelte er immer noch; gerade, als Mrs Callaghan aufstehen wollte, beschloss er, zum entscheidenden Schlag auszuholen. „Ich mache ihn mir aber selber," fügte er hinzu und schickte ein kurzes, höhnisches Grinsen in Richtung seiner Mutter; die Frau, die von Hauselfen abhängig war; die Frau, die genau genommen beinahe geweint hatte, als sie die meisten ihrer Hauselfen entlassen mussten. Die den einen stresste, den sie immer noch hatten. Oh nein, sie musste verstehen, dass er nicht so war. Zumindest nicht mehr.

.

Systematisch legte er die neu erworbenen Stifte auf den soeben freigeräumten Tisch und zog dann den Reader aus seiner Ledertasche. Er sah noch neu aus, und das, obwohl er ihn in der Universität und im Bus auf dem Weg nach Hause durchgeblättert hatte. Nun verstand er sogar Busfahrten; es war nicht so schlimm, wie er es beim ersten Mal gedacht hatte. Und – Aideen hatte ihm erzählt, dass er eine günstige Fahrkarte, die er einen Monat lang nutzen konnte, kaufen könne und das hatte er getan. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich voller Informationen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich von vornherein nicht für ihn erwärmt hatte. Und er konnte das verstehen. Gewissermaßen.

Er hatte in dem Laden auch bunte Klebezettel gefunden und hatte diese ebenfalls gekauft und zog sie, mit neuem Enthusiasmus, auch aus seiner Tasche. Er würde etwas zu tun haben. Er konnte darin eintauchen. Und damit, mit diesem Fach, konnte er die Zauberwelt komplett vergessen. Er hatte etwas zu tun und es war unglaublich interessant.

Sorgsam sah Severus auf den Kursplan, schlug dann die Seites des Texts auf, den sie zur darauffolgenden Woche lesen sollten, nahm den grünen Stift erwartungsvoll in die Hand und fing, mit einem Lineal unter den Linien, an zu lesen. Langsam und aufmerksam. Er unterstrich die Dinge, die er als wichtig empfand, und machte sich – zusätzlich – Notizen auf seinem Block. Er würde vorbereitet sein.

Und das hier war – faszinierend. So viele Sachen wurden jeden Tag von so vielen Menschen gesagt – und so wenige Menschen wussten, dass es immer eine zweite Bedeutung gab, dass es immer Raum für Interpretationen gab. So wenige Menschen wussten, wie viel in ihren Gehirnen passierte, schon alleine nur beim Hören eines alltäglichen Ausdrucks wie ‚Guten Morgen'. Irgendwie fühlte er sich, als würde er in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als wäre er einer dieser wenigen, die es wirklich verstanden. Die es wirklich wussten.

.

Severus war nicht bewusst, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Ein glückliches und zufriedenes Lächeln, welches niemand für fast dreißig Jahre gesehen hatte. Severus war nicht bewusst, dass er glücklich seufzte, dass er sich streckte, dass er sich gerade hinsetzte und dass sich seine Nase mit dem Duft frisch kopierten Papiers füllte. Severus realisierte nicht, dass er sich, tief in seinem Inneren, fühlte, als streckte er seine Beine wieder, nachdem er sehr lange zusammengeschlagen worden war.

Ihm fiel das Lächeln nie auf. Ihm fiel nie auf, wie schnell sich die Seiten seines Notizblocks füllten, wie schnell er lernte.

.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Harry, als sie aus dem Aufzug traten.

„Warum sollte er lügen?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr Haar nervte sie ungemein. Das passierte, dachte sie, wenn man das Haus mit nassen Haaren und nur einer Mütze verließ, um eine Erkältung zu vermeiden. Die Locken fielen ihren Rücken buschig herunter, kitzelten ihr Haar und ihre Nacken und ihre Wangen. Irgendwann, versprach sie sich, würde sie sie abschneiden.

„Es ist Malfoy," grummelte er.

„Harry, du weißt, wie es ist," mahnte sie, „in solch einer Situation ist jeder auf einmal verdächtig und er schien eine offensichtliche Wahl zu sein. Zudem hat er uns angeboten, uns seine Erinnerungen zu zeigen. Er muss wissen, dass wir genug gesehen haben, um erkennen zu können, wenn sie verändert wurden. Ich zweifle ganz ehrlich nicht daran, dass das Ministerium davor Halt machen würde, Leute unter Drogen zu setzen.

„Aber Kingsley..."

„Er ist kein Heiliger," sagte sie finster. „Überleg mal, Veritaserum ist verlockend, sein Gebrauch ist verlockend. Es ist so einfach zu wissen, dass man die reine Wahrheit hören wird. Stell dir vor, Muggel hätten den Trank. Niemand würde unschuldig im Gefängnis landen. Und ich denke nicht, dass sie zögern würden, es auch zu benutzen. Warum sollte er nicht? Er hat diese tolle Methode, mit der er an die Wahrheit herankommt und…"

„Aber es ist unethisch," schrie er beinahe.

„Und? Das ist das Ministerium, Harry, kein Kindergarten. Das ist nicht mehr unethisch; sie sind die Leute, die festlegen, was ethisch ist und was nicht," sie rieb ihre Augenbraue. „Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen. Ich glaube, ich möchte hier nicht sein. Sie können machen, was auch immer sie gerne wollen, aber ich möchte kein Teil dessen sein. Sag Kingsley, dass ich…"

„Hermine?"

„Nein, Harry. Ich habe genug davon, dass Leute denken, sie machen das Richtige, und aber dann solche Methoden benutzen. Wer hat ihm das Recht gegeben, Malfoy unter Drogen zu setzen? Nichts außer sein eigener Argwohn. Und nur weil er ein Todesser war, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass er böse sein muss. Sieh dir Snape an. Er war…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich gehe nach Hause. Ich muss ein wenig Prüfungsstoff wiederholen, was viel wichtiger ist als das hier. Sprich du mit Shacklebolt, guck ob er es rechtfertigen kann. Ich kann es nicht erledigen."

„Aber wir sind schon hier und du bist klüger als…"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf erneut und brachte ihn mit einer kurzen Umarmung zum schweigen. „Tut mir Leid. Dieser Ort ist… ich kann hier nicht sein." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als ein Gedanke ihr plötzlich in den Sinn kam. Sie stoppte und drehte sich halb zu ihm zurück. „Weißt du," begann sie zögerlich, „ich fange an zu glauben, dass Snapes Verfluchung gar keine so schlechte Sache war. Er muss sich nicht mit all diesen korrupten… Menschen herumschlagen. Es ist nicht richtig, Harry. Sie benutzen machiavellistische Methoden und ich… Tut mir Leid."

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und zog dann eine Schulter hoch. „Wenn du dir sicher bist."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht mit dem Minister reden will. Und Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Nimm kein Getränk von ihm an," sagte sie feierlich und trat zurück in den Aufzug. Ja, sie hatte sich umentschieden. Alles in ihrem Kopf war durcheinandergeworfen – richtig und falsch schienen ihre Plätze getauscht zu haben, Gedanken mussten sortiert werden. Machiavellistische Methoden, ja. Mittel zum Zweck. Egal welches Mittel. Sie hatten nicht Halt davor gemacht, Draco unter Drogen zu setzen. Sie hatten nicht davor Halt gemacht, Snapes Zauberstab zu beschlagnahmen. Wovor würden sie noch nicht Halt machen?

Im Vergleich schien die Muggelwelt derzeit der weniger verrückte Ort zu sein.

.

„Draco, dein Vater war nicht er selbst. Er möchte, dass du zurückkommst. Wir müssen unsere Standards bewahren…"

„Standards, die ich niemals erfüllen könnte, Mutter," antwortete er eisig, blickte in ihre kalten Augen, drehte sich dann abrupt zu Mrs Callaghan um und sah in ihre blassgrünen. Augen, die warm und liebevoll waren. Diese Frau hatte ihm mehr Liebe und mehr Verständnis in einigen wenigen Wochen geschenkt, als seine Eltern ihm in seinem ganzen Leben gegeben hatten. In seinem ganzen Leben.

„Wir waren nicht in der Lage…"

„Ich will es nicht hören," rief er wütend und stellte seine Tasse mit einem lauten Knall zurück auf die Untertasse. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich dies und das tun musste, da meine Familie es erwartete, da ich meiner Familie gegenüber eine Pflicht hatte. Und was hat es mir gebracht? Was, Mutter?"

„Draco, mein Lieber, kein Geschrei," mahnte Mrs Callaghan sanft.

„Würden Sie uns bitte alleinlassen?

„Es ist ihr verdammtes Haus," fauchte Draco. „Und du glaubst, du kannst sie einfach bitten zu gehen? Was wirst du als nächstes machen, sie verfluchen wie es dein heiliger oh-ich-stehe-so-sehr-unter-dem-Imperius-Mann getan hat? Oder sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen, wie Severus' Mutter es getan hat? Das werde ich nicht zulassen," er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und richtete ihn auf seine Mutter. „Versuch es doch."

„Draco," sagte Mrs Callaghan sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wenn ihr eine Minute allein braucht…"

„Nein, wir brauchen keine Minute alleine. Ich bin fertig mit dir," schrie er erneut. „Du kommst hierher und führst dich auf, als wäre das hier dein Zuhause, du rümpfst die Nase, weil es hier so schmuddelig und muggelhaft ist. Du wirst darüber zusammen mit Vater lachen und wirst diesen Hauselfen herumkommandieren, damit er deine Drecksarbeit erledigt. Du hast noch nie in deinem Leben einen Finger gerührt und du glaubst, du könntest ehrliche, anständige Leute herumkommandieren. Du und Vater. Du hast nie einen Imperiusfluch gebraucht, um mich aus dem Raum zu schicken. ‚Tu, was dir gesagt wurde, Draco'," spottete er. „Nein."

„Draco, wir wollten nur das Beste für dich," sagte seine Mutter sanft.

„Das Beste? War das hier das Beste?" er schob seinen Ärmel zurück und hielt ihr seinen linken, geschädigten Arm hin. Das verblasste Dunkle Mal hob sich, obwohl es nur eine schwache, gräuliche Narbe war, von seiner blassen Haut ab. „Das war das Beste für mich?"

„Du wolltest das, Draco. Wir haben dich nicht dazu gezwungen."

„Ihr habt mich nicht dazu gezwungen? Das ist lächerlich, Mutter. ‚Oh, Draco, wir müssen… dein Vater… Schande… du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung…' Ihr habt mich nicht gezwungen? Was denn sonst?" er stand auf und starrte auf seine Mutter herab.

.

Irgendetwas war los, dachte Severus, als er aufhörte, seinen faszinierenden Text zu lesen. Nebenan hörte man Geschrei. Lautes Geschrei. Draco schrie. Er konnte nicht hören, wie Eleanor, sondern wie Draco schrie… dieser Junge verlor seine Beherrschung so schnell und brutal…

Er zögerte keinen Moment lang, wartete nicht und lief durch die Hintertür, zog sich auf die Mauer und sprang über sie. Erstaunlich, wie schnell seine Körperstärke zurückgekommen war. Wirklich erstaunlich. Er kam auf Eleanors Terrasse auf seinen Füßen auf und riskierte einen Blick in die Küche – und seine Augen weiteten sich.

.

„Draco!" sagte Eleanor laut und umrundete den Tisch zu der Stelle, wo der Junge neben seiner Mutter stand, mit dem Zauberstab auf ihren Hals gerichtet. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme und zog sie behutsam, doch mit ausreichend Kraft zu sich, drückte sie an seine Seiten und zog ihn erfolgreich zu sich, umarmte ihn von hinten. „Das darfst du nicht tun," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Du wirst nur in Schwierigkeiten geraten, und das möchte ich nicht."

Er sank gegen sie, seine linke Hand griff die ihre als, im selben Moment, die Hintertür aufgestoßen wurde und Severus, in seinem schönen schwarzen Pullover, dort stand, sein wachsendes Haar hinter die Ohren geklemmt, mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Narcissa," sagte er gedehnt mit eisigem Ton. „Stiehlst du wieder Bücher?"

.


	29. Die semantische Konzeption der Wahrheit

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Die semantische Konzeption der Wahrheit:

 _Das Wort ‚wahr' ist wie andere Wörter unserer Umgangssprache sicher nicht eindeutig. Und mir scheint nicht, dass die Philosophen, die diesen Begriff erörtert haben, geholfen hätten, seine Mehrdeutigkeit zu verringern. In den Werken und Diskussionen der Philosophen begegnen wir sehr verschiedenen Konzeptionen der Wahrheit und Falschheit, und wir müssen angeben, welche die Grundlage unserer Diskussion sein soll._

 _Wir möchten, dass unsere Definition den Intuitionen der klassischen aristotelischen Konzeption der Wahrheit gerecht wird – die ihren Ausdruck in den wohlbekannten Worten der Metaphysik des Aristoteles finden:_

Von etwas, das ist, zu sagen, dass es nicht ist, oder von etwas, das nicht ist, dass es ist, ist falsch, während von etwas, das ist, zu sagen, dass es ist, oder von etwas, das nicht ist, dass es nicht ist, wahr ist.

 _Wenn wir uns der modernen philosophischen Terminologie anpassen wollten, könnten wir diese Konzeption vielleicht durch die bekannte Formulierung ausdrücken:_

Die Wahrheit einer Aussage besteht in ihrer Übereinstimmung (oder Korrespondenz) mit der Wirklichkeit.

(Tarski, 1944; in Skirrbek, Gunnar (ed.): _Wahrheitstheorien_ , S.142-143)

.

Severus lächelte spöttisch. Es war, was ihm beim Anblick dieser Frau am leichtesten fiel. Narcissa Malfoy. Perfekt frisiertes Haar; Kleidung, die in der Muggelwelt als altmodisch angesehen würde, die jedoch, zumindest, muggelhaft genug war, damit sie sie tragen konnte. Ein langer, viktorianischer Rock (oder viele Röcke, Severus hatte keine Ahnung von Frauenkleidung), eine gerüschte Bluse, ein Pelzmantel, Nerz, den sie zweifelsohne sorgsam und mit einem schmutzabweisenden Zauber über den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, gelegt hatte. Draco hinter ihr – und hinter ihm Eleanor, die ihn an sich drückte.

Und es war so einfach, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn anzustarren. Die Maske dieser Frau verrutschte mit so wenig Aufwand – wenn man wusste, wie man sie reizen konnte; und Severus wusste es - durch die jahrelange Notwendigkeit, mit ihr zu interagieren.

„Wir haben deine Bücher nicht geklaut," blaffte sie. „Wir haben sie für dich verkauft. Lucius hat es für dich erledigt."

„Wie nett," höhnte er weiter und rümpfte seine Nase – minutiös, doch erfolgreich – angeekelt. „Sinkst du jetzt schon so tief? Und ziehst ein weiteres Mal den Imperiustrick aus dem Hut. Das Ministerium muss so töricht wie immer sein."

„Dieses Mal war es kein Trick," fauchte sie. „Und das weißt du. Er würde keinen Freund von dir verletzen."

„Ja. Aber du würdest es, oder nicht? Irgendeinen Muggel…" er hielt seinen Blick nur auf sie gerichtet, aber sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Eleanor Draco aus der Küche zog. Der Junge protestierte nicht und der Junge kämpfte nicht gegen sie an. Warum Eleanor wusste, dass es das Beste war, wenn er mit dieser Frau allein sprach, wusste er nicht – doch ehrlicherweise bevorzugte er es auf diese Weise. Es gab ein Paar Dinge, die er ihr nun sagen wollte – jetzt, wo er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Jetzt, wo er sie so leicht durchschauen konnte ohne das Bedürfnis zu versuchen, Legilimentik bei ihr zu benutzen.

Er hörte, wie die Küchentür mit einem sanften Klicken zufiel, und setzte sich hin, ihr gegenüber, beide Hände auf dem Tisch, Finger aneinandergelegt.

„Darf ich fragen, was du hier suchst?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um meinen Sohn abzuholen, wie du sehr wohl weißt," sagte sie wütend. „Ich weiß nicht, was du zu ihm gesagt hast oder was dieses alte Weib getan hat…"

„Tz, tz, tz, Narcissa, hast du deine Manieren vergessen? Sie ist deine Gastgeberin…"

„Sie ist ein Mu…"

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht," lächelte er gehässig.

„Muggel also. Sie ist nur ein Muggel."

„Und spar dir das ‚nur ein'," mahnte er sie, seine Augenbrauen waren in spöttischer Verzweiflung hochgezogen. Ja, er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie ihn jederzeit verhexen konnte, dass sie es vermutlich auch machen würde, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich von ihr einschüchtern lassen würde. Er könnte den Arm dieser Frau schneller brechen als sie ihren Zauberstab zücken könnte. „Im Herzen bist du immer noch eine Black, nicht wahr, Narcissa?"

Die hochrangige und mächtige, vollblütige Prinzessin, die Lucius hatte heiraten müssen, weil ihre Eltern dachten, dass sie zu verwöhnt worden war, um mit einem weniger vermögenden Mann zusammen zu sein, und dass sie einen Neureichen brauchte. Auch wenn seine Vorfahren aus Frankreich stammten und auch wenn da, wie er wusste, eine halbblütige Urgroßmutter irgendwo im Mix war. Die Blacks hatten sich damals dringend nach Geld gesehnt – und die Malfoys waren die gewesen, die sie damit versorgt hatten. Bedauernswert, dass Lucius sie wirklich zu lieben schien – oder geliebt zu haben schien. Nein. Lucius, vermutete er, war nicht die einzige düstere Gestalt in dieser Familie – er war vielleicht sogar besser als seine Frau. Auch wenn sie den Sohn, den ihr Mann ihr gegeben hatte, wirklich liebte. Seltsame Familie – und was für eine unglaublich gestörte Familie im Vergleich mit den Callaghans.

„Was soll das bitteschön heißen?" fauchte sie. „Ich bin eine Malfoy."

„Nein, du bist eine Black, durch und durch. Arrogant wie der ganze Rest, denkst immer, du wärst ein wenig besser. Denkst immer, du könntest egal wen herumkommandieren, deinen eigenen Sohn mit eingeschlossen. Du wirst ihn verlieren," wieder lächelte er böse. „So wie deine Eltern deine Schwester verloren haben, so wie dein Onkel und deine Tante ihren Nichtsnutz von einem Sohn verloren haben. Oh, denk darüber nach, Narcissa. Dein Sohn und Sirius Black werden als die Rebellen der Familie angesehen."

„Ich habe dir vertraut."

„Du bringst alte Geschichten zur Sprache," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mir nicht vertraut, du brauchtest mich. Und du wolltest mich tot sehen. Ich hatte Lucius' Platz und du konntest diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen. Draco mag vielleicht ein Kind gewesen sein, aber du dachtest, er würde deinen Erwartungen gerecht werden. Und deine Erwartung an ihn war es, Dumbledore zu töten. Du wolltest, dass ich das Gelübde ablege, weil du mich tot sehen wolltest.

„Das stimmt nicht."

Er zuckte nonchalant mit einer Schulter. „Wahrheit ist hierbei Ansichtssache."

„Damals habe ich dir vertraut. Ich habe dir vertraut, dass du auf deinen Patensohn aufpasst," kreischte sie.

„Die Wände sind dünn, Narcissa. Sehr dünn. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir irgendeine Erklärung schuldig bin, doch spaßeshalber mache ich es. Auch wenn es nur meiner eigenen Unterhaltung dient, aber ich werde dir eine geben. Ich hatte immer die Absicht, für Dracos Sicherheit zu sorgen, mit oder ohne das Gelübde. Hätte er auf mich gehört, hätte er mir so vertraut wie du behauptest, es getan zu haben, wäre er zu mir gekommen. Das ist er nicht, weil du ihm gesagt hast, was für die Familie getan werden musste. Deine hochrangige und mächtige Familie. Ich höre, du hast nur noch einen mickrigen Hauselfen? Er hat versucht, das zu tun, was du von ihm wolltest. Lucius hätte es nicht erlaubt und das weißt du."

„Lucius ist ein Feigling," fauchte sie. „Und schwach."

„Zeigst jetzt dein wahres Gesicht? Ich scheine diesen Effekt auf dich zu haben."

„Es war seine Entscheidung, dich zu seinem Paten zu machen. Ich hätte dich nicht…"

„Nein. Niederträchtiges Halbblut. Ich weiß," verspottete er sie, erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl und ging um den Tisch. Er war beinahe versucht, ihr seinen Rücken zuzuwenden, nur um zu sehen, ob sie ihn verfluchen oder verhexen würde – doch andererseits war er nicht so leichtsinnig. Stattdessen ließ er sie und ihre Hand, die in der Nähe ihrer Manteltasche zuckte, nicht aus den Augen. Oh, naive Narcissa. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche genommen und drehte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Niederträchtiges Halbblut," wiederholte er. „Und jetzt ohne Magie. Du hättest dich besser um deine kümmern sollen."

„Du dreckiger…"

„Tz, tz, tz," er behielt den Zauberstab in der Hand und umrundete den Tisch, um sich wieder hinzusetzen. „Du unterschätzt Leute. Das hast du schon immer getan. Es ist diese angeborene Black-Arroganz. Mach dir keine Sorgen um den Zauberstab. Du bekommst ihn schon wieder."

„Was willst du von mir?" sie starrte ihn an, wütend, sehr wütend.

„Ich will nichts von dir. Du bist hierher gekommen."

„Ich will meinen Sohn zurück."

„Du hast deinen Sohn in dem Moment verloren, als du behauptet hast zu wissen, was das Beste für ihn sei. Du hast ihn in dem Moment verloren, als Er ihn markiert hat. Du hast ihn in dem Moment verloren, als du von ihm erwartet hast, dass er Seine Suche erledigt. Du hättest Ihm die Stirn bieten sollen. Lucius hätte es getan. Lucius hätte ein oder zwei Crucios über sich ergehen lassen und Lucius hätte ihn überredet zu glauben, dass Draco noch zu jung sei. Oder hätte es zumindest versucht. Du hast ihn auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Nein, sagen wir ein grün-silbernes Slytherin Tablett. Dachtest, du könntest wieder ganz oben hingelangen. Wo stehst du jetzt, Narcissa? Sehen dich die Leute überhaupt noch an?" fragte er, den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern, ihn haltend wie ein Dirigent seinen Taktstock halten würde.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?" sie wechselte offensichtlich ihre Taktik – und aus ihr kam eine weinerliche, fast schluchzende Stimme.

„Weil du sie hören musstest."

„Ich liebe meinen Sohn!"

„Das bezweifle ich nicht," entgegnete er gedehnt. „Doch du warst schon immer eine Schlange und ich glaube, dass du als Mutter besser eine Löwin sein solltest."

„Du redest absoluten Unsinn."

„Ja, es ist in der Tat ein wenig poetisch herübergekommen, nicht wahr?" grinste er. „Das war alles Teil eines großen Plans. Draco hätte Albus Dumbledore getötet, und du hattest dich bereits in der Roller einer First Lady an Seiner Seite gesehen. Du wusstest, da Er keine Frau hatte, wärst du diejenige gewesen, die ihn bei allen Veranstaltungen repräsentiert und die Gastgeberin gespielt hätte. Die eine Frau, wie die alle Frauen sein wollten. Eine Schande, dass es nicht geklappt hat.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab und ich werde gehen," fauchte sie.

„Kannst es nicht ertragen, die Wahrheit zu hören?"

„Lucius hat dieses… Ding zu Recht verflucht," Spucke quoll zwischen ihren perfekten Zähnen heraus, als sie sprach. Es war nicht schön.

„Oh, also war er es doch? Kein Imperius?"

„Er stand unter dem Einfluss des Imperius, der Schwächling. Nicht mal imstande, dagegen anzukämpfen," schrie sie beinahe.

„Interessant. Muss jemand mächtiges gewesen sein, der ihn verflucht hat," sinnierte er, sein Blick immerfort auf sie gerichtet.

„Er ist schwach."

„Weißt du… ich habe mich gefragt – Draco hält mich auf dem neusten Stand –, ob du es warst, die ihn verflucht hat?"

Sie fing tatsächlich an zu lachen – laut und beinahe ordinär klingend. Ein wenig wie ihre Schwester Bellatrix. „Willst du Veritaserum benutzen, oh Apotheker?" sie versuchte den Spieß umzudrehen. „Das Ministerium hat es getan. Ich war es nicht. Ich hätte es tun sollen, aber ich war es nicht. Oh, und der arme Apotheker kann keine Magie mehr benutzen. Das hätte ich auch tun sollen."

Apotheker – das Wort, mit dem Er ihn anfangs bezeichnet hatte. Er hatte es nie wieder hören wollen – doch das würde sie nicht herausfinden.

„Und was für ein Leben das ist, Narcissa. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es gut sein könnte? Nicht mehr unter der Herrschaft des Ministeriums zu sein? Nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen zu werden, Veritaserum verabreicht zu bekommen? Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Ein hilfloser Plauderschleier. Habe mich damals hilflos gefühlt, nehme ich an. Doch zumindest sind sie heutzutage sorgfältig und befragen nicht nur meinen Patensohn.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zu. Das war offensichtlich eine neue Information. Nicht dass es für ihn von Interesse war.

„Ich schlage vor, Madam Malfoy, dass Sie gehen. Und lass deinen Sohn in Ruhe. Hier bekommt er, was er braucht – und was du ihm niemals geben könntest."

„Ich habe ihm alles gegeben, was er brauchte, und das weißt du!"

„Kleidung, Essen, ja. Geld, ja. Naja, warte, jetzt kein Geld. Du wirst es niemals verstehen. In dieser Hinsicht bist du wie Er. Für dich ist Liebe etwas, das man fühlt, doch niemals zeigt. Oder, Moment, etwas, das du fühlen solltest, doch du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt. Du bist so kalt wie eine tote Schlange im Schnee. Dir muss Zuneigung gegeben werden, damit du es fühlen kannst. Dir muss bestätigt werden, dass es Liebe gibt. Und das ist etwas, das du niemals gekannt hast und niemals ausdrücken könntest."

„Mein Sohn weiß, dass ich ihn liebe," er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr plattes, schlichtes, silbrig-blondes Haar sich auflud und lockiger wurde, während sie miteinander sprachen. Doch vielleicht war es nur seine Einbildung.

„Das bezweifle ich," sagte er ernst und atmete tief durch. „Geh nach Hause und lass ihn in Ruhe. Und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Ich will, dass mein Sohn mich begleitet," eine Träne – oh, wie er diese weiblichen Taktiken verabscheute – lief nun ihre Wange hinunter. „Ich vermisse meinen Sohn."

Er seufzte erneut und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er vermisst sein Zuhause nicht und ich bezweifle, dass er dich vermisst. Er möchte hier sein und wenn du ihn liebst, dann lass ihn hier bleiben, bis er zu sich findet."

„Was für eine Antwort ist das denn?" Eine weitere Träne – die zweite Wange.

„Eine ehrliche. Ich werde diese Küche nun verlassen und deinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch lassen. Ich komme in dreißig Sekunden zurück und hoffe, dass du bis dahin verschwunden bist," sagte er und wusste, er hatte den Vorteil, dass er draußen sein würde, bevor sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Narcissa."

„Ich will meinen Sohn," heulte sie beinahe.

Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen legte er den Zauberstab langsam auf den Tisch und verließ die Küche, schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Drinnen gab es ein Krachen, doch er sah nur die zwei Paar fragenden Augen, die ihn ansahen, dann ein schwaches Ploppen in der Küche und er wusste, dass sie weg war.

Er zuckte müde mit seinen Schultern in Richtung Eleanor und Draco und verließ das Haus durch die Vordertür. Er wollte vergessen, was soeben vorgefallen war.

.


	30. Langue et Parole

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Langue et Parole:

 _Der (dichotomische) Begriff_ Langue/Parole _[Sprache/Sprechen] ist bei Saussure ein zentraler Begriff und war gewiss etwas unerhört Neues in Bezug auf die vorhergehende Sprachwissenschaft, die sich vornehmlich damit befasste, die Ursachen des historischen Wandels in den Änderungen der Aussprache, den spontanen Assoziationen und der Wirkung der Analogie zu untersuuchen, und die demnach eine Linguistik des individuellen Sprachaktes war. Um diese berühmte Dichotomie zu erarbeiten, ging Saussure von der „vielförmigen und ungleichartigen" Natur der menschlichen Rede [langage] aus, die sich auf den ersten Blick als eine nicht klassifizierbare Realität erweist, deren Einheit sich nicht ableiten lässt, da sie verschiedenen Gebieten angehört, dem physischen, physiologischen und dem psychischen, dem individuellen und dem sozialen Gebiet; diese Unordnung wird beseitigt, wenn wir aus diesem heterokliten Ganzen ein reines soziales Objekt heraussondern, eine systematische Gesamtheit der für die Kommunikation notwendigen Konventionen, ein System, das Gegenüber dem_ Material _der Signale, aus denen es besteht, gleichgültig ist: nämlich die_ Sprache _[langue], der gegenüber das_ Sprechen _[parole] den rein individuellen Teil der menschlichen Rede [langage] ausmacht (Lautgebung, Realisierung der Regeln und zufällige Kombination von Zeichen)._

(Barthes, 1964; Übersetzer: Eva Moldenhauer (1979). Sydikat: Frankfurt am Main. S.11)

.

Türen wurden zugeschlagen und zugeschlagene Türen waren nie ein gutes Zeichen. Zugeschlagene Türen bedeuteten, dass Harry in einer schrecklichen Stimmung war. Zugeschlagene Türen waren ein Zeichen, dass dies nicht so gelaufen war, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und das, dachte Hermine, war der Grund, weswegen sie nicht mitgekommen war. Wer waren sie schließlich schon? Nur zwei gerade volljährige Menschen, die, zugegeben, in einem Krieg mitgekämpft hatten und, laut einigen, etwas Einfluss auf einige Menschen hatten. Doch in den Augen derer, die wirklich Bescheid wussten – waren sie nichts als Kinder. Nicht dass das richtig war, und sie hatten mehr Kämpfe als die meisten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums bestritten, doch sie waren jung und unerfahren, zumindest was Politik anging. Sie war es.

„Dieser Mistkerl," schnaubte Harry und ließ sich in einen dieser weichen, bequemen Sessel in der Bibliothek fallen ließ (Sessel, die sie aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern hergeholt hatte).

„Warum? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Was er gesagt hat? Dass der Zweck, wie du sagtest, das Mittel rechtfertigt. Diese Moralität hat keinen Platz in der Politik und ist kurzlebig und willkürlich. Das hat er gesagt."

„Klingt nicht wie er," Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Nope," er betonte das ‚p', „aber er glaubt daran, denke ich. Ich glaube, er denkt wirklich, dass das der Weg ist, um die Zaubererwelt zu, Zitat, regieren, Zitat Ende."

„Das hat er gesagt?"

„Das hat er gesagt. Und nein, er stand nicht unter dem Einfluss des Imperius," er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest nicht, dass ich es bemerkt hätte. Er sagt, er müsse mir seine Gründe nicht erklären, aber dass er, ganz einfach, die Verantwortung hätte und das Leben in unserer Welt besser gestalten wollte," sein Kopf fiel in seine Hände und er starrte, dem Anschein nach, auf seine Schuhe.

„Und du bist sicher, dass er nicht unter dem Imperius steht? Er klingt nicht wie der Kingsley Shacklebolt, an den ich mich erinnere…"

Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifle es, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich meine, ich kann es nicht sicher wissen, aber er erschien mir ziemlich klar, ziemlich normal. Als ob alles Sinn ergäbe. Und er sagte, dass er nicht wahllos Veritaserum verteile, sondern es nur denjenigen gebe, die für ihn unter Verdacht stehen."

„Und das ohne Einwilligung?"

„Glaubst du, dass irgendeiner der Malfoys seine Einwilligung geben würde?"

„Wenn sie unschuldig wären, warum nicht? Aber so, ich meine, sie sind nicht vollkommen blöd… Moment… irgendeiner der Malfoys? Haben…"

„Dracos Mutter auch, ja."

„Erkennen sie, oder der Minister in dem Fall, dass sie sie nur noch weiter wegjagen? Dass das ihnen im Grunde einen Grund liefern könnte, zur dunklen Seite zu wechseln? Ich meine…"

„Ich weiß nicht," seufzte er. „Aber… Malfoy ist immer noch im St. Mungo's, wusstest du das?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Naja…" er stoppte nachdenklich und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar. „Kingsley sagte nur, dass, ähm, Malfoy gegen die Aufhebung des Imperius angekämpft hat – oder gegen seine Festhaltung im Ministerium. Er wollte mir nicht mehr erzählen, doch er scheint verletzt zu sein."

„Verletzt? Von den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern?"

Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und versank noch tiefer im Sessel. „Ich habe noch keine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen, aber… weißt du, ich habe überlegt, Pause in der Aurorenausbildung zu machen."

„Harry! Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Ich meine, wenn es…" er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht hell und nicht dunkel. Es sind nicht zwei Sachen. Es ist einfach nur grau, grau und grau. Und sogar die _guten_ Leute benutzen Methoden, die nicht gut sind. Und all diese ganze Moralität ist kurzlebig und willkürlich…"

„Machiavellistisch," unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was du vorhin damit meintest, und ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt damit meinst, aber…"

„Harry, wirklich," sagte sie missbilligend und schwang ihren Zauberstab in Richtung eines Bücherregals. „Sogar die Blacks haben seine Bücher hier," murmelte sie und _Der Prinz_ fiel in seinen Schoß. „Lies!"

„Nein, ich will das nicht lesen. Du sagst mir immer, dass ich lesen soll. Ich…"

„Jetzt werde nicht auf mich sauer," zischte sie.

„Ich bin nicht auf dich sauer," dennoch starrte er sie zornig an. „Aber du wirfst immer mit Wörtern um dich, die ich nicht verstehe, und anstatt sie in leichter Sprache zu erklären," spottete er, „die ich auch brauche, lässt du ein Buch in meinen Schoß fallen."

„Harry…"

„Nein, scheiß drauf. Ich bin weg," antwortete er sehr verärgert und stand auf, schmiss das Buch auf den Boden und verließ die Bibliothek ohne zurückzublicken und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Hermine hob, natürlich, zuerst das Buch auf, bevor sie mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Locken fuhr – voller Knoten. Sie hätte es wissen sollen, Haare an der Luft trocken lassen– Knoten. Unvermeidbar. Harry wurde sauer, wenn ihm auffiel, dass nicht alles war, wie es schien – unvermeidbar. Er lief davon, anstatt ruhig über Dinge zu reden – unvermeidbar.

Und sie wurde mit dem zu lösenden Puzzle zurückgelassen. Das Puzzle beschäftigte sich, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht wirklich mit den Gründen für das Verhalten des Ministers. Sie konnte ziemlich deutlich erkennen, dass er Frieden in der Zauberwelt stiften wollte und dass er all diese kleinen Methoden verwendete, die vielleicht – vielleicht auch nicht komplett legal waren, vollkommen moralisch korrekt, die jedoch die gewünschten Ergebnisse einbringen würden. Es war vielmehr eine kalte Art des Denkens – und vielleicht, dachte Hermine, war es nicht so sehr mehr eine Unterscheidung von schwarz und weiß, Hell und Dunkel, richtig und falsch, als eine von menschlich und unmenschlich, warm und kalt, liebevoll und lieblos. Vielleicht, dachte sie, verloren Leute in diesen Positionen, wie der Minister, ihre Menschlichkeit, sobald sie ihr Amt antraten. Erschien ihr nicht so vollkommen befremdlich. Ganz im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich. Er musste diese Figur sein, zu der die Leute aufblickten und die Respekt verlangte. Respekt – und das unterschied sich von Liebe.

Nicht dass sie behauptete zu wissen, wie der Minister in Wirklichkeit war – sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er eine Frau hatte, die Zuhause auf ihn wartete, oder eine Freundin oder einen Freund. Sie wusste nichts über sein Privatleben – doch als Minister, und vorläufig, konnte sie ihn nicht respektieren. Nicht dafür, dass er so offensichtlich all die klaren, allgemein anerkannten Regeln der Moralität ignorierte.

Sie zog ihre Füße hoch auf den Sessel, der sehr schwache Duft ihres Vaters war im Stoff zurückgeblieben, umarmte sie, und sie schloss ihre Augen – dachte, dass sie vielleicht wieder, ruhig, mit Draco reden müsste. Ihm zumindest erzählen müsste, dass sein Vater im St. Mungo's war. Der Arme schien es nicht gewusst zu haben.

.

Eleanor stellte einen Teller mit Keksen auf den Tisch und eine weitere Tasse Tee vor Draco. Der arme Junge schien vollkommen verwirrt und verloren. Wie sie es üblicherweise mit Severus tat (der vorerst am besten alleine gelassen wurde), setzte sie sich neben ihn hin und nicht ihm gegenüber. Sie wusste, sie hatte eine Methode, sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Und sie wusste, dass diese zwei Jungen ihr vertrauten.

„Ich kenne Severus' Seite der Geschichte, natürlich, aber ich kenne deine nicht," begann sie ruhig und nahm einen Keks, er nahm sich ebenfalls einen und knabberte an ihm, „und du hast bei mir schon eine ganze Weile gewohnt, und ich weiß, dass es Zeiten gibt, in denen dich etwas ganz klar stört."

„Es ist alles in der Vergangenheit," sagte er, starrte auf etwas, das sie nicht sehen konnte – etwas in seiner Vergangenheit, vermutlich.

„Ich kann Sachen zusammenfügen," sagte sie nachdenklich. „Wurde dir befohlen, jemanden zu töten?"

Eine lange Zeit sagte er nichts. Er knabberte an seinem Keks, nahm dann einen Schluck Tee, bevor er wieder anfing zu knabbern. „Ja," sagte er.

„Ist es einfacher, jemanden mit deinem Zauberstab zu töten als es für Muggel ist?" fragte sie langsam.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte er zögerlich. „Du… sie sagen, man muss es auch so meinen, aber… ich konnte nicht… ich war ein Feigling."

„Ein Feigling? Weil du niemanden getötet hast?" sie rutschte langsam näher zu ihm, doch ließ ihn vorerst nur die Wärme ihrer Nähe fühlen, berührte ihn nicht.

„Das haben sie gesagt," er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Sie?"

„Meine Mutter. Einige von ihren… die Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord…"

„Der was?"

„Lord Voldemort," stotterte er leicht.

„Oh er. Severus hat mir von ihm erzählt. Und er hat gesagt, du seist ein Feigling? Weil du nicht töten konntest?"

„Ja."

„Nun gut," seufzte sie, „ich habe das Severus gesagt, weil er auch über Feigheit sprach, und ich würde das auch dir sagen und ich traue dir zu, dass du klug genug bist, um mir zu glauben," sie holte tief Luft, „du – und Severus auch – ihr seid keine Feiglinge. Dieser Lord Voldemort war einer. Er war der größte Feigling überhaupt."

Draco sah sie an, verdutzt.

„Er hatte nicht einmal den Mut, dem Tod zu begegnen," lächelte sie zart. „Er hatte vor dem Tod Angst, weil er wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Und für seinesgleichen kann es nur die Hölle geben. Die ewige, brennende Hölle. Und er war der Feigling, weil er dem nicht entgegentreten wollte."

„Zauberer sind keine Christen, Mrs Callaghan," sagte Draco sanft, wahrscheinlich froh, dachte Eleanor, dass er vorerst nicht mehr im Fokus stand.

„Severus hat so etwas Ähnliches gesagt," schmunzelte sie, „erstaunlich, wie ähnlich ihr euch seid. Aber ihr müsst ein Jenseits haben. Ihr müsst an eine Art Nachleben glauben. Die meisten Leute tun das. Und die meisten glauben, dass … die Lebenstaten Folgen haben. Was man im Leben macht, jede gute Tat, und jede schlechte Tat, sie wird zurückkommen, sie wiederholt sich in der Ewigkeit und dieser Ewigkeit entfliehen zu wollen ist Feigheit. Severus hat mir Sachen erzählt – und was hatte dieser Mann? Er hatte keine Liebe, er fühlte nie Liebe. Denke über die grundlegenden Sachen nach, Draco. Zu wem ist er nach Hause gekommen?"

„Er hatte seine Schlange," sagte der Junge mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja. Ein Haustier," seufzte sie. „Er war ein Feigling. Er wollte nie jemanden an sich heranlassen. Aber natürlich weiß ich das nur von dem, was Severus mir erzählt hat. Ich kann es nicht wirklich beurteilen. Aber du bist kein Feigling, nur weil du nicht in der Lage warst, jemanden zu töten. Und Severus ist der am wenigsten feige Mensch, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Und sieh dich an, Draco. Du kommst hierhin, du kommst in eine vollkommen andere Welt und du passt dich an und befasst dich damit und du… du bist kein Feigling. Ein Feigling hätte sich Zuhause versteckt und hätte niemals etwas Anderes sehen wollen, als seine eigenen vier Wände. Du bist in diese Welt neu hereingekommen. Du hast einen Neuanfang gemacht. Das erfordert Mut."

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, ich habe einfach nur… was hätte ich schon tun können? Meine Eltern, sie sind… meine Mutter… als mein Vater in Askaban war, hat sie… Severus hatte Recht. Alles, was er gesagt hat, stimmt," er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und Eleanor konnte es nicht lassen, seinen Rücken langsam zu streicheln und ihm mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren. „Ich bin aufgewachsen als… ich wurde nie einfach so umarmt. Ich wurde als Belohnung umarmt. Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle mit Harry Potter anfreunden und als ich versagte… ich… sie haben mich wissen lassen, dass ich sie enttäuscht habe. Sie haben mich wissen lassen, dass ich nicht ebenbürtig war. Dass ich nicht einmal so eine einfache Aufgabe erledigen konnte."

Er verstummte. Eleanor wusste von Severus, dass Harry Potter der Junge war, der an Weihnachten vor ihrem Haus gestanden hatte, sie wusste, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der diesen Lord Voldemort Mensch letztendlich beseitigt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie alle nichts füreinander übrig hatten.

„Aber ich habe ihn heute Morgen besucht, als ich weggegangen bin."

Sie nickte nur. Sie hatte, natürlich, wissen wollen, wohin er gegangen war, doch er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er für eine Weile rausmusste – und nichts weiter. Nun zu hören, dass er diesem Harry Potter einen Besuch abgestattet hatte – seltsam.

„Ich wollte wissen… mein Vater… ich habe nicht… hat meine Mutter gesagt, wo er ist? Bevor ich reingekommen bin, meine ich."

Sie nickte erneut, doch er konnte es nicht sehen, hatte sein Gesicht immer noch in seine Hände beinahe gepresst, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „Sie sagte, er wäre im Krankenhaus."

„Im Krankenhaus?" sein Kopf schoss empor. „Sie hat es mir nicht erzählt. Warum hat sie es mir nicht erzählt?"

Eleanor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an… sie hätte es getan." Oh, sie wollte diese schreckliche Frau nicht verteidigen, doch was für eine Wahl hatte sie schon?

„Hat sie gesagt warum?" seine Augen waren voll – Angst – Sorgen? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Lieber, nein," lächelte sie und hielt sich dieses Mal nicht zurück, sondern umarmte den armen Jungen, der nie einfach so umarmt worden war. In diesem Haus waren Umarmungen keine Belohnungen. In diesem Haus bekam man Umarmungen… einfach so.

.

Sorgsam las Severus den Lehrplan, den Stundenverlaufsplan ein weiteres Mal, die Informationen, die diese Professorin, Dr Deveney, darauf festgehalten hatte. Ihre Sprechstunde stand dort und Telefonnummern und… eine E-Mail Adresse. Was auch immer E-Mail war.

 _Essays können per E-Mail eingereicht werden._

 _Ansonsten drucken Sie bitte ihr Essay aus in Times New Roman oder Arial, Schriftgröße 12, doppelter Zeilenabstand._

Ausdrucken? Times New Roman? Ariel? Doppelter Zeilenabstand? Er hatten die meisten Jahre seines Lebens als Zauberer gelebt. Er kannte Federkiele. Er kannte Tinte, er kannte Pergament. Times New Roman? Ariel? Schriftgröße 12?

Da gab es nur eine Sache, die er tun konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass einige Leute, die ihn als Zauberer gekannt hatten, diese Fragen beantworten konnten – Hermine Granger würde es wissen – doch er würde diese Hexe sicherlich nicht um Rat fragen. Nein. Aideen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er ein Zauberer gewesen war, dachte, dass sie, er und Draco, wirklich seltsam waren, und sie würde ihm antworten.

Abgesehen davon, wie hatte es Eleanor formuliert? _Du und ich, Severus, wir sind in ihren Augen alt._

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Telefon, das er kurz nach Weihnachten eingerichtet hatte, das Telefon, das etwa zwei Mal die Woche klingelte, entweder Kathleen oder Stephen, die wissen wollten, wie es Eleanor erging. Doch er hatte ein Paar Nummern gesammelt, und Aideen hatte ihm eine aufgeschrieben, hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sie benutzen, wenn er irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Und Times New Roman, E-Mail, Ariel, Schriftgröße 12, doppelter Zeilenabstand, das war ein Problem.

Mit einem Finger auf der Nummer wählte er sie. Es war nicht so, wie es in seiner Kindheit gewesen war. Es gab keine runde Wählscheibe. Er musste seine Finger nicht in Löcher stecken und die Wählscheibe drehen. Er musste lediglich ein paar Tasten drücken.

„Hallo?"

„Ähm, hallo," sagte er zögerlich.

„Severus?" fragte sie. „Hi."

„Ja, ich bin es," warum er sie mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, wusste er nicht. Aber sie tat es und hatte es getan, seitdem sie ihn beinahe geohrfeigt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie strahlend.

„Nein," antwortete er. Das war peinlich. Einem Kind eine Frage zu stellen, die er selbst nicht beantworten konnte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich… ähm… ich habe hier ein, ähm, Handout aus meinem Kurs."

„Okay?"

„Und darauf steht: Essays können per E-Mail eingereicht werden. Ansonsten drucken Sie bitte ihr Essay aus in Times New Roman oder Arial, Schriftgröße 12, doppelter Zeilenabstand."

„Oh, du hast keinen Computer?" fragte Aideen unschuldig und Severus schaute völlig dureinander drein. Computer. Ja, er erinnerte sich schwach. Große Dinge, die größere Dinge steuerten. Wie… ein Taschenrechner, nur größer. Er erinnerte sich.

„Nein," sagte er.

„Omi hat auch keinen, obwohl ich ihr schon jahrelang sage, dass sie sich einen holen soll," lachte sie. „Ähm, hör zu, ich habe jetzt noch einen weiteren Kurs, aber wenn du mich vorm Arndale Haus in, ähm, sagen wir zwei Stunden triffst, können wir dir einen besorgen. Ich weiß, dass sie bei Comet ein Angebot haben. Und ich glaube, sie installieren für dich auch die Internetleitung, aber wir müssten mal nachfragen. Ich muss sowieso dorthin. Schon komisch, was sie schon alles nach der Bombardierung alles gemacht haben, nicht wahr?"

Bombardierung, ja. Oder nicht. Sachen wurden oft anders von Muggeln wahrgenommen. Egal. Egal, dass das ein, naja, ein gut platzierter Imperius gewesen war und, zum ersten Mal in der Todessergeschichte, ein anständige Vertuschung von den Muggeln. Egal.

Er nickte. Er könnte den Bus nehmen und sie dort treffen. Egal was, um herauszufinden, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Außerdem hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit seinen Kontostand kontrolliert – und die Sozialhilfe überwies ihm ziemlich viel Geld. Es war eine Menge auf seinem Konto. Eleanor war zuerst überrascht gewesen, doch hatte es am nächsten Tag nicht noch einmal angesprochen. Vielleicht bekam sie weniger, vielleicht hatte die Sozialhilfe einen Fehler gemacht, aber vorerst wollte er darüber nicht nachdenken. Er brauchte offenbar einen Computer – und solche Dinge waren nicht günstig, und das war der Punkt, wo das Geld ihm gelegen kam.

„Severus? Bist du noch da?" kreischte Aideen ins Telefon.

„Ja. Ich werde in die Stadt kommen," antwortete er kurz.

„Oh gut, hör mal, ich muss los, mein Kurs fängt gleich an und… hör auf mich zu hauen… tschüss Severus."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Diese Telefonanrufe waren immer seltsam, aber er würde – naja, er würde einen Computer mit Aideen kaufen. Und das würde ihn, ganz gewiss, Narcissas unglücklichen Besuch vergessen lassen.

.


	31. Begriff und Gegenstand

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Begriff und Gegenstand:

 _Im Satze ‚der Morgenstern ist die Venus' haben wir zwei Eigennamen ‚Morgenstern' und ‚Venus' für denselben Gegenstand. In dem Satze ‚der Morgenstern ist ein Planet' haben wir einen Eigennamen: ‚der Morgenstern' und ein Begriffswort: ‚ein Planet'. Sprachlich zwar ist nichts geschehen, als dass ‚die Venus' ersetzt ist durch ‚ein Planet'; aber sachlich ist die Beziehung eine ganz andere geworden. Eine Gleichung ist umkehrbar; das Fallen eines Gegenstandes unter einen Begriff ist eine nicht umkehrbare Beziehung. Das ‚ist' im Satze ‚der Morgenstern ist die Venus' ist offenbar nicht die bloße Kopula, sondern auch inhaltlich ein wesentlicher Teil des Prädikats, so dass in den Worten: ‚die Venus' nicht das ganze Prädikat enthalten ist. Man könnte dafür sagen: ‚der Morgenstern ist nichts anderes als die Venus', und hier haben wir, was vorhin in dem einfachen ‚ist' lag, in vier Worte auseinandergelegt, und in ‚ist nichts anderes als' ist nun ‚ist' wirklich nur noch die Kopula. Was hier ausgesagt wird, ist also nicht_ _die Venus_ _, sondern_ _nichts anderes als die Venus_ _. Diese Worte bedeuten einen Begriff, unter den freilich nur ein einziger Gegenstand fällt._

(Frege, 1892)

.

Gut, sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, eine einzige ihrer Locken auf ihrem Kopf zu entwirren und ihr Haar sah aus, als hätte ein sehr riesiger, magischer Vogel dort ein Nest gebaut. Magie half nicht, wenn es so war, das wusste sie und sie hatte aus diesem Grunde ihre Haare gewaschen, eine riesige Menge an Seidenglatts Haargel benutzt, bevor sie disapparierte, bevor sie dort hinging, wo sie hinmusste, wo sie hinwollte. Nicht dass sie irgendwelche neuen Informationen über Lucius Malfoy hatte, oder wusste, ob er immer noch im St. Mungos war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco die ganze Sache aufklären würde, dass er vielleicht sogar ihren eigenen Denkprozess klarer machen konnte. Seitdem sie in Gryffindor einsortiert worden war, war es klar gewesen, dass es gut und schlecht gab und Gryffindor und Slytherin. Und nun war dieses Bild, naja, durcheinander. Sehr durcheinander.

Und daher, weil sie wusste, dass Draco bei Snapes Muggelnachbarin wohnte, die einen ziemlich alten und wahrscheinlich konservativen Eindruck gemacht hatte, und da Malfoy immer noch ein Zauberer war (obwohl er, sofern sie sich erinnern konnte, Jeans tags zuvor getragen hatte, als er zu ihnen gekommen war), entschied sie sich für einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock und eine hellblaue Bluse und warf sich den Vintagemantel ihrer Mutter über die Schultern. Den einen, den sie zuvor nie hatte tragen dürfen und den sie nun, da sie nicht mehr zurückkamen, für sich beansprucht hatte (wie die meisten der anderen alten Kleidungsstücke ihrer Mutter, naja, die schönen und die Miniröcke aus den Sechzigern).

Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und einen letzten Blick auf ihre weichen, sanften Locken (sie musste diesen Seidenglatts Haargel Leuten wirklich danken), trat sie nach draußen auf die Straße des Grimmauld Platzes und disapparierte.

.

„Draco, in der Zeitung ist eine Stellenanzeige," sagte Eleanor sanft. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht noch deutlicher machen, doch es war noch nicht einmal Monatsmitte und das Geld, naja, ging zu Ende. Nicht dass es sie störte, dass Draco bei ihr wohnte, doch mit ihm und Severus, die so oft zu ihr zum Essen kamen, musste sie mehr kaufen als sie üblicherweise nur für sich brauchte, und obwohl Severus viel Geld von der Sozialhilfe und dieses Geld, wie Draco erwähnt hatte, von den Zauberleuten bekam, wollte sie ihn nur sehr ungerne um Geld bitten. Und wenn Draco nur ein wenig beisteuern könnte, würde es das Ganze für sie so viel einfacher machen. Und wenn sie Draco, der kein eigenes Geld hatte, dazu bringen könnte, sich einen Job, sogar einen Nebenjob zu besorgen, und wenn er ihr doch nur ein wenig, naja, Miete geben könnte…

„Was für eine Art von Job?" fragte er und sah nur leicht interessiert aus.

„Im Einzelhandel," antwortete sie etwas kurz angebunden. Ja, sie musste mit dem Jungen geduldig sein. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er privilegiert genug gewesen war, um ohne jegliche Geldsorgen aufzuwachsen. Doch vielleicht, und so beschämend es auch war, würde sie ihm erklären müssen (und vielleicht Severus, auch wenn er völlig gedemütigt sein würde), dass das Geld knapp war.

„Was?"

„Sachen verkaufen."

„Ikea?"

„Nein, nicht Ikea. Kleidung," erwiderte sie, ihre Gedult ging langsam zu Ende. Normalerweise war sie nicht so, doch sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, nachdem Aideen Severus mit einem dieser Laptop-Computer nach Hause gebracht und sie nach zwanzig Pfund gefragt hatte. Zwanzig Pfund, die sie ihrer Enkelin gegeben hatte. Und nun war nicht mehr so viel übrig. Sie hatte nachgedacht und nachgedacht und nachgedacht und es gab nur… Draco musste etwas beisteuern. Und das war alles. Und ihre Knochen hatten geschmerzt, ihre Gelenke, alles hatte geschmerzt. Ihr Rücken hatte geschmerzt und die Narbe auf ihrer, naja, Brust hatte wieder gejuckt. Sie war normalerweise nicht der Typ, der sich beschwerte. Doch sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Sich die Geschichten von Draco und Severus anzuhören, Geschichten über Menschen, über Folter, über ihren Beinahe-Tod, hatten ihre dicke Haut dünner gemacht. Und Severus hatte die ganze Nacht lang vor sich her gemurrt – sie konnte es durch die Wand hören. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ein Laptop-Computer-Ding eine schlechte Idee war.

Draco starrte sie einen Moment lang an und legte dann seine Stirn in Falten. „Wie…"

„Du gehst zum verdammten Laden und fragst nach," schrie sie beinahe. Ihr Rücken schmerzte. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen. Und sie hatte in dem Moment nicht die Nerven, sich Severus Geschrei durch die Wand hindurch anzuhören (was er tat) und Draco erklären zu müssen, wie er sich einen Job besorgte. Sie schluckte, versuchte gegen den Schmerz in ihrem Rücken anzulaufen, so wie es ihr verstorbener Ehemann vor Jahrzehnten geraten hatte. Es hatte nie funktioniert, nicht vor Jahrzehnten und auch jetzt nicht. Sie musste…

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte der Junge, und schien beinahe besorgt. Das erweichte sie und ihre schlechte Laune ein wenig, doch nur ein wenig, und sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und nickte.

„Ja, gut," nickte sie und probierte ein kleines, müdes Lächeln aus, bevor sie sich für eine, naja, teils ehrliche Antwort entschied: „Ich habe nur nicht gut geschlafen."

„Severus war ziemlich lange wach, nicht war?" lächelte der Junge sanft.

„Ich wusste, es war eine schlechte Idee, so ein Laptop-Computer-Ding zu kaufen," schnaubte sie. „Du wirst dich über diesen Job informieren?"

Der Junge sah sie fragend an, dann, auf einmal, nickte er. „Ja, ich gehe dort später hin."

„Gut," sie verstummte und gab vor, die Zeitung zu lesen. Vielleicht, dachte sie, hatte er verstanden. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht, doch wie konnte sie ihm sagen, dass sie im Grunde pleite waren und es noch nicht einmal Monatsmitte war? Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass das Klingeln an der Tür sie aufschreckte. „Ich mache schon auf," sagte sie, drückte eine Hand gegen ihre Brust, die andere stützte ihren schmerzenden Rücken beim Aufstehen. Vielleicht, dachte sie, ohne den Jungen anzugucken, brauchte sie eine neue Matratze. Die alte, in ihrem alten Bett, das Bett, das sie sich mit Michael geteilt hatte, war abgenutzt, war klumpig. Für so etwas hatte sie momentan kein Geld.

Eleanor seufzte leise, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

.

„Verdammtes Mistding," fluchte Severus laut und starrte den verfluchten Laptop vor ihm an. Was auch immer Aideen getan hatte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dieses Ding kaufen zu wollen, er würde es zurückbringen. Ja, ja, die blöde Laden-Person hatte alles erklärt und für eine kurze Sekunde, dachte er, war er imstande gewesen, in diesem mysteriösen Internet zu surfen. Für eine kurze Sekunde nur hatte dieses Modem-Ding, das er benutzt hatte, das, in das er ein Kabel reinstecken musste und das andere Ende des Kabels in seinen Laptop (auf dem vorne, mysteriöserweise, ThinkPad stand. Nicht dass es ihm beim Denken half), ganz kurz nur hatte es ein komisches Geräusch gemacht und war dann verstummt. Vor ihm lag ein Buch, ein Handbuch, aber es war auch keine große Hilfe.

Und wenn man bedachte, dass er vor diesem blöden Ding gesessen hatte, bis seine Augen weh getan hatten, bis er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, sie offenzuhalten. Und dass sich an diesem Morgen überhaupt nichts geändert hatte. Es zeigte immer noch dasselbe Bild mit demselben Hintergrund, wenn er es anschaltete, und dann nichts.

Oh, er war nicht komplett dumm, er hatte das Handbuch so weit gelesen, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, einige wenige Programme zu installieren (das war das neue Wort, das er gelernt hatte), die er – laut Handbuch – auf jeden Fall auf diesem Ding haben musste. Doch bis jetzt halfen sie ihm nicht. Es gab darauf einige Kartenspiele, die albern waren, und ein Programm, das, wie er herausgefunden hatte, er dazu benutzen konnte, seine Ausarbeitungen zu schreiben. Office oder Word oder so. Und dort hatte er zufällig herausbekommen, was Times New Roman und Arial bedeuteten. Und Schriftgröße 12. Der doppelte Zeilenabstand war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, doch er würde rechtzeitig dahinterkommen.

Es war die E-Mail Sache, die ihn derzeit störte. E-Mail. Ja, E-Mail erforderte Internet. Internet erforderte, dass dieses Modem-Ding seltsame Geräusche machte und nicht in Mitte dieses Prozesses von komischen Geräuschen plötzlich verstummte. Das erforderte, dass er das andere Kabel von dem Modem-Ding an der Telefonleitung anschloss. So weit, ja, so klar. Er konnte eine Anleitung lesen. Aber warum es dann schief ging, hatte er überhaupt keine Idee. Überhaupt keine.

Er starrte es noch ein wenig zorniger an und, auf einmal, ging der Bildschirm aus. Einfach aus.

Er knurrte leise. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, dieses Ding zu kaufen. Das wäre ein sicherer Weg gewesen, um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Ihn mit einem Laptop umgehen lassen.

Er drückte den Knopf, um es an- und auszuschalten, und nichts passierte.

„Idiotische, schwachköpfige, blöde Technologie!" fluchte er laut.

.

„Hi," Hermine lächelte so strahlend wie sie konnte und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung der alten Frau aus. Eine Frau, die problemlos ihre Großmutter hätte sein können. „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin eine, ähm, ich bin mit Draco zur Schule gegangen. Ist er da?"

„Du bist das Mädchen, das mit diesem anderen Jungen hierher gekommen ist, um Severus zu stören," sie beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

„Ähm, ja. Kurz nachdem er, ähm, hierher zurückgekehrt ist," sie lächelte immer noch, doch wusste, dass es ein wenig gezwungen war.

„Nun gut," seufzte die alte Frau (und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie hieß). „Komm herein. Draco ist in der Küche."

Sie nickte ihr dankbar zu und betrat das Haus. „Möchten Sie, dass ich, ähm, meine Schuhe ausziehe?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich," bellte die alte Frau. „Dort entlang."

Erneut nickte Hermine. Und bei dieser Frau lebte Draco? Ihr Gesicht war verkniffen, sie hielt ihren Rücken, sie konnte nicht einmal, so wie Hermine es sah, gerade laufen. Kein Wunder, dass sie diesen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wenn sie Schmerzen hatte. Zumindest sah sie aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen. Und Draco war immer noch ein Zauberer, war immer noch in der Lage, ihr blitzschnell einen Trank dafür zuzubereiten. Und auch wenn Snape nicht in der Lage war, seine Magie zu benutzen, sie war sich sicher, dass diese Rezepte immer noch irgendwo in seinem Kopf steckten.

Doch vielleicht hatte sie überhaupt keine Schmerzen und das war einfach nur, naja, sie. Und Malfoy lebte mit einer sauertöpfischen, launischen, alten Frau. Sie wagte es nicht, nachzufragen, sondern folgte der Frau still in die Küche.

„Granger," sagte Malfoy, er klang sehr überrascht.

„Hi," sie versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln. „Ich, ähm…bin gekommen, um… dein Vater ist im Krankenhaus."

„Ich weiß," sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. Und wirklich, was konnte sie noch mehr sagen, wenn die alte Frau sie bewachte? Naja, sie bewachte sie nicht wirklich, sondern machte vielmehr Tee. „Bist du deswegen gekommen?"

„Ich, ähm, ich wollte dir Fragen über diese Sache stellen… du weißt schon, wo du an Weihnachten warst. Diese Sache… von der du Harry und mir erzählt hast," sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Muggel anwesend sein würde. Wie konnte sie mit ihm über das Ministerium und den Minister und das Veritaserum reden, wenn ein Muggel da war? Sie brach das Geheimhaltungsgesetz nicht. Weit gefehlt. Sie wollte es nicht. Sie konnte nicht.

„Was willst du wissen?" schmunzelte Draco und Hermine, nun ja, sie fühlte sich völlig überfordert. Warum schmunzelte er? Das war keine Schmunzel-Angelegenheit. Überhaupt nicht. Sie fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig besser, als fühlte, dass die alte Frau ihren Mantel nahm und sie auf einen Stuhl herunterdrückte, eine Tasse Tee vor sie stellte.

„Danke, äh, Mrs…"

„Callaghan, Liebes," entgegnete sie und lächelte – müde? Von Schmerzen gequält? Hermine konnte es nicht genau sagen.

„Ich werde euch nicht weiter stören. Ich gehe nach oben und… informiere dich über den Job, ja?" sagte sie, definitiv müde und qualvoll und lächelte Malfoy sanft an, der nickte, beinahe direkt.

Hermine sah zu, wie sie davonging, sah zu, wie sie ihren Rücken hielt und ihr linkes Bein leicht hinterher zog, und sobald sie die Frau, Mrs Callaghan, auf den Stufen hören konnte, beugte sie sich über den Tisch.

„Kannst du ihr nicht einen Trank brauen?" zischte sie.

„Was für einen Trank?"

„Sie hat Schmerzen, um Merlins Willen, siehst du das nicht? Ein Blinder hätte das sehen können. Ihr Rücken und ihr linkes Bein."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Ernsthaft," schnaubte sie. „Ihr linkes Bein. Wie sie es irgendwie, weißt du, nachgezogen hat, hinter ihrem anderen Bein. Und wie sie ihren Rücken gehalten hat, gegen ihn gedrückt hat."

„Oh," sagte er und klang ziemlich unmalfoyhaft. „Ich habe nicht… Hör zu, warum bist du überhaupt hierhin gekommen?"

„Dein Vater ist im St. Mungos. Ich dachte, du würdest es gerne wissen. Und wir wo… naja, ich wollte wissen, was im Ministerium los ist. Und mit dem Minister."

„Fassungskraft, Granger."

„Weißt du, was deinem Vater zugestoßen ist?" sie ignorierte seine Antwort.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin gestern Abend zum St. Mungos gegangen, aber er hat geschlafen und sie haben mir nur für etwa zwei Minuten hereingelassen."

„Wirklich? Warum?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?" fragte er, sein Gesichtsausdruck erkaltete.

„Weil ich helfen will. Weil ich wissen will, was los ist und warum alles auf den Kopf gestellt ist. Warum das deinem Vater zugestoßen ist und warum das Professor Snape zugestoßen ist," zischte sie und war offenbar ziemlich unglücklich über den Verlauf des Gesprächs.

Malfoy sagte – nichts. Er trank einen Schluck Tee, und dann einen weiteren, schien etwas abzuwägen. „Du bist ein…"

Sie zog ihre Augenbraue gefährlich hoch, doch sagte nichts.

„Ich wollte nicht Schlammblut sagen. Ich wollte Muggelgeborene sagen," schnaubte er. „Kannst du diesen Gesichtsausdruck loswerden?"

„Sorry," sie zuckte mit einer Schulter, fühlte sich sehr heiß in ihrem Mantel, doch war sich unsicher, ob es angebracht war, oder richtig, ihn abzulegen. Auch wenn sie sich Mühe mit ihrem Aussehen gegeben hatte. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Wie viel Geld… ich meine…" plötzlich wurde er von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen, der direkt hinter ihr entstand, und obwohl sie ihren Kopf schnell umdrehte und ihren Zauberstab direkt zückte, erhaschte sie dennoch einen Blick von Dracos geweiteten Augen. Ein weiterer lauter Knall. Als würde jemand etwas schmeißen. Gegen eine Wand.

„Was ist…"

„Scheiße. Ich… naja, du solltest dich damit auskennen. Du bist eine Muggelgeborene," sagte er und klang beinahe verzweifelt. „Komm mit," fügte er hinzu und obwohl sie keine Idee hatte, wohin sie gingen, als sie die Küche verließen, obwohl sie keine Idee hatte, wo er sie mit hineinzog, folgte sie ihm, ihren Zauberstab im Inneren der Tasche des Vintagemantels ihrer Mutter haltend. Er führte sie durch die Hintertür nach draußen, und auf eine Trittleiter. In einem Rock. Sie musste ihm auf eine Trittleiter über eine Mauer hinüberfolgen (obwohl sie nur, naja, nicht sehr hoch war) und auf der anderen Seiter hinunterspringen. In einem Rock. Und Strumpfhosen. Und in ihren guten Schuhen.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie, sehr wohl wissend, dass sie nun auf Severus Snapes Terrasse standen. Oh, es war nicht ihre Intention gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Na gut, irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie vielleicht, möglicherweise von einem  
Treffen mit ihrem Kopf-Severus geträumt, der in keinerlei Hinsicht dem Snape ähnelte, der in diesem Haus residierte, doch in ihren Gedanken hatte sie andere Kleidung zu dem Anlass getragen, hatte weniger wie ein katholisches Schulmädchen und mehr wie eine, naja, Frau ausgesehen. Und nun war sie im Begriff, den echten Snape zu treffen? Das konnte nicht gut sein. Und all die Sachen, die laut gegen eine Wand knallten? Das konnte auch nicht gut sein.

Und ja, sie fühlte sich wirklich irgendwie blöd wegen ihrer Frage und das wusste er von der Art, wie er sie ansah.

„Sieh zu, dass du dieses Ding reparierst. Du bist eine Muggelgeborene, du solltest wissen, wie es geht. Und wenn diese Ding nicht repariert ist und wenn er weiterhin nachts laut ist und mich und Mrs Callaghan vom Schlafen abhält, werde ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen," zischte er und stieß die Hintertür auf.

„Was für ein Ding?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ein Laptop-Computer-Ding," er blitzte sie an. „Es wird mich nicht davon abhalten, die Nacht durchzuschlafen.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und Hermine, nun ja, sie wollte hinter ihm bleiben. Severus Snape benutzte einen Laptop? Dieser Gedanke ließ sie ihre Stirn runzeln. Sie erinnerte sich an Computer, ihre Eltern hatten einen in ihrer Zahnarztpraxis gehabt, doch sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich benutzt. Und sie hatte die letzten Jahre beinahe ausschließlich in der Zauberwelt verbracht. Wie sollte sie…nur weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war… was für ein lächerliches Argument.

„Draco," zischte sie, als sie fühlte, wie er sie, nur mit seinen Fingerspitzen, vor sich drückte.

„Bring es in Ordnung," zischte er zurück und sie wurde auf einmal nach vorne gestoßen. So hart nach vorne gestoßen, dass sie über ihre Füße stolperte und alles tat, um nicht flach auf ihr Gesicht zu fallen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um wieder Tritt zu fassen. Einen langen Moment – und als sie hochblickte, war die erste Sache, die sie sah, das wütende, aufgebrachte, zornige Gesicht von Severus Snape.

.


	32. Grammatik

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Eine Erinnerung: Wir befinden uns gerade im Januar 1999.

.

Grammatik:

 _Eine Grammatik der Sprache L ist wesentlich eine Theorie von L. Jede wissenschaftliche Theorie basiert auf einer endlichen Anzahl an Beobachtungen, und sie versucht, die beobachteten Phänomene aufeinander zu beziehen und neue vorauszusagen, indem sie allgemeine Gesetze mittels hypothetischer Konstrukte wie (etwa in der Physik) ‚Masse' oder ‚Elektron' aufstellt. In ähnlicher Weise basiert eine Grammatik des Englischen auf einer endlichen Sammlung von Äußerungen (Beobachtungen), und wird gewisse grammatische Regeln (Gesetze) enthalten, die mittels der besonderen Phoneme, Phrasen usw. des Englischen (hypothetische Konstrukte) bestimmt werden. Diese Regeln drücken strukturelle Beziehungen unter den Sätzen der Sammlung aus, die von der Grammatik über die Sammlung hinaus erzeugt werden (Voraussagen)._

(Chomsky, 1973, S.58)

.

Hermine starrte hoch in seine dunklen, düsteren Augen. Die, so ganz nebenbei, die gleichen Augen waren, die ihr Kopf-Severus hatte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, naja, als sie sich seinem Blick entzog, fiel ihr auf, dass er irgendwie die gleiche Kleidung trug wie ihr Kopf-Severus. Üblicherweise. Blaue Jeans und einen schwarzen, weich gestrickten Pullover mit einem V-Ausschnitt. Ein kleines Stück – T-Shirt? – war darunter sichtbar. Es war weiß. Er war dünn, so viel konnte sie durch die Kleidung erkennen, aber – oh - er sah wirklich aus wie ihr Kopf-Severus. Naja, beinahe. Abgesehen von dem grollenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Haar war, nun ja, es sollte es vielleicht ein wenig schneiden lassen, aber nur ein wenig. Es musste lang genug sein, damit man… oh. Sie musste aufhören. Das war Snape. Der echte Snape. Nicht der Severus, den sie sich in ihrem Kopf vorgestellt hatte. Das war der Mann, der unglaublich unhöflich zu ihr gewesen war, naja… der nicht der netteste Lehrer der Schule gewesen war. Das war der Mann, der Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte. Egal, was es sonst noch gab, er war nicht – NICHT – ihr Kopf-Severus. Ihr Kopf-Severus hätte sich längst liebevoll über ihr katholisches Schulmädchen Outfit lustig gemacht und wäre dann dazu übergegangen, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und, naja, sie zu küssen. Sie zu küssen, sodass sie einen Grund hatte, um an seinem Haar zu ziehen.

Nein, nicht ihr Kopf-Severus.

„Was. Machen. Sie. In. Meinem. Haus?" fragte er, seine Stimme war so samtig und wundervoll wie die ihres Kopf-Severus. Ein wenig abgehackter vielleicht, und vielleicht, naja, er… Snape. Snape. Das war Snape. Er hatte keine wundervolle, samtige Stimme, er sprach so wie er es auch immer in der Schule getan hatte, als er sie ausschimpfte.

Zähne. Ja, _kein Unterschied_. Sie musste darüber nachdenken. Nicht über ihre nächtlichen Tagträumereien. Zähne. _Kein Unterschied_. Musste das im Kopf behalten. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Snape. In Jeans und einem Pullover, der so weich aussah, dass sie versucht war… ihr Gesicht in ihm zu vergraben. Ihre Wange gegen seinen…

Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Das passierte nicht gerade. Sie stand nicht gerade vor Snape und fantasierte über Kopf-Severus.

„Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene," hörte sie Draco zaghaft sagen, „sie wird sich damit auskennen."

Und dann starrte Snape sie wieder an und… es fühlte sich an, als, naja, es fühlte sich an, als würde er Legilimentik bei ihr benutzen. Aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht tat. Er konnte nicht. Es war nicht möglich. Er konnte es unmöglich tun. Keine Magie. Muggel Snape. Nicht Kopf-Severus.

„Kennen Sie sich mit diesem Ding aus?" fragte er sie mit samtiger Stimme.

Ihr war sehr heiß in ihrem Mantel und die Wärme stieg ihr in die Wangen. Was, wenn… nein. Snape war nicht Kopf-Severus. Sie würde sich nicht einfach neben ihn setzen und er wäre in sie vernarrt, auch wenn sie diesen Laptop reparieren könnte. Was sie bezweifelte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Laptops. Und was wusste sie sonst über Computer? Sie brauchten Strom, um zu funktionieren, sie… naja, der eine in der Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern hatte nur funktioniert. Sie hatte von Problemen gehört, aber nur weit entfernt. Seitdem sie elf Jahre alt war, hatte sie als Hexe gelebt. Ja, sie hatte teilzeitlich als Muggel in dem Haus ihrer Eltern gelebt, doch sie hatten keinen Computer zu Hause. Hätten sie sie darum gebeten, Fernsehsender im Fernseher zu finden, wäre sie wahrscheinlich in der Lage gewesen zu helfen, aber das… naja. Sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor.

Und damit – wenn sie diesen Laptop reparieren konnte, wenn sie Snape irgendwie helfen konnte, Draco zeigen konnte, dass sie mehr als nur eine Muggelgeborene war – könnte sie sichergehen, dass sie wieder eingeladen wurde. Und dass… vielleicht war Snape Kopf-Severus. Oder zumindest könnte sie… naja, dem echten nah sein, um den in ihren Kopf entsprechend anzupassen. Nuancen, Stimme, die Art, wie er seinen Kopf hielt, seine Körperhaltung, Bewegungen seiner Hände, seiner Finger… all die Details, die sie brauchte, um sie in ihrem Kopf zu ergänzen. Wenn sie scheiterte, würde sich nichts ändern. Sie musste einfach diesen entscheidenden Sprung wagen.

Daher lächelte Hermine strahlend (wenn auch ein wenig gezwungen) und nickte. „Ich kann es versuchen," sagte sie fröhlich. Fröhlichkeit, die sie überhaupt nicht fühlte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlte. Oh, das war lächerlich.

‚Konzentriere dich, Hermine,' sagte sie sich bestimmt.

„Was ist das Problem?" fragte sie und zog mit Selbstbewusstsein, das sie nicht fühlte, ihren Mantel aus und reichte ihn einem verblüfften und stummen Draco. Sie überprüfte sich schnell. Nein, alle Knöpfe waren zu, ihr Rock fiel auf ihre Knie.

Snape (Snape, nicht Kopf-Severus) beäugte sie argwöhnisch. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr nicht wirklich traute. Dass er sie nicht hierhaben wollte. Es war sichtbar. Seine Körperhaltung war vorerst – abweisend. Sie wich nicht zurück. Sie wich nicht von der Stelle, obwohl sich seine Augen in die ihren bohrten. Schöne Augen. Nette Augenbrauen ebenfalls. Nicht zu buschig. Sie mochte zu buschige Augenbrauen nicht. Und sie mochte keine zu künstlich schöngemachten. Sie… nein. Das waren perfekte Augenbrauen.

„Scheiße, Hermine," sagte sie sich wieder im Inneren. „Das ist nicht Severus. Das ist Snape! Snape! Zähne. Kein Unterschied."

Richtig, ja, kein Unterschied.

„Es," begann er…

„Es funktioniert nicht so, wie es sollte," half Malfoy und Snape drehte sich ruckartig um und starrte ihn zornig an. Sie stand nur da, versuchte herauszufinden, in was sie geraten war. Und wie dieser Tag … so komisch geworden war. So seltsam. Sie wollte nach Hause zu ihren Büchern. Sie wollte lesen, sie wollte wiederholen, sie wollte – nicht hier sein. Und gleichzeitig wollte sie hier sein. Sie konnte, dachte sie, ein wenig seinen männlichen Duft riechen, der zu ihr herüberwehte. Kein stinkiger, männlicher Duft, sondern ein Männer Duschgel oder Aftershave oder Shampoo. Er war schwach, doch… oh, wenn das Snape war, brachte das ihn definitiv näher an ihren Kopf-Severus heran.

„Der Bildschirm ist auf einmal ausgegangen," sagte er und klang ein wenig gezwungen. Klang, als wollte er es nicht sagen. Als wollte er sich selbst darum kümmern. Sie konnte das absolut verstehen. Sie löste gerne ihre eigenen Probleme und wollte nicht, dass sich eine andere Person auf einmal einmischte. Doch dies war zumindest die einzige Möglichkeit, ihm ein wenig eine Weile lang nah zu sein. Und sie würde sich Mühe geben – große Mühe geben – so wenig besserwisserisch wie möglich zu sein.

Sie lächelte und es war ein wenig schwach, das wusste sie, und nickte. Mit so viel Würde wie sie aufbringen konnte, lief sie in Richtung Laptop. Es war ein wirklich hässliches Ding. Schwarz und dick und der Bildschirm war aufgeklappt und die Buchstaben auf der Tastatur nah beieinander. Snape würde mit seinen großen Händen einen Krampf beim Schreiben bekommen. Nein, nicht über seine Hände nachdenken. Nein.

„Ähm, der, äh, Akku?"

„Akku?" fragte Draco, bevor Snape ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Ich nehme an, dass er einen Akku hat. Ist der zur Neige gegangen?"

„Wofür. Halten. Sie. Mich?" blaffte er. „Natürlich ist er zur Neige gegangen, also habe ich das Kabel angeschlossen, um ihn wieder aufzuladen, und da im Handbuch stand, dass man den Akku herausnehmen soll, wenn man den Laptop nur am Kabel benutzt…"

Hermine schluckte. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und er konnte ihr unmöglich zu nah kommen. Ja, das Kabel war eingesteckt. In der Steckdose. Nicht im Laptop.

„Ähm, das hier?" fragte sie und hielt das ausgestöpselte Kabel hoch.

Snape verzog keine Miene/behielt einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei. Er zeigte keinen Zorn. Er hatte Zorn wahrscheinlich hinter sich gelassen. Er kochte wahrscheinlich innerlich und würde sie gewiss herauswerfen.

„Oh, du musst es herausgezogen haben, als du…" sagte Draco und für einen Moment verrutschte Snapes neutrale Maske und gab den Blick frei auf eine Grimasse voll Wut. Tiefe Wut. Schreckliche Wut. Wäre sie eine geringere Person gewesen, hätte sie sich geduckt. Naja, aber andererseits war es irgendwie peinlich herauszufinden, dass du den Akku aus dem Laptop herausgenommen hattest (warum tat er das? Akku schonen? Seine Lebensdauer verlängern?) und dass das Ladekabel, naja, abgetrennt worden war. Sie steckte es wieder ein und der Laptop machte ein seltsames Geräusch. Sie versuchte, das bedrohliche „Draco" zu ignorieren, das Snape zischte und er lief auf der anderen Seite des Tisches geschäftig hin und her. Eine seltsam aussehende, kleine Box stand dort, mehrere Kabel ragten aus ihr hervor und verbanden es mit dem Laptop und der Box, die normalerweise mit dem Telefon verbunden war.

Oh, sie war definitiv überfordert. ‚Tu so als ob. Es kann nicht so schwierig sein. Du hast den Videorekorder eingerichtet,' sagte sie sich eindringlich und während sowohl Draco als auch Snape vollkommen in einem Starrkontest gefangen zu sein schienen, griff sie nach der Anleitung der kleinen Box. Modem, stand dort.

Sie erinnerte sich, über eins dieser Dinge etwas gelesen zu haben. Dinge, die dich mit dem Internet verbanden. Daher die Telefonleitung. Sie starrten sich noch immer wütend an, also blätterte sie durch die Anleitung. Vielleicht, dachte sie, würde sie Glück haben und es war nur ein weiteres Kabel, das nicht richtig saß.

Sie kontrollierte jedes Einzelne gemäß dem Handbuch und stellte fest, dass sie alle richtig angeschlossen waren.

„Glauben Sie, ich bin unfähig, ein Handbuch zu lesen?" sie hörte die Stimme – diese Stimme – an ihrem Ohr und der Duft lag so intensiv in ihrer Nase.

„Ich habe es nur überprüft," stotterte sie beinahe und klang ziemlich defensiv. „Und Sie haben nie erwähnt, dass Sie Probleme mit dem Modem haben."

„Es will mich nicht mit dem Internet verbinden," knurrte er. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, ein Handbuch zu lesen und Kabel anzuschließen."

Hermine verkniff sich ihren Kommentar. Offensichtlich, naja, hatte er eins herausgezogen. Hatte den Laptop einfach zum Abstürzen gebracht. Oh, aber er war ihr immer noch ziemlich nah. Er berührte sie nicht und war nicht so nah, dass ihn per se fühlen konnte, doch sie konnte ihn riechen. Sogar sehr. Oh, das roch himmlisch. Wirklich. Ganz… oh, zurück zu dieser Aufgabe.

„Haben Sie nach der Fehlerbehebung gesucht?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Anstatt sie zu beschimpfen, anstatt sie hinauszuwerfen, was halb erwartet hatte, blickte er sie nur an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf kurz.

Sie lächelte zurück, das war alles, was sie machen konnte, und öffnete das Handbuch auf der Fehlerbehebungsseite.

„Ähm, haben Sie es installiert?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und riss das Handbuch aus ihren Händen und brachte dies fertig ohne sie zu berühren und zog den Laptop nah zu sich, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, ließ sie dort, halb kauernd, halb kniend. Er sah sie nicht an, stattdessen handhabte er den Laptop bereits mit einer Art gezwungener Leichtigkeit, die Anleitung neben ihm, an eine Tasse Tee angelehnt, die ihr vorhin nicht aufgefallen war. Er benutzte seinen Finger auf den Zeilen der Anleitung, dann klickte er ein paar Mal.

Er sagte absolut gar nichts und sie war dazu verdammt, ihm über die Schulter zuzusehen, sein Haar zu sehen (es war nicht fettig – das war wahrscheinlich etwas ganz Neues), seine Schultern, das weiche Material seines Pullovers, das sie dazu reizte es anzufassen. Nein, sie musste Abstand nehmen. Das war nicht richtig. Sie war nicht so. Sie verknallte sich nicht in Lehrer. Oder ehemalige Lehrer. Die gut rochen. Naja, Lockhart, doch sie war damals, nun ja, ein Baby gewesen. Sie verknallte sich nicht in Snape. Sie war, ja, sie tagträumte über eine Art Traumgestalt, die Snape ähneln könnte, wenn man schielte und sie von der Seite betrachtete. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Es tat nicht weh, dass er sie ignorierte. Dass er sie nicht einmal gegrüßt hatte, dass er lediglich – was? Die… ISP-Parameter? kontrolliert hatte. Dass er ein paar Nummern auf seiner Tastatur eingetippt hatte (ja, eingetippt) und dass er, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, seinen Laptop neustartete, dann ein paar Mal auf etwas klickte und dass das Modem-Ding hinter ihr auf einmal surrende, wählende Geräusche, komische Geräusche machte und mit derselben Stille, die er zuvor gezeigt hatte, streckte er sich. Berührte sie beinahe. Sein Kopf berührte beinahe, beinahe ihren Bauch.

Hermine sprang zur Seite.

„Was machen Sie hier noch?" fragte er abfällig und sah sie erneut an.

„Äh," sie errötete. „Ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht, ähm, meine Hilfe mit etwas bräuchten? Draco sagte das, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihn und Mrs Callaghan nicht noch eine weitere Nacht wachhalten wird. Oh, sie hat übrigens Schmerzen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie es wissen, aber ihr Rücken… und ihr linkes Bein… Sie zieht…"

„Miss Granger, muss ich Sie ein weiteres Mal darum bitten zu gehen?" er starrte sie wütend an.

„Sie haben nicht…"

„Was machen Sie hier noch ist ein impliziter Befehl zu gehen. Man würde doch wohl meinen, dass Sie ihre Muttersprache verstehen."

„Ich verstehe meine Muttersprache sehr wohl," antwortete sie. Oh, das würde ihr Kopf-Severus Bild wirklich zerstören. Dieser Mann, der hier saß, er war gemein und er war arrogant und er schikanierte andere, und er roch so angenehm und seine Augenbrauen waren perfekt und seine Finger, die auf der Tastatur lagen, als würde er sie beschützen, und hatte sie besitzergreifend über ihr ausgebreitet und wenn sie auf ihrem Bauch wären… nein. Abfällig. Sarkastisch zu einem Grad, der an emotionale Grausamkeit grenzte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Sir," sagte sie einfach, schluckte all die Antworten, die sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte, dass sie nicht hier sein wollte, dass von Draco hier hergeschoben worden war, dass sie helfen wollte.

Ein weiteres Mal verdrehte er nur seine Augen und zog gleichzeitig seine Augenbrauen hoch, und sie floh. Hatte kaum Zeit, nach ihrer Jacke zu greifen, die über einem anderen Stuhl lag, und disapparierte sobald sie leicht hinter seinem Haus stand, versteckt vor der restlichen Welt.

Vielleicht, dachte sie, hatte sie das gebraucht. Der sarkastische Snape war genauso fies wie er es je zuvor gewesen war. Kein Unterschied. Kein Unterschied. Ich sehe keinen Unterschied. Sie konnte diesen Kopf-Severus nun loswerden. Das hoffte sie.

.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte glücklich. Einige Zahlen, ISP-Parameter waren falsch gewesen. Er hatte sie korrigiert und nun war er, offiziell, im Internet. Was er damit machen konnte, wusste er nicht. Doch er hatte es geschafft. Und beinahe alleine.

Mit einem weiteren zufriedenen Seufzer fuhr er den Laptop herunter, als Grangers Worte ihm wieder in den Sinn kamen. Er hatte sie unterbrochen und nicht wirklich zugehört, doch… hatte sie nicht etwas über Eleanor gesagt? ‚ Draco sagte das, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihn und Mrs Callaghan nicht noch eine weitere Nacht wachhalten wird. Oh, sie hat übrigens Schmerzen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie es wissen, aber ihr Rücken… und ihr linkes Bein… Sie zieht…' Das hatte sie gesagt.

Er schob den Laptop von sich weg, vergewisserte sich, dass er dieses verdammte Ladekabel nicht noch einmal abgetrennt hatte und knurrte tief in seiner Kehle. Er war so vertieft in diese Sache gewesen, so faszinierend sie auch war, dass er Eleanor ganz vergessen hatte. War er so laut gewesen, dass er sie wach gehalten hatte?

Mit schüttelndem Kopf stand er auf und wusste, dass er sichergehen musste, dass es Eleanor gut ging. Und dass er Draco sagen musste, dass er Granger nie wieder in sein Haus bringen sollte.

.


	33. Semiotik

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Semiotik:

 _Ich möchte vorschlagen,_ alles _Zeichen zu nennen, was aufgrund einer vorher festgelegten sozialen Konvention als etwas aufgefasst werden kann,_ das für etwas anderes steht _. Ich möchte, anders ausgedrückt, die morris'sche (1938) Definition übernehmen, derzufolge ‚etwas ein Zeichen nur deshalb ist, weil es von einem Interpreten als Zeichen für etwas interpretiert wird […]. Die Semiotik befasst sich also nicht mit der Untersuchung einer besonderen Art von Gegenständen, insoweit (und nur insoweit) sie an der Semiose teilhaben'. In diesem Sinn, so glaube ich, ist Peirces Definition der Fähigkeit des Zeichen, ‚in irgendeiner Hinsicht für etwas zu stehen', aufzufassen. Ich möchte die morris'sche Definition nur insofern modifizieren, als die Interpretation durch einen Interpreten, die anscheinend das Zeichen charakterisiert, als_ mögliche _Interpretation durch einen_ möglichen _Interpreten zu verstehen ist. […] Hier genügt die Feststellung, dass der menschliche Empfänger der methodische (nicht empirische) Garant für die Existenz der Signifikation, das heißt der durch einen Code etablierten Zeichen-Funktion ist. Auf der anderen Seite aber ist die angenommene Existenz eines menschlichen Senders nicht die Garantie für die Zeichennatur eines angeblichen Zeichens. Nur unter dieser Bedingung ist es möglich, Anzeichen und Indizes als Zeichen aufzufassen (wie Peirce das tut)._

(Eco, 1976, S.38-39)

.

30\. Januar 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: James Granger

Betreff: Hallo!

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Ich habe mir auch einen Laptop gekauft, als ihr mir von eurer E-Mail Adresse in eurem letzten Brief erzählt habt, und ich dachte, so würde es schneller gehen. Es war ein wenig problematisch, jemanden kommen zu lassen und eine Telefonleitung im Grimmauld Platz zu installieren, wo ich jetzt mit Harry permanent zu wohnen scheine, doch all das ist nun behoben und ich lerne langsam den Umgang mit diesem Computer. Aber vielleicht können wir diesen Weg benutzen, um schneller und günstiger zu kommunizieren. Ich habe über dieses Thema auch ein Buch gekauft :)

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

.

03\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff: Essay

Dr. Deveney,

In der Anlage finden Sie mein Essay über assoziative Bedeutung.

S. Snape

.

04\. Februar 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: James Granger

Betreff: re: re: re: Hallo!

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Harry ist vollkommen fasziniert vom Computer. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein Cousin einen hatte, doch dass sie niemals mit ihm ins Internet konnten. Und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich stundenlang vor ihm sitze und all die Informationen, die ich auf ihm finde, genau studiere. Es ist wie eine wundervolle, großartige Bibliothek und ich muss nicht einmal das Haus verlassen! Ich habe sogar herausgefunden, dass ich Dinge wie Bücher hierdrauf kaufen könnte und sie würden sie bis vor die Haustür liefern. Ich bin so froh, dass keine muggelabweisenden Zauber mehr auf diesem Haus lasten! Puh! Also, ist es sehr heiß in Oz? (Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Australien als Oz bezeichnet!). Hier ist es die ganze Zeit ziemlich kalt und windig, doch zumindest haben wir keinen Regen oder Schnee. Kommt ihr bald zu Besuch?

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

.

05\. Februar 1999

Von: Aideen Callaghan

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: Draco hat mir erzählt

Hey Severus,

Draco hat mir alles von deiner neuen Internetabhängigkeit erzählt ;) Und von deiner E-Mail Adresse, also nutze ich diesen Weg, um zu fragen, wie alles so läuft. Schade, dass unsere Campus nicht näher beieinander liegen, sonst könnten wir uns gelegentlich mal treffen. Geht es Gran gut? Ich habe gehört, du hast sie zum Arzt begleitet, oder hast sie gezwungen, zum Arzt zu gehen oder so, wegen ihrem Rücken. Ist da alles in Ordnung? Sagst du ihr, dass ich nächstes Wochenende zu Besuch komme? Danke :)

Aideen xx

.

06\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Aideen Callaghan

Betreff: re: Draco hat mir erzählt

Aideen,

Deiner Großmutter geht es gut. Der Arzt hat ihr Schmerzmittel verschrieben und einige Spritzen in den Rücken gegeben, da es offenbar ihr Hüftnerv war. Er hat jedoch gesagt, dass sie sich eine neue Matratze zulegen sollte, und wir haben direkt anschließend eine gekauft.

S. Snape

PS: Was hat es mit den beiden xx auf sich?

.

06\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Aideen Callaghan

Betreff: Er ist unter der Dusche

Aideen,

Severus steht unter der Dusche und er hat seinen Computer angelassen. Ich habe mich zu ihm geschlichen und versuche jetzt mal, meine allererste E-Mail zu schreiben. Hat es funktioniert? Antworte mir nicht, sonst bekommt er die Antwort vielleicht. Werden wir uns am Wochenende sehen? Meinst du, wir könnten etwas zusammen essen gehen?

Draco xx

.

06\. Februar 1999

Von: Annie Deveney, Dr.

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: re: Essay

Severus,

Anbei die korrigierte Version Ihres Essays. Ich war ziemlich erstaunt, wie sorgfältig recherchiert es war, insbesondere für ein vermeintlich erstes Essay. Haben Sie sich zuvor schon mit Linguistik beschäftigt?

Annie Deveney

.

06\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff: re: re: Essay

Nein.

.

09\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Felix Smith, Dr.

Betreff: Essay

Dr. Smith,

Anbei finden Sie mein Essay über NPs.

S. Snape

.

13\. Februar 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: James Granger

Betreff: re: re: re: re: re: Hallo!

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Ich habe mit einer Abteilung des Ministeriums (auch wenn ich dort nur sehr ungerne hinwollte) darüber gesprochen, mein Abitur zur selben Zeit wie meine UTZ Prüfungen zu machen oder meine UTZ Prüfungen vielleicht als Abitur anrechnen zu lassen, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich meinen Bildungsweg in der Zauberwelt weiter fortführen möchte. Ich habe mich noch nicht endgültig entschieden, was ich machen möchte, aber ich habe eine Broschüre über ein Mathestudium und die Einstellungschancen danach gelesen und ich ziehe es wirklich in Erwägung. Es ist nur eine Idee. :/

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

.

14\. Februar 1999

Von: James Granger

An: Hermine Grangre

Betreff: Universität?

Meine liebste Hermine,

Deine Mutter hat deine E-Mail noch nicht gelesen, doch sie wäre stolz. Die Mathematik ist ein erhabenes Fach und es gibt auch hier unten zahlreiche offene Stellen für Mathematiker. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du dich von der Zauberwelt fernhalten sollst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch Möglichkeiten in ihr mit Mathe gibt, oder? Gib uns Bescheid, zu welcher Entscheidung du gekommen bist und wann du uns besuchen kannst.

Alles Liebe,

dein Vater.

.

15\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff: Essay

Dr. Deveney,

Anbei finden Sie mein Essay über lexikalische Bedeutungen.

S. Snape

.

15\. Februar 1999

Von: Annie Deveney, Dr.

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: re: Essay

Severus,

Ich habe Ihnen schon im Unterricht gesagt, dass Sie mich nicht Dr. Deveney nennen brauchen. Das ist für die respektlose Jugend vorbehalten und da ich Sie als ziemlich anders als diese und vielmehr hingebungsvoller und intelligenter kennengelernt habe, denke ich, dass es nur fair ist, dass Sie mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen, so wie ich Sie bei Ihrem Vornamen nenne. Anbei Ihr korrigiertes Essay. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ihre Arbeiten zu benoten.

Annie

.

18\. Februar 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: Schau mal, was Aideen gemacht hat

Lieber Onkel Severus,

Als ich mich heute mit Aideen getroffen habe, hat sie entschieden, dass ich eine E-Mail Adresse und einen Computer brauche, wenn ich genug Geld dabei verdient habe, Männern bei Selfridges zu sagen, dass sie gut in Klamotten aussehen, die ihnen nicht stehen. ;) Aideen sagt, ;) bedeutet Zwinkern. Oh, und ich muss Eleanor Geld geben. Erinnere mich da später bitte dran. Ich habe schon einen Bonus bekommen. :D (das steht für ein Grinsen, sagt Aideen). Ich komme später vorbei. :D

Tschüss,

Draco xx

.

19\. Februar 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: :( (das ist ein trauriges Gesicht)

Warum hast du mir gestern nicht geantwortet? Ich hatte keine neue Nachricht in meinem Posteingang, abgesehen von der von Aideen und das ist faszinierend! Ich habe heute kurz nach der Arbeit bei ihr vorbeigeschaut und wir werden nun etwas essen gehen. Aber vielleicht sehen wir uns später. :(

Draco xx

.

20\. Februar 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: :( (das ist ein trauriges Gesicht, schon wieder)

Onkel Severus,

Wieder keine Antwort? Ich kenne niemand anderen, dem ich emailen kann abgesehen von dir und Aideen, und ich möchte auch eine bekommen! :'( (das steht für Weinen, sagt Aideen).

xx

.

20\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Draco Malfoy

Betreff: Hör auf

Glaubst du, ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun, als dir zu schreiben, wenn ich dich sowieso so regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk sehe? Hör auf mich zu belästigen, ich habe Anderes zu tun. Und benutze Wörter, keine Symbole, die absolut keinen Sinn ergeben.

.

20\. Februar 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Drew Fletcher, Prof.

Professor Fletcher,

Im Anhang finden Sie mein Essay über Implikaturen.

S. Snape

.

21\. Februar 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: leer

Kein Grund, um gemein zu sein. Ich bin fasziniert. Mein Vater ist wieder zurück zu Hause, habe ich gehört.

.

01\. März 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: James Granger

Betreff: Zulassung zur Universität

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Ich habe meine Zulassung zur Uni in York für Mathe erhalten. Irgendwie hat das Zaubereiministerium meine erwarteten UTZ-Noten in erwartete Abiturnoten umgewandelt und ich habe der Uni in York geschrieben und sie lassen mich im Herbst kommen. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, aber ich könnte bei Harry wohnen bleiben und dorthin apparieren. Oder nach York ziehen. Ich weiß noch nicht…

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

.

03\. März 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: Draco Malfoy

Betreff: dein Vater

Draco,

danke, dass du dich wieder mit mir getroffen hast. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du für deinen eigenen Computer sparst! Nichts für ungut. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin froh, dass dein Vater wieder zurück zu Hause ist, aber warum hast du dich noch nicht mit ihm getroffen? Naja, es ist wahrscheinlich nicht meine Angelegenheit. Zurück zur Sache, ich habe versucht, mit dem Heiler Thickskin zu reden und er wollte mir keine Informationen geben. Harry hat wieder versucht, mit dem Minister zu reden, doch er will auch nichts preisgeben. Ich befürchte, wenn du wissen möchtest, was deinem Vater zugestoßen ist, wirst du mit ihm direkt reden müssen. Tut mir Leid! Oh, dein Pate studiert, richtig? Ich überlege, ein Studium an einer Muggeluniversität anzufangen und ich würde schon irgendwie gerne wissen, wie es so ist… würde er mit mir reden?

Hermine xx

.

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: Universität

Granger,

Ich kann ihn fragen, aber ich bezweifle, dass er mit dir reden wollen würde, um ehrlich zu sein. Du kannst aber meiner Freundin Aideen emailen, sie sollte alles darüber wissen. Eigentlich ertrinkt mein Patenonkel in Arbeit und allem… :) Aber Aideen wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn du ihr eine E-Mail schreibst, doch sie weiß nichts von Hexen und Zauberern, also musst du vorsichtig sein und nicht mit deiner Gryffindor Klappe davonrennen.

Malfoy

PS: Wie hast du dich bei der Universität beworben? Mit UTZ-Noten?

.

15\. März 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff: Essay

Dr Deveney,

anbei finden Sie mein Essay über semantische Rollen.

S. Snape

.

15\. März 1999

Von: Annie Deveney, Dr.

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: re: Essay

Severus,

anbei finden Sie die korrigierte Version Ihres angehängten Essays. Ich bin froh, dass sich Ihre Beteiligung im Kurs seit Anfang des Semesters verbessert hat. Ich denke, Sie haben ein Talent für Linguistik, ich habe mit meinen Kollegen gesprochen, deren Kurse Sie ebenfalls belegen, Prof. Fletcher und Dr. Smith, und wir drei sind uns einig, dass es wahrscheinlich vernünftig wäre, wenn Sie mehr Kurse im nächsten Semester belegen, wenn das für Sie möglich ist, und Ihr linguistisches Verständnis vergrößern. In der Zukunft könnte eine Tutorenstelle für Sie offen sein, wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit so fortsetzen. Hätten Sie Lust, dies irgendwann bei einem Kaffee zu besprechen?

Annie Deveney

.

19\. März 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff: re: re: Essay

Dr Deveney,

Ich werde es mir überlegen, mehr Kurse im nächsten Semester zu belegen, und ich werde mit Prof. Fletcher und Dr. Smith darüber sprechen. Danke.

S. Snape.

.

30\. März 1999

Von: Aideen Callaghan

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: Uni

Hermine,

Draco hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir emailen soll, da du dich davor noch nicht bei mir gemeldet hast, und er sagte, du hättest Fragen zur Uni? Ich glaube, es wäre zu lästig, all das zu tippen, von daher: Hast du Lust, dich mit mir zu treffen? :)

.

03\. April 1999

Von: Aideen Callaghan

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: Frage

Severus,

Ich habe mich gestern mit Hermine Granger getroffen. Ich weiß, ich bin genauso nervig und neugierig wie Gran, aber warum hat sie die ganze Zeit davon geschwärmt, was für ein brillanter Lehrer du warst?

Aideen xx

.

06\. April 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Aideen Callaghan

Betreff: re: Frage

Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du dich mit Miss Granger triffst, und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, warum sie denken sollte, dass ich ein brillanter Lehrer war. Deine Großmutter erwartet dich zum Mittagessen am Sonntag und sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass du besser deine Finger von Draco lässt oder du wirst in der Küche essen.

.

15\. April 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: James Granger

Betreff: Mathe!

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

Ich werde im Herbst in York anfangen! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist, aber es scheint zu mir zu passen. Eine Freundin von einem meiner Freunde hat mich zu einer ihrer Veranstaltungen mitgenommen und auch wenn sie Medizin studiert, war es sehr, sehr faszinierend! Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst, ich werde euch nach meinen UTZ-/Abiturprüfungen ;) am 23. Juni besuchen. Kann es nicht erwarten, euch wiederzusehen!

Alles Liebe,

Hermine

.

25\. April 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff: Essay

Dr Deveney,

Anbei finden Sie mein Essay über Prototypen. Ich beabsichtige es ebenfalls, meine Hausarbeit über dieses Thema zu schreiben.

S. Snape

.

26\. April 1999

Von: Annie Deveney, Dr.

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: re: Essay

Severus,

Warum immer noch so förmlich? Ihr Essay war, wie immer, exzellent. Bitte überlegen Sie es sich, eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir trinken zu gehen.

Annie Deveney

.

07\. Mai 1999

Von: Aideen Callaghan

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: Treffen?

Hermine,

Könnten wir uns irgendwann diese Woche vielleicht wieder treffen? Draco ist seit kurzem ein wenig komisch und ich weiß, dass ihr euch schon lange kennt. Ich… :/

Aideen xx

.

08\. Mai 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: Aideen Callaghan

Betreff: Treffen!

Lass uns treffen, Aideen :) Aber ich muss dich warnen, wenn Draco komisch ist, ist es wahrscheinlich wegen der Sache mit seinem Vater... und du weißt, dass ihre Beziehung nicht die beste ist, denke ich.

Was hältst du von Mittwoch? 16 Uhr?

Hermine xx

.

12\. Mai 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: leer

Warum hast du dich mit Aideen getroffen? Was hast du ihr erzählt?

.

13\. Mai 1999

Von: Hermine Granger

An: Draco Malfoy

Betreff: re:

Ich habe ihr nichts erzählt. Aber sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Gibt es Neuigkeiten von deinem Vater?

.

14\. Mai 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: leer

Glaubst du, ich würde es dir jetzt erzählen?

.

20\. Mai 1999

Von: Draco Malfoy

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: leer

Mein Vater wurde von mehreren Zaubern getroffen, die als dunkle Magie angesehen wurden, bevor Du-weißt-schon-wer aufgetaucht ist, darunter ein abgewandelter Gedächtniszauber, der schiefgegangen ist, da mein Vater, wer hätte das gedacht, ein Okklumentiker ist. Richte dem Minister und all seinen verdammten Gryffindors aus, dass sie sich alle ihre Zauberstäbe sonst wo hin stecken können, ich will gar nicht wissen wohin, und dass ich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben will.

.

18\. Juni 1999

Von: Severus Snape

An: Annie Deveney, Dr.

Betreff:

Ich werde nächste Woche Donnerstag nach meiner Pragmatikprüfung Zeit haben, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen.

.

18\. Juni 1999

Von: Annie Deveney, Dr.

An: Severus Snape

Betreff: re:

Wir treffen uns dann vorm Gebäude 2. Ich freue mich schon!

Annie

.

22\. Juni 1999

Von: Aideen Callaghan

An: Hermine Granger

Betreff: Viel Glück!

Viel Glück bei deinen Abschlussprüfungen und viel Spaß in Australien, falls ich davor nichts mehr von dir höre!

Aideen xx

.


	34. Unakkusative Verben

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Unakkusative Verben:

 _Die Unakkusative Verben Hypothese […] ist eine syntaktische Synthese, die besagt, dass es zwei Klassen intransitiver Verben gibt, die unakkusativen Verben und die unergativen Verben, die jeweils mit einer anderen, zu Grunde liegenden syntaktischen Konfiguration assoziiert werden. Beispielsweise steht, aus der Perspektive von Großbritannien – der Ansatz, den wir in diesem Buch verfolgen, ein unergatives Verb mit einem D-Struktur Subjekt und keinem Objekt zusammen, während ein unakkusatives Verb mit einem D-Struktur Objekt – sei es nun eine klausale oder eine einfache NP – und keinem Subjekt zusammensteht. Folglich können die Mitglieder der zwei Klassen mit den folgenden syntaktischen D-Struktur Konfigurationen assoziiert werden._

 _a. Unergatives Verb: NP [vp V]_

 _b. Unakkusatives Verb: _ [vp V NP/CP]_

 _Wechselweise hat ein unergatives Verb, was die Argumentstruktur angeht ein externes Argument, doch kein direktes, internes Argument, während ein unakkusatives Verb ein direktes, internes Argument, doch kein externes Argument hat._

(nach Levin and Hovav, 1993)

.

Harry lächelte verunsichert. In den letzten Wochen, als Hermine sich komplett ihrem Computer und E-Mails zugewandt hatte, hatte er Eulen geschrieben. Hin und her. Das Rätsel um die Person, die Malfoy mit Flüchen belegt hatte, und Jones war vermutlich immer noch dort draußen. Es war kein Geheimnis, was Malfoy im Ministerium zugestoßen war. Sie hatten ihn, laut Arthur Weasley, mit dem er einen lebhaften Briefwechsel führte, in einen trance-ähnlichen Zustand versetzt, der im Grunde eine Variation des Imperius-Fluchs war, verstärkt durch den Imperius, der immer noch auf ihm gelastet hatte. Und der dadurch nur verstärkt wurde. Alles war vervielfacht worden. Und das hatte schwere, aber temporäre Schäden in seinem Gehirn verursacht. Der Obliviate, den sie auf ihn hatten legen wollen, um die Spuren des trance-ähnlichen Zustands zu beseitigen, und sein Widerstand mithilfe von Okklumentik hatten den Rest erledigt. Der Mann war schwach gewesen, der Mann musste Laufen, Sprechen, Essen erneut lernen. Einer der Heiler hatte es Arthur erklärt – das, was er gehabt hatte, war im Grunde wie ein Muggel Schlaganfall. Und niemand war bisher verantwortlich gemacht worden.

Und das war genau der Grund, weshalb Harry das Ministerium und das Auror-Training verlassen hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr ein Teil dessen sein. Und so hatte er, nach einer Woche Nachdenken und ohne Hermine zu konsultieren, einen Vertrag bei den Montrose Magpies unterschrieben. Spielte beruflich Quidditch. Und das machte viel mehr Spaß, als sich an alten Akten beim Auror-Training abzuarbeiten. Oh, ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, sein ganzes restliches Leben lang Quidditch zu spielen, doch momentan, mit all dem, was los war, hatte er genug von dem bürokratischen Teil der Zauberwelt.

Und es war Quidditch gewesen, durch den Arthur Weasley dazu gebracht worden war, ihm damals eine Eule zu schreiben. Sein erstes Spiel, den Schnatz nach nur etwa neunzehn Minuten gefangen. Hatte ihm Glückwünsche von dem Mann eingebracht. Und er hatte, zunächst zögerlich, geantwortet. Ihm gedankt. Und seitdem hatten sie im Briefwechsel gestanden. Es war Zeit, hatte Harry entschieden, wieder Kontakt mit zumindest einen Teil der Weasleys aufzunehmen und Hermine hatte dem nicht widersprochen, obwohl sie beinahe mit ihren UTZ-Prüfungen durch war, beinahe auf dem Weg nach Australien war, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Zwei weitere Tage und sie würde unterwegs sein. Sie sagte, er sollte sie begleiten – doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihnen nur im Weg stehen würde. Sie waren sich, nun ja, durch all diese E-Mails nähergekommen und Harry war froh – doch traurig, dass sie wegging.

Vielleicht war das, überlegte er beim Warten, unsicher lächelnd, warum er den Vorschlag angenommen hatte, Arthur zu treffen. Er hatte den halben Sommer alleine verbracht – ohne Quidditch, da sie eine Sommerpause einlegten – oder ein weiteres Treffen mit den Weasleys, zu versuchen, sich wieder mit ihnen anzufreunden, zu versuchen, sie vergessen zu lassen, dass er Ginnys Herz gebrochen hatte. Doch er hatte fernbleiben müssen. Nach Mollys kleinem Wutanfall und nach alldem – er hatte einfach eine Weile wegbleiben müssen. Obwohl, naja, obwohl er sie alle vermisste. Er misste den Lärm des Fuchsbaus, er vermisste es, mit all ihnen Quidditch zu spielen, er vermisste es, sich mit Ron zu unterhalten. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er Ron nichts getan hatte, war er einfach, nun ja, ferngeblieben.

Doch nun war es mehr als ein halbes Jahr her, es war Zeit, sich wieder anzufreunden. Oder zumindest zu versuchen, sich wieder anzufreunden. Wollte nicht in seinem großen Haus allein sein. Vielleicht würde Ron bei ihm wohnen. Und vielleicht hatte er die Chance, Ginny zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat. Das tat es ihm. Nicht wegen des Verlusts der speziellen Beziehung, sondern wegen des Verlusts der Beziehung zu der gesamten Familie.

Und so lächelte er nervös, während er vor Arthur Weasleys Büro wartete. Harry wusste, dass nur er da sein würde. Und er wusste, dass sie vielleicht Kingsley besuchen würden. Doch Harry wusste, dass er dort nichts mehr zu suchen hatte. Arthur, naja… vielleicht würden sie ihm einfach nur zufällig begegnen.

Er verknotete seine Finger, sobald sich die Tür öffnete, und entspannte dann – augenblicklich – als er in das lächelnde, grinsende Gesicht des Mannes sah, den er nur zu gerne als Schwiegervater gehabt hätte.

.

„Hermine!" Aideen eilte ihr entgegen und umarmte sie schnell mit einem Arm. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sie sich für das Mädchen erwärmt hatte und wie bereitwillig Aideen (die ebenfalls einen besserwisserischen Wesenszug zu besitzen schien) sie als eine ehemalige Mitschülerin Dracos akzeptiert hatte und wie sie Freunde geworden waren. Naja, keine guten Freunde, doch für Aideen schien es normal zu sein, sie zu umarmen, und sie umarmte sie natürlich ebenfalls.

Die UTZ-Prüfungen waren vorbei, Harry war nicht zu Hause gewesen, um mit ihr zu feiern, und Aideen war wirklich einfach nur die nächstbeste Sache gewesen und ein kurzer Anruf hatte gereicht, dann war sie nach Manchester appariert und da war sie nun. Natürlich feierte sie mit Aideen, dass sie ihr Abitur hinter sich hatte, doch das war momentan nicht wichtig. Sie hatte das getan, was sie schon immer hatte erreichen wollen. UTZ-Prüfungen abgelegt in Zaubertränke, in Verwandlung, in Zauberkunst, in Arithmantik, in Kräuterkunde, in Geschichte der Zauberei, in Alte Runen, in Astronomie und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Im Grunde so viele, wie sie konnte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich wacker geschlagen hatte. Doch da es die Uni in York nicht interessieren würde… naja. Es war für sie selbst, das hatte sie immer gewusst. Sie hätte einen anständigen Job im Ministerium ohne UTZe haben können. Doch das war nicht, was sie wollte. Sie wollte, fürs Erste, als die Person gesehen werden, die gute akademische Leistungen erbrachte, nicht als die Kriegsheldin.

Alleine die Tatsache, dass Aideen keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie war, was sie getan hatte, war großartig. Dass sie einfach nur eine Tasse Tee mit ihr trinken und über die Uni und Draco (das tat Aideen hauptsächlich… dieses Mädchen war vernarrt) reden konnte und über Snape. Sie war froh, dass sie tatsächlich den Großteil ihrer lächerlichen Schwärmerei gestoppt hatte. Sie hatte sie einfach innerlich unterdrückt. Sie tat nicht mehr so, wenn sie nachts in ihre Bettdecke eingerollt war, dass es die Arme ihres Kopf-Severus' waren, die sie hielten. Und sie versuchte, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken. Es hatte erstaunlich gut geklappt. Keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Naja, beinahe.

„Hey," antwortete sie Aideen schließlich und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Oh, hör mal, ich muss zu Gran. Ich habe ihr versprochen, vorbeizukommen und sie zu besuchen, und, naja, Draco wird mit demselben Bus wie wir nach Hause fahren, ich habe vergessen, das am Telefon zu erwähnen. Macht es dir was aus, dass wir dort zum Tee trinken hingehen? Sie ist heute alleine, weil Severus heute seine letzte Prüfung hat und deswegen wollte ich nach ihr sehen und mein Semester ist ebenfalls vorbei und bevor ich Mum und Dad im Sommer besuche…"

„Kein Problem," lächelte Hermine. Sie hatte Aideens Großmutter nicht seit dem Tag, an dem sie Snape mit seinem Computer _geholfen_ hatte, gesehen. Hatte Draco gesehen, doch weder ihn noch sie. „Das macht mir nichts aus."

Aideen lächelte und drückte ihren Oberarm. „Toll. Wir gehen hinunter zu Selfridge's und holen Draco ab und können dann den Bus nehmen, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

„Das ist in Ordnung," lächelte Hermine. Und das war es. Das war es wirklich.

.

Severus fühlte sich wieder wie ein Schüler. Naja, eigentlich war er wieder ein Schüler, doch so wie sein Haar über das Pergament fiel, so wie er blindwütig kritzelte, so wie er sich fühlte, er hatte all das schon einmal gefühlt. Jahrzehnte zuvor, vermutlich bevor die meisten von ihnen, die wie er über das Papier gebeugt dasaßen, geboren worden waren. Es war eine ziemlich einfache Klausur, dachte er. Er hatte all diese Dinge, nach denen gefragt wurde, tausend Mal gelesen. Und trotzdem schrieb und schrieb er, presste jede kleinste Information aus seinem Gehirn. Es war systematisch, es war klar, es war präzise. Es war vollkommen logisch und er mochte logisch. Er mochte Linguistik wirklich sehr und – wenn das, was Dr Deveney gesagt hatte und was seine beiden anderen Professoren bestätigt hatten, wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, dann könnte er sein Studium beschleunigen und würde bald wieder unterrichten.

Nicht dass er das Unterrichten vermisste. Doch es würde eine gute Sache sein und seinen Finanzen helfen.

Doch er verstand wahrhaftig nicht und fragte sich, während er über die letzte Frage nachdachte (Erörtern Sie den Unterschied zwischen Polysemie und Bedeutungsvariation durch metaphorische Verschiebung, metonymische Verschiebung und Differenzierung), was Dr Deveney von ihm wollte. Sie hatte ihn während der letzten paar Seminarsitzungen andauernd angeschaut, hatte ihn mehr als einmal zu einem Kaffee eingeladen, hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er sie Annie nennen solle (was er jedoch nicht tun würde) und es schien beinahe so, als würde sie auf ihn stehen.

Auf ihn stehen. In der Tat, was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Sie war eine gut aussehende Frau, sogar er konnte das sehen. Nicht dass sie in dem Moment da war, das war immerhin Pragmatik, nicht Semantik, was sie unterrichtete. Doch ja, er musste zugeben, dass sie ziemlich, nun ja, schön aussah. Langes, braunes Haar, blaue Augen, eine kleine Nase, eine schöne Figur. Ein wenig zu dünn und ein wenig zu groß, doch ja, gut aussehend. Also würde er mit ihr einen Kaffee trinken, wenn sie auch nur aufhörte, ihn zu belästigen. Er würde ihr sein bestes Gesicht zeigen, sein Severus-Snape-Kerker-Gesicht und obwohl sie versuchte, sich einigen ihrer Studenten in ihrem Kurs gegenüber beinahe genauso zu verhalten, hatte sie nicht das Durchhaltevermögen, um es durchzuziehen. Sie war, dachte er, eine Frau. Sie konnten so etwas nie gut. Minerva McGonagall hatte es versucht und war die meiste Zeit erfolgreich, doch nicht immer. Und Dr Deveney war darin sogar noch schlechter. Sie gab einfach nach, wenn sie ein trauriges Gesicht sah. Nicht sehr dienlich, wenn es um das Unterrichten von Schwachköpfen ging.

Er blickte kurz auf, um seine Augen zu refokussieren, und sah wie eines der Mädchen, die mit ihm den Kurs besucht hatte, ihm zuzwinkerte und ihn anlächelte.

Oh, das war einfach nur lächerlich. Er würde seine Klausur schreiben, würde Dr Deveney kurz auf einen Kaffee treffen und dann seinen Sommer damit verbringen, Hausarbeiten zu schreiben und sich auf das kommende Semester vorzubereiten. Einfach.

Und die Frage (Erörtern Sie den Unterschied zwischen Polysemie und Bedeutungsvariation durch metaphorische Verschiebung, metonymische Verschiebung und Differenzierung) nicht so schwierig. Er war beinahe fertig. Und dann, vielleicht, ein Essen abends mit Eleanor. Das wäre wirklich nett.

.

„Harry," sagte Arthur strahlend. „Molly lässt ausrichten, dass wir dich vermissen und dass all das vergessen ist und du im Fuchsbau so bald wie möglich vorbeischauen solltest."

Harry strahlte. Das war – großartig.

„Nun, da wir das aus dem Weg geräumt haben…" der ältere Mann zögerte. „Warum gehen wir nicht für eine Sekunde wieder in mein Büro? Ich habe… jemanden da drin und ich denke, das würde dich interessieren."

„Wer?" fragte Harry, doch Arthur schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Tür auf magische Weise und ließ Harry eintreten. Zuerst sah er nichts, und dann einen blonden Hinterkopf, auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Naja, die Person saß auf einem Stuhl. Und er kannte nur zwei Menschen, die solche Haare hatten. Malfoy.

„Mister Potter," hörte er, als der Stuhl sich umdrehte, und er sah das Gesicht Lucius Malfoys, das ihn anblickte.

„Mister Malfoy," antwortete er vollkommen verdutzt.

„Lucius," nickte Arthur. „Ich habe Harry noch über nichts ins Bild gesetzt. Dieses Büro ist zumindest sicher."

„Moment mal," sagte Harry impulsiv und wünschte sich ausnahmsweise mal, dass er seine Impulsivität besser unter Kontrolle hätte, doch es wurde niemals besser, „seit wann kommt ihr beiden miteinander aus? Das letzte Mal, als ich euch gesehen habe…"2

„Mister Potter, Menschen ändern sich. Und Menschen ändern sich, da mir kein besserer Ausdruck einfällt, durch Umstände."

„Harry, wir alle haben ein gemeinsames Interesse. Wir wollen wissen, wer hinter den Geschehnissen steckt."

Harry nickte neugierig. „Und?"

„Es scheint, dass da soweit nichts ist. Wir wissen nichts und der Minister weiß nichts," entgegnete Arthur, während Harry versuchte, so heimlich er konnte, Malfoy anzusehen. Er sah beinahe genauso aus, wie er zuvor ausgesehen hatte. Der eine Winkel seines Mundes hing jedoch leicht nach unten. Ein Schlaganfall… ja, es sah beinahe wie ein Schlaganfall aus, wie der, den einer der Nachbarn im Ligusterweg, wie er sich erinnerte, gehabt hatte.

„Was kann ich tun?" fragte Harry. „Ich spiele jetzt Quidditch, ich bin nicht mehr im Ministerium."

Malfoy zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Weasley, Potter," sagte er langsam. „Guten Tag."

Harry sah zu, wie der Mann aufstand, und anscheinend war nichts mehr übrig, keine Hassgefühle zwischen den beiden. Stattdessen schüttelte der rothaarige Mann die Hand des Blonden und lächelte ihm zu, versprach ihm, ihn zu informieren, falls er etwas wusste. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem Hass wegen Ginnys Beinahe-Tod und ihrer Besessenheit von Voldemort. Nichts. Sie schienen ziemlich freundlich miteinander umzugehen. Und das war ziemlich seltsam, dachte Harry.

„Seine Frau hat ihn verlassen," sagte Arthur einen Moment nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und sie wieder alleine waren. „Und er möchte wirklich wissen, wer ihn verflucht hat. Da der Minister ihm nicht weiter traut, als er ihn werfen kann, wandte er sich an mich."

„Benutzt du Legilimentik?" fragte Harry fassungslos.

„Nein. Ich kann dir nur deine Gefühle vom Gesicht ablesen," lachte er.

„Seine Frau hat ihn verlassen? Dracos Mum hat ihn verlassen?"

Arthur nickte. „Sie… ist offenbar nach Spanien gezogen. Diese Flüche waren vermutlich zu viel für sie."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das waren zu viele Informationen. Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihren Ehemann verlassen? Die perfekte Ehe so unvollkommen? Na gut, Draco hatte nichts erwähnt, als er ihn das eine Mal getroffen hatte. Aber das würde er nicht.

„Warum war er hier?" hörte er sich auf einmal fragen.

„Wir… haben natürlich unsere Vermutungen, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Lucius hat nie gesehen, wer es getan hat. Doch hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Das Ministerium hat sich große Mühe gegeben, ihm auch zu schaden. Es ist eine Menge Feindseligkeit geblieben, Harry, …"

„Deswegen bin ich gegangen," sagte er traurig.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht," lächelte Arthur und drückte seinen Oberarm. „Lucius ist… ein Slytherin. Er erzählt dir nichts, wenn er keine Gegenleistung bekommt. Und…"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ja?"

„Wir wollen… naja, zuerst einmal wollen wir herausfinden, wer hinter den Flüchen steckt."

„Aber Malfoy und du…"

Arthur lächelte immer noch und nickte. „Ja. Ich weiß. Aber es hat alles einen Grund. Ich werde es dir zur gegebenen Zeit sagen. Und ich denken, wir würden deine Beiträge zur Identität der Person, die deiner Meinung nach Leute mit Flüchen belegt hat, schätzen. Wir müssen, wie sagt man so schön, über den Tellerrand schauen."

„Aber ich kann nichts machen? Warum hast du mich hergebeten?"

„Du kannst eine Menge Sache machen, Harry. Zunächst einmal müssen wir, und ich sage es nur äußerst ungern, doch wir müssen wie Slytherins denken. Und dafür ist Lucius da." Der Weasley lächelte beinahe böse. „Wir haben einen Plan. Und wir brauchen dich dafür."

.


	35. Das kontrafaktische Stichwort

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Das kontrafaktische Stichwort:

 _Offensichtlich ist eine ironische Interpretation angebracht, wenn die Aussage des Sprechers von der Realität abweicht. Natürlich gibt es viele andere mögliche Interpretationen für eine kontrafaktische Aussage (vielleicht wird der Sprecher z.B. getäuscht oder liegt falsch), doch der Gebrauch von Kontrafakten ist vielleicht der auffälligste Hinweis auf ironischen Inhalt. Der Hörer kann die folgende Entscheidungsregel nutzen, wenn der Sprecher eine kontrafaktische Aussage äußert:_

 _(A) Je größer die Abweichung von der Realität, desto größer ist Gewissheit, dass es sich um eine ironische Absicht handelt._

 _Schauen wir uns als Beispiel die folgende Äußerung an:_

 _(2) „Was für ein schönes Wetter!"_

 _Wenn (2) an einem warmen, sonnigen Tag geäußert wird, gibt es keine Abweichung von der Realität, und die Aussage kann somit wörtlich interpretiert werden. Wenn (2) an einem bewölkten Tag geäußert wird, wird die Aussage ein wenig unklarer. Wenn beispielsweise an jedem Tag der vorigen Woche Platzregen gab, könnte somit ein Tag ohne Regen in der Tat ‚schön' erscheinen. In diesem Fall ist die Anwendung der in (A) angeführten Entscheidungsregel problematisch; es gibt eine Abweichung zwischen der Aussage und der Realität, doch da sie nicht extrem ist, kann eine ironische Interpretation nicht gewährleistet werden. Zuletzt, wenn (2) dem Hörer über den heulenden Wind zugeschrien wird, während der Sprecher und der Hörer in einem Tornadounterschlupf hocken, ermöglicht die Nutzung von (A) eine ironische Interpretation mit einer gewissen Sicherheit._

(nach Kreuz, 1996)

.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Sitz im Bus. Und das war, realisierte sie, ein Beispiel für eine Situation, in der sie Magie der Muggelmethode vorzog. Schmutzige Busse, schmutzige Sitze, mit Flecken darauf, die sie nicht identifizieren konnte – und wollte –, ein betrunkener Mann zwei Reihen hinter ihr und vor ihr Draco und Aideen, händchenhaltend. Oh, diese beiden. Wirklich. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Draco Selfridge's mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht verlassen hatte und sich sein Gesicht beim Anblick von Aideen erhellt hatte – und der darauffolgende Kuss – hatte Hermine endlos erstaunt. Doch wirklich, was sie noch mehr erstaunte als der Teil mit Selfridge's oder Aideen, war die Tatsache, dass er wie Draco Malfoy aussah, wie Draco Malfoy sprach, doch sich überhaupt nicht wie er benahm. Stimmt, da war nur ein Kuss gewesen und während dieser ziemlich stürmisch und leidenschaftlich ausgesehen hatte, war er kurz gewesen, und er hielt ihre Hand sehr unaufdringlich. In der Öffentlichkeit. Und Draco hatte wie ein Verrückter gegrinst, als er sie gesehen hatte (das Grinsen war jedoch verschwunden, sobald er Hermine gesehen hatte, doch das hatte man erwarten können). Er stellte ihr Fragen, sprach leise mit ihr, seitdem sie in den Bus eingestiegen waren.

Und das hier war wirklich Zeitverschwendung. Die gesamte Busfahrt war Zeitverschwendung. Apparieren war so viel praktischer, auch wenn es manchmal Übelkeit hervorrief. Einfach nur dasitzen, nicht in der Lage sein, ihren Zauberstab hervorzuziehen, um einen schnellen Ratzeputz Zauber auf den Sitz anzuwenden. Doch ja, sie hatte, kurz, gesehen, wie Dracos Zauberstab aus seiner Gesäßtasche herausragte. Also trug er ihn dort bei sich – und, Hermine kicherte beinahe in sich hinein – wenn er auf Provisionsbasis arbeitete, würden sich ein Zauberstab und ein Verwirrungszauber als nützlich erweisen.

„Die nächste Haltestelle müssen wir raus," sagte Aideen auf einmal und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Granger, was genau machst du hier noch mal?" fragte Draco kalt.

„Sie ist mit ihren Abiprüfungen fertig und möchte feiern, Draco," Aideen schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich dir heute Morgen gesagt."

„Hast du nicht."

„Ich habe dir eine E-Mail geschrieben," schnaubte sie verärgert.

„Ich hatte den ganzen Tag lang keine Gelegenheit, meine E-Mails zu lesen. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich das bei der Arbeit," argumentierte er.

Hermine lächelte nur ein wenig. Sie war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, warum sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich mit Aideen zu treffen, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht alleine sein wollte, doch das hier war besser, als im Grimmauld Platz herumzusitzen, nachzudenken und zu warten. Obwohl es sie, um ehrlich zu sein, juckte und juckte und juckte, Draco nach seiner Meinung bezüglich einiger Fragen zu fragen. Oder noch besser, Snape. Doch andererseits hatte Aideen gesagt, dass er nicht da sein würde, und vielleicht war es so besser. Insbesondere da sie nur Jeans und ein T-Shirt trug. Ein schlichtes T-Shirt. Und schlichte Jeans. Nichts Besonderes. Und die Sandalen an ihren Füßen waren auch nichts Besonderes. Doch sie konnte Draco nicht erklären, dass die Stille im Grimmauld Platz erdrückend sein konnte und dass sie wirklich ihre Zeit im Internet einschränken musste, da sie automatisch auf einer fabelhaften Seite namens Amazon landete, die Bücher verkaufte. Und Bücher. Und sie waren günstig und wurden bis vor die Haustür geliefert. Und während das nichts war im Vergleich zu einem Buchladen war, in dem sie Werke genauer unter die Lupe nehmen konnte, wusste sie, dass sie sie auf dieser wundervollen Seite bestellen konnte, ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, wie sie aussah oder ob sie ihren Schlafanzug anhatte oder nicht. Und das war das Schöne daran. Bücher-Frustshoppen ohne sich darum kümmern zu müssen, wie sie aussah. Großartig.

Doch sie musste sich einschränken. Es kostete sie eine Menge Geld. Und ihre Bücherregale waren überfüllt.

„Komm schon," sagte Aideen, zog sie von ihrem Platz hoch und sie fragte sich, ganz kurz, ob Draco den Bus üblicherweise benutzte oder ob er apparierte. Sie war froh, dass sie es konnte – und sie würde es weiterhin tun. Apparieren und nicht schmutzige Bussitze waren magisch.

.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?"

„Es ist ziemlich einfach. Wir wollen den, sagen wir, Schuldigen fassen. Und die beste Methode, um dies zu tun, ist… was ist die Muggel-Art, es zu sagen? In flagrante."

„Beinahe, ja, so weit verstehe ich es, aber du willst, dass ich was tue?"

„Eine Feier veranstaltest. Das Ende des Kriegs ist schon mehr als ein Jahr her…"

„Das wird niemals funktionieren," argumentierte Harry. „Ernsthaft, ich höre Hermine in meinem Kopf. Sie würde dir sagen, dass es niemals funktionieren würde, weil die Person, die es getan hat, nie ihren eigenen Zauberstab, sondern nur den von Bellatrix Lestrange benutzt hat. Und was würde es bringen, wenn sie im Grimmauld Platz auftauchen mit, wie ich annehme, Malfoy in Begleitung und wenn möglich mit Snape in Begleitung, was nicht passieren wird, und dann würde nichts passieren? Da nichts passieren würde. Sie sind nicht vollkommen blöd," er hielt inne, „Ich habe wirklich Hermine in meinem Kopf. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass wir zusammenwohnen… im Ernst, sie kann ziemlich gut nörgeln und nach einer Weile…"

„Ihr wart nicht zusammen, oder?"

„Nein," ächzte Harry. „Doch das gehört nicht zum Thema, oder?"

„Naja, Malfoys Idee war es sowieso, die Feier hier zu veranstalten," argumentierte Arthur Weasley.

„Und weswegen würdet ihr mich dafür brauchen?"

„Du hast Einfluss auf den Minister und könntest ihn überzeugen, dir zu erlauben, hier eine zu veranstalten. Es wäre, um ehrlich zu sein, auch ziemlich politisch. Wenn du die Erlaubnis hättest, eine Feier im Ministerium zu veranstalten, und du würdest, zum Beispiel, Lucius Malfoy und… sagen wir Perenias Parkinson, wäre das ein Zeichen für sie. Ein deutliches Zeichen. Potter lädt ehemalige Todesser oder mutmaßliche Todesser ein…"

„Und ihr würdet Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab so wie jetzt hier liegenlassen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Mit angemessenen Vorkehrungen natürlich, aber ja. Wir würden ihn mit Sprüchen belegen und seine Umgebung…"

„Warum sind jetzt keine Sprüche um ihn herum?"

Arthur Weasley seufzte. „Es sind einige da. Und soweit wissen wir, dass er nicht noch einmal gestohlen wurde… aber vielleicht war das aufgrund der fehlenden Gelegenheit."

„Da hatten wir Restlichen aber Glück," er verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist riskant und…"

„Uns bleibt nichts Anderes übrig. Das Ministerium wird nichts deswegen unternehmen und…"

„Was hast du davon?" unterbrach Harry.

„Nichts," entgegnete Arthur, doch Harry glaubte ihm nicht.

„Warum solltest du dann mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten? Und warum jetzt? Warum nicht schon eher? Ich meine, es war ja nicht so, als wäre irgendjemand von euch attackiert worden. Es waren _nur_ Snape und Malfoy. Ein paar Muggel hier und da, nichts Lebensbedrohliches…"

„Ich habe nichts davon, Harry," sagte Weasley und lächelte freundlich. „Ich möchte einfach, dass es aufhört."

„Möchtest, dass was aufhört? Da war nichts seit dem Vorfall mit Malfoy, oder?"

„Soviel ich weiß nicht."

„Was soll dann aufhören?"

„Die Bedrohung soll aufhören. Der Glaube, dass…" er stoppte.

„Der Glaube, was?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

„Diese Regierung ist nicht gut genug. Sie benutzt die falschen Methoden und ist übereifrig." Arthur Weasley seufzte und kratzte sich langsam am Kopf.

„Und das ist dein Grund? Die Regierung ist nicht gut genug und ist übereifrig?"

„Ja. Eine solche Regierung wird zu einer weiteren Hexen- und Zaubererverfolgung führen. Es hat sich gerade erst gewendet…"

Harry runzelte seine Stirn stark. „Und das bedeutet was? Und warum jetzt? Und… du warst nie ambitioniert, Arthur. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass… möchtest du die Position? Möchtest du Zaubereiminister werden?"

„Nein," sagte er direkt. „Nein, das will ich nicht. Aber ich möchte eine faire und unvoreingenommene Regierung. Eine, die meinen Sohn nicht dazu zwingt, Verita…"

„Was?" Harrys Mund stand offen und er hörte, wie der ältere Mann leise seufzte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

„Charlie war… du weißt, wie er ist, wenn er zwei oder drei Gläser Feuerwhiskey getrunken hat. Er fängt an zu reden und da ist keine Barriere zwischen seinem Kopf und seinem Mund und als Kingsley auch da war. Charlie hat gesagt," Weasley stoppte, „dass Malfoy es verdiene, in Askaban zu sitzen und dass es eine Schande sei, dass diese Todesser – bestätigten Todesser – so leicht davongekommen sind. Einen Tag später hat Malfoy diese alte Frau attackiert… Severus' Nachbarin? Und Charlie wurde befragt. Er hat es geleugnet, doch er hatte kein Alibi. Unter einem falschen Vorwand wurde er dazu gebracht, Veritaserum zu trinken."

„Wie Draco Malfoy?" fragte Harry vollkommen schockiert.

„Nein, es war ein wenig… familiärer, könnte man sagen. Er wurde eingeladen, mit dem Minister über eine Stelle im Ministerium zu sprechen, ein richtiger Arbeitsplatz in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Du kennst Charlie, er mag die aktive Herangehensweise und hat deshalb abgelehnt. Doch nicht, bevor er einen Tee mit dem Minister getrunken hatte. Der Rest war genauso wie beim jungen Malfoy. Kingsley hat sich selbst unter Drogen gesetzt, seinen Mund gehalten und einen Auroren das Verhör durchführen lassen."

„Also ist das der Grund, weshalb du mit Malfoy zusammenarbeitest?"

Arthur Weasley seufzte. „Ja. Er möchte Rache sehen und ich…"

„Du willst sehen, wie Kingsley über seine eigenen Füße stolpert? Wenn ihr den Täter fangt… ihr könnt sagen, dass der Minister unfähig ist…"

„Ja. Veritaserum ist eine gefährliche Sache, Harry. Und sie übertreiben es damit."

Harry nickte feierlich. „Okay," sagte er. „Ich werde versuchen, den Minister dazu bringen kann, hier eine Feier zu veranstalten."

„Gut."

„Aber du hast bereits einen Verdacht, wer es sein könnte, richtig?" fragte Harry, dessen Stirn immer noch in Falten lag.

„Ja," seufzte Arthur. „Das habe ich."

.

Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Und gleichzeitig nicht. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er noch einige Hausarbeiten schreiben musste – zwei, um genau zu sein – und er wusste, dass er niemals hätte einwilligen sollen, mit dieser Frau einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Sie war seltsam und sah ihn die ganze Zeit an und er mochte es nicht. Sie ermutigte ihn dazu, in ihrem Kurs mitzuarbeiten. Niemand ermutigte ihn dazu, irgendetwas zu machen. Niemand. Nicht einmal eine fünfunddreißigjährige Frau.

Und als er das Gebäude verließ, hinaus in den windigen Sonnenschein, sah er sie, wie sie dort stand, sich mit einem anderen Studenten unterhielt, oder vielleicht mit einem anderen Dozenten, er war sich nie vollkommen sicher. Oh, wie versucht er war, sich einfach umzudrehen, durch die Hintertür des Gebäudes zu verschwinden und nach Hause zu gehen. Doch er hatte es ihr irgendwie versprochen. Dass er einen Kaffee (nun ja, er wollte Tee) mit ihr trinken würde und dann was auch immer… er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was sie damit erreichen wollte. Und da er sich dessen nicht sicher war und da das hier von Anfang an eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, verlangsamte er seine Schritte, bis er zum Stehen kam und einfach nur dastand. Was für eine wundervolle Idee es gewesen war. Einen Kaffe mit einer Dozentin trinken zu gehen. Das wäre so, als würde er Potter und Granger und Weasley in sein Büro auf einen Kürbissaft einladen. Und das hätte er niemals getan. Ihnen gute Karriereratschläge geben?

Er hatte einmal im Jahr eine Berufsberatung durchgeführt, weil es gemacht werden musste, weil er es machen musste. Er hatte seinen Schülern nie Kürbissaft oder Kakao oder Tee oder Kaffee angeboten. Sie kamen in sein Büro, sprachen schnell darüber, was sie mit ihren Leben anfangen wollten (und wirklich, in Slytherin gab es nur wenige, die wirklich etwas werden wollten, doch nicht genau wussten, was es genau war und wie man es erreichen konnte. Den meisten wurde von ihrer Kindheit an beigebracht, dies oder das zu wollen und wie sie es erreichen konnten), verließen sein Büro. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie gingen keinen Kaffee mit ihm trinken. Das wäre einfach die beste Methode gewesen, um dies zu tun. Seine Schüler zu verhätscheln.

„Severus!" oh – es war zu spät. Die Frau rief nach ihm. Und winkte. Und rannte dann auf ihn zu. Naja, eine Mischung aus Rennen und Hüpfen. „Oh, ich bin so glücklich, dass du gekommen bist," sagte sie.

„Ja," sagte er gedehnt. „Offenbar. Und was für ein glückliches Ereignis."

Sie seufzte beinahe – verträumt (wundervoll) und griff nach seinem rechten Vorderarm (was fiel ihr ein, ihn anzufassen?) und zog ihn vorwärts. „Es gibt da dieses unglaublich tolle, neue Café ganz am Ende der Straße," lächelte sie.

„Wundervoll," blaffte er.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Und es ist wirklich wundervoll. Kein Grund, um sarkastisch zu werden," lächelte sie. „Und andere Studenten gehen dort nicht hin."

„Wundervoll," nickte er und – seltsamerweise – folgte ihr einfach. Nicht dass ihm etwas Anderes großartig überblieb. Sie hielt seinen Arm immer noch mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff fest.

Wie wundervoll.

.


	36. Präsuppositionen

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Präsuppositionen:

 _Das Projektionsproblem ist das Problem, welches die Präsuppositionen komplexer Sätze in einer kompositionellen Weise von den Präsuppositionen ihrer Teile vorhersagt. Eine einfache Illustration wird durch die drei folgenden Sätze gegeben:_

 _(1) Der König hat einen Sohn._

 _(2) Der Sohn des Königs ist kahl._

 _(3) Wenn der König einen Sohn hat, ist der Sohn des Königs kahl._

 _Indem wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf bestehende Präsuppositionen, die aus definitiven Beschreibungen resultieren, richten, beobachten wir, dass (3) die Präsupposition erbt, dass es einen König gibt, was beide ihrer Konstituenten tragen, doch dass sie nicht die Präsupposition erbt, dass der König einen Sohn hat, was ihre rechte Konstituente trägt._

(nach Heim, 1995)

.

Eleanor umarmte ihre Enkelin und ihren, nun ja, Mitbewohner, und beäugte das junge Mädchen, das mit ihnen reingekommen war, neugierig. Hermine Granger – Aideen hatte sie erwähnt, hatte gesagt, sie würde sie mitbringen, und hatte am Telefon erklärt, dass das Mädchen keine Eltern hatte (sie lebten irgendwo anders) und dass sie gerade erst ihr Abitur hinter sich gebracht und niemanden hatte, mit dem sie es feiern konnte. Nicht dass Eleanor irgendeine Absicht hatte, mit dem Mädchen zu feiern – doch niemand sollte nach Prüfungen alleine sein.

Severus hatte an diesem Tag ebenfalls seine letzte Prüfung gehabt und er würde zum Abendessen herüberkommen. Wenn das Mädchen – Hermine – dann noch da sein würde, würde er einfach damit klarkommen müssen. Und sie würde damit klarkommen müssen. Eleanor bezweifelte dies jedoch. Die jungen Leute würden wahrscheinlich irgendwohin gehen wollen und es würde ihnen gut tun. Solange Draco um elf Uhr und ohne Aideen zurück war. Zwölf, wenn er gut war.

Sie musste es sich jedoch eingestehen, diese beiden benahmen sich besser als die üblichen jugendlichen, ungehobelten Heiden, die sie auf der Straße sah. Nie zeigten sie etwas Anstand und befummelten einander, mit so wenig Kleidung an wie möglich, wenn es zu den Mädchen kam, und mit so schlabbriger Kleidung wie möglich, wenn es zu den Jungen kam.

„Mrs Callaghan," das Mädchen, das bei näherem Hinsehen schon beinahe eine junge Frau war, hob ihren Arm und bot ihr ihre Hand zum Schütteln an. Eleanor, überrascht von solch guten Manieren bei diesem Treffen, schüttelte ihre fortlaufend.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?" sagte sie höflich.

„Ja," nickte sie und lächelte. „Geht es Ihrem Rücken besser?"

„Mein Rücken?" Eleanor runzelte die Stirn. „Was wissen Sie von meinem Rücken? Draco? Aideen?"

„Nein, es ist einfach nur… Ich habe das letzte Mal, als ich hier war gesehen, dass Sie Schmerzen hatten, und ich dachte…"

„Meinem Rücken geht es besser, danke," diese junge Frau war ziemlich scharfsichtig. Eleanor war beinahe beeindruckt. Sie war jedoch noch nicht ganz dort.

„Oh Omi, deine Wäsche hängt draußen," rief Aideen. „Draco und ich bringen sie herein."

Wirklich, seufzte Eleanor innerlich, diese jungen Leute dachten, dass sie von gestern war – doch ja, sie konnte sehen, dass diese zwei verliebt waren und nicht, absolut nichts Unanständiges konnte zwischen ihnen im Garten vorfallen. Nun ja, sie könnten sich küssen und Eleanor glaubte, dass sie dies auch würden, doch Severus war immer noch fort, hatte ihr gesagt, dass er etwas länger bleiben, dann zur Bücherei fahren würde, um einige Bücher für den Sommer auszuwählen, und das Haus auf der anderen Seite war leer, sodass niemand da war, der sie sehen konnte, wenn sie sich küssten. Nicht dass es ihr gefiel, doch sie konnte nichts machen. Darauf aufpassen, was sie taten, Aideen erklären, dass sie derzeit noch kein weiteres Enkelkind wollte und – sie grinste innerlich – Draco war ziemlich blass geworden, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass gutes Benehmen Pflicht war und dass ansonsten die alte Schneiderschere immer noch ziemlich scharf war und mit ihr nicht nur Stoff geschnitten werden konnte. Das hatte, dachte sie, die Botschaft rübergebracht.

Sie warf den beiden einen kurzen Blick zu und grinste Draco dann spöttisch an. „Schneiderei, Draco," sagte sie, gerade laut genug, dass er sie hörte, und der Junge erblasste erneut leicht und nickte, bevor er seine Hand auf Aideens Rücken legte und ihr nach Draußen folgte.

.

„Tut mir Leid, Severus," sagte die Frau auf einmal, nachdem sie sich an einen ruhigen Tisch in der Ecke gesetzt und ihn förmlich ebenfalls dorthin gezerrt, auf einen Stuhl gedrückt hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte. „Normalerweise bin ich nicht so albern, ich habe einfach… ich dachte, Sie würden nicht kommen."

Er sagte nichts. Was konnte er schon sagen? Es gab nichts zu sagen. Sie war also nicht der ziehende Typ? Sie war nicht der quietschende Typ? Nein. Momentan klang ihre Stimme beinahe angenehm ruhig. Und sie lächelte ruhig. Nicht dieses breite Grinsen, das sie zuvor auf den Lippen gehabt hatte.

„Wirklich, es tut mir Leid. Ich… ich meine, Sie waren immer so steif in den E-Mails und ich dachte, sogar nachdem Sie ja gesagt hatten, dass Sie sich vielleicht umentschieden hatten. Egal, ich rede schon wieder zu viel," ihr Lächeln weitete sich beinahe wieder zu dem Grinsen aus. „Wie war die Prüfung?"

Severus räusperte sich. Das hier war viel zu verwirrend. Sie schien aufrichtig interessiert. Ernsthaft interessiert an dem, was er getan hatte. Eleanor hörte ihm zu, ja, sie stellte ihm Fragen über die Universität, seine Kurse, Aideen fragte, ob er klarkam, Draco von Zeit zu Zeit, doch das war anders.

„Es ist gut gelaufen, denke ich," sagte er langsam.

Sie gluckste sanft, ihre Stimme leise und ihre Finger auf der Tischplatte gespreizt. „Ich habe nie etwas erwartet. Sie sind… eine Art, sagen wir, Rätsel für uns alle."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wie bitte?"

Dr Deveney räusperte sich, dann unterbrach die Kellnerin sie.

„Für mich einen Cappucchino," sagte sie, „Severus?"

„Tee," antwortete er und starrte seine Dozentin an, wollte sie dazu bringen zu antworten. Ein Rätsel? Er? Natürlich war er ein verdammtes Rätsel. Wäre er kein Rätsel gewesen, hätte er seinen Job nicht ausführen können. Wäre er kein Rätsel gewesen, wäre er jetzt nicht am Leben. Nicht dass das viel damit zu tun hatte, dass er ein Rätsel war, sondern vielmehr damit, dass er stets für alles vorbereitet gewesen war. Doch nun? Er war nur einer dieser reifen Studenten, der sein bestes in den Kursen gab, die er belegte. Und dem das, was er machte, zu einem gewissen Ausmaß Spaß machte. Das war kein Geheimnis.

„Was wollten Sie sagen?" fragte er, beinahe ein wenig verärgert, nach einer Minute des Schweigens.

„Ah, das Rätsel, ja. Sie sind offensichtlich erfahrener als die üblichen Studierenden…"

„Ich sollte denken, dass das offensichtlich ist," unterbrach er.

„Nein," kicherte sie, „ich meinte, die meisten Spätstudierenden, die wir bekommen… sie möchten alle sehr gerne studieren, doch wenn man ihre Essays liest, merkt man meistens, dass ihre Schulzeit lange zurückliegt. Ihre Essays sind immer perfekt strukturiert. Sie haben eine ungewöhnliche Wortwahl und diese Essays sind immer gut recherchiert und enthalten Material, welches wir nicht behandelt haben. Ich weiß, Sie haben bestimmt viel zur Einarbeitung gelesen, das machen viele meiner älteren Studierenden… aber wie soll ich sagen? Es… haben Sie einen akademischen Hintergrund?"

Er schluckte. Er hatte nicht so offensichtlich sein wollen. Er hatte seine Wörter in den Essays einfach gehalten. Er hatte nicht… waren die Anforderungen so niedrig? Akademischer Hintergrund? Nein, er hatte lediglich Aufsätze von Schwachköpfen korrigiert, länger als er sich erinnern wollte. Und dafür musste er wissen, wie man sie strukturierte, welche Art von Literatur man dafür benutzte. Doch ein akademischer Hintergrund? Nein. Sein Vater hatte in der Fabrik gearbeitet. Gewiss kein akademischer Hintergrund. Und seine Mutter… sie hatte nicht viel nach Hogwarts getan, oder? Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was seine Mutter getan hatte, bevor sie seine Mutter geworden war. Akademischer Hintergrund? Gewiss nicht.

„Nein," sagte er und schüttelte sicherheitshalber den Kopf.

„Und Felix sagte mir…" sie stoppte sich, als die Kellnerin kam und ihre Getränke vor ihnen abstellte. „Welche Kurse belegen Sie nächstes Semester?"

Severus musste sich davon abhalten, seine Stirn zu runzeln. Worauf war sie aus? Akademischer Hintergrund? Welche Kurse als nächstes? Wie war die Prüfung? Warum kümmerte sie das? Und was hatte Dr Smith ihr gesagt?

„Einen weiteren Syntaxkurs, Morphologie und Phonologie."

„Was halten Sie davon, es etwas zu beschleunigen? Belegen Sie einen weiteren bei mir, ich biete einen Chomsky Kurs an; ich denke, der würde Ihnen gefallen," lächelte sie. „Und, um ehrlich zu sein, scheint es gut zu sein, Sie im Raum zu haben," kicherte sie und ihre Augen nahmen einen verschmitzten Ausdruck an.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Felix und ich sind uns einig… es gibt… einen weiteren Teil des Mysteriums, nehme ich an, irgendetwas an Ihnen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem abverlangt. Haben Sie es nicht bemerkt? Jeder ist still, wenn Sie sprechen oder sich umschauen. Sie haben eine Art… Präsenz, welche den gesamten Kurs dazu zwingt, ruhig zu sein. Nicht nur meinen, sondern auch den von Felix, sagte er. Offen gesagt genieße ich diese Ruhe. Habe schon seit Jahren keinen Kurs gehabt, der sich so gut benommen hat. Normalerweise stört es mich nicht, sie können machen, was sie wollen, doch dieses Semester hatte ich weniger Probleme mit meinem Hals. Dank Ihnen, denke ich."

Dieses Mal runzelte er wirklich die Stirn.

„Schauen Sie nicht so, Severus, es ist wahr. Die meisten Mädchen scheinen Ihre Stimme zu mögen und Sie haben den armen Deepak Chaudhry während unserer zweiten Sitzung auf so eine Weise angestarrt, als er mit seinem Nachbarn redete, dass es ihn dazu gebracht hat, den Mund zu halten. Er hat es nicht vergessen und ich denke, der Rest ebenfalls nicht."

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemanden böse angestarrt zu haben. Oder finster dreingeblickt zu haben. Oder auch nur jemanden angeguckt zu haben. Oder sich an jemanden namens Deepak Chaudhry zu erinnern. Hastig trank er auf einmal seinen Tee, ihm gefiel es nicht, in welche Richtung sich dieses ganze Treffen entwickelt hatte. Er war verwirrt und fühlte sich, als erreichte nur die Hälfte der Luft, die er brauchte, seine Lungen. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, sich mit dieser Person zu treffen. Zu hören, dass er ein Mysterium und irgendwie ein Gesprächsthema der Dozierenden war. Er wollte unauffällig sein. Er wollte nicht beachtet werden.

Er legte einige Münzen auf den Tisch und sah Dr Deveney an. „Ich muss gehen," sagte er.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte die Frau sofort, Sorge zeichnete sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen ab.

„Nein," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss einfach nur los. Ich habe vergessen, dass ich noch… irgendwohin muss."

„Äh," sie sah zu ihm hoch, stand dann auf. „Abendessen? Irgendwann?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich muss wirklich gehen."

„Ich werde Ihnen…, ähm, Ihre Hausarbeit per E-Mail zusenden, nehme ich an," sagte sie, machte ein langes Gesicht, und sie sah – völlig enttäuscht aus. Warum sollte sie enttäuscht aussehen? Das konnte nicht sein. Musste sowieso das Licht sein.

„Danke," sagte er und drehte sich Richtung Ausgang. „Auf Wiedersehen."

.

Die alte Frau sah sie streng an. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich koche nicht," lächelte Hermine schwach. „Ich musste es nie."

„Aber Sie sind eine Frau. Sie können kochen, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Mrs Callaghan nachdrücklich.

„Ich nehme an, dass… ich ziemlich gut in…, ähm, Chemie war. In der Schule," lächelte sie.

Die alte Frau hob ihre Brauen und ein Grinsen begann, sich in ihren Mundwinkeln zu bilden. „Chemie?" fragte sie ein wenig spöttisch.

„Ja," antwortete Hermine bestimmt. Diese Frau konnte nichts von Magie wissen. Oder doch? Da war ein Funkeln in ihrem Auge und sie lebte mit Draco zusammen. Snape war ihr Nachbar.

„Zaubertränke?" wisperte die Frau grinsend.

„Ähm," Hermine errötete. „Wissen Sie…"

Mrs Callaghan seufzte. „Natürlich tue ich das. Aideen nicht und es ist wahrscheinlich besser so, doch ich weiß es. Chemie. Wirklich. Konnten Sie sich nichts Besseres ausdenken?"

„Naja, sie sind sich ähnlich," antwortete sie fast hitzig. „Man hat diese Zutaten, die miteinander reagieren und etwas völlig Neues erschaffen. Die Magie liegt in der Art, wie die Zutaten sind und auf andere Zutaten reagieren oder sogar auf das Material des Kessels und den Rührer…"

„Und man muss magisch sein, um sie zu brauen," gluckste Mrs Callaghan, „ich weiß. Und das erstaunt mich, wissen Sie. Severus konnte ebenfalls nicht kochen… und so, wie ihr beide es beschrieben habt… Für mich hört es sich fast wie Kochen an."

„Oh," murmelte Hermine. „Nicht ganz. Es gibt, ich meine, es sollte ähnlich sein, ja, aber sehen Sie, bei Zaubertränken kommt es nicht darauf an, wonach es schmeckt, und man kann, soweit ich mich recht erinnern kann, wie es bei meiner Mutter war, die richtigen Zutaten für ein Gericht haben und dann schmeckt es trotzdem nach nichts und ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, also, ich habe es schon, doch dann habe ich versucht zu kochen, als wir… naja, Campen waren und es war völlig fade und verbrannt und schmeckte nicht gut. Doch wenn ich vielleicht Suppe gemacht hätte, wie einen Zaubertrank, in einem Kessel und vielleicht mit Kräutern und so, wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen. Doch die Jungs hätten Suppe nicht gemocht, ich denke nicht. Und hätte ich darüber nachgedacht und wie… Ich meine, es kann nicht so schwierig sein, ein Kochbuch zu benutzen, oder? Es ist wie ein Zaubertranktext und wenn ich mich an die Anleitung halte, sollte ich in der Lage sein…"

Mrs Callaghan hob ihren Finger. „Hören Sie auf, sich herauszureden. Sie sind offensichtlich ein Mädchen, dessen Mund ihm hin und wieder mal davonläuft. Sagen Sie einfach, dass Sie nicht kochen können und das ist in Ordnung. Wenn Sie es lernen möchten, habe ich hier Kartoffeln, die geschält werden müssen. Wir werden Eintopf und Klöße machen und Sie werden sehen, wie einfach es ist," lächelte sie warm und Hermines Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Ich werde helfen," sagte sie eifrig und setzte sich auf ihrem Stuhl gerader hin, erhaschte aus ihren Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Draco und Aideen, die sich küssten und umarmten, und irgendwie lächelte sie noch ein wenig mehr. Wunderlich war das alles. Das Reinblut küsste einen Muggel und Hermine Granger, die immer dachte, dass sie als eine modern denkende Frau nicht kochen können musste, schälte Kartoffeln mit einer lächelnden, vor sich hin summenden, wunderbaren älteren Frau. Die einzige Sache, die jetzt noch in dieser vollkommenen Bizarrerie noch fehlte, war – nun ja – Snape, der das Haus betrat und mithalf. Doch das schien noch wunderlicher als Draco, der einen Muggel küsste.

Sie lächelte Mrs Callaghan an und fing mit großem Enthusiasmus an, Kartoffeln zu schälen.

.


	37. Sarkasmus

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Sarkasmus:

 _Was auch immer unsere sozialen oder psychologischen Absichten sind, sarkastisch zu sein, von der reinen linguistischen oder grammatischen Sichtweise gesehen machen wir zwei Dinge gleichzeitig: wir kommunizieren unseren Zuhörern eine scheinbare Nachricht, doch gleichzeitig rahmen wir diese Nachricht mit einem Kommentar oder einer Metanachricht, die etwas besagt wie ‚Das meine ich nicht: im Grunde meine ich das komplette Gegenteil.' Diese Metanachricht lässt Sarkasmus wie eine sehr abstrakte und vollkommen ‚linguistische' Aktivität erscheinen, da wir bei ihrer Benutzung Sprache benutzen, nicht um über die Welt zu reden, sondern über Sprache selbst zu reden. Hinzu kommt, da es viele andere verfügbare Mittel gibt, um den Akt der Verneinung oder der verbalen Aggression zu vollziehen, scheint der Sarkasmus wie ein unnötig umständlicher Weg, diese Aufgabe zu verrichten._

 _Dementsprechend sollten wir nicht überrascht sein herauszufinden, dass Sarkasmus mit einigen anderen Arten von ‚Raffiniertheit' korreliert, oder dass er sogar bei Menschen weit von Universalität entfernt ist. Wenn Sprache das ist, was Menschheit definiert, dann ist es vorstellbar, dass Ironie und Sarkasmus eine ‚höhere' oder ‚dekadentere' Art von Kultur oder Persönlichkeit definieren können._

(nach Haiman, 1998)

.

Severus ließ sich langsam in den Sessel sinken, den sein Patensohn ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er war bequem. Er hatte ein Feuer aufgebaut, starrte in es hinein. Hatte immer noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor er drüben bei Eleanor erscheinen musste. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, ihr sein Versprechen zu geben, dass er kommen würde. Nun ja, dieses Versprechen hatte ein Versprechen ihrerseits beinhaltet, Eintopf und Klöße zuzubereiten. Und Eintopf und Klöße waren etwas, dem er nur kaum widerstehen konnte. Außerdem würde es nett sein, etwas Zeit mit Leuten zu verbringen, die keine versteckte Absicht hatten. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr dachte er, dass Dr Deveney vielleicht diese versteckte Absicht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es war, doch aus ihren Worten schließend wollte sie – vielleicht – Ruhe in ihrem Klassenraum und er war das Mittel zum Zweck.

Erneut – Mittel zum Zweck. Warum… immer.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, nicht über die Vergangenheit und nicht über diese Frau. Er würde ihren Kurs voraussichtlich nicht belegen. Chomsky war jedoch interessant, von dem aus schließend, was er bisher gelesen hatte. Doch er würde nicht noch einmal ein Mittel zum Zweck sein. Er hatte diese Rolle gespielt, war diese Person zu lange gewesen. Nicht mehr. Er tat alles nun nur noch für ihn selbst. Er würde seinen Abschluss machen, vielleicht mit einigen anderen Professoren über seine Optionen reden, doch abgesehen davon – nein. Er würde nicht die Person sein, die einen Kurs nur durch seine Präsenz ruhig hielt. Er hatte das zu lange getan. War dieser schreckliche Lehrer zu lange gewesen. Obwohl… unterrichten. Rückblickend war es nicht so schlimm gewesen. Mit den älteren Schülern, UTZ, Sechstklässlern, hatte es Spaß gemacht und war befriedigender gewesen. Mit denen, die Zaubertränke brauchten oder wollten. Er zählte das eine Jahr, in dem er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, nicht. Und an der Universität, naja, sie wären alle interessiert, nicht wahr? Mehr oder weniger zumindest, wie er dieses Semester herausgefunden hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dafür qualifiziert war oder ob er es jemals tun wollen würde. Den Abschluss ja, weitere Optionen würden mit anderen Professoren, nicht Dr Deveney, besprochen werden.

Diese Frau war seltsam. Wirklich, wirklich seltsam. Und er wollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Noch in dieser Minute. Severus lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. All seine Hausarbeiten, all seine Klausuren waren geschrieben. Nichts zu tun bis September. Vielleicht, der Gedanke kam ihm schnell in den Sinn, würde er sich schließlich doch einen Job suchen müssen. Ansonsten wäre er diesen Sommer wirklich verloren. Stimmt, Eleanor hatte erwähnt, dass sie einen Ausflug mit ihm unternehmen wollte, doch… er konnte das beim besten Willen nicht machen. Er würde den nächsten Morgen ausschlafen. Und dann würde nach seinem Garten sehen, seinen Rasen mähen, Eleanors Rasen mähen. Abgesehen davon hatte er keine anderen Pläne und…

Nein, er war sich nicht sicher, was er hinsichtlich dessen fühlte. Zum ersten Mal in einer langen, langen Zeit hatte er überhaupt keinen Plan. Er hatte mehr als einen Monat ohne Pläne vor sich. Kein Haus, das geputzt werden musste – es war makellos, keine Möbel mussten gekauft werden – er hatte alles, was er wollte oder brauchte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Abgesehen von Eleanor im Haus nebenan gab es nichts in dem Sommer. Keine Pflicht, nichts, das erledigt werden musste. Es war – seltsam. Was für ein komisches Gefühl, wirklich. Er konnte lesen, nahm er an. Die lokale Bibliothek hatte eine ziemlich große Sammlung an Büchern, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. Und dann war da immer noch der Ausflug, den Eleanor erwähnt hatte. Wollte runter nach London fahren, um ihren ältesten Sohn Stephen zu besuchen, und er sollte sie begleiten. London… London. Stephen. Nicht sicher. Sie würde ihn vermutlich zwingen, hatte eine Art ihn dazu zu bringen, Sachen zu tun, bei denen er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie wirklich tun wollte. Kochen lernen, studieren, mit Aideen sprechen, Draco ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben, diese Regale für sie aufhängen. Und letzten Endes war keine dieser Sachen, zu denen sie ihn gezwungen hatte, von Nachteil gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Aber nein, das war eine andere Sache, über die er wirklich nicht nachdenken wollte – wollte nicht erforschen, warum diese alte Frau im Nebenhaus nur das Beste für ihn wollte. Wollte nicht realisieren, dass sie vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht Motive hatte. Und in dem Moment realisierte er, dass er dachte, es wäre schlechter für ihn, wenn sie überhaupt keine Motive hatte. Keine Motive würde bedeuten, dass sie sich nur so verhielt, weil… sie sich so verhalten wollte. Weil sie sich grundlos um ihn sorgte. Und das ergab seiner Meinung nach, seines Erachtens nach absolut keinen Sinn.

Dennoch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, es hatte absolut keinen Sinn. Und wenn er sich nicht bald bewegte, würde sie an seine Tür klopfen und ihn für das Essen einsammeln. Zumindest musste er dort drüben nicht furchtbar freundlich sein. Zumindest ließen ihn diese Leute still sein, wenn er es sein wollte.

.

„Geduld, Miss Granger," sagte Mrs Callaghan und schaute über Hermines Schulter. „Und Sie müssen nicht in einem bestimmten Muster rühren. Gehen Sie einfach nur sicher, dass es nicht anbrennt."

„Okay," sagte Hermine, sie wusste, sie war zu eifrig, sie war zu akademisch in ihrem Bestreben Kochen zu lernen. Sie war zu analytisch, und Mrs Callaghan hatte das gesagt. Genau genommen hatte sie sie ausgelacht, als Hermine das Salz abmessen wollte. Wollte genau wissen, wie viel Salz in den Topf kam. Sie wollte dieses Essen nachmachen. Wollte Harry zeigen, dass sie kochen konnte. Oh, und Molly Weasley wäre wahrscheinlich auch beeindruckt. Vielleicht nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher.

„Probieren Sie es jetzt noch einmal," Mrs Callaghan drückte ihr einen Löffel in die Hand und Hermine drehte ihren Kopf, um zu sehen, dass sie immer noch hinter ihr stand, lächelnd. Bis, nun ja, sie ihre Haare zurückstrich. Mrs Callaghan schob ihr Haar zur Seite. Oh, sie hatte es nicht hochgebunden. Sie hätte es machen sollen…

„Jemand hat aber heute einen guten Haar-Tag," schmunzelte die ältere Frau und Hermine stand da, den Löffel auf halber Höhe haltend, über dem Topf schwebend.

„Ich… ähm, tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht… ich meine, ich binde es mir normalerweise zusammen, doch heute Morgen… mir fallen in letzter Zeit Haare aus, weil ich immer einen Pferdeschwanz trage oder sie anders hochbinde und dann fallen meine Haare verstärkt aus und ich dachte nicht, dass ich… ich meine, ich hatte nur meine Antike Ru… eine Übersetzungsklausur heute Morgen und mein Haar war nicht im Weg, also habe ich…"

„Hören Sie auf, Miss Granger," das Schmunzeln von Mrs Callaghan wurde größer. „Ich habe Spaß gemacht."

„Mein Haar… ich meine, es hat schon immer gestört. Ich kann nicht…"

„Nein, in der Schule war sie schlimmer," sie hörte Dracos spottende Stimme hinter sich. „Brauchte Freiraum auf dem Gang, um zu laufen, und die Vögel mussten sich in Acht nehmen."

„Draco," sie hörte Aideen und wirbelte ihren Kopf herum, um die zwei anzusehen, gerade rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, wie sie Dracos Arm schlug. „Sei nett. Lockiges Haar ist schön und mit dem ganzen Dampf hier drinnen würde sich sogar mein Haar locken."

„Ich wünsche, du würdest dein Haar lockig lassen, anstatt die ganze Zeit dieses Glätteisen zu benutzen," brummte Mrs Callaghan und zeigte auf den Topf. „Probieren Sie, was Sie gekocht haben."

„Granger hat gekocht?" fragte Malfoy und grinste sie böse an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Sicher, Mrs Callaghan hatte eine Bemerkung über ihr Haar gemacht, doch ja, sie musste dem zustimmen. Ihr Haar war ein Chaos, doch dann Draco? Der so vollkommen glücklich mit diesem Mädchen aussah; seine Hand, die heimlich die ihre hielt. „Ich bin sicher, es wird wundervoll schmecken."

„Probieren Sie es jetzt, Miss Granger," Mrs Callaghan legte ihre Hand auf ihren Rücken und lächelte sie ermutigend an. Hermine nickte, warf Draco einen wütenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu und drehte sich dann dem Topf wieder zu, tauchte den Löffel tief in den Eintopf, den sie gemacht hatte. Naja, sie hatte dabei geholfen, ihn zu machen. Er schmeckte wirklich – unglaublich. Er war gut, er war so, wie er sein sollte. Ohne irgendeines der Gewürze, die sie hineingetan hatten, abzumessen oder abzuwiegen.

„Und?" fragte Mrs Callaghan, ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Es ist… es schmeckt wirklich wundervoll," platzte es aus ihr heraus, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie tauchte den Löffel wieder in den Eintopf und probierte ihn erneut. Es schmeckte noch viel besser.

„Dafür braucht man keine Wissenschaft," sagte die ältere Frau und zwinkerte. „Aideen, der Tisch. Draco, du holst deinen Patenon…" sie wurde vom Läuten der Türklingel unterbrochen. „Nein, Draco, öffne die Tür für deinen Patenonkel. Er scheint eine Art Gefühl dafür entwickelt zu haben, wann er auftauchen soll," gluckste sie und Hermine fühlte, wie Kälte ihre Magengegend befiel. Ja, sie hatte den Kopf-Severus beinahe komplett aus ihrem Kopf gedrängt, dachte sie, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihn nun wirklich sehen wollte. Oder schlimmer, mit ihm essen.

„Ich… ähm, ich muss los," sagte sie und drückte Mrs Callaghan den Löffel zurück in ihre Hände. „Ich…"

„Unsinn," sie fühlte den Blick der älteren Frau auf ihr, fühlte, wie sie sie eigentümlich ansah. „Sie haben geholfen, Sie bekommen etwas zu essen."

„Aber ich… mein Mitbewohner, er…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ja, es war Snapes Nachbarin, doch sie hatte geholfen. Sie hatte Karotten geschnitten. Zwiebeln gehäutet. Kartoffeln geschält. Sie hatte gewartet und Mrs Callaghan zugehört, die ihr von ihrer Familie erzählt hatte, und hatte ihr von ihren UTZ-Prüfungen erzählt, während sie darauf gewartet hatten, dass es anfing zu köcheln. Sie hatte Klöße geformt und sie in den Eintopf getan. Sie hatte zugesehen, sie hatte gewartet, sie war hungrig. Und es schmeckte grandios! Sie war stolz auf sich. Nicht dass sie irgendetwas ohne Kontrolle oder ohne Mrs Callaghan neben oder hinter ihr stehend gemacht hatte, doch sie hatte geholfen. Sie hatte einen Grund, dort zu sein. Sie war eingeladen worden und wenn Snape da war, dann würde es so sein. Ihr Kopf-Severus war fort. Die meiste Zeit. Nur wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte und nicht über… nein, er war die meiste Zeit fort.

Und sie hatte bei der Zubereitung des Essens geholfen. Sie würde essen. Sie würde dann gehen und sie würde Snape sehen. Snape, der zu all ihnen in der Schule unglaublich ungerecht gewesen war, einfach nur, weil sie Gryffindors gewesen waren und nur ein wenig… naja, abenteuerlustig. Einfach nur, weil… er die Familie ihres Freunds nicht mochte. Weil er einen Groll gehegt hatte.

„Severus, wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen?" hörte sie Mrs Callaghan sagen, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, naja, sorgsam umzurühren.

„Miss Granger?" hörte sie ihn leise sagen, mit einem missbilligenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Nein, streichen wir das. Kein Unterton. Es war in seiner gesamten Stimme und sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Sie wollte ihren wunderschönen Eintopf angucken (der, natürlich, ein wenig durcheinander aussah, doch das war die Eigenart von Eintöpfen) und ihn essen und dann wollte sie gehen. Wollte sich zuhause mit einem Buch einrollen. Sie hatte ein paar von der Liste, die sie von der Uni in York erhalten hatte, bestellt und sie wollte früh anfangen. Hatte den gesamten Sommer vor sich, während dem sie nichts geplant hatte, bis darauf, ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Nichts bis darauf, ihre Unikurse vorzubereiten. Und was für ein herrlicher Sommer, wünschte sie sich, würde er sein. Ohne den Ärger mit den Gerichtsverhandlungen des vergangenen Sommers, den Wiederaufbauten der Zauberwelt. Nur sie und ihre Bücher und London und Australien für eine Woche und ein paar Läden und nichts Anderes. Vielleicht, dachte sie, würde sie Mrs Callaghan ein paar Besuche abstatten, wenn sie dem zustimmte – und lernen, mehr Dinge zu kochen. Keine anderen Sachen geplant und wie wundervoll das war. Nichts zu tun, außer ihre Bücher zu lesen und sich auf die Uni vorzubereiten.

Sie zog sich aus ihren Gedanken und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, zog ihre Schultern nach hinten und kontrollierte, dass ihr Rücken sehr gerade war, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Sie sammelte sich. Nicht ‚Professor Snape'. ‚Mister'? Das klang genauso blöd und ungewohnt. Sie war Professor Snape gewohnt, nicht Mister Snape.

„Hallo," sagte sie dann schlicht.

„Was verschafft uns das Vergnügen?" fragte er sarkastisch und richtete seinen stechenden Blick auf sie. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen gesagt…"

„Ich habe sie eingeladen. Sie hatte heute ihre letzte Prüfung, genauso wie du und… wusstest du, dass sie nicht kochen kann? Das kann nicht sein. Sie steht kurz davor, zur Uni zu gehen und sie kann nicht nur von Dosenessen leben."

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen und in dem Moment, trotz seiner muggelhaften Kleidung, trotz des besseren Haarschnitts und des sauberen Haars, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr so blass war, wurde sie schrecklich an ihren früheren Lehrer erinnert. Einfach die Art, wie er sie ansah, die Art, wie er auf sie hinabzuschauen schien, seine Nase hochzurecken, beinahe auf dem Weg zu sein, sie herabzusetzen.

„Ich," sie sah sich um und konnte Aideen nirgends sehen, hörte nur ihr Kichern aus dem Wohnzimmer, „habe heute meine letzte UTZ-Prüfung gehabt," erzählte sie ihm und reckte ihre Nase ebenfalls hoch in die Luft.

„Wie schön für Sie," spottete er, und er war der echte Snape. Er wies in keiner Weise, Art oder Form eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Kopf-Severus auf. Nein.

Nein.

Er hatte absolut kein Recht, sie so zu behandeln. Das war Snape, sie hatte sichergestellt, dass er eine monatliche Rente von keinem kleinen Betrag bekam. Sie hatte ihre UTZ-Prüfungen absolviert. Sie wusste, sie hatte es gut gemacht. Sie wusste, sie hatte keinen Grund, um von ihn niedergemacht zu werden. Sie hatte ihn immer verteidigt, immer. Und sie war hierher eingeladen worden. Sie war nicht hereingeplatzt, sie war von Aideen hierhergebracht worden, Mrs Callaghan hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht gehen solle, sie hatte beim Kochen geholfen. Sie war beinahe dazu gezwungen worden zu kochen und beinahe dazu gezwungen worden zu bleiben. Er hatte absolut kein Recht, sie so zu behandeln. Sie hatte genug davon, so behandelt zu werden. Zuerst Draco mit seiner Bemerkung über ihr Haar (und ein wenig Mrs Callaghan), und nun das hier? Nein.

Sie richtete sich noch ein wenig mehr auf – dachte nicht, dass das noch möglich war – und starrte ihn zornig an.

„Ja, das ist es. Ich habe mehr UTZ-Prüfungen absolviert als irgendjemand vor mir, denke ich. Ich werde sie alle bestehen und darauf bin ich stolz. Ich habe hart gearbeitet und werde meine Belohnung für diese harte Arbeit bekommen. Ja, es ist sehr schön für mich."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, seltsam, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich noch mehr, sagte dann – „Gut."

.


	38. Skalare Implikaturen

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Skalare Implikaturen:

 _Es existieren einige gut bekannte Diagnosen für skalare Implikaturen. Wenn wir der Hypothese nachgehen, dass zwei Ausdrücke, nennen wir sie S und W für ‚stark' (strong) und 'schwach' (weak) von einer Skala S, W, dann sollte sie die folgenden Einbettungen erlauben:_

\- Aufhebung von Sätzen:

‚ _W und sogar S' (e.g. ‚Einige und sogar alle von ihnen sind gekommen.')_

‚ _Nicht nur W, S' (z.B. ‚Nicht nur einige von ihnen, alle von ihnen sind gekommen.')_

‚ _W genau genommen/ja sogar S' (e.g. ‚Einige, genau genommen alle von ihnen, sind gekommen.')_

\- Suspendierung von Sätzen:

‚ _W oder möglicherweise/sogar S' (z.B. ‚Einige oder möglicherweise alle von ihnen sind gekommen.')_

‚ _W wenn nicht S' (z.B. ‚Einige, wenn nicht alle, sind gekommen.')_

 _Die Erkenntnis ist natürlich, dass, weil Implikaturen im Gegensatz zu Entailments, annullierbar sind, es möglich ist, das Gegenteil zu behaupten oder explizit seine Möglichkeit ohne irgendeinen Widerspruch zu erhöhen._

(nach Levinson, 2000)

.

Ja, ihr fiel in der Tat auf, dass Draco Aideens Hand unter dem Tisch hielt und dass er vorgab, Linkshänder zu sein, während er in Wirklichkeit Probleme beim Essen hatte. Diese beiden, entschied Eleanor, würden damit aufhören müssen, zumindest beim Abendessen. Zumindest wenn sie aßen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht erinnerte, wie es war, verliebt zu sein. Das tat sie, jetzt noch mehr, wo sie sah, wie vernarrt die beiden ineinander waren. Sie erinnerte sich an diese Tage, an denen man es nicht abwarten konnte, den Mann zu sehen, in den man verliebt war, an denen man ihn einfach nur berühren und ihm zuhören und mit ihm sprechen und zumindest einen Moment mit ihm alleine haben wollte. Und deshalb erinnerte sie sich, wie verlockend diese Momente der Zweisamkeit sein konnten und sie wollte sie nicht in Versuchung führen. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass sie wussten, was sie taten.

Und sie würden aufhören müssen Händchen zu halten, ansonsten würde Draco all das ganze gute Essen auf der guten Tischdecke verschütten.

Andererseits, und auf der anderen Seite des Tischs saßen Severus und Miss Granger so weit voneinander entfernt wie es nur möglich war, sahen sich nicht einmal an, sahen nichts außer ihrem Essen an. Diese beiden waren… seltsam. Sie hatten einander wütend angestarrt, als ihr es beinahe geglückt war, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, eine beachtliche Leistung. Und sie war für sich selbst eingetreten. Es schien, dass diese junge Frau wirklich klug und entschlossen war, sich nicht von Severus niedermachen zu lassen, sich keine spöttischen Bemerkungen von ihm gefallen zu lassen. Sie hatte miterlebt, wie er so zu Draco einige Male gewesen war – und der Junge war nie wirklich für sich eingetreten, hatte den Mann lediglich ignoriert. Normalerweise hätte sie Draco zugestimmt – ihn ignorieren, wenn er in einer solchen Laune war – doch da war dieser Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, in der er beinahe sprachlos schien, in der sich seine Augen ganz leicht geweitet hatten, bevor er wieder eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt hatte, scheinbar unbeeindruckt, scheinbar sich nicht für sie und das, was sie sagte, interessierend. Er war es jedoch gewesen, für den Sekundenbruchteil. Konnte sie nicht hereinlegen. Es hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich beeindruckt, oder zumindest überrascht, was sie getan hatte.

Sie wusste, dass Severus von sich nicht dachte, dass er ein guter Lehrer gewesen war; er hatte ihr über einen langen Zeitraum erzählt, dass er als ein ‚fetthaariger Idiot' und als eine ‚Fledermaus der Kerker' bekannt gewesen war und dass er der eine Lehrer gewesen war, der am wenigsten respektiert, am wenigsten gemocht wurde. Ob das stimmte, wusste sie nicht, oder ob er nur so von sich dachte. Draco erzählte wahrlich wenig darüber, nur dass es ein wenig Ärger mit ein paar Schülern gegeben hatte, dass sein Pate viel von seinen Schülern verlangte, hohe Erwartungen hatte und überhaupt keine Komplimente oder Lob verteilte. Für sie klang er unnachgiebig, streng. Und sie wusste, er war ein Hitzkopf – sie hatte es, natürlich, schon viel zu oft mit angesehen, doch Miss Granger wich diesem Jähzorn zumindest nicht ängstlich aus und Eleanor musste zugeben, dass ihr das gefiel. Das Mädchen zeigte Rückgrat.

.

Severus Snape blickte finster in seinen Eintopf. Er war gut, das musste er zugeben, doch ihm gefiel es nicht, neben Granger zu sitzen, ihr Atmen zu hören und sie essen zu hören. Ja, er war ein besitzergreifender Bastard, das wusste er, und diese Leute an diesem Tisch waren die Leute, die ihn so akzeptierten, wie er war – mehr oder weniger. Nun gut, Eleanor wollte sichergehen, dass er auf seine Manieren achtete, wollte, dass er das Haus mehr verließ, wollte, dass er sogar Rosenkohl aß, früh ins Bett ging, ihr erzählte, was er den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte, Regale aufbaute und ihr dabei half, den Dachboden zu putzen; Aideen wollte sichergehen, dass er vernünftig mit seinem Laptop umgehen konnte, und Draco erinnerte ihn oft genug, dass Sarkasmus nicht jedermanns Muttersprache war (doch das geschah in nicht so vielen Worten). Doch sie akzeptierten ihn mehr oder weniger. Sie mochten vielleicht Vorschläge machen oder ihn nett herumkommandieren (Eleanor, zum größten Teil), doch das letzte Wort in allem, was er tat, hatte er und das akzeptierten sie.

Granger war sicherlich einer dieser Menschen, die ihn nicht gut in Ruhe lassen konnten. Hatte ihm pampig geantwortet. Oh, hatte sie das nicht immer? Sie und ihre kleinen Freunde. Diese unausstehlichen Gryffindors, die sein Leben zu einer lebenden Hölle gemacht hatten (all die, die sein früheres Leben zu einer lebenden Hölle gemacht hatten, waren Gryffindors gewesen, abgesehen von diesem einen Slytherin), die ihm nie irgendeine Form von Respekt gezeigt hatten. Die ihn in der Heulenden Hütte zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatten. Naja, scheinbar zum Sterben. Er hatte nichts Anderes erwartet. Er hatte auch keine Entschuldigung erwartet. Leute, die er in seinem früheren Leben getroffen hatte, entschuldigten sich nicht, am wenigsten all diese Gryffindors und dieser eine Slytherin.

Dachten, sie hätten ihn bestraft, indem sie ihm seine Magie weggenommen hatten. Doch das war keine Bestrafung. Naja, generell war es keine. Mit Granger am selben Tisch zu sitzen, auf der selben Seite des Tisches, das war eine Strafe und zum ersten Mal in einer langen, langen Zeit fühlte er das starke Bedürfnis, jemanden zu verhexen. Oder sie einfach körperlich vom Tisch zu entfernen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie dort mehr oder weniger ruhig saß. Lediglich ihr Kauen und Atmen irritierten ihn. Das war sein Platz und der Platz neben ihm war üblicherweise leer. Er hatte diese Seite des Tisches für sich alleine. Es war seine. Sein Platz bei Eleanor. Sein Stuhl.

Nichtsdestotrotz war der Eintopf gut und er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn gemacht haben könnte. Es war vermutlich nur Eleanor gewesen, während sie dort gesessen und gequatscht und geschwatzt hatte, wie auch schon immer in der Schule; ihr Mund konnte nie still sein, hörte nie auf sich zu bewegen. Naja, nun war sie eigentlich still, doch ihr Mund bewegte sich immer noch, kaute und irritierte ihn. Jemand neben ihm und ein Arm, der sich in seinem peripheren Sehfeld bewegte. Buschiges Haar, das kurz davor war, in seinen Eintopf zu fallen. Wirklich. Diese Haare waren überall und sie hatte so gekocht? Sein Essen?

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und setzte seinen besten finsteren Blick auf, wartete lange genug, dass sie ihn sah, drehte sich dann zurück zu seinem Essen. Sie tat dasselbe – und einen Moment später wiederholte er die Übung, doch sie konnte den Hinweis nicht befolgen, typisch Gryffindor. Dieses Mal runzelte sie die Stirn, ein Stirnrunzeln, das er nur sehr kurz sah, aß dann ein wenig mehr, bis er sie wieder finster anblickte.

Geduld war, erinnerte er sich, nie eins von Grangers Talenten gewesen, genauso wenig subtil sein noch Subtilität verstehen. Die Stille, nur durch das Klappern von Besteck und Geschirr unterbrochen, wurde gebrochen, als sie bei seinem fünften bösen Blick ausrastete.

„Was?"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und milderte seinen finsteren Blick ein wenig. „Wären Sie so freundlich und würden Ihr Haar aus meinem Essen entfernen?"

„Mein Haar ist nicht einmal in der Nähe Ihres Essens," bellte sie erneut.

„Nah genug, dass eins in meinen Eintopf fallen könnte. Und ich bevorzuge mein Essen haarlos," erwiderte Severus, seine Stimme so tief und dunkel wie sie gewesen war, als er unterrichtete.

„Mein Haar fällt nicht in Ihr Essen," sagte sie, ihre Hand bewegte sich, um danach zu greifen und es in ihrem Nacken zu zwirbeln.

„Fassen Sie es nicht an, Sie machen es nur noch schlimmer," zischte er und ignorierte das schwache ‚Hör auf, Severus', das er von Eleanor hörte. „Bewegen Sie Ihren Kopf einfach nicht zu viel."

„Ich bewege meinen Kopf überhaupt nicht," sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Und mein Haar fällt nicht einfach so aus."

„Das wird es, wenn Sie weiter daran ziehen," blaffte er. „Lassen Sie es einfach langsam los und entfernen Sie es aus der Nähe meines Essens."

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht bewege," sagte Granger mit einem triumphalen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

„Langsam."

„Sie sind vollkommen…" sie blickte ihn an und er glaubte, ein wenig Nässe in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Snape," zischte sie. „Ich wurde hierher eingeladen und wenn Sie meinen Anblick oder den meiner Haare nicht ausstehen können, naja, … verbinden Sie sich die Augen. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden Ihr Essen finden, ohne…"

„Respekt, Granger," schrie er beinahe.

„Respekt?" schrie sie zurück. „Warum? Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer. Ich werde Ihnen Respekt erweisen, sobald Sie anfangen, mir etwas Respekt zu zollen. Ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, Sie zu respektieren, nur weil Sie… Ich respektiere, was Sie getan haben. Aber nicht Sie."

„Sie sind…" setzte er an, ziemlich überrascht von ihrem gesamten Ausbruch. Keine angenehme Art der Überraschung, doch sie wirkte wie ein Gryffindor auf dem Kriegspfad. Er hatte denselben Ausdruck unzählige Male zuvor auf Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht gesehen. Er wusste, er konnte sich selbst gegen diese behaupten. Sie waren zu berechenbar. Ein weiteres unfreundliches Wort, und sie würde vermutlich weinend davonrennen. Hatte es schon zu oft gesehen. Gryffindor Mut ging immer nur so weit.

„Ich bin was?" sie starrte ihn zornig an. „Denken Sie nicht, dass ich schon alle möglichen Arten von Beleidigungen über mein Haar gehört habe?"

„Ich," setzte er langsam an, bereit zum letzten Schlag, „bitte Sie nur darum, dieses lächerliche Etwas, das niemand, der noch klar bei Verstand ist, als Haar bezeichnen würde, aus dem Umkreis meines Essens zu entfernen."

Der Stuhl fiel, natürlich, polternd auf den Boden, sie war so schnell und energisch aufgestanden. Ja, sehr berechenbar. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, eine lief ihre Wange herunter. Sie minderte ihren zornigen Blick ein wenig, und sie zog ihre Lippen etwas auseinander, eine Art Grimasse. „Du bist ein Bastard, Snape," sie bemühte sich stark, das konnte er erkennen, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu behalten und scheiterte langsam daran, und sie drehte auf ihrem Absatz um und lief aus dem Raum, aus dem Haus.

Er seufzte und tauchte den Löffel gelangweilt in den Eintopf – wollte ihn zum Mund führen, diese Köstlichkeit ohne jegliche Eindringlinge schmecken, als er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem rechten Ohr fühlte. Genauer gesagt an seinem rechten Ohrläppchen. Finger kniffen in sein Ohrläppchen und zogen daran.

„Was zum…"

„Severus Snape, hast du deinen Verstand vollkommen verloren?" donnerte Eleanor. „Deine Mum hat dich nicht aufgezogen, damit du ein ungehobelter Idiot wirst! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Sie zog noch weiter an seinem Ohr und er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, in welche sie wollte, dass er seinen Kopf drehte, und musste in ihre böse funkelnden Augen starren. „Also?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Ich glaube…" hörte er Draco durch sein linkes Ohr, das rechte war andersweit beschäftigt. Damit beschäftigt, gezogen und gequält zu werden.

„Ihr zwei haltet die Klappe und fangt an, das Geschirr zu spülen," sagte sie entschieden. „Severus, ich warte."

Eleanor hatte ihm mehr Mitgefühl, mehr Güte, ja, mehr Liebe als irgendjemand anderes zuvor in seinem Leben gezeigt. Doch diese Versuche, ihn wie ein Kind aufzuziehen, zu behandeln waren manchmal einfach… zu viel. Mit so viel Kraft, wie er aufbringen konnte, und so gut es ging den Schmerz ignorierend, riss er seinen Kopf weg und ihre Finger rutschten schmerzhaft von seinem Ohrläppchen ab.

„Ich muss mich für gar nichts rechtfertigen," sagte er kalt und stand rasch auf, und mit großen Schritten hatte er das Haus verlassen, in die laue, smogerfüllte Luft, schmutzige Luft, doch nichtsdestotrotz nahm er tiefe Atemzüge, einen nach dem anderen, atmete aus, atmete ein, vor seinem Haus hin- und herlaufend, bevor er langsam eintrat.

Also hatte er sie beleidigt. Sie hätte nichts Anderes von ihm erwarten sollen. Und Eleanor hätte nichts Anderes von ihr erwarten sollen – er hatte ihr oft genug erzählt, dass seine Schüler ihn nie respektiert hatten und dass es andersherum schwierig war, sie in irgendeiner Form zu respektieren. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er keinen von ihnen mochte, und dennoch hatte sie diese schreckliche Frau eingeladen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, trampelte dann ins Obergeschoss, schnurstracks in sein Badezimmer und nachdem er seine Kleidung ziemlich schnell abgeworfen hatte, stieg er in die sehr heiße Dusche.

.

Sie wusste, ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, und sie wusste, sie sah absolut schrecklich aus, und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihr Haar nicht hochgebunden hatte, oder weg. Zuerst Mrs Callaghan, dann Draco, dann Snape. Und was für eine Weise sicherzugehen, dass sie sich unwohl und nicht willkommen fühlte. Das war wahrscheinlich schlimmer als der Kommentar über die Zähne. Es war reine Bosheit.

Sie stolperte in die Bibliothek, wollte sich unter Büchern begraben, in Büchern, und stolperte sofort über Harry, der, ziemlich untypisch, flach auf dem Boden lag und an die Decke starrte.

„Harry… was?"

„Hermine, was ist passiert?" er zeigte auf ihr Gesicht. „Ist die Prüfung nicht gut gelaufen?"

Tränen, unliebsam und ungebeten, traten ihr erneut in die Augen. „Denkst du, mein Haar ist ein lächerliches Etwas, das niemand, der noch klar bei Verstand ist, als Haar bezeichnen würde?" fragte sie und wischte sich ihre Nase an ihrem Ärmel ab.

„Ähm," er errötete leicht, „es ist ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten in der letzten Zeit," flüsterte er vorsichtig, „vielleicht… ähm, die Spitzen schneiden?"

Hermine starrte, getroffen von seiner Gefühlslosigkeit (und ja, etwas in ihr nörgelte, dass sie das hätte erwarten sollen), und drehte sich unverzüglich wieder herum, sagte kein einziges Wort, fragte nicht, warum er flach auf dem Boden lag, an die Decke starrte, und rannte aus dem Haus. Eilte, rannte, nicht ganz erblindet von ihren Tränen, und erinnerte sich an eine gewisse Einrichtung ziemlich in der Nähe, rannte die Strecke aus ihrem Gedächtnis, sah nicht ganz richtig und drückte die Tür, an die sie sich erinnerte, auf. Drückte sie auf und stürmte ins Innere, wartete nicht, kümmerte sich nicht um die seltsamen Blicke und fiel auf einen Stuhl. Sie wusste, es war falsch, sie wusste, sie war unhöflich, und sie wusste, dass dies so nicht gemacht werden sollte.

Jemand, und sie kümmerte es nicht, wer oder was er oder sie war, trat von hinten an sie heran. „Oh, Liebes," sagte diese Person, eine männliche Stimme. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Hermine schluckte, nahm eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern auf und hob sie hoch. „Schneiden Sie es ab."

.


	39. Erweiterung

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Erweiterung:

 _Bei semantischen Änderungen, die Erweiterungen involvieren, nimmt der Bedeutungsumfang eines Wortes zu, sodass das Wort in mehr Kontexten, als sie vor der Änderung angemessen waren, benutzt werden kann. Änderungen von konkreten zu abstrakteren Bedeutungen sind hier passend._

(1) Dog (Hund). _Das englische Wort_ dog _kam zunächst mit der spezifischeren Bedeutung einer ‚(spezifischen) mächtigen Hunderasse' vor, wurde dann generalisiert, um alle Hunderassen einzuschließen._

(2) Salary (Gehalt). _Lateinisch_ salarium _war Zuteilung von Salz (salt; basierend auf dem lateinischen Wort_ sal _‚Salz'_ ) _an einen Soldaten, was sich später auf die allgemeinen Gehälter von Soldaten bezog, dann letztendlich, im Englischen, auf Gehälter allgemein, nicht nur die Besoldung von Soldaten._

(3) Cupboard (Schrank). _In mittelenglischer Zeit trug das Wort_ cupboard _die Bedeutung ‚eine Platte (‚Brett'), auf dem Tassen und andere Geschirstücke gestellt werden; ein Möbelstück zum Ausstellen von Tellern; eine Anrichte'; seine Bedeutung wurde dann zu ‚ein Schrank oder Kabinett mit Regalen für die Aufbewahrung von Tassen und Tellern' und änderte sich schließlich im amerikanischen Englisch so, dass es sich auf jegliche ‚kleine Abstellkammer' beziehen konnte. In Teilen Kanadas hat sich die Bedeutung von_ cupboard _so erweitert, dass es auch die Bedeutung davon trägt, was andere ‚Garderobe' oder ‚Kleiderschrank' nennen. Das spanische Wort_ armario _‚cupboard' wurde im Mittelalter aus dem Lateinischen entlehnt, wo es mit ‚Rüstung', ‚Waffen' assoziiert wurde und ‚Waffenkammer' bedeutete; später erweiterte sich der Bedeutungsumfang, um die gegenwärtigen Bedeutungen ‚Kleiderschrank, Schrank' mit einzuschließen. Das französische Wort_ armoire _‚Kleiderschrank, Spint, Kabinett' (entlehnt aus dem Französischen ins Englische) hat die gleiche Geschichte._

(nach Campbell, 1998)

.

Der Frisör, der sich als Ray vorgestellt hatte, befühlte ihr Haar, während sie ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte.

„Schneiden Sie es ab," wiederholte sie.

„Tz, tz, Liebes. Im Moment schneide ich nichts ab. Muss eine schlimme Trennung gewesen sein, wenn du hier so hereingestürmt kommst."

„Trennung?" sie starrte ihn geradeaus durch den Spiegel an. Sein blondes Haar stand in Spitzen von seinem Kopf ab und ganz offensichtlich zupfte er sich die Augenbrauen. „Keine Trennung… einfach nur…"

„Brauchst eine Veränderung," sagte der Frisör namens Ray mit einem Zwinkern in seinem Auge. „Aber du solltest nichts Unüberlegtes tun und ich werde deine Haare nicht bis auf einen halben Zoll abschneiden…"

„Ich will es… kürzer haben."

„Wir können es kürzer machen, aber nicht radikal, Liebes," erneut fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. „Was benutzt du zurzeit? Es ist schrecklich trocken und du hast überall Spliss. Wie lange ist dein letzter Haarschnitt her?"

Hermine blickte erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht geplant, dass das Ganze so verlaufen würde. Sie wollte lediglich einen Haarschnitt. Einen einfachen, leicht zu handhabenden Haarschnitt. Nicht gefragt werden, wie lange ihr letzter Haarschnitt her war – das wäre… ihr eigener Zauberstab und ein Zauber gewesen. Seit ihre Mutter fort war, naja, nach Australien gezogen war, zwang sie keiner dazu, zum Frisör zu gehen, und es war wirklich nicht wichtig gewesen. Sie hatte andere Sachen im Kopf, ihre UTZ-Prüfungen und die perfekte Uni für sie selbst zu finden, diese Dinge waren einfach wichtiger. Ihre Haare waren immer nur im Weg und sie versuchte, so sehr sie konnte, es zu bändigen. Sie hätte es heute ebenfalls aus der Reichweite von allem halten sollen. Dann wäre sie nicht in diesem… was machte sie hier überhaupt? Okay, so eine Panikreaktion war nicht typisch für sie. Und auf solche Idioten (oh…naja) zu hören, wenn es um ihr Markenzeichen, ihr Haar, ging, war auch nicht typisch für sie.

Doch war es morgens nicht immer ein wirklicher Kampf? War sie nicht schon beim Bürsten ihres Haars verzweifelt? Hatte gekämpft, bis sie wie ein halbwegs vernünftig aussehender Style aussahen? Oder zumindest ein Pferdeschwanz, mit dem sie einen Tag leben konnte? Und wenn dieser Kerl etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, warum nicht? Sie hatte vielmehr erwartet, dass Aideen und sie nach ihrer Alte Runen Prüfung ein wenig Shoppen gehen würden, daher hatte sie genug Geld in ihrer Tasche. Sogar für einen teuren Frisör. Oh, seine Frage musste noch beantwortet werden.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und hielt ihren Blick in den Spiegel fest. „Es ist schon eine Weile her. Und ich benutze Conditioner gelegentlich."

„Mousse? Gel? Haarwachs? Irgendetwas? Tiefenconditioner hin und wieder?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, fühlte sich nun noch kleiner, doch der Frisör lächelte sie strahlend an. „Okay, Liebes, das ist unser Plan. Wir waschen dein Haar, machen ein paar Sachen darauf, damit es weniger trocken und leichter in den Griff zu bekommen ist, und dann… Ich habe eine Idee, wir färben dich eine Nuance dunkler und machen ein paar Strähnchen rein und dann… Ich denke an einen Bob, du kannst ihn wellig stylen, wie Britney Spears es getan hat, oder ihn glätten. Ein paar Stufen… wird es für dich leichter machen, sie in den Griff zu bekommen. Lehn dich zurück," er lächelte immer noch, „und lass dich eine Weile gehen."

Das tat sie. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie wohltuende Finger auf ihre Kopfhaut spürte, die sie massierten, und irgendwie gaben ihre Schultern nach, ihr Kopf leerte sich und sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Ließ sie einfach nur geschlossen und wartete.

.

Eleanor ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken. Draco brachte Aideen ein weiteres Mal zurück zur Uni, damit sie einige ihrer Dinge holen konnte, sodass sie über Nacht bleiben konnte, bevor sie runter nach London zu ihren Eltern fuhr. Sie machte immer dieselben Fehler. Sie hatte dieselben Fehler bei ihren Kindern begangen. Hatte nie ganz begriffen, dass sie alt genug waren, um ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen; hatte nie ganz begriffen, dass sie ab einem bestimmten Alter nicht mehr beeinflusst werden konnten, dass sie nicht am Ohr gezogen und ausgeschimpft werden konnten.

Und nun hatte sie diesen Fehler bei Severus begangen. Denselben Fehler. Ja, er war vollkommen unhöflich gewesen und es zeugte auch nicht von den besten Manieren, einen Streit bei Tisch zu provozieren. Was hätte sie schon machen sollen? Das Mädchen herausschmeißen? Sie niemals beim Kochen helfen lassen? Aideen sagen, dass sie sie gar nicht erst mitbringen sollte? Dafür war es zu spät.

Sie hatte ihn wie einen Jungen behandelt und sie würde sich, nun ja, dafür entschuldigen müssen. Eleanor rieb sich müde die Augen. Sie hasste es, solche Fehler zu begehen, und Entschuldigungen fielen ihr nicht leicht, doch sie hasste es noch mehr, dass Severus so herausgestürmt war und dass es ihr Fehler gewesen war. Sie hätte ihn vielleicht vorher darüber informieren sollen, dass das Mädchen da sein würde, hätte Draco eher herüber schicken sollen, oder hätte ihn zumindest erzählen sollen, dass sie die Haare des Mädchens bereits kommentiert hatten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand wieder auf, fühlte die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung tief in ihren Knochen. Doch sie musste das in Ordnung bringen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Nie wieder würde sie mit jemandem im Streit auseinandergehen; einschlafen, während sie immer noch einen Groll hegte. Nie wieder.

Sie nahm den übrig gebliebenen Eintopf mit Klößen, warf sich den Schal, den er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, über die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Die Straße entlang, nicht durch den Hintereingang. Sie wollte, dass er ihr die Tür öffnete, sie wollte, dass er die Wahl hatte, doch es wäre auch nicht unter ihre Würde, ein wenig an seiner Türschwelle zu warten.

Sie atmete tief durch und klingelte an seiner Tür, wartete vielmehr auf eine lange Wartezeit.

.

Harry entschloss sich, ein wenig von dem Mut, für den er zuvor so bejubelt worden war, zu zeigen. Hermine war gerade herausgerannt und es hatte keinen Sinn, alleine im Grimmauld Platz zu bleiben. Er hatte, törichterweise, vielmehr gedacht, dass er die Gelegenheit haben würde, über diese Party, über dieses Rätsel mit ihr zu sprechen, doch abermals hatte Harrys Aktionsplan vielmehr ausgesehen wie, naja, Mund offen, Fuß reinstecken. Was er am besten konnte. Er wusste, es war besser, ihr Haar nicht zu kommentieren. Bemerkungen über ihr Haar oder ihr gesamtes Aussehen generell waren immer gefährlich. Und er hatte einfach nicht genug Erfahrung mit Frauen, um zu wissen, was wirklich zulässig war und was nicht.

Daher war seinen Mut zu sammeln die beste und vernünftigste Entscheidung. Er würde das hier früher oder später machen müssen und der jetzige Zeitpunkt war so gut wie jeder andere im Grunde. Also apparierte er. Er sah sein Ziel klar vor seinem inneren Auge, viel Grün, Felder, es war ziemlich ruhig. Und vielleicht ein wenig idealistisch, was er in seinem Kopf sah. Er fühlte das vertraute Zerren an seinem Nabel und, kaum einen Moment später, landete er auf seinen Füßen inmitten dieser Felder; das Haus, in dem er sein wollte, sein Ziel, lag direkt vor ihm, wartete beinahe auf ihn, sah noch einladender aus als in seiner Erinnerung, und er wunderte sich kurz, warum er es jemals vermieden hatte.

Ah ja, Ginny. Ginny, die er nicht mehr lieben konnte, da Ginny den Jungen-der-lebte liebte, den Retter, den Berühmten. Ginny, dachte er, wollte Harry nie kennenlernen. Oder vielleicht tat sie es und er war einfach nur gemein und unfair. Vielleicht hätte Ginny, dachte er, jemand sein können, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens hätte verbringen können. Doch wie es nun einmal war, wollte er sein Leben mit niemandem teilen. Hermine, ja, weil sie bei ihm wohnte und er wollte seine Freundschaft mit Ron wieder führen. Diese einfache Freundschaft, bevor diese ganze Grausamkeit des Kriegs angefangen hatte. Das Gelächter und die Gespräche und die geteilten Schokofrosch-Karten. Die er wollte. Und mit seinen Verbindungen zur Quidditch-Liga – was soll's, vielleicht würde er ihn bestechen müssen, doch er wollte diese Freundschaft zurück. Doch Ron konnte, trotz allem, nicht bestochen werden, das wusste er. Ron hatte seinen eigenen Dickkopf, und… er würde es probieren. Er musste dort hin und wenn er es unter dem Vorwand dieser verdammten Party, die er veranstalten sollte, machte.

Mit langen Schritten lief er auf den Fuchsbau zu, fühlte das Kribbeln der Schutzschilder auf seiner Haut, doch konnte durch sie durchlaufen ohne zurückgestoßen zu werden, ohne verbrannt zu werden, ohne irgendetwas außer dem Prickeln zu spüren. Er lächelte glücklich in sich hinein und klopfte, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, an die Küchentür.

Sie wurde beinahe aufgeschmissen und Ron, mit einem weit aufstehenden Mund, stand nur da. „Hey Ron," sagte Harry und drückte die Nervosität, die sich in seinem Bauch aufgebaut hatte, beiseite.

.

„Wach auf, Liebes," flüsterte der Frisör namens Ray in ihr Ohr. Hermine zuckte beinahe zusammen. Sie hatte wirklich gedöst. In einem Frisörgeschäft. Hatte sich so viel besser gefühlt, nur dadurch, dass die Person namens Ray all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sie hatte gefühlt, wie Farbe auf ihr Haar aufgetragen wurde, sie war Schritte gegangen, vermutlich selbstständig, um es ausgewaschen zu bekommen. Und sie hatte irgendwie, weit entfernt, die Schere schneiden gehört, sie hatte einen verschwommenen Umriss ihrer selbst, oder nicht, im Spiegel gesehen. Sie hatte ein Bild ihrer selbst mit dunkleren Haaren und Strähnchen im Spiegel gesehen. Natürlich verschwommen. Und irgendwie musste sie zwischen dem Moment und dem, als der Frisör in ihr Ohr geflüstert hatte, eingedöst sein. Das war noch nie passiert. Doch ihr Geist war so klar gewesen, so frei von allen Gedanken und sie hatte sich so unglaublich entspannt gefühlt… es war wirklich keine Überraschung. Sie war so beschäftigt gewesen mit ihren UTZ-Prüfungen und der Beschaffung eines vernünftigen Fern-Portschlüssels, hatte zu viel in den letzten Wochen nachgedacht. Und Harry war so oft weg gewesen und hatte Quidditch gespielt, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatten, miteinander zu reden.

Doch nun fühlte sie sich erfrischt. Nur ein kurzes Nickerchen, wahrscheinlich, doch sie fühlte sich dazu bereit, nach Australien zu reisen, Snape zu vergessen, Draco und all das zu vergessen.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ray und zum ersten Mal sah sie sich genau an. Die Spitzen ihres Haars berührten ihre Schultern, es war wellig, nicht lockig, es hatte… eine dunkle, schokoladenbraune Farbe mit helleren braunen und goldenen Strähnchen. Wellig. Es sah wirklich, wahrhaftig schön aus. Ihr Haar sah schön aus. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte es vorsichtig. Ja, es war ihr Haar, doch es fühlte sich nicht wie ihr Haar an, es war weich und glitt durch ihre Finger und Wellen. Keine Locken. Wellen. Sanfte, unregelmäßige Wellen, keine sah wie die andere aus, doch gleichzeitig fügten sie sich zu einer ziemlich schönen, vollständigen Frisur zusammen.

„Es… ähm… wow."

Ray lächelte. „Das freut mich, Liebes. Also, du solltest auf jeden Fall Conditioner benutzen. Deep Conditioner hin und wieder, dann Mousse in dein Haar und, um Himmels willen, bürste dein Haar nur wenn es nass ist. Niemals im trockenen Zustand. Lass es an der Luft trocknen oder föhne es, aber sanft. Auch nicht zu heiß. Zieh deine Wellen in Form, knete sie nicht, naja, du kannst es schon machen, doch dann wird dein Haar komplett lockig sein. Geh nicht mit nassen Haaren ins Bett und bürste deine Haare nicht, wenn sie trocken sind. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte stumm. Haar nicht bürsten. Sie würde einen Zauber finden, um es vernünftig zu trocknen. Mousse einarbeiten. Conditioner. Erneut sah sie sich an. Nicht komplett anders. Doch ihr Gesicht wurde nicht von der Haarmasse dominiert, von dem buschigen Etwas. Ihr Gesicht war ihr Gesicht und es wurde von Wellen und dunkelbraunem Haar eingerahmt. Wieder zog sie an einer ihrer Wellen, völlig von Ehrfurcht ergriffen, wie ihr Haar aussehen konnte.

.

Es war Eleanor. Dessen war er sich sicher. Er wägte nicht ab, ob er die Tür öffnen sollte, er tat es einfach. Die Frau… naja, er fühlte sich einfach verpflichtet, ihr die Tür zu öffnen und zu hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, wahrscheinlich eine Entschuldigung. Und hätte er ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt, über Harry Potter und seine zwei kleinen Freunde, hätte sie sie vermutlich nicht eingeladen. Sie hätte das Mädchen vermutlich davon abgehalten zu bleiben. Und was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihn wie ein Kind behandelt. Tief im Innersten wusste er, dass sie fünf Kinder großgezogen hatte. Dass sie einige ihrer Enkelkinder um sich hatte. Und dass Unhöflichkeit am Esstisch nicht akzeptiert werden konnte, wenn man üblicherweise so viele um sich hatte. Er mochte es nicht, mochte es kein bisschen, aber… er hatte gesehen, wie so viele Leute diesen Fehler begangen hatten – ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln.

Dum… Dumbledore… Albus Dumbledore hatte seine Momente gehabt, in denen er Severus wie ein Kind behandelt hatte. Und Minerva McGonagall hatte ihre Momente gehabt, in denen sie Severus wie ein Kind behandelt hatte. Als sie immer noch den Schüler gesehen hatten, nicht den Kollegen, den Lehrer, sondern das Kind, das Hogwarts besucht hatte. Professor Sprout war ziemlich gut darin gewesen zu ignorieren, dass er ein komplett vollwertiger Lehrer war. Binns, erinnerte er sich, hatte ihn nie etwas anderes als ‚der junge Severus' genannt. Und sie hatte denselben Fehler begangen. Schien eine allgemeine Sache zu sein. Schien, dass einige Leute anfällig waren, das zu tun, wenn sie ihn sahen, trotz der Tatsache, dass man ihm jedes einzelne seiner Lebensjahre ansah, wenn der Spiegel nicht log. Und Spiegel logen nur selten.

Und so öffnete er die Tür, um sie dort stehen zu sehen, der Schal, den er ihr als Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft hatte, um die Schultern, ihre bloßen Arme hielten eine Plastikdose – vermutlich voll von den Resten vom Abendessen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus," sagte sie, ihre Augen ehrlich und voller Emotionen.

Er trat bloß zur Seite, ließ sie in sein Haus, ließ sie ihm die Dose in seine Hände drücken und bewegte sich direkt in seine Küche, sah über seine Schulter, während sie das gleiche tat. „Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass Draco und ich uns vorher über ihr Haar lustig gemacht hatten und dass sie vielleicht ein wenig überdreht von ihrer Prüfung war. Und ich hätte dich fragen sollen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, sie fürs Abendessen dazubehalten. Aideen hat sie mitgebracht und sie und Draco waren beschäftigt, draußen im Garten herumzuturteln, und deswegen habe ich mit ihr gesprochen und du weißt, wie ich bin… sie sagte, sie könne nicht kochen, und ich konnte mich nicht zügeln. Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wie ein Kind behandelt habe. Es ist bloß eine Sache, die eine Mutter scheinbar nie in der Lage ist abzulegen…"

Er nickte und bewegte sich, ohne wirklich nachzudenken, um den Kessel aufzusetzen, warf einen Teebeutel in jeweils eine Tasse und blickte sie an. Sie war… sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was sie getan hatte, das konnte sie sehen. Und um Himmels willen, er wollte diese Person in seinem Leben nicht verlieren.

Eleanor lächelte. „Du kennst mich, Severus. Aideen erzählt mir, dass sie niemanden hat, mit dem sie das Ende ihrer Schulkarriere feiern kann, und fragt mich, ob sie sie mitbringen kann, und ich kann nicht anders als ja sagen. Und ihre Eltern in Australien. Alleine bis auf diesen einen Freund von ihr." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff die Tasse Tee, sobald er sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Ich hätte nicht… aber…"

Er nickte nur knapp und hörte nicht auf, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich werde sie nicht noch einmal einladen," lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand, drückte sie zärtlich. „Und ich werde nicht noch einmal an deinem Ohr ziehen."

„Dankeschön," sagte er sarkastisch und rieb sein Ohrläppchen.

Sie nickte, dankbar, wie es ihm schien. Sie war dankbar. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so eine große Abneigung gegen sie hast und deine Bemerkungen über ihr Haar…"

Ja, er war unfair gewesen, das wusste er. Ihr Haar war nirgendwo in der Nähe seines Essens gewesen, doch – er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie da war, und wollte, dass sie ging. Auch wenn sie unter Tränen davonging. War ihm in dem Moment egal. Doch ihre Worte waren in seinem Gedächtnis haften geblieben. „Ich respektiere, was Sie getan haben, aber nicht Sie." Das hatte sie gesagt.

Doch – hatte er sich nicht schon immer durch seine Handlungen definiert?

Seine Hand drückte Eleanors sanft als Antwort. Seine Hand hatte Eleanor dafür vergeben, dass sie an seinem Ohr gezogen und ihn angeschrien hatte. Er war kein unvernünftiger Mann. Er war nicht immer unfair. Und – er hatte schließlich angefangen, sich sehr um seine Nachbarin zu sorgen.

Eleanor lächelte ihn an und ihr linkes Auge schien ihm zuzuzwinkern. „Oh, Severus. Mein Leben wäre ohne dich sicherlich nicht so interessant, doch ich bin froh, dass ich dich nun habe. Und ich werde versuchen, dich nicht wie ein Kind zu behandeln."

Er nickte stumm und mit der einen Hand, die nicht von Eleanor gefangen gehalten wurde, führte er seine Teetasse an seine Lippen und nahm einen langen Schluck.

.


	40. Perlokutiver Akt

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Perlokutiver Akt:

 _Der perlokutive Akt kann entweder die Leistung eines perlokutiven Zwecks (überzeugen, überreden) oder der Produktion einer perlokutiven Fortsetzung sein. Demnach kann eine Warnung seinen perlokutiven Zweck des Aufmerksam-Machens erzielen und ebenfalls die perlokutive Fortsetzung des Aufmerksam-Machens, und ein Argument gegen eine Meinung kann in der Erreichung seines Zwecks scheitern, doch die perlokutive Fortsetzung des Überzeugens unseres Gegners von seiner Richtigkeit (‚Ich habe es nur geschafft, ihn zu überzeugen.'). Was der perlokutive Zweck einer Illokution ist, kann die Fortsetzung einer anderen sein. Beispielsweise kann Warnen die Fortsetzung des Abschreckens und ‚Nicht' Sagens produzieren, dessen Zweck es ist abzuschrecken, und kann die Fortsetzung des Aufmerksam-Machens oder sogar Alarmierens sein. Einige perlokutive Akte sind immer die Erzeugung einer Fortsetzung, und zwar die ohne Illokutionsformulierung: Folglich kann ich Sie mit einer Lokution überraschen oder verärgern oder blamieren, obwohl es keine Illokutionsformulierung wie ‚Ich überrasche dich dadurch, dass…', ‚Ich verärgere dich dadurch, dass', ‚Ich blamiere dich dadurch, dass' gibt._

 _Es ist typisch für perlokutive Akte, dass die erzielte Antwort oder die Fortsetzung zusätzlich oder komplett durch nicht-lokutionäre Mittel erbracht werden kann: folglich kann Einschüchterung durch das Herumwedeln eines Stocks oder das Zücken einer Waffe bewirkt werden._

(nach Austin, 1965)

.

Als sie ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlang und als sie ihren Kopf zärtlich an seine Schulter lehnte, als sich seine eigenen Arme um sie legten und als er seine Finger besitzergreifend auf ihrem Rücken ausbreitete, fühlte Draco sich glücklich und zufrieden. Das, wusste er, war solch eine simple Aussage, so klein und dennoch, zur selben Zeit, drückte es genau aus, was er fühlte. Es war keine überschäumende Freude, es war kein überschwängliches Vergnügen. Es war still und Seufzer auslösend. Es machte ihn glücklich, es machte ihn zufrieden. Alles andere war im Hintergrund, als er sie hielt, und es war egal, dass er sie ständig anlog, dass er ihr noch nicht gesagt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war oder dass er nur so viel Geld verdiente, weil Kunden _überzeugen_ konnte, dass ihnen dieser oder jener Anzug stand. Natürlich, wenn das Ministerium das herausfinden sollte, würde das dicke Ende gewiss noch kommen, doch bis jetzt kümmerte es ihn nicht. Er sorgte sich um Aideen und um ihre Hände, die seinen Nacken streichelten und um ihr Gesicht, das dem seinen näher und näher kam, und um ihre Lippen, die sich trafen. Er war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er später nach London apparieren und Hermine Granger fragen musste, was los gewesen war, und sie darum bitten musste, nun ja, sich vielleicht eine Weile lang von seinem Paten fernzuhalten, doch nun waren es nur ihre Arme um ihn und ihr Kuss. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

.

„Komm rein," sagte Ron, nachdem sie beide sich angestarrt hatten. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er war noch nicht geschlagen worden, und Ron starrte nur auf eine milde Art, die hauptsächlich Überraschung und nicht Ärger oder Feindseligkeit oder irgendetwas anderes implizierte. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ähm, das kommt auf den Blickwinkel an. Hat dein Vater… ich meine, hat er erwähnt…"

„Die Party, ja," nickte Ron. „Dad hat's erzählt."

„Harry!" er hörte eine Stimme und einen Moment später wurde er in einer Umarmung zerdrückt. Eine vertraute Umarmung, die er schon so oft zuvor gefühlt hatte – doch er hatte nicht erwartet, sie ausgerechnet jetzt zu spüren. Molly sollte auf ihn sauer sein, weil sie, naja, dachte, dass er und Hermine… doch sie hatte ihm vermutlich entweder vergeben oder es vergessen oder sich, sehr wahrscheinlich, einfach dazu entschlossen, es zu ignorieren und dass genug Zeit vergangen war.

„Hallo Mrs Weasley," sagte er dumpf gegen ihre Schulter, wohin sie ihren Kopf drückte.

„Was willst du wegen der Party unternehmen?" fragte Ron, nicht unfreundlich.

„Ähm," er versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu entwirren, doch wurde ein weiteres Mal gegen Molly Weasley gedrückt.

„Ron, setz den Kessel bitte auf. Und kein Gerede mehr über diese Party. Es ist eine dumme Idee zu versuchen, jemanden zu ködern. Und nur weil Malfoy," sie fauchte den Namen, „denkt, es sei eine gute Idee, müssen wir dem nicht zustimmen. Harry, du veranstaltest diese Feier nicht. Es gibt andere Wege."

„Ähm," Harry fühlte sich, nun ja, komisch. Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in eine Art alternatives Universum transportiert worden, in dem nichts je vorgefallen war, in dem Ginny in die Küche hüpfen und ihn umarmen und einen Kuss geben würde und… nein, das würde nicht passieren und er wollte nicht, dass dies passierte.

„Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist," glaubte er Molly Weasley flüstern zu hören.

„Ähm," sagte Harry erneut und wollte wirklich fragen, ob sie ihm vergeben hatte, ob diese gesamte Familie vergessen hatte, dass er mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hatte, oder ob es einfach eine vergessene Sache war und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz – natürlich. Der Tagesprophet. Er spielte Quidditch. Sie würden das lesen, oder zumindest würde Molly das tun, und in jeder zweiten Ausgabe stand, dass er immer noch nach der Liebe seines Lebens suchte und dass er Single war. Das würde sie wahrscheinlich glauben. Und es hatte geholfen, dass niemand jemals Hermine als Zuschauerin bei einem seiner Spiele gesehen hatte, einfach nur weil sie selbst beschäftigt und Quidditch nicht ihre größte Leidenschaft war.

„Ich bin froh zurück zu sein," sagte er zu ihr; er brachte es endlich fertig, sich aus ihren Armen zu lösen, und lächelte schief.

„Ja," sagte Ron auf einmal und schlug ihm hart auf den Rücken. „Bleibst du zum Essen?"

.

„Ich will nur… will nicht wirklich an die Vergangenheit erinnert werden," sagte Severus langsam und leise. „Draco ist mein Patensohn und er achtet darauf, niemals Magie in meiner Anwesenheit zu benutzen, ich weiß. Aber sie war schon immer diejenige, die alles wusste. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie versucht hat, einen Weg zu finden, um mich vom Fluch zu befreien. Oder vielleicht versucht sie es noch, ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat sich immer in alles gründlich eingearbeitet und alle Rätsel gelöst und wollte sichergehen, dass sie alles wusste. Ihre Nase steckte immer in einem Buch und sie hat konstant ihre Hand in der Luft gehabt. Hat nie aufgehört. Sie hat sich nicht einmal zurückgehalten, nicht einmal, wenn man sie nachsitzen ließ, nicht einmal, wenn man sie niedergemacht hat. Sie war jedoch bestrebt, immer am meisten zu wissen und ich nehme an, es war einfach ihre Liebe zu Büchern und ihre Liebe zum Lernen, doch vielleicht war es eine Weise, um sich selbst zu beweisen, was irgendwie Sinn ergeben hätte, denke ich, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene und wusste immer, dass sie härter arbeiten müsste, um akzeptiert zu werden. Und ich wusste, dass sie keine Freunde hatte, bis sie in diese beiden Übeltäter reingelaufen ist. Und sogar dann hatte sie nur diese beiden und niemand anderen. Weiß nicht einmal, ob sie immer noch mit ihnen befreundet ist," er sah geradeaus in die leere Feuerstelle, konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, „Ich dachte, da wäre eine Romanze zwischen ihr und dem Weasley Jungen, doch ich nehme an, ich hätte davon gehört oder vielleicht auch nicht. Nicht dass es mich interessiert. Und warum sollte es mich? Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich nie jemals Respekt vor ihm gehabt, das behauptet sie zumindest. Dachte immer, dass sie das einzige Drittel dieses Trios war, dass sehen konnte, dass es nicht nur schwarz und weiß in der Welt gab, dass es Grautöne gab, dass Dunkel nicht automatisch immer Dunkel bedeutete. Dass man manchmal einen Kampf verlieren muss, um einen Krieg zu gewinnen, dass es Verluste gibt, und dass es verschwommene Linien anstelle von klaren Grenzen gibt. Lag vermutlich falsch. Nicht dass es mich kümmert. Ich wollte sie einfach nicht da haben," murmelte er. „Sie gehört nicht hierher. Sie ist eine derjenigen, die aus dem Krieg als Heldin gekommen ist und von allen bejubelt und akzeptiert wurde. Sie sollte in dem Licht baden, das die Zauberwelt auf sie geworfen hat. Sie sollte nicht hier sitzen und das Ende ihrer UTZ-Prüfungen feiern. Sie hat andere Orte zum Feiern. Und sie sollte dieses Haar wirklich hochbinden, ansonsten wird der erste Trank, den sie so braut, ein absolutes Desaster sein. Und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, eines ihrer Haare in meinem Eintopf zu finden."

Severus Snape wusste, dass er all das Eleanor hätte erzählen sollen, als eine Entschuldigung vielleicht. Doch sie war gegangen und er hatte keine Worte gefunden, um es dieser netten, alten Frau zu erklären, die sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Und dennoch war in seinem Hinterkopf, irgendwo in seinem Gehirn nörgelnd, eine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er irgendeine Art finden müssen würde, Eleanor Callaghan wissen zu lassen, wie sehr er sie schätzte und dass er sie mochte und dass es einfach die Anwesenheit des Mädchens und die fehlende Vorwarnung von ihm gewesen waren, die ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und ihn so ausrasten hatten lassen.

.

Harry saß inmitten von Weasleys. Arthur, Molly, George und Ron. Ginny, hatten sie erklärt, verbrachte ihre Sommerferien mit Charlie in Rumänien und ihre Abwesenheit hätte nichts mit seiner Anwesenheit zu tun. Genau genommen sagte Molly, dass sie sich mit einem lieben Freund von Charlie traf, der ebenfalls mit Drachen arbeitete, doch darüber nachdachte, nach Großbritannien zu wechseln, um fürs Ministerium zu arbeiten. All das schien so normal, er hatte sogar vor dem Essen eine Runde Qudditch mit Ron gespielt. George hatte in ihrem Laden Spätschicht gehabt, hatte Ron im Fuchsbau zurückgelassen, und er hatte Harrys Haar liebevoll durchwuschelt. Molly strahlte ihn an und Arthur strahlte ihn an, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie beide entgegengesetzte Ansichten bezüglich dieser Feier, die er veranstalten sollte, hatten.

Irgendwie war das hier nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es sein würde; und andererseits war es schlimmer, da diese Familie sich verhielt, als wäre nie jemals etwas vorgefallen und er nicht verstanden hatte, dass er immer, mehr oder weniger, willkommen gewesen war.

.

Draco rümpfte die Nase und klopfte an die Tür. Es gab Bannzauber, natürlich, doch es war einfach gewesen, sie zu durchqueren. Doch nicht die Tür. Ein Alohomora hatte nicht geholfen und jeder andere Öffnungszauber, den er kannte, war genauso uneffektiv gewesen. Naja, es war vermutlich genauso gut, unhöflich genug, Schutzzauber einfach zu durchbrechen und dann in ein Haus zu stolpern; so war er nicht erzogen worden – noch war es das, was er tun wollte.

Nicht dass er es überhaupt mochte hier zu sein. Er wollte wirklich einfach nur ein wenig kuscheln, ein wenig mit Aideen rumknutschen. Vielleicht, wenn sie alleine waren, seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil bekommen. Nur ein wenig, nichts zu ernstes, sie mochte es nicht. Nicht zu schnell, sonst würde sie vermutlich davonrennen. Musste vorsichtig mit ihr sein, wenn er sie weiterhin treffen wollte, und das wollte er. Mehr als alles andere. Und das war, genau genommen, der Grund, weswegen er hier war. Weil wenn er sichergehen konnte, dass Aideen Granger weiterhin treffen konnte und das hatte er in den Händen, mehr oder weniger – Aideen würde netter zu ihm sein und ihre Zeit mit ihren Eltern in London vielleicht ein wenig verkürzen, um bei ihrer Großmutter und ihm zu bleiben. Er hätte nichts dagegen, gelegentlich oder täglich nach der Arbeit nach London zu apparieren, doch es würde schwierig zu erklären sein, wie er das bewerkstelligte. Die Züge brauchten viel länger und er konnte noch kein Auto fahren. Nicht dass er nicht plante, es zu lernen. Es würde Spaß machen und seinen Vater endlos schockieren. Das wäre… amüsant, um es milde auszudrücken.

Er kicherte beinahe in sich hinein, dort, als er vor der Tür dieses dreckigen, alten Hauses am Grimmauld Platz wartete und darüber nachdachte, wie sein Vater gucken würde, wenn er Eleanors Auto benutzen und damit direkt zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys fahren würde. Es davor parken und aus dem Auto hüpfen würde. Sein Vater würde völlig ausflippen. Und wie schön dieser Gedanke in dem Moment war.

„Komme!" hörte er Granger von drinnen schreien. „Harry, denkst du daran, deinen Schlüssel mitzunehmen? Du weißt, dass du ohne ihn nicht hereinkommen kannst," ihre grelle Stimme kam näher und näher und die Tür wurde aufgeworfen. Oh, diese Frau hatte keine Ahnung von Sicherheit.

„Oh," sagte sie, sie sah leicht betrübt aus und – anders. Draco runzelte die Stirn und drückte sie etwas zur Seite, um das Haus zu betreten.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Granger?" fragte er und zeigte auf ihr Haar. Es sah, naja, anders aus. Nicht wie Granger, doch andererseits genauso wie Granger. Wie eine andere Art von Granger. Mit anderem Haar. Wellig und dunkler. Und weniger buschig und nicht überall. „Du hast ernsthaft dein Haar abgeschnitten?"

„Ja," sagte sie hochmütig. „Problem damit?"

„Weil wir uns darüber lustig gemacht haben?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Sei nicht albern."

„Dann ist es ein komischer Zufall," murmelte Draco, der immer noch auf ihr Haar starrte. Kürzer, sah leichter aus, sah weniger wie eine Masse von Buschigkeit und vielmehr wie eine richtige Frisur aus.

„Was willst du?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich… du hast es abgeschnitten, weil Severus diese Bemerkungen gemacht hat? Und weil wir es getan haben? Hast du deine gesamte Integrität verloren, Granger? Ich meine, wirklich. Du wusstest, dass wir nur Spaß gemacht haben, du hast sie alle schon zuvor gehört."

„Ich habe meine Haare nicht wegen euch und euren blöden Witzen abgeschnitten oder weil dein Pate gemeine Bemerkungen abgelassen hat. Ich habe es abschneiden lassen, weil ich es abschneiden wollte."

„Das kannst du jedem erzählen, aber nicht mir… ernsthaft, Granger," er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah sie an. „Komm schon, sei ehrlich."

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie erneut.

„Weil Aideen immer noch deine Freundin sein möchte und ich dachte… nun ja, sie möchte immer noch mit dir befreundet sein. Aber dein Haar abzuschneiden… Granger… Hermine, komm schon. Ich habe es sicher nicht beabsichtigt, dich zu verletzen, und Severus ist… er ist…"

„Ich hatte die Idee, weil ihr mich alle erst darauf gebracht hat, okay?" kreischte sie beinahe. „Doch dann habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dass ich es anders haben wollte. Und dann habe ich nicht mehr über eure Kommentare nachgedacht."

„Okay," sagte Draco langsam und beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie schien damit nicht allzu glücklich zu sein. Vielmehr… traurig. Und hatte beinahe Tränen in den Augen.

„Es gefällt mir, okay?" grollte sie und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter.

„Und deshalb weinst du?" fragte er sanft.

„Ich weine nicht und es gefällt mir," Tränen schossen nun aus beiden Augen heraus.

„Granger… Hermine," stöhnte er. Er hatte keine Idee, was er mit weinenden Frauen machen sollte. Er wusste nichts darüber. Und sie ließ eine wahrhaftige Flut an Tränen los.

„Ich weiß, ich bin albern," heulte sie. „Mir gefällt es, doch gleichzeitig gefällt es mir nicht und das bin ich nicht, doch das bin ich und ich vermisse meine Haare," sie verstummte, nur das seltsame Schluchzen entwich ihrem Mund.

Draco tätschelte unbeholfen ihre Schulter. Das war, was er hatte Aideen tun sehen, wenn sie keine Umarmungen als Trost verteilte, und genauso unbeholfen räusperte er sich. „Mir gefällt es," sagte er leise. „Steht dir."

.


	41. Onomatopoetisch

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Onomatopoetisch:

 _Während es wahr ist, dass eine Anzahl von Wörtern in jeglicher Sprache onomatopoetisch (natürliche Geräusche wiedergebend) ist, ist es schwierig zu erkennen, wie auf die meisten stimmlosen, ganz zu schweigen von abstrakten, Entitäten in unserer Welt in einer Sprache Bezug genommen werden kann, die einfach natürliche Laute wiedergibt. […] Es wurde ebenfalls suggeriert, dass die originalen Sprachlaute natürlichen Emotionsausrufen entstammen, wie zum Beispiel Schmerz, Wut und Freude. Auf diesem Weg hat AUTSCH voraussichtlich seine schmerzhafte Konnotation erlangt. Andere Interjektionen, oft dargestellt als AH!, HEY!, WOW! oder BÄH!, werden tatsächlich nicht mit den Konsonanten und Vokalen ausgesprochen, die wir benutzen, um zu versuchen, sie zu verschriftlichen. Im Prinzip enthalten die expressiven Geräusche, die Leute in Zügen emotionaler Reaktionen machen, Laute, die ihrer Sprache nicht anderweitig genutzt werden und, infolgedessen, unwahrscheinliche Kandidaten für Lautquellen zu sein scheinen._

(nach Yule, 1995)

.

Es war dunkel. 

Es war kalt.

Es war feucht.

Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Hand vor Augen sehen.

Ihre Augen schmerzten.

Ihre Hände schmerzten.

Sie kauerte sich auf dem nassen, feuchten, kalten, dunklen Boden zusammen und legte ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Knie.

Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

.

Der Sommer war vorbei. Naja, beinahe. Er hatte eine Woche mit Eleanor in London verbracht, nach viel Überredung ihrerseits und mit ihm, der die gesamte Woche in Stephens Bibliothek festgesessen hatte. Nein, er hatte sich in Stephens Bibliothek verkrochen, Notizen gemacht, sich Stoff aus seinen zukünftigen Kursen erarbeitet, Diskussionen mit Stephen geführt. Er hatte das Haus nicht wirklich verlassen und niemand hatte ihn darum gebeten. Sie waren wieder nach Hause gefahren und er war froh gewesen, wieder in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen und all die Notizen zu sortieren, die er in London, in Stephens Bibliothek, gemacht hatte.

Und nun war es eine Woche, bevor das Semester startete, Aideen würde ebenfalls nach Manchester zurückkehren, und Draco war mehr als glücklich, seine Freundin wiederzusehen, da er sie nicht oft in London treffen konnte – wie hätte er es erklären sollen, dass einfach schnell herunterfahren konnte, um sie zu sehen? Doch andererseits war er derjenige gewesen, der darunter gelitten hatte – Draco hatte beinahe jeden Abend bei ihm verbracht, Eleanor im Schlepptau, und hatte wild hin- und her gemailt.

Er schüttelte immer noch seinen Kopf, als er sich an den schnulzig glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Patensohns erinnerte.

Abgesehen davon war der Sommer – ruhig gewesen. Eleanor hatte für ihn gekocht, er hatte ihr mit dem Garten geholfen, ihr beim Kochen über die Schulter geguckt, und sie hatte über seine Schulter geguckt, als er sich um ihren Garten gekümmert hatte. Das kleine Problem mit Miss Granger war von ihnen beiden vergessen und darüber war er froh.

.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Uhr es war.

Es war dunkel, nicht ein einziges bisschen Licht.

Sie wusste, sie konnte dort, wo sie nun war, noch nicht lange sein, doch wie konnte sie sicher sein, wie viel Uhr es war?

Es war still.

Überhaupt kein Geräusch.

Sie hatte Angst.

.

Harry hatte seinen Sommer damit verbracht, Quidditch zu spielen und seine Brücken zu den Weasleys wieder aufzubauen. Molly war, vorerst, erfolgreich in ihrer Unternehmung gewesen, Arthur zu sagen, dass sie dachte, die Party wäre eine blöde Idee, und sie war auf Eis gelegt worden. Nicht dass sie näher daran waren herauszufinden, wer hinter diesen Attacken steckte. Und vermutlich hinter dem Tod von Salvatore Scabior, den Harry als einen Greifer unter Greybacks Führung in Erinnerung hatte. Scabior war den Todessern und den Greifern jedoch abtrünnig geworden, hatte Namen und Taten angeboten und ein volles Geständnis abgelegt, und nach drei Monaten in Askaban war er freigekommen und hatte legal in Florian Fortescues wiedereröffnetem Eissalon gearbeitet. Und nun war er ebenfalls tot. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Snape seine Magie zu entziehen, Malfoy mit dem Imperius zu belegen, der dann gezwungen wurde, Muggel anzugreifen, Salvatore Scabior tot und Goyle Senior war in Askaban gestorben. Doch das war wirklich keine Überraschung.

Doch ehrlicherweise hatte Harry während des Sommers nicht wirklich viel darüber nachgedacht. Quidditch füllte seine Tage, entweder professionell oder durch Spiele im Fuchsbau. Abends kehrte er nach London zurück, redete ein wenig mit Hermine, ging ins Bett. Und das war's. Er mochte es. Es war einfach, es war leicht, es war sorglos. Trotz des Rätsels um die unbekannte Person, Verflucher, Mörder.

.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Geräusch und einen Moment später wurde sie von einem sehr schwachen Lichtstrahl geblendet, der von irgendwo hereinfiel, eine Tür vermutlich. Ein sehr schwaches Klirren, kein anderes Geräusch, dann verschwand der Lichtstrahl, eine Tür fiel ins Schloss, kein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss umgedreht.

Es war wieder dunkel.

Sie kroch auf Händen und Knien über den sehr wahrscheinlich dreckigen, nassen und stinkenden Boden dorthin, wo sie das Klirren gehört hatte, und als sie mit ihren eiskalten Fingern um sich tastete, fand sie etwas – ein Glas Wasser und eine Schüssel mit irgendetwas.

Sie trank gierig, durstig wie sie war, fiel dann zurück auf ihren Hintern, Verzweiflung überschwemmte sie in Wellen und Tränen fielen auf die dreckigen, verschmutzten Steinplatten.

.

Eleanor hatte den Sommer sehr genossen. Sie hatte ihren Sohn gesehen, hatte mit ihm und ihrer Schwiegertochter einige Dinge in London unternommen. Hatte ihren Urenkel Brooklyn (was für ein Name!) gesehen und war mehr als froh gewesen, wieder Zuhause zu sein. Sie hatte nicht ganz vergessen, wie seltsam sich Severus die nächsten paar Tage nach ihrer Einladung von Hermine Granger zu diesem Essen benommen hatte – er war sehr zuvorkommend gewesen, sehr höflich und hatte ihr sogar (und das war noch nie zuvor geschehen) Blumen geschenkt. Nicht dass er wirklich sagte, dass es ihm Leid tat, doch alles deutete darauf hin.

Nun war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wie ihre Gefühle bezüglich des Semesterstarts waren – Aideen würde zurückkommen und Draco würde mehr als froh sein, sie wieder einmal um sich zu haben, doch Severus würde nicht noch einmal über ihre Schulter gucken, während sie kochte, und sie konnte ihn beinahe hören, wie er sich mental Notizen über ihr Vorgehen machte. Das würde er nur an den Wochenenden tun und sie würde diese Abende in seinem Haus vermissen. Diese Abende, an denen sie still mit Severus zusammensaß, während Draco vor dem Laptop sitzend wartete oder wild tippte, während er schnulzig glücklich lächelte.

Nein, sie würde es vermissen, die Jungs abends um sich zu haben – Severus würde sich sicherlich auf seine Kurse vorbereiten müssen und Draco würde Zeit mit Aideen verbringen wollen. Doch Weihnachten war nicht mehr so lange hin und sie würde ihre komplette Familie (und ja, sie zählte Draco und Severus nun zu ihrer Familie) um sich haben. Und sie hatte immer noch eine Woche, in der sie ihre Jungs verwöhnen konnte und sich selbst, indem sie Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte.

.

Es war dunkel.

Sie war hungrig.

Sie wagte es nicht, die Schüssel anzurühren, obwohl sie die Suppe von der Stelle, an der sie sich in einen Ball zusammengerollt hatte, riechen konnte. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt und sobald sie sich etwas ausgeruht hatte, würde sie versuchen, einen Weg nach draußen zu finden. Doch zuerst ausruhen. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte.

Jemand hatte sie grob gepackt und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit gewesen, erinnerte sie sich. Nichts anderes. Dunkelheit, Kälte, Feuchtigkeit, Gestank.

.

Draco konnte es nicht erwarten, Aideen wiederzusehen. Hatte sie nur zwei Mal in diesen langen Wochen gesehen. War zwei Mal nach London gefahren, war Freitag nach der Arbeit herunterappariert und hatte geflunkert, dass er einen Tag freigenommen hatte, obwohl er den ganzen Tag lang gearbeitet hatte, und ihr gesagt, dass er den Zug genommen hatte. Doch es war nicht annähernd genug, obwohl ihm gestattet wurde, im selben Raum wie sie zu schlafen. Zwei verschiedene Betten natürlich. Ihre Familie war ziemlich streng, was das anbelangte, und während es ihn nicht gestört hätte, sie nachts in seinen Armen zu halten, war es einfach nur beruhigend, sie atmen und leise schnarchen zu hören.

Die anschließende Rückkehr nach Manchester war ziemlich hart gewesen, doch Eleanor und Severus hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, um ihn abzulenken. Nun ja, Eleanor hatte dies getan. Severus war verärgert gewesen, weil er den Laptop seines Paten benutzte, um Aideen E-Mails zu schreiben. Aber was soll's?

Er hatte Granger ein paar Mal in London gesehen, und er hatte kurz davor gestanden, seinen Vater zu sehen, doch hatte sich dann doch zurückgezogen. War nicht bereit und konnte nicht einmal sagen weshalb. Es würde es jedoch machen. Mit Aideen. Um seinen Vater klarzumachen, dass dies die Frau war, die er liebte und, naja, durch die Ferne war seine Liebe noch mehr gewachsen und er wollte wirklich nie wieder von ihr getrennt sein.

Granger hatte sich offenbar an ihr Haar gewöhnt, zumindest nach dem zu urteilen, wie sie es um den Kopf geworfen hatte, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Kein bestimmter Grund dafür, wirklich, außer dass Aideen sie in London hatte treffen wollen und der Pub geschlossen gewesen war.

Ein Muggel Pub! Das hatte Spaß gemacht. Das Ale hatte gut geschmeckt und Aideen und Hermine hatten viel gekichert, nachdem sie etwas mit dem Namen Bacardi Breezer getrunken hatten. Natürlich war der Weg Heim ein Abenteuer gewesen (und er hatte sichergehen müssen, dass Granger sich nicht zersplinterte) und Aideens laute Schnarcher waren liebenswert gewesen.

Ja, es war ein anderer Sommer gewesen. Kein Vergleich zu den kalten, langweiligen im Herrenhaus der Malfoys, ganz zu schweigen von denen, die er mit den Todessern hatte verbringen müssen – doch was für ein schöner Sommer es gewesen war und wie schön es sein würde, Aideen bald wieder zurück zu haben.

.

Sie krabbelte durch die Dunkelheit.

Es hatte eine Tür gegeben.

Jemand hatte ein Glas Wasser und eine Schüssel Suppe hereingebracht.

Sie konnte sie nicht fühlen, da waren nur feuchte Steine an der Wand. Nichts außer kalte Steine.

Kein Holz, nichts, in das sie ihre Fingernägel versenken konnte, und sie hatte keine anderen Hilfsmittel bei sich. Nichts. Lediglich ihre Kleidung. Nichts anderes.

Es war dunkel und kalt und sie zitterte heftig, bevor sie sich wieder in einen Ball zusammenrollte, mit schmerzenden Knien.

.

Sie hatte eine Woche gebraucht, bis sie sich an ihr Spiegelbild gewöhnt hatte, und sie hatte drei gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wie der Frisör namens Ray ihre Haare gestylt hatte, und eine weitere Woche, um ihren Zauberstab dazu zu bewegen, das zu tun, was sie wollte, und um ihr Haar dazu zu bewegen, so zu sein, wie sie es haben wollte.

Sie hatte York besichtigt, die Uni, sie hatte es außerordentlich genossen. Ihre Eltern ging es großartig, doch sie war in Australien nur zwei Wochen lang gewesen. Sie freute sich darauf, ihr Semester zu beginnen, in die Mathematik einzutauchen. Sie erwartete nicht, dass sie Freunde finden würde – doch es war die Herausforderung, etwas zu lernen, mit dem sie sich jahrelang nicht beschäftigt hatte. Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, als sie irgendeine Form von Mathe gemacht hatte? Naja, abgesehen von den freiwilligen Sachen, die sie über den Sommer gemacht hatte?

Hermine musste immer noch grinsen, wenn sie an Aideens geschocktes Gesicht und Dracos Grimasse zurückdachte, als sie ihre Notizen entdeckt hatten. War nicht schwierig gewesen, Aideen über den Grimmauld Platz aufzuklären – sie war bei der Wahrheit geblieben, eine Erbschaft. Dennoch war sie beeindruckt gewesen. Würde nie Draco im Pub vergessen und wie er sicher gegangen war, dass sie sich nicht zersplinterte, während Aideen sich kalt abduschte, und er war heimlich zurück zum Grimmauld Platz appariert. Wäre sie nicht so angeschwipst gewesen, hätte sie seine gentlemanhafte Seite nicht gesehen und lediglich den nervigen, kontrollierenden Typen, der ihr nicht einmal zutraute, betrunken zu apparieren.

Sie musste immer noch ihren Plan aufstellen, wie lang sie von einer abgelegenen Stelle, zu der sie apparieren konnte, bis zu ihren Hörsälen und ihrem Gebäude in York brauchte, wie lang sie brauchen würde. Sie hatte ihren Stundenplan und sie war vorbereitet. Sie würde sich ein oder zwei freie Tage gönnen, würde Harry vielleicht zum Fuchsbau begleiten – er hatte sie so oft gefragt und ihr so oft gesagt, dass niemand einen Groll hegte. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie nicht mitkommen wollen. Nicht dass sie es niemals machen würde. Sie würde es. Bald vielleicht. Mit ihrem neuen Haar. Sie mochte ihr neues Haar, jetzt, wo es ihr gehorchte.

Würde Snape danken müssen, wirklich, dass er ihr die Idee überhaupt erst gegeben hatte. Naja, nicht wirklich. Sie würde sich so fern von ihm halten wie nur möglich.

.

Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie versuchte, langsam in ihrem Kopf zu zählen, dann laut, um zu verhindern, dass die Stille sie verschlang. Und als das nicht half, zog sie sich hoch, ihr Rücken zur Wand, ihre Knie an die Brust gezogen, und als Aideen nur noch die Stille hörte, holte sie tief Luft und schrie so laut sie nur konnte.

.


	42. Konversationale Interaktion

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Konversationale Interaktion:

 _In einfachen Worten kann englische Konversation als eine Aktivität beschrieben werden, bei der sich größtenteils zwei oder mehr Leute beim Sprechen abwechseln. Typischerweise spricht nur jeweils eine Person und es herrscht die Tendenz, Stille zwischen Sprecherwechseln zu vermeiden (das trifft nicht auf jede Kultur zu). Wenn mehr als ein Teilnehmer versucht, zur selben Zeit zu sprechen, hört einer von ihnen üblicherweise auf. Meistens warten Teilnehmer, bis ein Sprecher anzeigt, dass er oder sie fertig ist, normalerweise durch das Signalisieren eines Abschlusspunkts. Sprecher können ihre Beiträge in vielfaltiger Weise als ‚abgeschlossen' kennzeichnen: durch das Stellen einer Frage, zum Beispiel, oder durch Pausieren am Ende einer vollständigen syntaktischen Struktur, wie einer Phrase oder einem Satz._

(nach Yule, 1995)

.

„Setz dich, Draco," schnaubte Mrs Callaghan.

„Doch sie hat gesagt…"

„Ich weiß, was sie gesagt hat, aber das ist Aideen. Wenn sie einen halben Tag zu spät ist, ist sie einen halben Tag zu spät. Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter. Sie wird hier nicht eher sein, nur weil du auf- und abläufst," sagte die ältere Frau sanft und trat hinter ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn, nachdem sie ihn in Richtung eines Stuhls geleitet hatte, nach unten. „Sie wird anrufen."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht wollte, dass ich zum Bahnhof kommte," schmollte er.

„Weil sie sich mit einigen Freunden trifft, wie sie dir gesagt hat. Was ist nur mit euch Verliebten los?" triezte sie ihn gutmütig. „Ständig vergesst ihr Sachen."

Draco schmollte ein wenig mehr und legte, eine Entscheidung, die er Zuhause bei seiner Familie nie gewagt hätte, seinen Kopf seitwärts auf den Tisch; doch einen Moment später fühlte er weiche, faltige Finger in seinen Haaren. „Hab Geduld. Wenn Mädchen Zeit miteinander verbringen, vergessen sie die Zeit, und so sehr sie dich auch vermisst, sie hat ihre Freunde ebenfalls lange nicht gesehen und muss ihre ganzen Sachen zurückbringen. Bald wird sie hier sein."

Draco nickte und ließ sein Gesicht nicht preisgeben, dass er es mochte, dass sich Mrs Callaghan wie seine Großmutter benahm – eine Großmutter, die er in der Form nie gehabt hatte – die mit ihm sprach, ihn ablenkte, ihm Tee kochte und die, obwohl er niemals zugeben würde, dass es ihm gefiel, mit ihren Fingen durch sein Haar strich.

Er seufzte und richtete sich so gerade auf, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war, und trank einen Schluck von dem Tee, den Mrs Callaghan sofort, als er von der Arbeit heimgekommen war, vor ihn gestellt hatte. Sein Becher zwischen seinen Händen. _Sein_ Becher.

Ja, es war seltsam, dass er absolut kein Verlangen spürte, seinen Vater zu sehen – und seine Mutter noch weniger. Nicht dass seine Mutter, laut seinen Quellen, überhaupt noch in Europa residierte. Nein, laut seinen Quellen war es ihre Entscheidung gewesen, die Welt zu umreisen, und sie befand sich derzeit irgendwo auf der Krim, was auch immer sie dort wollte, er war sich nicht sicher. Oh ja, es gab eine alte Groß-groß-groß-Tante oder irgendwie so etwas, die dort lebte. Zweifellos war er nun schon vom Familienstammbaum verbannt worden. Egal, er hatte die Familie, die er brauchte, genau hier, wenn Aideen nur endlich ankommen würde.

.

„Severus!" hörte er hinter sich und zögerte einen Moment lang. Er erinnerte sich an diese Stimme und wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Er hatte, abgesehen von einer schnellen E-Mail, in der stand, dass er all seine Prüfungen sehr erfolgreich bestanden und für seine Hausarbeiten die bestmöglichen Noten bekommen hatte, von niemandem aus der Universität gehört. Nicht einmal von Dr Deveney. Und das war ihre Stimme. Hinter ihm. Und er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er einige der Blöcke, der neuen Stifte, Tinte, all die anderen Sachen, die er für das bevorstehende Semester brauchte, in Ruhe kaufen können würde. Ohne irgendjemanden zufällig zu treffen – nicht dass er viele Leute kannte – doch einige von Eleanors Freunden aus der Kirche waren dazu übergegangen, ihn zu grüßen, obwohl er, im Gegensatz zu Draco, nie mit ihr in die Kirche ging. Und diese alten Klatschtanten waren nervig, doch nun – Dr Deveney? Jede der alten Klatschtanten wäre jetzt für eine Unterhaltung willkommen. Hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was diese Frau gewollt hatte, und warum sie durch den gesamten Laden gerufen hatte, sodass niemand seinen Namen überhört haben konnte.

Er verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich langsam um. Er konnte es wirklich nicht vermeiden, mit ihr zu reden. Und so ungern er es zugab, er musste ihren Kurs besuchen. Wenn er mit seinem Studium weiterkommen wollte, würde er es machen müssen und ihr Kurs war in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte Sachen gelernt.

„Dr Deveney," entgegnete er barsch.

„Annie," sie verdrehte die Augen und lächelte – glücklich? Glücklich. Ihre Augen funkelten. Sie funkelten, verdammt noch mal. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gesagt, dass jemand sie, seiner Erfahrung nach, mit einem Confundus-Zauber getroffen hatte. Und vielleicht war sie das auch, vielleicht benutzte jemand sie, um an ihn heranzukommen. Doch nein, das war lächerlich. Er stellte keine Bedrohung für die Zauberwelt dar. Er war im Grunde ein Muggel und hatte keinen Kontakt zu Zauberern, abgesehen von seinem Patensohn. Hinzu kam, dass niemand wirklich wusste, was er machte – obwohl er natürlich nicht wissen konnte, ob das Ministerium seine hinterhältigen Augen nicht immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Er nickte kurz.

„Ich, ähm, wollte Sie kontaktieren, doch nachdem Sie nicht reagiert haben, als ich diese E-Mail schrieb…" sie errötete ein wenig und sah zu Boden.

Erröten. Zu Boden sehen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er nun ein Muggel war, konnte er sein jahrelanges Training als Spion nicht vergessen. Sein jahrelanges Beobachten und Lesen anderer Menschen, und sein Stolz auf die Tatsache, dass er ziemlich gut darin gewesen war, sie zu lesen, zu wissen, was sie sagen wollten, ohne dass sie es überhaupt erst sagen mussten. Erröten, ihre Unfähigkeit, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, das Rufen seines Namens und dieses glückliche Lächeln, es ergab nur eine Sache. Und diese eine Sache war so wahrscheinlich wie eine Entscheidung seinerseits, eine Nonne zu werden. Die Geschlechtsumwandlung und der plötzliche Gottesglaube mit inbegriffen.

Sie konnte in ihm unmöglich mehr als einen Studenten sehen.

Und trotzdem war es das, worauf ihr gesamtes Verhalten, und dieser Kaffee vor den Sommerferien, hinausliefen. Es konnte jedoch nicht sein. Es konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Jemand fand Gefallen an ihm? Severus Snape? Dem hässlichen Idioten? Unmöglich. Und dennoch wollte dieser Gedanke ihn in diesem kurzen Moment, als er dort stand und auf ihren Kopf hinunterblickte, nicht verlassen und, da seine natürliche Neugier wieder zu ihm zurückfand, nachdem sie aus seinem bekannten Leben verbannt worden war, beschloss er, seine Theorie auf die Probe zu stellen. Nicht offensichtlich, sondern unmerklich. Langsam. Vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte," sagte er seidig, „doch ich war den Großteil der Ferien weg und hatte keinen Zugang zu einem Computer," log er und, seltsamerweise, schnellte ihr Kopf in die Höhe und sie strahlte. Wäre es nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sie auf ihn stand, wäre dies ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Doch da es so unwahrscheinlich war, benötigte er mehr Beweise.

Vielleicht war sie zu eitel, um eine Brille zu tragen, und konnte ihn nicht vernünftig sehen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weswegen sie strahlte. Es war seltsam.

„Oh, wo denn?" fragte sie, ihr Lächeln immer noch sehr sichtbar auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er brauchte einen Moment zum Antworten und hob seine Brauen. „London," entgegnete er dann, ließ seine Stimme ein wenig fallen.

Eindeutig. Doch so unwahrscheinlich

„Werde ich Sie dann in meinem Kurs sehen? Ich habe meine Listen noch nicht erhalten, da ich auch im Urlaub war."

„Wo denn?" imitierte er.

„Bermuda," grinste sie. „Meine Tante ist als junge Frau ausgewandert und sie hat mich nach ach so vielen Jahren endlich zu sich eingeladen."

Er nickte, räusperte sich dann. „Und ja, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, Ihren Kurs zu besuchen, doch Sie werden mich jetzt entschuldigen müssen; die Enkeltochter meiner Nachbarin soll jeden Moment ankommen und ich habe versprochen, dort zu sein, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen," nickte er ein weiteres Mal und streckte – einfach nur, um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde, einfach nur, weil er außerordentlich neugierig war und weil er seiner eigenen Theorie immer noch nicht Glauben schenken konnte – seine Hand langsam in ihre Richtung, und kaum eine halbe Sekunde war vergangen, bevor sie nach ihr griff, nicht fest, nicht lasch, zärtlich, wirklich, die Berührung einer Frau, und ihre Hand verweilte in der seinen für einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Finger seine Hand entlang fahren ließ, anstatt sie einfach loszulassen.

Er gab sich große Mühe, seine Augenbrauen nicht noch weiter hochzuziehen, seine Gedanken sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht ablesen zu lassen, als er sich mit einem schnellen Auf Wiedersehen umdrehte, um zu zahlen und zu gehen. Er musste über Sachen nachdenken und ein gutes Essen zu sich nehmen, während er über sie brütete. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er die Gelegenheit hatte, ein weiteres Mal empirisch zu beobachten, wie sich eine verliebte Frau – oder eine, die jemanden mochte – aussah.

Und Draco würde viel erträglicher sein und weniger schmollen, sobald Aideen wieder da war.

.

Hermine klappte das Buch mit einer selbstzufriedenen Miene zu und streckte die schmerzenden Muskeln in ihrem Nacken und ihrem Rücken. Sie mochte dieses Gefühl, wenn sie zu lange über einem neuen Buch gehockt hatte und dann spürte, wie ihre Wirbelsäule langsam wieder in die richtige Position knackte, wenn sie eine Weile lang aufrechter saß, als sie es sonst tat. Harry war vor einer kurzen Zeit zurückgekehrt und sein erster Weg hatte ihn natürlich nicht in die Bibliothek geführt sondern in die Küche, wo er, was auch immer Molly Weasley ihm an Resten so großzügig mitgegeben hatte, aufbewahrte. Sie war nicht blöd – und aß, was auch immer er mit zurückbrachte (es reichte immer auch für sie), auch wenn sie bisher nicht zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt war.

Es war einfach nur so, dass sie und die Weasleys sich nie so nah gestanden hatten wie Harry, sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach einer Ersatzfamilie gehabt. Doch anscheinend hatten Ron und Arthur Weasley und der Rest der Familie nach ihr gefragt und schien wie ein Waffenstillstand, oder vielleicht wie eine Entschuldigung, sie war sich nicht sicher, dass Molly Weasley Harry immer genügend Essen für zwei mitgab. Naja, bald. Morgen. Oder übermorgen. Bevor die Uni losging. Irgendwann diese Woche würde sie ihn begleiten. Vielleicht. Sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Hermine?" sagte Harry sacht.

„Hey," lächelte sie.

„Ähm, die Weasleys richten dir Grüße aus," fuhr er fort.

„Grüße sie von mir zurück," nickte sie und sah, erfahren durch ihre jahrelange Freundschaft, dass es noch etwas anders gab, das er ihr mitteilen wollte und nicht konnte, oder nicht wusste wie.

Es herrschte eine ziemlich lange und unangenehme Pause, dann: „Also, was hast du den ganzen Tag lang gemacht?"

„Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst, Harry?" schmunzelte sie, zog den Stift, den sie in ihr Haar gesteckt hatte, um es hoch zu halten, heraus und ließ ihre immer noch neuen und handhabbaren Haare nach unten fallen.

„Ich mag deine Frisur," sagte er mit einer seltsamen Stimme.

„Okay, ernsthaft… das ist… hat jemand irgendetwas gesagt? Normalerweise kannst du nicht aufhören, mir zu erzählen, was du bei den Weasleys gemacht hast, und normalerweise versucht du, mich dazu zu überreden, dich das nächste Mal zu begleiten, und jetzt bist du wirklich komisch. Was?"

„Ron und George streiten die ganze Zeit und er will nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern leben und ichhabeihmangebotendasserhierbeiunswohnenkann," sagte er gehetzt.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn schwach, dann lächelte sie. Nun ja, es würde seltsam sein, doch es war nicht so, als wären sie und Ron in einem riesigen Streit auseinander gegangen – im Gegenteil. Sie waren beide verletzt gewesen und hatten beide ein wenig Abstand gewollt, doch letztendlich waren sie beide, irgendwie als Freunde, ihre eigenen Wege gegangen. Und sie hatten zuvor bereits irgendwie zusammengewohnt. Sie würde öfter weg sein als vor Ort und Aideen hatte sie bereits eingeladen, einige Wochenenden mit ihr in Manchester zu verbringen. Wenn er also arbeitete und sie zur Uni ging und abends lernen musste, würde er die Bibliothek vermeiden, er würde die meisten Abende wahrscheinlich ebenfalls weg sein, und sie würden sich kaum über den Weg laufen. Das Haus war groß genug – oh, aber es war süß gewesen, Harry so nervös zu sehen. Insbesondere da es sein Haus war. Sie zahlte nicht einmal wirklich Miete. Sie kaufte lediglich hin und wieder Essen und andere Dinge fürs tägliche Leben.

„Und?" lachte sie.

„Ich dachte, dass du… und ich meine… vielleicht hättest du… es nicht gewollt und ich meine, ich will nicht, dass du ausziehst," stotterte er.

„Das werde ich nicht," lächelte sie und stand auf, um ihn fest zu umarmen. „Ich habe Ron eine Zeit lang nicht gesehen, doch… es könnte in Ordnung sein."

Harry drückte sie leicht von sich weg und starrte sie an. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich," sie lachte immer noch. So einen Wirbel zu machen. Nur weil sie die Weasleys nicht regelmäßig sah, doch nein, bisher hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass Ron einzog. Nicht dass sie das Recht hatte, sich zu beschweren.

.

Als das Roastbeef (Aideens Lieblingsessen) fertig war, begann Eleanor, dieses leicht unwohle, nervöse Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu spüren. Severus war pünktlich gewesen und hatte erklärt, wie jugendliche Mädchen in Hogwarts (sie wusste, dass dies ihre Schule gewesen war) sich an ihrem ersten Tag nach den Ferien verhielten. Naja, er hatte es nicht erklärt, sondern vielmehr darüber gespottet, sich darüber lustig gemacht. Doch Draco hatte angefangen auf und abzulaufen und, als sie das Roastbeef aus dem Ofen nehmen musste, das Telefon genommen und aus dem Kopf ihre Handynummer angerufen.

Und das war der Moment gewesen, als das Gefühl in ihrem Magen nicht mehr leicht unwohl und nervös gewesen war, sondern stechend und sehr, sehr unangenehm. Das war der Moment gewesen, als sie wusste, dass sich Sorge in ihren Augen abzeichnete. Es war untypisch für Aideen, nicht an ihr Handy zu gehen, das wusste sie. Sie klebte an diesem Ding. Und nun – keine Antwort. Nichts. Es klingelte nur. Das erste Mal, als Draco angerufen hatte, das zweite Mal, als sie angerufen hatte, und das dritte Mal, als Draco erneut angerufen hatte.

Das war nicht Aideens Art. Das war überhaupt nicht ihre Art.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann fing sie Severus' Blick auf. Er schien die Innenseite seiner Wange zu kauen, dann räusperte er sich.

„Ruf ihre Eltern an," sagte er und seine Stimme klang ruhig, oder sollte womöglich so klingen. „Vielleicht hat sie ihren Zug verpasst und ihr Handy irgendwo vergessen."

Es war eine logische Erklärung. Jedoch eine, die überhaupt nicht zu Aideen passte. Ja, sie war manchmal spät dran und rief vorher nicht an, doch sie würde nicht ihren Zug verpassen und dann nicht anrufen. Das sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Draco nickte, und sie konnte sehen, wie er ein klein wenig zitterte, als er die Nummer von Aideens Eltern in London wählte.

.

Das war – besorgniserregend. Severus hatte kein anderes Wort dafür. Draco hatte definitiv keine Wörter dafür, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt zusammengesackt auf einem Stuhl saß, blasser als üblich, sein Haar zerzaust, da er so oft mit seinen Fingern dadurch gefahren war. Eleanor hatte definitiv keine Wörter dafür, da sie beinahe wild zitterte und er musste ihr das Messer aus der Hand nehmen, als sie das Roast Beef schneiden wollte.

Aideen war verschwunden. Sie ging nicht an ihr Handy, ihre Eltern hatten sie pünktlich in den Zug gesetzt und wussten ebenfalls nicht, wo sie war. Vielleicht, versuchte er logisch zu denken, war der Akku ihres Handys knapp geworden oder sie war in einem dieser lauten Cafés und hörte ihr Handy nicht. Doch das war genau das, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Es war nicht Aideens Art, einen beinahe leeren Akku zu haben. Es war nicht ihre Art, in einen Zug einzusteigen und nicht dort angekommen zu sein, wo sie sich drei oder vier Stunden später befinden sollte. Nicht dass er sie gut kannte, doch er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das untypisch war.

„Jemand muss in die Stadt fahren und ihre Wohnung überprüfen," sagte er auf einmal und wusste, als er diese beiden ansah, die noch besorgter als er waren, dass er derjenige sein würde.

. 


	43. Explikatur

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Explikatur:

 _Der Begriff_ Explikatur _entstand in der Relevanztheorie als ein ‚Partner' zur bekannteren_ Implikatur _. Obwohl es mit Grices Vorstellung von ‚was gesagt wird' verbunden ist, weicht es doch von ihm ab. Während Grices Vorstellung oft als ein semantisches Konstrukt aufgefasst wird, ist es_ Explikatur _schlichtweg nicht. Sie gehört zu einer Theorie der Kommunikation und Interpretation und unterscheidet sich insofern von den meisten Verwendungen von ‚was gesagt wird', als dass es, neben linguistisch codierter Bedeutung, eine beträchtliche Komponente von pragmatisch abgeleiteter Bedeutung involviert. Ein Schlüsselmerkmal in der Derivation einer Explikatur ist, dass sie ‚freie' Bereicherung erfordern kann: das heißt, die Einbindung von konzeptuellem Material, das komplett pragmatisch abgeleitet werden kann – auf der Basis von Betrachtungen von rationalem, kommunikativem Verhalten, da diese auf der relevanz-theoretischen Basis von menschlich kognitivem Funktionieren erfasst werden._

(nach Carston, 2004)

.

„Du kannst jetzt aufhören zu schreien," sagte eine Stimme. Es war eine neutrale Stimme, ganz wie diese, die für Anrufbeantworter benutzt wurden, wenn man nicht seine eigene Nachricht aufnahm, oder die auf anderen Maschinen. Es war eine weibliche Stimme, ja, doch sie klang wie tausende, die sie zuvor gehört hatte. Nichts Charakteristisches hatte die Stimme, klar, Standard, BBC Englisch, etwas weniger hochgestochen als die der Queen, etwas hochgestochener als EastEnders. Genau wie jede andere Stimme. Kein Manchester Akzent, kein Liverpooler, keiner aus Tyneside, kein schottischer Akzent. Sie war einfach… normal. Und hallte von den nackten Wänden wider.

Aideen drückte sich enger in die eine Ecke, die sie imstande gewesen war zu finden, als ein wenig Licht in diesen – Raum –, in dem sie festsaß, gefallen war. Das Licht fiel auf die feuchtkalten, nassen Steinplatten und ein Schatten wurde von einer Figur geworfen. Wahrscheinlich die Figur, die gesprochen hatte, doch die sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie fühlte sich zunächst ein wenig geblendet von dem bisschen Licht, das einfiel, und dann, als sie dachte, sie könnte wieder Formen ausmachen und klarer sehen, stellte sich die Figur als eine Person heraus, so viel war klar, in einem langen Mantel oder Umhang mit einer Kaputze, die über ihre Augen gezogen war. Durchschnittliche Größe, durchschnittliche Figur, nichts Hervorragendes. Alles schien so undefinierbar oder vielleicht lag es an ihr, eingeschlossen in diesem dunklen, feuchten – Raum – und alles, was nicht dunkel war, war durchschnittlich.

„Wo bin ich?" krächzte Aideen, ihre Stimme heiser vom Schreien und Brüllen nach Hilfe.

„Vorerst," sagte die undefinierbare Stimme langsam, „sicher. Aber iss deine Suppe oder du wirst dazu gezwungen, sie zu essen."

„Warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie, doch das Licht verschwand für einen Moment, dann flammte eine Fackel an der Wand gegenüber von der Stelle, wo sie hingesetzt worden war. Eine einzige Fackel, die orangenes Licht auf ihre – Zelle warf.

.

Nirgendwo. Er war vom Bahnhof runter zur Universität gelaufen, dann dorthin, wo Aideen lebte. Er hatte sich sogar in ihrem Zimmer umgesehen, war zurück gelaufen, hatte all die Orte, wo man Kaffee bekommen konnte, überprüft. Sie war nirgendwo und als er jemanden beim Überqueren von Piccadilly Gardens gesehen hatte, der ihm ein wenig bekannt erschien – jemand, der sich üblicherweise mit Aideen umgab – war er ihr gefolgt und hatte sie gefragt. Und sogar sie, an deren Namen Severus sich nicht erinnern konnte, aber die in der Tat eine von Aideens Freundinnen war, hatte kein einziges Wort von ihr gehört.

Es war alles ziemlich – besorgniserregend. Und irgendwie – komisch.

Da war die auf ihn gerichtete Attacke gewesen (die sich im Nachhinein sowieso als eine Art Segen herausgestellt hatte), dann Lucius… und… wenn jemand Draco verletzen wollte, ohne ihn überhaupt zu berühren, und wenn jemand…

Was, fragte er sich, als er den Bus nach Hause nahm, wenn all das dieselbe Person war? Eine Person, die sehen wollte… Moment, da waren… – zuerst war er seiner eigenen Magie beraubt worden.

Dann hatte Lucius, unter Einfluss des Imperius, versucht, Eleanor zu verletzen, die ihm zweifelsohne nah stand.

Dann war Aideen, die durch Eleanor eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte, die bei jeglicher Art von Laptop Problemen aushalf, und die durch seinen Patensohn eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte, verschwunden.

Jeder dieser drei Vorfälle war mehr oder weniger direkt mit ihm verbunden. Alle diese Vorfälle könnten dazu bestimmt gewesen sein, ihm zu schaden.

Die erste, naja, natürlich.

Eleanor, die wehrlos war; Aideen, die wehrlos war; und beide bedeuteten ihm viel. Was wenn, erwägte er, es nichts mit Draco, sondern mit ihm zu tun hatte? Er hatte Aideen in London gesehen. Aideen konnte in seinem Haus gesehen werden und er mit ihr bei Eleanor.

Jemand… jemand hatte sie beobachtet, so viel war klar. Ansonsten war all dies ein ziemlich komischer Zufall und wenn man diese Geschehnisse zusammennahm, schienen sie wohl kaum Zufälle zu sein. Ockhams Rasiermesser. Es war auf ihn gerichtet. Wer auch immer ihn verletzen wollte.

.

Hermines neu erworbenes Handy klingelte schrill, als sie gerade darauf wartete, dass Ron auf ihrer Türschwelle auftauchte. Es schien, als konnte er es nicht abwarten einzuziehen und so war Harry wieder verschwunden, um ihm mit seinen Sachen zu helfen. Es war wunderlich, gelinde gesagt, dass sie im Raum saß und darauf wartete, sie ankommen zu hören. Es war egal und es kümmerte sie nicht. Nicht wirklich.

„Hallo?" fragte sie, als sie an ihr neues Telefon ranging (was wirklich schön war), erkannte die Nummer nicht, die es anzeigte.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ähm, ja?" fragte sie, unsicher, wer mit ihr auf der anderen Leitung sprach.

„Hier ist Eleanor Callaghan, erinnern Sie sich an mich? Ich bin Aideens Großmutter."

„Oh, Mrs Callaghan," keuchte Hermine. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie." Aber sie hätte – dachte sie – niemals erwartet, dass die ältere Frau sie anrief. Insbesondere nachdem sie ihr Haus so verlassen hatte. Damals als… tja. Vor einer Weile.

„Draco hat Ihre Nummer von Aideen und… sie ist nicht zufällig bei Ihnen?"

„Aideen?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, sie hat mir heute Morgen geemailt, dass sie heute im Laufe des Tages zurück in Manchester sein wird und dass wir uns, wenn möglich, treffen sollten, bevor das Semester beginnt."

„Oh," sagte Mrs Callaghan.

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?" Hermines Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Aideen… nicht da, offensichtlich. Und sie hatte London ganz sicher verlassen, das stand so in ihrer E-Mail.

„Sie ist hier nie angekommen und sie sagte, sie würde den Zug um … neun Uhr neun nehmen, glaube ich."

„Ja, sie hat neun gesagt. Oder kurz nach neun. Doch sie hätte…" sie blickte auf ihre Uhr, „vor mehr als vier Stunden ankommen sollen."

„Ja," seufzte Mrs Callaghan. „Und sie geht auch nicht an ihr Handy, und wir rufen derzeit alle Leute an, die vielleicht…"

„Glauben Sie, ihr… glauben Sie, es ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," ihre Stimme war müde und die alte Frau klang tief, zutiefst besorgt. Und verzweifelt. Und beinahe von Sinnen.

Sie hörte ein weiteres leises Geräusch und ein Klicken auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, dann ein Räuspern. Ein männliches Räuspern. „Granger?" hörte sie Draco auf einmal.

„Draco, hallo," sagte sie leicht amüsiert. Und verblüfft. Und selbst ein wenig besorgt.

„Hör mal, wir können Aideen nicht finden. Sie ist verschwunden. Sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Das ist nicht ihre Art und wir…" er stoppte abrupt, doch Hermine verstand. Sie nickte und begann, das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, auf ihrem Schreibtisch nach Stift und Papier, oder Feder und Pergament, zu kramen.

„Hör zu, Draco, ich werde in etwa zehn Minuten bei euch sein. Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist einfach nur…" sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Aideen liebte Draco. Sie würde so früh wie möglich zu ihm eilen wollen und sie würde ihre Großmutter sehen wollen, so viel wusste Hermine. Es war nicht ihre Art, mehr als vier Stunden zu spät zu sein.

„Ähm," Draco Malfoy, ehemaliger Slytherin Prinz und beinahe Todesser räusperte sich erneut, doch sagte nicht mehr.

Ein weiteres Mal runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn, dann hustete sie leise. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie dort oben willkommen war, ob Snape dort sein würde, doch Aideen war auch ihre Freundin – und sie wusste, wie sie helfen konnte. Sie wusste, wie man ruhig blieb, oder zumindest wie man in solchen Situationen einen ruhigen Anschein erweckte. Sie war routiniert darin, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, wenn sie mit einer Krise konfrontiert wurde. „Zehn Minuten," sagte sie wieder. „Bis dann."

„Ähm, ja," sagte Malfoy und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr Danke sagen wollte oder dass sie fernbleiben sollte. Sie kümmerte es nicht, sie konnte helfen.

Wild schmierte sie einen Zettel für Harry nieder und legte ihn auf den Küchentisch, zweifellos der erste Ort, zu dem sich diese beiden Jungen begeben würden, warf dann eine Strickjacke über ihre Schultern und disapparierte von der Türschwelle aus, sorgsam, dass sie keine Muggel sehen konnte.

Sie wusste, es war zu früh für Mutmaßungen – vielleicht war ihr Akku alle gegangen und vielleicht war sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlafen und konnte das Handy nicht hören. Vielleicht hatte sie einige Freunde getroffen und die Zeit vergessen. So viele Annahmen, doch…

Zuerst Snape, dann Malfoy Senior, Scabior, jetzt Aideen? Könnte eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Vorfällen bestehen? Irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten? Naja, Attacken auf ehemalige Todesser, wenn sie Aideen ausließ – oder wenn sie Draco durch Aideen verletzen wollten, war er genau in der Mitte. Oh, Goyle Senior war ebenfalls tot in seiner Zelle in Askaban aufgefunden worden, vor ein paar Monaten, wie sie sich erinnerte. Doch das könnten Askaban und die miesen Umstände, unter denen Gefangene dort leben mussten, gewesen sein. Und dieser Teenager in der Nokturngasse. Doch das war angeblich ein Kampf zwischen ihm und irgendeinem anderen Typen um ein Mädchen.

Sie landete sanft in Mrs Callaghans Garten, unsicher, warum sie direkt zu der Stelle appariert war, doch die Hintertür wurde sofort aufgeschwungen und die ältere Frau, gefolgt von Draco, trat nach draußen.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Miss Granger," sagte sie ernst, mit müden Augen und hängenden Schultern.

„Ich muss helfen, sie zu finden. Hat jemand ihr Zimmer kontrolliert?"

„Severus ist gerade dort," sagte Draco leise.

Sie verspürte kein Verlangen danach, ihn zu sehen, doch nun konnte nichts getan werden. Das hier war eine Krise, auch wenn Aideen nur vier Stunden zu spät war, diese zwei Menschen waren zweifelsohne in Sorge – und das zählte als Krise. Doch zumindest war er fort und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie unter solchen Umständen rauschmeißen würde. Doch bezüglich dessen war sie sich nicht so sicher…

„Was, wenn die Person, die … Dracos Vater stand unter dem Einfluss eines Fluchs, als er mich verflucht hat… und Severus… was, wenn sie es sind?" fragte Mrs Callaghan leise.

„Daran habe ich auch gedacht, doch dafür würden sie über die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Draco Bescheid wissen," sagte sie langsam, ziemlich überrascht, dass Mrs Callaghan dieselbe These aufgestellt hatte. „Hat dich jemand beobachtet?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann wurde sein Blick kälter. „Glaubst du, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, wenn mich jemand beobachten würde? Mein Pate war einer der größten Spione, den… sie jemals gesehen haben. Und ich habe ein oder zwei Dinge von ihm gelernt. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich ein Slytherin bin und es gewohnt bin aufzupassen, was ich tue."

Hermine seufzte. Momentan herrschte in ihrem Kopf beinahe eine gähnende Leere und sie sollte, nein, sie musste sich hinsetzen und ihre Gedanken fokussieren. Vielleicht eine Liste machen, oder einen Graphen. Oder… irgendetwas.

.

Der – Raum – war eine Zelle. Sie hatte keine Fenster, lediglich vier Wände und etwas, das wie eine Steintür aussah. Kaum unterscheidbar von den Wänden, abgesehen von etwas im oberen Bereich, das wie ein winziges Fenster aussah, das geöffnet und geschlossen werden konnte und von kleinen Gitterstäben bedeckt wurde. Im Moment war es geschlossen und lediglich die Fackel beleuchtete die Zelle.

Vielleicht vier Quadratmeter. Vielleicht ein wenig mehr. Nicht viel größer. Vier Wände und sie schienen im Licht der Fackel lebendig zu sein. Von Zeit zu Zeit schienen sie ihr immer näher zu kommen, bis sie ihre Augen schloss und schrie oder, alternativ, versuchte, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Sie war in einer Zelle. Hatte nichts bei sich. Kein Handy, rein gar nichts. Nur die Kleidung an ihrem Körper, und diese war inzwischen ebenfalls kalt und feucht. Die Suppenschüssel stand dort, wo sie hingestellt worden war, doch sie dampfte immer noch und schien heiß zu sein.

Sie zwang etwas moderigen Luft in ihre Lungen, bevor sie sich auf ihre Vorderseite rollte und dann auf ihre Hände und Knie und, wie ein Baby, in Richtung der Suppenschüssel krabbelte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang sie sich bereits in dieser Dunkelheit befand, aber sie hatte Hunger und ihr war kalt.

Und – sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand und warum sie hierher gebracht worden war. Oder von wem.

.

Er klopfte an die Haustür, doch wartete nicht darauf, sie aufzudrücken. Er wusste, er war in Eleanors Haus willkommen, und betrat es mit der üblichen Familiarität. Oder – nicht ganz. Er hatte dies höchstwahrscheinlich verursacht. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte das getan. Höchstwahrscheinlich. Alles führte zu ihm.

Er betrat die Küche mit einem Seufzer. Er würde sich damit quälen können, sobald sie Aideen gefunden hatten. Jetzt war die Zeit für Taten – nicht für selbstzentrierte und selbstmitleidige Gedanken. Obwohl es seine Schuld war. Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Er stolperte beinahe über ein Paar Beine. Nicht Dracos und sicherlich nicht Eleanors Beine. Von Jeans umhüllte Beine. Weibliche, durchschnittlich lange Beine. Mit einem Paar Sandalen an den Füßen. Zehennägel, die… schwarz lackiert waren. Nicht Aideens Beine. Eleanor würde einen Wutanfall bekommen, wenn sie sich ihre Zehennägel schwarz lackieren würde.

Sein Blick fuhr die Beine hoch, verweilte für kaum eine halbe Sekunde auf dem T-Shirt und stoppte beim Gesicht. Es war gewiss – anders. Das Haar. Das Haar war anders. Kürzer, nicht so buschig, dunkler, welliger, nicht unglaublich lockig.

„Bevor du etwas sagst, Onkel Severus, ich habe sie darum gebeten, hier zu sein," sagte Draco schnell und unterbrach seine Betrachtung von Hermine Granger mit neuer Frisur und seine Schlussfolgerung, dass ein Haarschopf eine Person ziemlich verändern konnte. Nicht dass sie schön war, doch sie sah nun definitiv weniger aus wie ein Schulmädchen. Erwachsener.

„Sie ist nirgendwo," sagte er düster, die Aussage seines Patensohns ignorierend – und entschied sich letztendlich dazu, Granger ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Er heftete seinen Blick auf Eleanor und sprach mit ihr. „Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer und ich habe eine ihrer Freundinnen in der Stadt getroffen und sie hat ebenfalls nichts von ihr gehört."

Eleanor fuhr sich mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht, ließ sie auf ihren Augen liegen. „Wo ist dieses Mädchen?" murmelte sie besorgt.

„Sir, ich habe nachgedacht," sprach Granger ihn an, leise, ja, doch entschlossen. Beinahe so, wie sie immer mit Sachen im Unterricht herausgeplatzt war.

„Das ist was Neues," sagte er sarkastisch.

„Onkel Severus, bitte?" Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf – oder so sah es aus seinen Augenwinkeln aus, da seine Augen nun wieder auf Granger gerichtet waren.

Sie hob die Brauen und seufzte. „Ich bin hier, weil ich mir Sorgen mache," sagte sie fest. „Und weil Aideen meine Freundin ist. Und ich habe _überlegt_ , dass Zauberer dahinter stecken könnten."

„Ich hatte denselben Gedanken, Severus," nickte Eleanor.

„Sie, dann Dracos Vater,;Goyle Senior wurde tot in Askaban aufgefunden und niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, eine Autopsie durchzuführen; Scabior, dann wie hieß er nochmal… Oh, ich glaube Reginald Bale, tot in der Nokturngasse; jetzt Aideen, die mit Draco zusammen ist…"

„Scabior?" fragte Severus, seine Augen weiteten sich einen Bruchteil. „Salvatore Scabior?"

Granger nickte. „Sie kennen ihn?"

„Der Greifer? Derjenige, der…"

„Er gehörte zu denen, die uns gefunden haben, ja, doch er hat wieder legal gearbeitet, sie haben ihn entlassen."

„Scabior?" fragte er erneut, zog dann seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, kaute auf ihr herum. „Was ist ihm zugestoßen?"

„Wurde mit dem Imperius belegt und hat sich selbst mit dem Avada getroffen."

„Das ist möglich?" fragte Draco.

Severus nickte. Das war es. Es wurde davon jedoch nicht oft Gebrauch gemacht, da es für einige Leute langweilig war zuzusehen. Es war schnell, es war schmerzlos, es war… naja. Mord ohne Mord. Scabior hatte keine Verbindung zu ihm. Und Reginald Bale war ein Hufflepuff in seinem fünften Jahr gewesen, als er ihn zuletzt unterrichtet hatte. Beide hatten absolut keine Verbindungen zu ihm.

Vielleicht ging es nicht um ihn. Vielleicht war dies…

Er blinzelte schnell, sah Granger dann wieder an, dann Eleanor, und Draco. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung, doch… es konnte nicht sein. Es konnte wirklich nicht sein.

Er, Goyle, Lucius, Scabior, Draco…

Es konnte nicht sein. Es konnte nicht sein.

.


	44. Transaktionale Funktion

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Transaktionale Funktion:

 _Es gibt eine Hauptfunktion von Sprache, die transaktionale Funktion, wonach Menschen ihre linguistischen Fähigkeiten benutzen, um Wissen, Fähigkeiten und Informationen zu kommunizieren. Es ist bedauernswert, dass wir dazu tendieren, unsere höhlenbewohnenden Vorfahren lediglich als haarige, grunzende, knochenkauende Individuen vorstellen, die ihre Kameraden beklauten, während ein Großteil dieses Grunzens in Form von Nachrichten gewesen sein kann, welche die kleinen Höhlenjungen und –mädchen über die beste Art, die Knochen beim Kauen zu halten, zu unterrichten. Die transaktionale Funktion muss sich teilweise für den Transfer von Sprache von einer Generation zur Nächsten entwickelt haben. Diese Transferfunktion von Sprache bleibt recht begrenzt in Zeit und Raum, solange sie nur in Wort realisiert werden kann. Von seiner Natur aus ist Sprache flüchtig. Das Verlangen nach einer permanenteren Aufzeichnung von bekannten Sachen muss die primäre Motivation für die Entwicklung von Markierungen und Inschriften und, letztendlich, von geschriebener Sprache gewesen sein._

(nach Yule, 1995)

.

Hermine starrte. Offensichtlich hatte Snape an etwas gedacht, das ihr entgangen war, natürlich. Sie konnte keine Verbindung erkennen, abgesehen von, naja, Todesser-Greifer-Voldemort. Doch dort draußen gab es ganz schön viele Menschen, die Todesser-Greifer-Voldemort ablehnten und die mehr oder weniger Grund hatten, sich zu rächen. Und wenn es hierbei um Draco ging… wenn es um Draco ging. Sie hatte bisher noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass etwas Anderes darin verwickelt war.

Doch es hätte einfach … etwas Anderes gewesen sein können. Ein Zufall. Jemand hatte sie einfach… willkürlich gekidnappt. Nein, dieser Gedanke war zu schrecklich. Wenn es etwas mit Draco und der gesamten Todesser-Greifer-Voldemort-Sache zu tun hatte, hatten sie etwas, das sie weiter verfolgen konnten. Sie hatten Hinweise – wenn es willkürlich war, hatten sie nichts, rein gar nichts.

Snape sah jedoch seltsam aus und sie schien die einzige zu sein, der es auffiel. Mrs Callaghan, ebenso wie Draco, starrte in die Luft, ins Nichts, schien weit, weit weg in ihren Gedanken zu sein. Doch sie war nicht in den Norden appariert, um den beiden beim Sorgen machen zuzusehen.

„Pr… ähm, Mr Snape?" fragte sie vorsichtig, sah ihn an und erwog einen Moment lang, ihm ihre Teetasse zu geben. Er sah ein wenig … abgeschreckt aus. Ein wenig komisch. Hatte ihn so nie in der Schule gesehen. In der Schule hatte er immer, egal was vorgefallen war, ausgesehen, als hätte er alles unter Kontrolle. Das einzige Mal, als sie ihn außer Kontrolle gesehen hatte, war in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen und – das waren ziemlich andere Umstände. Nun sah er nicht so schlimm aus, doch er schien – schockiert. Oder überrascht. Nur einen Moment lang, nur jedoch bis sie ihren Mund öffnete, dann bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder die Maske ab, die Antlitz, an das sie sich noch aus Hogwarts erinnerte.

„Miss Granger," entgegnete er monoton und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Haben Sie, ähm, eine Idee? Ich meine…"

Seine Augen schienen etwas in den ihren zu suchen, dann öffnete er seinen Mund, als ob er sich darauf vorbereitete, etwas zu sagen – dann schloss er ihn wieder. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja?" fragte sie.

„Nichts," erwiderte er kalt. „Gab es…" er schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, „weitere seltsame Vorfälle?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, froh, irgendwie, dass er sie das fragte. „Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber ich müsste den Minister fragen oder Ha… ähm, müsste dessen bezüglich Nachforschungen anstellen." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, Harry überhaupt zu erwähnen, doch ihn schien es nicht zu stören.

„Mr Potter ist immer noch in der Aurorenausbildung?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hatte Gründe, um sie zu beenden… jetzt spielt er Quidditch."

Er schmunzelte. Er schmunzelte tatsächlich. Trotz der Situation und trotz des Schwermuts, der sie umgab, schmunzelte er und nickte leicht und ihr Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich.

Sie holte tief Luft und entschied, ihm Informationen zu geben mit dem Gedanken, dass, wenn sie ihm etwas gab, er ihr etwas geben würde. „Wissen Sie," begann sie leise und versuchte, diese beiden, die in ihren Gedanken verloren waren, nicht zu stören, „dass Malfoys Imperius mit Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab geschaffen wurde? Und sie vermuten, dass dies bei Hestia Jones ebenfalls so war, doch sie wissen es nicht. Scabior wurde ebenfalls mit ihrem Zauberstab mit dem Imperius belegt."

„Was?" stieß er hervor, offensichtlich bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

„Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab," nickte sie. „Er ist im Ministerium und keiner weiß, wer ihn entwendet hat. Offenbar verschwindet er und taucht wieder auf. Und obwohl es ein Protokoll gibt…"

„Wer auch immer ihn klaut, würde seinen Namen nicht eintragen," knurrte er. „Warum zerbrechen sie ihn nicht? Oder haben ihn schon am Anfang zerbrochen? Sie haben mei…"

Hermine war überrascht. Wut. Und es stimmte – warum hatten sie den Zauberstab nicht einfach zerbrochen? Vielleicht nicht direkt nachdem sie den Krieg gewonnen hatten; vielleicht wäre es jedoch sinnvoll gewesen, genau das zu machen, nachdem Malfoy unter Einfluss des Imperius gebracht worden war. Blödes Ministerium. Was auch immer sie dachten oder wenn sie überhaupt nachdachten. Sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt nachgedacht haben," murmelte sie, doch er schien sie gehört zu haben und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch – und seltsamerweise zuckten seine Mundwinkel, als ob er kurz davor war zu lächeln. Oder höhnisch zu lächeln. War durch ihren Kommentar amüsiert.

„Doch es steht fest, dass es ihr Zauberstab ist?" fragte er, fing sich und brachte seine Augenbrauen zurück in ihre normale, reguläre Position.

Sie nickte erneut. „Ja. Den, den sie im Endkampf benutzt hat," sagte sie, dann schloss sie die Augen. War es okay, fragte sie sich, das zu erwähnen? Sie wollte ihn um jeden Preis nicht verletzen, nicht jetzt, wo er ganz offensichtlich eine Idee hatte. Nicht jetzt, wo er so mit ihr sprach, mehr oder weniger, als würde er sie ernst nehmen. Wenn sie Informationen hatte, die er wollte oder brauchte. Nicht jetzt. Nun musste sie vorsichtig vorgehen. „Ich meine… ich, ähm…"

„Der Mahagoni-Zauberstab mit der Drachenherzfaser?" fragte er, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich wieder.

Sie nickte, „Ich glaube schon."

„Interessant," murmelte er.

„Was denn?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nichts.

.

Es passte zusammen. Irgendwie ergab es in seinem Kopf Sinn. Natürlich war es nur eine Vermutung. Sie hatte sicherlich unerledigte Geschäfte mit ihm. Und mit Lucius umso mehr. Mit Scabior. Goyle? Er war sich dessen nicht sicher, und der Jugendliche? Unwahrscheinlich, doch diese könnten Zufälle sein. Hinzu kam Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab und – Draco. Aideen.

Er unterdrückte das Keuchen. Wenn es sie war – wenn sich seine Vermutung als richtig herausstellte – undenkbar. Die gesamte Zauberwelt würde auf den Kopf gestellt werden, es würde ein reines Durcheinander sein. Was richtig war, würde falsch sein. Hell würde Dunkel sein. Wenn er in seinen Annahmen richtig lag… wenn er Recht hatte, würde der Märtyrer in den Mörder verwandelt haben. Das Opfer in den Täter.

Er war so tief in seinen Gedanken verloren – in dem Versuch, die Punkte zu verbinden, daraus schlau zu werden, alles an seine Theorie anzupassen, dass ihm nicht auffiel, dass er Granger immer noch anstarrte.

Doch – wenn sie Salvatore Scabior nicht erwähnt hätte, armer Kerl – dann hätte er nie diese Verbindung hergestellt. Zuerst hatte er sein Geld auf Narcissa Malfoy gesetzt. Dann auf Regina Parkinson, Pansys Mutter, die sowohl ihn als auch Lucius vergebens hasste. Aber das? Salvatore Scabior. Er nickte und richtete seine Augen auf Granger.

Sowohl Draco als auch Eleanor waren in dem Moment nutzlos. Schwach und hilflos und sie hatte zumindest, so viel musste er zugeben, ihren Kopf bisher bewahrt. Und hatte dies üblicherweise während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts auch so getan. Ein kurze gedankliche Momentaufnahme von ihr, während sie ein Glasfläschchen in der Heulenden Hütter heraufbeschwörte, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er schob es ungeduldig von sich, bevor er sich auf es konzentrieren konnte.

Sie räusperte sich und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, stand vor ihm und sah zu ihm hoch. Auch sie musste hochgucken, ihr Oberkopf reichte kaum an sein eigenes Kinn. „Mr Snape?" fragte sie leise.

Er nickte. „Ich muss meinen Computer benutzen," sagte er.

„Ähm, wissen Sie, ich meine, wir könnten… versuchen… was ich sagen will, gibt es einen Zauberspruch oder so? Einen Zaubertrank?"

Er stöhnte laut. „Miss Granger…" sagte er drohend.

„Tut mir Leid, ich dachte nur, dass es hilfreich wäre, sie, naja, zu lokalisieren."

„Und Sie mit Ihrer ausgiebigen Lektüre, sind Sie jemals auf einen Zauberspruch gestoßen, der Menschen orten kann? Glauben Sie, Sie hätten eine halbe Stunde in diesem verdammten Wald überlebt, wenn es solch einen Zauberspruch, solch einen Trank gegeben hätte? Benutzen Sie Ihren Kopf, Granger!"

Sie formte vor ihrem Bauch eine Faust und nickte langsam. „Aber Ihr Computer?"

„Manche Sachen kann man nicht mit Magie herausfinden," höhnte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, immer noch zu ihm hochsehend. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie bald einen Steifen Nacken bekommen. Würde passen, dachte er. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie auf diese beiden aufpassen und nicht irgendetwas…"

„Ich will helfen," unterbrach sie. „Ich kann einen Computer benutzen und ich kann helfen. Ich will Aideen finden. Sie ist meine Freundin," fuhr sie entschlossen fort; eine kleine Linie zeichnete sich zunehmend zwischen ihren Augenbrauen ab.

Er musterte sie. Was er hatte, war eine ernste Anklage gegen einen ansonsten aufrechten Bürger der Zauberwelt – und er wollte ihr diese Information nicht anvertrauen. Nichtsdestotrotz holte er tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden am meisten helfen, wenn Sie sicher gehen, dass diese beiden beruhigt sind."

„Aber Sie können keine Magie benutzen," platzte sie heraus.

Er brauchte nicht einmal eine halbe Sekunde, um seine Antwort darauf zu formulieren. „Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst," seine Stimme war schneidend, abfällig, kalt. Er drehte sich um, ließ sie mit ihrem, in den Nacken gelegten, Kopf, hoch in die Luft schauend stehen und verließ mit einem schnellen Wort an Eleanor gerichtet das Haus. Er musste einen Plan aufstellen, er musste eine Adresse herausfinden, er musste eine Person lokalisieren, er musste Aideen finden und er musste herausbekommen, wie er sie von dort, wo er sie erwartete zu sein, ohne die Hilfe von Magie befreien konnte.

Ein Streitkolben und ein Seil könnten hilfreich sein.

.

„Das hier wird nicht angenehm sein, doch als Mittel zum Zweck müssen wir es tun," sagte die weibliche, unauffällige Stimme.

Aideen hatte sich zurück in die Ecke gedrückt. Die Suppe hatte wässrig und ein wenig nach Blei geschmeckt. Nicht dass sie jemals Blei probiert hatte, doch sie stellte sich vor, dass es so schmeckte – und sie hatte sie mit inneren Schmerzen zurückgelassen. Einen Schmerz in ihrem Unterbauch durchlebte sie üblicherweise einmal im Monat. Es gab jedoch keine Blutung und sie war froh darüber – zumindest eine Sache.

Sie konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange sie sich in der relativen Dunkelheit befand, die Fackel strahlte ein wenig Licht aus, nachdem sie die Suppe getrunken hatte. Sie hatte versucht zu zählen, doch das war danebengegangen, als sie etwa zweitausenddreihundertfünfundsiebzig erreicht hatte. Könnte ein Tag gewesen sein oder nur eine Stunde.

Die Angst zu unterdrücken, das war, was angestrengt versucht hatte zu tun, und war gescheitert. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Sie war achtzehn. Leute starben nicht in feuchten Kellern, wenn sie achtzehn waren. Naja, einige taten es, doch sie hatte niemals gedacht, dass sie eine von ihnen sein würde. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie Draco niemals wiedersehen würde, oder den mürrischen Severus, oder die lächelnde und umarmende Omi. Sie wollte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater und ihre Geschwister und Draco und Severus und ihre Omi. Sie wollte ihre Unifreunde sehen und sogar Dr Dorfmann, den gemeinen deutschen Anatomieprofessor. Sie wollte sie alle sehen. Sie wollte nicht in diesem feuchten Keller sterben. Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Doch sie starb. Das war der Grund, dachte sie, warum diese Frau wiedergekommen war. Das Licht flackerte und Aideen schloss ihre Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, fest, wollte nicht so sterben. Nicht ohne Abschied zu nehmen. Tränen begannen, ihr Gesicht herunterzuströmen und sie hörte ihre eigenen Schluchzer von den nackten Wänden widerhallen.

„Oh, beruhig dich," sagte die Stimme. Stimme ohne einen sichtbaren Körper. Da war etwas, ja, doch es war vielmehr ein Klecks in dunkler Kleidung und einer Kapuze, welche das gesamte Gesicht verdeckte. Wie diese Person sehen konnte, wusste Aideen nicht und es war Aideen egal.

„Ich will nich' sterben," schluchzte sie. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich habe nichts getan. Ich will nach Hause, bitte. Lassen Sie mich gehen."

„Bald, Mädchen, bald wirst du gehen können. Aber noch nicht. Jetzt musst du eine Aufgabe erfüllen," sagte die Stimme und bevor Aideen denken konnte, bevor Aideen reagieren konnte, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm, an ihrem Handgelenk, ihren Fingern, ihrem Ellebogen, hoch zu ihrer Schulter und es fühlte sich… es schmerzte. Sie umklammerte ihren Arm und fühlte eine warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit auf ihrer heilen, linken Hand. Er blutete. Sie versuchte, ihren Arm zu erkennen, und eine Sekunde später gab es das kürzeste, hellste Licht, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Beinahe wie der Blitz einer Kamera. Es genügte nicht, um genau zu sehen, was mit ihrem Arm passiert war, doch er schmerzte und sah verdreht aus und fühlte sich verdreht an und da war etwas Blut. Nicht viel Blut, doch genug, um sie zum Schreien zu bringen.

„Iss deine Suppe," sagte die Stimme, was Aideens Gehirn kaum wahrnahm, und als die Tür im Schloss zufiel, ging die Fackel an der Wand ebenfalls aus und sie saß im Dunklen, das einzige Geräusch, das sie hören konnte, war ihr eigener mühsamer, ruckhafter Atem.

.

Hermine war wütend – dann bereitete sie Tee für Mrs Callaghan und Draco zu, die sich leise über alles außer Aideen unterhielten, auch wenn sie wusste und auch wenn beide von ihnen wussten, dass es das Einzige war, das sie im Kopf hatten. Das sie alle im Kopf hatten.

Snape hatte eine Verbindung in seinem Kopf gezogen, die sie übersehen hatte, und sie spielte ihr Gespräch im Kopf wieder und wieder durch. Er hatte angefangen, seltsam auszusehen, sobald sie diesen Greifer erwähnt hatte. Viele Leute waren von ihnen verletzt worden, von ihnen gefangen worden, insbesondere Muggelgeborene auf der Flucht – und andere auf der Flucht. Malfoy, Greifer, Snape, Goyle, der junge Mann. Malfoy, Greifer, Snape, Goyle.

Die Greifer. Er hatte angefangen, überrascht auszusehen, als sie zur Sprache gekommen waren.

Einige Punkte verbanden sich auf einmal in ihrem Kopf.

Oh, aber es konnte nicht sein – er konnte das unmöglich denken, oder doch? Nicht im Ernst. Er konnte nicht… nein. Das war absurd. Sie würde so etwas nicht machen. Sie würde keine Muggel verletzen, sie würde keine Unverzeihlichen benutzen. Nicht sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und entschied, sich vorerst nicht weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Sie würde sich mit Mrs Callaghan und Draco unterhalten. Und in kurzer Zeit würde sie hinüber zu Snapes Haus gehen und ihm zuhören anstatt nur mit ihm zu reden. Sie würde sich entschuldigen und versuchen, ein wenig raffinierter in ihrer Suche nach Antworten vorzugehen. Er konnte nicht denken, dass sie es war. Sie konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Sie konnte nicht hinter alldem stecken.

Sie schenkte Mrs Callaghan ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann Draco, und nippte an ihrem Tee – und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, über ihren Verdacht nachzudenken.

.

Severus holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. Er hatte eine Adresse. Er hatte einen Namen. Er hatte absolut keine Beweise, doch sie war diejenige, die am meisten Sinn ergab. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht gewesen war – er würde keine schlechte Person sein, wenn er einfach nachfragte. Niemand konnte ihm die Schuld zuschreiben, weil er versuchen wollte herausfinden, was der Enkeltochter seiner Nachbarin und der Freundin seines Patensohns zugestoßen war. Wenn er keine Spur von Aideen, die sich dort aufhielt, die dort gefangen gehalten wurde, finden sollte, könnte er immer noch über die Möglichkeit nachdenken, dass die Zauberwelt nichts mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hatte.

Doch er musste etwas machen. Er musste den Zug erreichen, er musste los und nach ihr suchen. Niemand konnte ihm etwas vorwerfen. Er würde einfach sagen, falls er keine Spur von Aideen fand, dass er gekommen war… um sich zu entschuldigen. Er würde die Geschichte des reuevollen, ehemaligen Spions spinnen, der versuchte, für die Sünden, die er begangen hatte, zu sühnen, um sich bei jedem zu entschuldigen, den er jemals in irgendeiner Art oder Weise Unrecht getan hatte. Und er hatte zweifelsohne ihr und ihrer gesamten Familie Unrecht getan. Ihrer Tochter, ihrem Schwiegersohn, ihrem Mann, ihren Schwestern.

Es ergab Sinn. Er war der erste gewesen, da er vorgegeben hatte, etwas zu sein, was er nicht gewesen war. Er hatte ihre Familie im Stich gelassen, als sie ihm vertraut hatten. Das würde ganz sicherlich klappen.

Severus nahm seine Lederjacke – es würde kalt sein, sobald die Sonne unterging – und verließ sein Haus, das Stück Papier, auf dem er die Adresse notiert hatte, in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans. Oben auf dem Stück Papier stand ein Name, darunter eine Adresse, ein, wie er dachte, langweiliges, altes Haus in einer langweiligen, alten Muggelgegend. Lebte in einem Muggelhaus und schreckte immer noch nicht davor zurück, Muggel zu benutzen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Er hoffte einfach nur, dass er richtig lag. Ihm würde es überhaupt nicht behagen, den reuevollen, jämmerlichen Mann zu spielen, der um Vergebung bettelte. Sie war nicht diejenige, die es ihm geben würde, niemand außer ihm selbst musste ihm vergeben. Niemand anderes zählte. Doch er würde so tun, wenn es sein musste.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Bus mit dem Wissen, dass er den Zug nehmen würde, dass der Zug ihn zu dem Ort, wo er Aideen vermutete, bringen würde. Wenn er falsch lag, wenn diese Gene nicht durchkamen… nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Diese Gene mussten durchkommen, sie musste diejenige sein. Sie war die, die von ihm, von den Malfoys, von Salvatore Scabior und von jedem anderen Todesser, tot oder lebendig, verletzt worden war. Sie war die, die – am meisten verloren hatte.

.


	45. Deixis

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir; Übersetzung aus dem Englischen (Original von coffeeonthepatio)._

.

Deixis:

 _Einige Sätze des Englischen sind beinahe unmöglich zu verstehen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wer spricht, über wen, wo und wann. Zum Beispiel:_ Du wirst das morgen zurückbringen müssen, weil sie jetzt nicht hier sind.

 _Außerhalb seines Kontexts ist der Satz extrem unklar. Er enthält eine große Anzahl an Ausdrücken (_ du, das, morgen, sie, jetzt, hier) _, die für ihre Interpretation vom unmittelbaren physischen Kontext, in dem sie geäußert wurden, abhängig sind. Solche Ausdrücke sind sehr einleuchtende Beispiele von ‚Sprachbrocken', die wir nur hinsichtlich der intendierten Bedeutung des Sprechers verstehen können. Diese sind fachsprachlich als deiktische Ausdrücke bekannt, vom griechischen Wort deixis (ausgesprochen: daik-sis), was ‚Zeigen' mit Hilfe von Sprache bedeutet._

(nach Yule, 1995)

.

Severus wusste, er brauchte das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite. Er dachte kurz, als er die Straße entlangschritt, den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hochgezogen und sein Gesicht nach unten haltend, dass es schlimmer gewesen wäre, wenn ihm sein Gedächtnis anstatt seiner Magie genommen worden wäre. So hatte er, naja, eine Dose Pfefferspray in seiner Tasche, die er im Keller gefunden und nicht weggeschmissen hatte, und es schien immer noch zu funktionieren und er könnte es beim kleinsten Anzeichen des Zückens eines Zauberstabs, beim kleinsten Anzeichen auf Aideens Anwesenheit benutzen. Ohne zu zögern. Nicht dass er erwartete, irgendeinen direkten Hinweis auf Aideens Anwesenheit zu sehen, doch er hatte gelernt, Körpersprache zu lesen, und Leute sagten eine Menge mit Pfefferspray in ihren Augen und Seilen um ihren Körper, an etwas gebunden.

Er überstürzte dies nicht wie irgendein Gryffindor. Er würde ruhig mit ihr reden. Er sollte vermutlich, offiziell, nicht einmal wissen, dass Aideen vermisst wurde. Er könnte sagen, dass er den ganzen Tag lang herumgereist war und mit einigen Leuten gesprochen und sich bei der Mehrheit der Menschen entschuldigt hatte und dass sich ein wenig umsehen würde. Wenn sie ihn attackierte, würde er das Pfefferspray benutzen, doch nur dann.

Er richtete seinen Rücken auf, als er vor der Doppelhaushälfte ankam und holte tief Luft, bevor er an der Tür klingelte. Ein typisches Muggel-Zweifamilienhaus. Nichts Besonderes. So normal. Naja, das wäre es.

Drinnen waren Schritte zu hören – und Geweine. Severus runzelte die Stirn, dann erinnerte er sich. Natürlich. Das Junge. Das hatte er vergessen.

Eine junge Frau öffnete die Tür eilig und er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche verschwand, bevor sie zu ihm hochsah – sie war sogar noch kleiner als Granger – das Kind auf ihrem Arm. Er war nun um die – achtzehn Monate alt? Irgendetwas in die Richtung.

„'allo?" fragte sie mit einem französischen Akzent, Grübchen entstanden, als sie ihn anlächelte. Das Kind schrie heftig, sein Haar behielt wahrscheinlich zwangsweise seine Farbe. Ein Schimmern lag über etwas Anderem in der Ecke, es lag dort, als wäre es dort hingeworfen worden, doch er konnte sich noch nicht darauf konzentrieren. Doch im Grunde wurde ihm nun klar, dass er kein Muggel war. Er war ein Squib. Nicht dass es üblicherweise wichtig war – doch er konnte einen schlecht gezauberten Desillusionierungszauber erkennen.

„Hallo," sagte Severus und zwang ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Mrs Tonks?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ihre Au-Pair aus Frankreich und passe auf den kleinen Teddy auf," lächelte sie und streichelte den Rücken des weinenden Jungens. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Er wünschte, er hätte die Lederjacke nicht angezogen – doch gleichzeitig war es vielleicht, vielleicht nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht war sie genau das richtige Kleidungsstück. „Haben Sie etwas Zeit? Ich würde Ihnen gerne etwas von einer Art erzählen, im Leben zu profitieren."

Das Mädchen, sie konnte nicht älter als siebzehn sein, vermutlich frisch aus Beauxbatons, starrte ihn an. Es hatte funktioniert. „Wie bitte, Sir?"

Das Schimmern des Desillusionierungszaubers wurde schwächer. Es war eine Tasche. Sie sah aus wie… oh, aber sie würde nicht so dumm sein und Aideens Tasche einfach in ihre eigene Diele werfen. Es würden viele dieser Taschen da sein. Doch der Desillusioinierungszauber. Es war alles ein wenig seltsam. Das Mädchen kannte er auch nicht, kein Gesicht, an das er sich erinnerte, und er hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis, was Menschen anbelangte. Definitiv nicht Fleur Delacours Schwester. Dieses Mädchen hatte dunkles Haar und war kleiner und stämmiger. Doch der Junge hörte auf zu weinen und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit für Sie, Ihr Leben zu verbessern. Hat irgendjemand mit Ihnen schon einmal über Jesus gesprochen?" antwortete er. „Jesus kann Ihnen bei Ihrem Leben helfen und mit seiner Art wird nicht nur dieses Leben wundervoll sein, sondern auch das nächste."

Das Mädchen sah ihn ziemlich neugierig an, dann breitete sich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht weiter aus. „Je ne comprends pas," murmelte sie – vermutlich dachte sie, dass er kein grundlegendes Französisch verstand, „Mme Tonks n'est pas ici et est à sa vieille maison de famille. Et elle ne veut pas que je parle à un étranger," lächelte sie und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, dann ging er schnell davon, erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Dieses Mädchen hielt ihn offensichtlich, ernsthaft für einen Zeugen Jehovas. Einen der gemeinen Art, die klingelten und wahllos mit Leuten sprachen. Und sie hielt ihn für dumm genug, dass er nicht das bisschen Französisch, das sie gemurmelt hatte, verstand. Diese Tasche – und die Tatsache, dass Andromeda Tonks nicht Zuhause war, aber… sa vieille maison de famille. Grimmauld Platz? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Gab es…

Er würde nach Hause kommen müssen und hoffen, dass die französische Babysitterin ihr nicht direkt erzählen würde, wie er aussah. Auch wenn er seine Haare an seinen Kopf gegelt hatte und auch wenn er keinerlei Art von Zauberkleidung trug. Auch wenn er nicht mehr blass war.

Nur weil er keinen anderen Familiensitz der Blacks als den Grimmauld Platz kannte, bedeutete es nicht, dass er es nicht herausfinden konnte. Er würde einfach… nun ja, vertrauen müssen.

.

Es war gut, dass sie Mrs Callaghans Haus spät verlassen und wieder früh nach Manchester zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte Ron nicht einmal kurz sehen können und hatte, ein weiteres Mal, einen Zettel geschrieben. Draco hatte womöglich überhaupt nicht geschlafen und Mrs Callaghan ebenso wenig. Auch sie hatte nicht viel geschlafen, besorgt um ihre Freundin und, obwohl sie zögerte, es zuzugeben, ebenfalls um Snape. Er war, so hatte es zumindest ausgesehen, wie ein Gryffindor davongestürmt, ohne Plan und ohne die Unterstützung irgendeiner Art von Magie. Es war wahnsinnig und sie wusste, auch wenn es sie ihren Kopf gekostet hätte, dass sie ihm hätte folgen sollen. Er war vermutlich in Gefahr oder, wer auch immer er dahinter vermutete, hatte ihn ebenfalls gefangen.

Und so läutete sie nach ihrer Apparition nicht Mrs Callaghans Türklingel, sondern Snapes. Und sie läutete lange. Sie behielt ihren Finger auf der Klingel und läutete. Und läutete. Sie hörte erst auf, als sie Schritte im Inneren hörte, und kaum eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür brutal aufgerissen und Snape starrte sie zornig an, seine Haare vor den Augen hängend und seine Füße in Socken und in Jeans und einem T-Shirt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sofort und sah zu ihm hoch. Sie musste ihren Kopf beinahe komplett in den Nacken legen, er ruhte beinahe auf ihrem Nacken, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie so nah stand. Er sah ein wenig blass aus und hatte dunkle Augenringe, obwohl diese nichts im Vergleich zu denen waren, die er in Hogwarts zur Schau getragen hatte. Stoppeln im Gesicht. „Haben Sie nicht geschlafen?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und öffnete seine Tür. „Kommen Sie rein, Granger," sagte er auf einmal und obwohl sie davon vollkommen überrascht war, trugen ihre Füße sie ins Innere und er schloss die Tür mit einem Klick.

„Haben Sie…" sie biss sich auf die Lippe und eilte ihm hinterher, als er ins Wohnzimmer schritt.

„Habe ich was?" fragte er, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch, eine Karte Großbritanniens vor ihm.

„Es war Andromeda Tonks, richtig?" platzte sie heraus, unfähig, sich noch länger zu beherrschen.

Er hob die Augenbrauen, lehnte sich auf seinen Ellebögen über die Karte und sah sie neugierig an. „Darf ich fragen, wie Sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen sind?"

Hermine errötete, da sie ganz offensichtlich auf den Prüfstand gestellt wurde. „Ähm, naja, sehen Sie…"

„Setzen Sie sich und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit," bellte er und zeigte auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Sie nickte und setzte sich schnell.

„Nun?" fragte er.

„Sie sahen irgendwie seltsam aus, als ich Salvatore Scabior erwähnte, und dann verbanden sich die Punkte in meinem Kopf irgendwie, all die Teile des Puzzles fanden ihren Platz. Ich weiß nicht, was, ähm, sie getan haben, dass sie Sie nun hasst, doch es war offensichtlich, was die beiden Malfoys angeht. Ich meine, so wie ich es sehe," sie holte tief Luft, „haben sie Schande über den, nun ja, Familiennamen gebracht. In Anführungszeichen. Und sie haben ihrer Schwester nichts als Unheil gebracht. Das würde Sinn ergeben. Ich meine, so wie ich das sehe, ist Familie wichtig und selbst wenn Andromeda und Narcissa irgendwie zerstritten waren, würde sie sich auf irgendeine Weise immer noch rächen wollen. Und sie hat viel verloren. Und es war alles mit ihrer Familie verbunden. Ich meine Bellatrix. Hinzu kommt, dass der Zauberstab sich leichter mit ihr verbinden würde, wenn sie die Schwester war," inzwischen ihr ging die Luft aus und sie sah ihn nur an; dann, als er sie wieder von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern schien, wurde ihr Blick auf die Karte gelenkt.

„Ja," sagte er lediglich.

„Ja?"

„Das habe ich soeben gesagt, oder nicht?"

„Also denken Sie ebenfalls, dass sie es war?"

Er holte tief, beinahe knurrend Luft, dann sagte er: „Ja."

„Ja?"

„Granger. Muss ich alles wiederholen?" knurrte er und starrte sie wütend an.

„Nein, tut mir Leid," sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur… wissen Sie, überrascht, dass Sie mir es verraten. Haben Sie sie besucht? Hat sie… sind Sie sicher? Ich meine, woher wissen Sie es? Ich habe nur spekuliert und – denken Sie wirklich genauso?"

„Kennen Sie irgendwelche anderen Familienhäuser der Blacks abgesehen von Grimmauld Platz?" unterbrach er sie und beantwortete ihre Fragen nicht.

Sie wusste, ihr Mund stand offen, und sie wusste, sie musste ein ziemlicher Anblick sein, so verblüfft, wie sie war. Doch es hätte ihn wirklich nicht dazu verleiten sollen, böse zu glucksen, und das tat er. Ihr Ausdruck der Überraschung wurde natürlich nur noch größer.

„Schließen Sie Ihren Mund, Granger. Also?"

„Was wissen Sie?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Glauben Sie, Aideen ist dort?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ist sie nicht zurückgekehrt, oder?"

„Woher wissen Sie… was ich sagen will, ich bin verwirrt."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, eine weitere Strähne fiel ihm erneut über die Augen, verdeckte seinen Blick, doch er schien, sie einfach nur anzusehen. Nach einer ganzen Minute oder mehr atmete er nochmals tief durch und nach einem Seufzen begann er zu sprechen, leise und langsam, als wäre sie zu dämlich, ihn zu verstehen, wenn er schnell sprach. „Ich erzähle Ihnen das, weil ich glaube, dass Aideen Ihnen wichtig ist," er hob seine Hand, als sie gerade ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, um ihn zu unterbrechen, und sie stoppte sich direkt. „Ich bezweifle, Sie haben Potter erzählt, wo Sie sind und was Sie machen. Und wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, werden Sie nun gehen und ich werde nicht weitersprechen." Sie blieb, wo sie war, bewegte keinen einzigen Muskel und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Warum er ihr dies nun erzählte, warum er anzufangen schien, ihr zu vertrauen, wusste sie nicht. „Gut. Sie sollten wissen, dass ich Wege habe, Sie ohne Magie zu zerstören. Vergessen Sie das nicht, Granger."

Sie nickte und schwieg ausnahmsweise mal. Sie wollte, dass er ihr vertraute, dass er sie in seine Pläne mit einbezog, wollte ihm helfen, Aideen zurückzubekommen, sie aus wo auch immer er dachte, dass sie war, befreien.

„Gut. Nun muss ich wissen, ob Sie irgendwelche Familienhäuser der Familie Black kennen. Oder, wenn Sie das nicht tun, bin ich mir sicher, dass es ein Buch oder irgendwelche Dokumente in der Bibliothek im Grimmauld Platz gibt, die…"

„Es gibt eins," sie konnte nicht anders als es zu sagen.

„Dann holen Sie es und ich werde Ihnen den Rest erzählen."

Sie starrte ihn erneut mit offenem Mund an und wusste nicht, was sie genau sagen sollte.

„Granger! Gehen Sie, je schneller Sie es holen, desto schneller werden Sie Informationen bekommen."

Sie nickte, beeindruckt von seinem Verhalten, und nachdem sie nur auf das Nicken, welches er ihr schnell gegeben hatte, gewartet hatte, apparierte sie zurück nach Hause, zurück zum Grimmauld Platz und eilte, sorgsam lauschend, ob die Jungs wach waren, ob da irgendeine Art Geplapper war, zur Bibliothek. Sie konnte nichts hören, doch andererseits war es erst sechs Uhr dreißig am Morgen und sie würden vermutlich ausschlafen. Es gab ein dickes Buch, an das sie sich aus ihren Durchsichten erinnerte, voller handgeschriebener Dokumente über Besitztümer, über alles, Häuser, Villen, Schmuck, Geld, sogar Hauselfen. Es stand alles in dem einen schweren Buch und sie griff es sich, klemmte es eng unter ihren Arm und apparierte strikt wieder zu Spinner's End. Sie war nicht so unhöflich, als dass sie direkt zurück ins Haus apparieren würde, sondern auf die Eingangsstufe und sie musste nur einmal klopfen, bevor sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete.

„Und?" fragte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

Hermine keuchte und hielt ihm das Buch hin, doch zog es wieder zurück, als er es in seinen Besitz nehmen wollte. „Nur wenn Sie mir sagen, woher Sie es wissen."

Die Augen verdrehend, nickte er und mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte er ihr das Buch weggenommen, ließ sie im Flur stehen und rauschte ins Wohnzimmer, wahrscheinlich zurück zur Karte.

„Mr Snape!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung."

„Schließen Sie nie Geschäfte mit einem Slytherin ab," hörte sie ihn murmeln, doch dieses Mal würde sie nicht abgewiesen werden und folgte ihm stattdessen, legte ihre Hände auf das Buch, das er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Granger," stöhnte er. „Lassen Sie mich weiterarbeiten oder wollen Sie Aideens Leben riskieren?"

„Ich will helfen," sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Und ich kann helfen. Sie wissen, dass ich helfen kann."

„Setzen Sie sich," bellte er. „Sagen Sie nichts, versuchen Sie, ein einziges Mal in Ihrem Leben still zu sein."

Sie schnaubte verärgert, doch setzte sich, versuchte das, was er las, über Kopf zu lesen, all das schnell zu einem Ende zu bringen.

.

Er war sich unsicher, wie viel er ihr erzählen sollte oder ob er sie überhaupt erst einweihen sollte. Sie hatte ihm gebracht, was er brauchte, er, zusammen mit dieser idiotischen, französischen Babysitterin, die ihn hoffentlich nicht zu genau beschrieben hatte, reichte ihm Aideens Aufenthaltsort, oder wo er sie vermutete, auf einem Silbertablett. Er brauchte Grangers Unterstützung nicht, doch er konnte trotz allem sehen, dass sie wirklich helfen wollte. Es war offensichtlich und sie hatte ihm, beinahe ohne zu zögern, die Aufzeichnungen der Familiensitze der Blacks gebracht. Er würde nur die markieren müssen, die noch übrig waren, diejenigen, die nicht verkauft worden waren, diejenigen, die unbewohnt waren. Es sollten nicht zu viele sein, und er würde in der Lage sein… naja, es würde einfacher sein, Zugang zu aktuellen Aufzeichnungen zu haben, doch die konnte er sich nicht verschaffen. Und wenn er… nein, das war Magie. Er würde sie alle ohne Magie schlagen. Er würde beweisen, dass es ohne Magie bewältigt werden konnte. Sogar magische Transportmittel und er würde nicht so tief sinken und sie nach einer Seite-an-Seite-Apparition fragen. Doch letzten Endes hatte sie ihm beinahe unverzüglich gehorcht. Und sie hätte ihm dieses Buch nicht gebracht, wenn sie nicht dachte, dass er ihr vertrauen würde. Sie hatte den Grundfehler eines jeden nicht-Slytherins begangen, doch sie war jung, sie konnte daraus lernen. Und wenn er ihr nichts im Gegenzug gab, würde sie sich lieber an Potter wenden – doch das konnte sie immer noch tun, falls er scheiterte, wenn es nicht Andromeda Tonks war. Sie war selbstständig auf sie gekommen.

Er sah sie ein weiteres Mal an, hob seine Augenbrauen, als er bemerkte, dass sie versuchte, die Handschrift in dem schweren Band zu lesen, und ihre Augen schienen ein wenig zu schielen.

„Ihre Babysitterin hat diese Information herausgegeben," sagte er leise, amüsiert, wie ihr Blick unverzüglich hochschellte.

„Sie sind zu ihr nach Hause gegangen?" fragte sie stimmlos.

„Glauben Sie, ich war auf einem Ausflug?"

„Nein, ich meine nur… Sie hat einen Zauberstab!"

„Und ich habe zwei Hände und ein Gehirn zwischen meinen Ohren," zischte er.

„Ja, doch sie…"

„Granger, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich mit einer amateurhaften Hexe wie Andromeda Tonks, die nicht einmal imstande ist, einen Avada selbst zu zaubern, irren Sie sich gewaltig und Sie können sofort gehen."

Lästige Frau. Glaubte offensichtlich, dass sie besser als er war, glaubte offensichtlich, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer besser als er mit seiner weggenommenen Magie waren. Er war den meisten immer noch überlegen, auch wenn er nur eine Dose Pfefferspray und ein Seil hatte oder, im äußersten Notfall, seine zwei Hände.

„Nein, ich meine, aber Sie… Sie müssen einen Plan gehabt haben."

Er schnaubte doch tatsächlich. Konnte sich nicht beherrschen und sah sie lediglich an. „Was denken Sie?" fragte er sie spöttisch.

„Natürlich, aber… würden Sie ihn mir verraten?"

„Sie können mit dieser Karte und ihren Anwesen helfen. Nun, Granger," er gestikulierte in Richtung des Stuhls neben ihm. „Markieren Sie die, die verkauft wurden, mit roten Stecknadeln und die, die nicht als verkauft gemeldet wurden, mit grünen Stecknadeln."

Sie gehorchte. Sie gehorchte einfach und bewegte sich, um sich neben ihn zu setzen, stellte keine Fragen mehr, und ging einfach das Buch mit ihm durch, sie die linken Seiten, er die rechten.

.


End file.
